Three's A Crowd
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: Ash soon finds two unlikely traveling partners for his Isshu adventures: a long-lost friend, who's changed quite dramatically and his childhood rival. Surprisingly, the two get along rather well. Egoshipping, Pokeshipping. Oldrivalshipping after chapter 5
1. A Rivalry Revived

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon_

_A/N – I've been itching to write something Pokémon, after my rather long absence from the Pokémon fanfiction world… so yeah, here you go. This random thing. It's still a forming plot in my mind, and I'm not sure whether I should extend it to an actual story… please review, and let me know if you think I should even bother! _

::::::

Zzz.

A black-haired boy stared at the flickering screen of the phone booth – he recognized the blinking fluorescent digits, but the video connection didn't seem to be working. He waited for a few more moments, until it finally flashed to life.

"Professor Oak! Hey," Ash greeted, but was surprised when another familiar smiling face filled the screen instead.

"Oh – hi mom! What're you doing at the Professor's?"

"Hi, Ashy-darling!" Delia gushed, brown eyes sparkling, "I was just visiting Professor Oak's, and he wanted to video-call you about something… and I haven't seen you for ages, so I thought I'd pop up and say hello. How's everything going, sweetie? Have you caught any new Pokémon?"

"Thanks, mom! No – I haven't caught anything yet… I just got here, remember? I still haven't reached Sanyou City! That's where I get my first gym badge, you know…"

"Oh, well that's nice. How's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" the electric rodent perched on Ash's head piped up cheerily, waving a small paw at the screen.

"Hello, Pikachu, darling! Nice to see you! Make sure you keep Ashy out of trouble!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu promised.

"And make sure he changes his you-know-whats everyday!" Delia added in a sing-song voice.

"Mo-om," Ash groaned, "Come on, I'm seventeen years old now! I don't need you telling me that kinda stuff!"

"Nonsense. You'll always be my little Ashy to me! Anyways, Mimey's alone at home, so I have to go. Sammy wanted to speak to you about something as well. Bye honey, and take care! I love you!"

"Uh – Sammy?" Ash scratched his head, not quite used to addressing the professor by his first name, "Oh, right – love you too mom! I will!"

"Hello Ash!" a middle-aged grey-haired man in a white lab coat came onto the video-phone, "How are you doing?"

"Hey Professor Oak! I'm doing okay, I guess – I'm headed to Sanyou City for my first gym badge!"

"Indeed. Have you caught any new Pokémon yet?"

"Uh – well," Ash trailed off embarrassedly, "Not quite yet, but-"

"No problem, no problem at all," Professor Oak said hurriedly, "I called to give you some news actually."

"Yeah? What news?"

"Well Gary's heading over to Isshu for research. It's a new region, and it has lots of undiscovered Pokémon species! I'm sending him as my representative to travel the region and update the Pokédex with Isshu's species of Pokémon."

"Oh! That's awesome," Ash said, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Anyways," the Professor continued, "Since you don't seem to have any travelling partners this time, I thought maybe you and Gary would like to travel together!"

"Huh?" Ash asked blankly, mind reeling for a moment.

_Me? Travel with Gary Oak?_

The professor looked at Ash expectantly. Ash, frankly, didn't know what to say. He shared quite a long history with Gary, ever since their childhood days. They had been rivals, and Gary had always teased and mocked Ash mercilessly. Pokémon battling had been a competition between them – Ash remembered how he'd drive himself forward in his early days, fuelled by the rage that Gary had won gym badges quicker than him.

He remembered reading messages, scrawled onto signposts and carved into tree barks: Gary was here. Ash is a loser.

Their animosity had lessened considerably over the years, and after Ash had defeated Gary at the Silver Conference, Gary had denounced being a Pokémon Trainer and switched to researching. They'd become friends after the incident, and Gary had even met up with Ash, Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh; it had been an amicable enough experience.

But travelling with Gary – Ash wasn't entirely sure. A part of him had always admired and looked up to Gary. They shared many common interests, and he did know the boy well, even if he could be quite infuriating.

And right now, Ash was alone in Isshu with just Pikachu. Brock and Dawn had left, intending to pursue their own dreams. May, of course, had left even before, to travel Johto with Drew, and Max had gone off on his own journey. And Misty – he hadn't seen or heard from Misty in years. After the Sinnoh League, he'd dropped by Cerulean, but Misty, for some inexplicable reason hadn't been there. The last time he'd seen her had been three years ago, back in Hoenn.

Ash realized, perhaps he was feeling slightly lonely. Some company would be good – even if it was Gary Oak!

"Ash! Are you there?" Professor Oak asked, obviously bemused by Ash's lack of response.

Ash snapped away from his thoughts, focusing on the screen.

"Oh – hey Professor – sorry – blanked out for a minute, there," he said sheepishly. "You'd been saying something?"

"I was asking if you and Gary would like to travel together?" the Professor repeated, watching Ash carefully.

"Me and Gary? Um – why not! Yeah – yeah, that sounds great!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Uh – when's he coming here?"

"He's taking a ferry to Hiun City. He should be there in a week. Maybe if you could reach there by then – I'm pretty sure Isshu has a developed railway network you could take instead of the usual walking. You boys could meet up and travel together!'

"Okay," Ash nodded slowly, "Yeah, that sounds cool… um – does Gary know I'm travelling alone?"

"Oh, Gary doesn't know anything yet!" Professor Oak said cheerfully, "I just thought of this idea, and I can't get through him right now since he's on a boat, so I thought I'd call and tell you – hey! Kingler! What are you doing? Stop it!"

Ash winced as he heard a loud crash in the background – was that _his _Kingler, or Gary's, he wasn't sure.

"Argh, no! Not the Tauros!" Professor Oak looked distressed, as another series of crashes, followed by the bellow of a Pokémon filled the room. "Anyways, Ash – I have to go –"

Beep! 

The screen buzzed and went blank, as Professor Oak left to handle whatever Pokémon emergency had risen.

Ash stared at the screen, feeling slightly disgruntled.

Gary didn't _know _he'd be travelling with Ash?

Would he even want to?

::::::

"Well, well, well – look who it is…" a familiar voice drawled from behind him.

Ash spun around, slightly shocked.

A tall, well-built teenage boy stood in front of him. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and black aviators. He had spiky auburn hair, longer than Ash had last seen it, and carried a large black knapsack, six shining Pokéballs strapped at his belt.

He was an inch or so taller than Ash – he always had been. It was rather infuriating. And damn, when did the loser get biceps? Ash felt slightly uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

He'd been at the dock of Hiun City, waiting for Gary for the past two hours! How had he missed seeing his ferry roll in?

"I didn't know I had a welcoming committee," Gary teased, a smirk tugging at his lips, and he added, unable to resist, "_Ashy-boy!"_

"Gary," Ash said stiffly, scowling at the name.

"It's been awhile, huh, Ash," Gary said, his tone friendly enough. "Gramps told me I may bump into you in Isshu. How's it going? Caught any new Pokémon yet?"

"No, not yet," Ash said, and continued quickly, "But that's because I just got here a week ago. I still have to start at my first gym…"

"Oh? Then why are you here, at Huin already? Don't newbies start at Sanyou City?"

Ash growled slightly at the implications of this, but Gary seemed genuinely curious, not derogatory, so he replied, almost dreading his own words.

"Yeah well – your grandfather called. He told me that you'd be coming and I should – come here to meet you. He wants us to – travel together."

Ash clenched his teeth slightly – he was _inviting _Gary to travel with him! Gary wasn't his rival anymore, but Ash had _some _dignity!

Gary's mouth twitched slightly at this, and he considered it for a second.

"Hm… I suppose you would benefit greatly from my learned presence," Gary said with an air of maddening superiority, "And I suppose a loser like you needs someone like me around to help 'em out, right Ashy-boy?"

"Garrry," Ash snarled, clenching his fists.

Gary seemed to sense his building irritation, and backtracked hastily.

"C'mon Ash, I was just kidding, you moron. Of course I'll travel with ya! Though don't get bugged if I keep kicking your ass!"

"What? Ugh – fine! And – take that back!"

Gary laughed, whipping off his sun glasses and sliding them over the collar of his t-shirt.

His ice-blue eyes were glinting, and Ash loosened slightly, realizing he had been joking.

"So, Ashy-boy… what's our first destination?"

"Uh – I'm actually kinda hungry right now," Ash admitted, "So before we set out – can we get something to eat?"

Gary slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes expressively.

"I see you're still always obsessing over food before Pokémon, huh, Ash. Geez, you have the appetite of a Snorlax!"

"Hey!" Ash said challengingly, "I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah you do… anyways, lead the way…"

Ash did, and the pair walked towards the café on Slim Street, bickering along the way.

Ash found he didn't mind so much – Gary's teasing reminded him almost painfully of his fights with Misty over five years back… fights that deep down within him, he knew he missed.

::::::

"Geez, Ash, don't look so grumpy," Gary said, as Ash wolfed down his double cheeseburger, Pikachu downing packet after packet of ketchup as if they were shots.

"The prices are crazy here!" Ash whined, "In Sinnoh, I'd buy a triple cheeseburger with fries _and _a strawberry milkshake and that much money! That woman totally robbed me!"

Gary smirked slightly, shaking his head, as he stood up.

"Where – are you – going?" Ash managed between bites of food.

Gary flicked his auburn bangs, sliding his aviators back onto his eyes.

"Watch, and learn, Ashy-boy," he said confidently, before standing up and practically strutting over to the café stand.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the bubblegum pink-haired girl asked cheerfully, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I'd like a triple cheeseburger, please," Gary said, his voice low, as he leaned over the counter.

The girl's head snapped up, and her eyes suddenly widened slightly as she stared at him.

"Oh – um – um sure!" she squeaked, ogling at the boy in front of her, before she began punching onto the cash register. "That will be – um – fifty yen!"

Gary whipped the sunglasses off of his face, his blue eyes boring into the girl's. She looked rather flustered, as he leaned in, just a bit more.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" he murmured, "I kinda got distracted by something…"

The girl blushed furiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh – um – I –" she fumbled, as Gary ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Oh, and if you could add fries and a strawberry milkshake to that order, I'd be very much obliged, gorgeous," he added suavely, and the girl looked ready to faint, her face beetroot red as she stared at him adoringly.

"S-s-sure!" she said shrilly, haphazardly punching in more numbers. She tore off a receipt, though her eyes were still fixed on Gary, not the receipt or the numbers on the cash register screen.

"How much?" Gary asked.

"Oh! That will be – um – um –" she stuttered, quite unsure of herself.

"Fifty yen?" Gary asked huskily, one hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

The girl looked ready to kiss him.

"Um – yeah…" she said vaguely, still staring.

Gary leaned back suddenly, whipping out a fifty yen note, and grabbed the girl's hand, stuffing the money into it. He pulled the receipt, the receipt for seventy-five yen out of her other hand, before raising it to his lips, and kissing it.

"Thanks, beautiful," he said flirtatiously, before winking and sauntering off, to the other counter, where he could collect his order.

The girl stared after him with an infatuated expression, oblivious to the fact that she'd been royally duped.

Ash gaped, mouth hanging open like a Magikarp, as Gary collected his food and sat down across from him, looking supremely proud of himself.

"And that, Ashy-boy," he drawled, taking a long sip of his strawberry shake, the strawberry shake Ash so _badly _wanted, "Is how it's done!"

_What a guy, _Ash fumed inwardly.

::::::

Over the course of the day, Ash realized, that though Gary's endless flirting with all females was annoying, it was also helpful.

Practically the entire female population seemed to be willing to throw themselves at Gary's feet, either shamelessly goggling at the boy, or blushing intensely if he even looked at them.

Ash found it all rather stupid, though it soon became amusing. He wasn't interested in girls himself, and he found it rather funny how they'd all act like they were in love with Gary even when they didn't knew him.

Gary had always been popular among lady – he'd had an entire cheerleading squad of beautiful girls pepping him on, and that's when he'd been just ten. Now he was eighteen, though just a few months older than Ash, and women seemed to consider him devastatingly handsome.

Though Ash didn't really notice, he had to concede Gary _was _rather good-looking with his confident demeanor, chiseled features and stylish clothes. Gary seemed to know this as well, and was extremely suave with all the females he met, using his charms to win them even an extra-large room at the Pokémon center with Nurse Joy.

That evening, Ash was enjoying these benefits, taking a nice shower in the extra-large tub.

"Hey Ash!" Gary yelled, hammering on the bathroom door, "Hurry up, will you! You've been in there for ages!"

"Buzz off, Gary! Lemme have a bath in peace!" Ash called back.

There was a pause and then Ash heard Gary curse softly.

"Fine!" his rival answered, "I'm going for a walk then, though when I get back, you better be done!"

"Whatever," Ash shrugged, sinking back into the bubbles.

::::::

_This is boring, _Gary thought, as he strolled through the lush park. The place was full of children, and girls who stared at him as if he was the best thing since Pokéblocks (he _was, _actually), but he hadn't sighted any interesting Pokémon yet.

He stopped for a moment, moving his hands over the Pokéballs at his belt – some company would be nice…

Suddenly, something hard bumped into him. Gary staggered back, and the person did as well.

"Sorry!" the person muttered hurriedly, "Sorry, I didn't see you – Azumarill!" they added frantically, "Come back!"

Gary turned slightly, seeing a large blue and white Pokémon bouncing away happily, before turning back to the person that had bumped into him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

How could they not have noticed _him? _Everyone noticed Gary Oak.

He then realized that the person was a girl – a rather stunning girl at that. She had bright orange hair, and eyes the color of the sea, though she seemed rather irritated, something which confused him.

She hadn't even bothered to check him out!

"Will you move it, already?" the girl said impatiently, "I need to get my Pokémon! It hates being in Pokéballs, so I kinda have to catch it physically."

"I'd move, beautiful, but the sight of you has me paralysed like I've been stun-spored," Gary said smoothly, eyeing the girl with interest.

Her pretty face contorted into a scowl.

"Oh please," she snorted, rolling her eyes, "Get over yourself!"

Gary stared at her, shocked. How could his charm have failed? Impossible!

That was something which had _never _happened to him before. Girls usually couldn't get over his good looks! But this one was currently glaring at him, looking exceedingly aggravated.

"Look, if you'll excuse me, I have a Pokémon to catch," the girl said suddenly, placing her hands on Gary's shoulders, and moving him aside, none too gently, before running off again.

Gary heard her mutter something about lilies, and daisies, and how she wanted to kill them. It sounded rather weird to his ears, but he wasn't paying attention, staring after the girl who'd stormed off, her bright hair billowing after her like a fluttering cloak.

No girl had _ever _been forward enough to touch him – and shove him aside at that! And hell, she'd been quite strong – her grip on his shoulders had been firm, almost man-like. And she'd glared at him, and had been unaffected by his charm entirely. And she'd had such pretty eyes!

Gary's heart fluttered funnily, as he stared after her, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm.

_That _had been interesting.

::::::

The next morning, Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Umbreon were sitting for breakfast at the Pokémon Center. Gary had decided to let Umbreon out, to give Pikachu company, and the black fox was curled at his feet, lapping up milk.

It was a peaceful enough morning – Ash was shoveling bacon and eggs down his throat, while Gary proceeded to eat at a much more normal pace.

Suddenly, a familiar-sounding voice filled the air.

"For the love of Mew, Lily! I told you Azumarill doesn't _like _dressing up in stupid costumes! Stop trying to force him, damnit. You scared him so much he ran away yesterday! And Daisy, don't you _dare _throw a Pokéball at my baby again! You know he hates being confined! He's freaking claustrophobic! And Violet, for the millionth time, if you try to blackmail me into entering that stupid contest I will have Gyarados hydro pump your ass all the way back to Kanto!"

Ash suddenly straightened at this voice, his heart thumping wildly.

Azumarill – Lily – Daisy – Violet – _Gyarados?_

_It couldn't be…_

"But like, Misty, he looked totally adorable!"

"You're like, totally spoiling him. All Pokémon have to like, learn!"

"Don't you dare! You'll like, totally ruin my new haircut!"

The Sensational Sisters' voices reverberated in Ash's mind, and his heart raced wildly.

_Misty?_

He hadn't seen her in years! 

He jumped up, nearly knocking over the entire table, and whirled around, jogging forwards.

Gary had stood up as well, though Ash didn't notice this.

His eyes searched the small room, for her familiar face.

When he finally found her, his mouth went dry.

_That _was Misty?

He recognized her sisters easily enough. They were as beautiful as ever, though he didn't really care.

But – Misty?

He could barely recognize the girl he was looking at, and if he hadn't heard her argument with her siblings, he would have bypassed her entirely.

The Misty he'd known had been a short-haired, scrawny little tomboy.

The girl who stood in front of him – was definitely not that.

He recognized the eyes – the sparkling blue-green eyes, currently narrowed in indignation. Her features had softened over the years, into more mature, more feminine ones, though her skin was as pale and unblemished as ever. Her lips – her soft, pink lips – were twisted in a frown, and her perfectly straight nose was scrunched slightly.

And her hair – it took Ash's breath away. The short strands that had once been restrained in a side-ponytail had grown into a long mane of perfectly straight reddish-orange hair that spilled over her shoulders and down to her waist like a waterfall.

She'd grown taller as well, and she'd – filled out. She was slim, yes, but he certainly couldn't call her scrawny anymore.

She was wearing a pair of white shorts over long, toned legs, a dark blue tank top that complemented her eyes, and a little white bolero on top. She carried a yellow backpack and there were six Pokéballs attached to her belt.

She was still arguing with her sisters, and she hadn't noticed Ash, who continued to stare at her in amazement.

Then, there was a yellow blur, as Pikachu leapt out of his arms, scampering towards her, with an ecstatic cry of 'Pikachupi!'

Misty's head snapped to the side, and her eyes found the little mouse. All traces of anger disappeared from her face, and she broke into a smile.

"Pikachu!" Misty cried, sounding shocked, gathering the Pokémon into her arms and pressing him tightly to her chest, "I've missed you! It's been ages!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily, nuzzling Misty's cheek, before giving her a lick.

Misty giggled, still looking somewhat dazed, her blue-green eyes flicking upwards.

They met Ash's wide brown ones.

Misty's face lit up, her eyes shining.

"A-Ash?" she stammered, her voice soft.

Ash cleared his throat, struggling to calm his racing heart; it was just Misty – _just Misty – _how the hell had she turned into _that_?

"H-hey, Misty," he nodded unsurely, "Long time, no see!"

She began walking towards him, but Gary spoke up suddenly, stepping ahead and running a hand carelessly through his spikes.

"Hey," he murmured, "We meet again… sorry I didn't recognize you the first time, but you've really changed over the last few years when I'd seen you travelling with Ash."

Misty stopped abruptly, looking at him for a moment, before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Oh – you! You're – Professor Oak's grandson – and Ash's rival!" she cried, "I hadn't recognized you either, though honestly, I was in so much of a hurry to get Azumarill back I didn't even see you properly! Sorry if I was rude, by the way. I was just really worried yesterday!"

Gary smirked at this slightly, though Ash thought he saw a hint of pink creeping across his nose and cheeks.

"Wait! You two have met before?" Ash demanded, suddenly feeling left-out, "When?"

"That's quite alright, gorgeous," Gary said smoothly, "I can understand if you were concerned over a Pokémon! Any exceptional trainer would be!"

_Gorgeous? _Ash exploded mentally, _what the heck does he think he's doing, flirting with Misty like that?_

Misty stared at him for a moment, flushing at this compliment.

"Oh!" she said, biting her lip, "Um – thanks, I guess…"

"The name's Gary Oak, by the way," he offered.

"Oh – yeah! Hi, Gary – I'm-"

"Misty Waterflower, I know," Gary flashed her a dazzling smile, "Gramps talks about you a lot. I hear the Cascade Badge is one of the toughest to obtain nowadays because of _you_…"

"Really!" Misty giggled, "That's great news, I guess! I'm surprised you remember me, though! I'm pretty sure Ash here didn't even recognize me, and I travelled with _him _for ages!"

She looked mischievously at Ash, who was watching the exchange, feeling dumbstruck and extremely out of the loop. How did Gary and Misty even _know _each other?

And was that slime of a rival _hitting on Misty? _How _dare _he? She was _Ash's _friend first!

"Huh?" Ash asked dumbly, realizing he'd been addressed, "What're you talking about? Of course I recognized you!"

"No you didn't, Ash," Misty teased, "I saw you; your expression was like that one my Psyduck often wears!"

Ash blushed – so she'd caught him staring…

"So, are you surprised at how much I've changed?" Misty pressed, and her tone was still teasing.

It sent a shiver down Ash's spine. She couldn't possible – _think _anything! It was Misty! She'd never let him hear the end of it if he told her how much he actually liked her new appearance.

"What!" Ash cried defensively, horrified at what this could imply, "Of course not! You've not changed a bit, Misty! You're still the scrawny little redhead runt you were all those years back!"

Misty's eyes flashed dangerously at this, her expression darkening instantaneously.

"Why you little-" she began, snarling, but Gary cut her off.

"Don't call your friend that, Ash," he admonished, "That's not how you talk to a girl, especially one like Misty!"

He turned to Misty, smiling slightly.

"Ash is just dumb. Don't listen to him," he told her sincerely, "Honestly, I find it hard to believe that someone like you was _ever _a scrawny runt, though even if you were, you certainly aren't _now_…"

He trailed off, looking at her meaningfully, and this time, Misty blushed even harder.

"Thanks – Gary," she said softly, and Ash felt his insides churn unpleasantly.

Misty then turned to Ash, glowering.

"But it's not like I'd expect more from this immature idiot anyways!" she finished.

"Hey!" Ash began, but then stopped, not knowing what to say.

How'd he managed to make her pissed with him already? He'd barely seen her for five minutes, after five years!

And that Gary! How was he doing it? It was infuriating…

"What?" Misty growled, "Doesn't seem like _you've _grown much mentally over the past five years, bike-wrecker…"

"What? That wasn't me, it was Pikachu!" Ash shot back, wondering how she could _still _remember that forsaken argument.

"Pika?" Pikachu shook its head, pointing at Ash, "Pikapi ka chu pikachu Pikachupi!"

"Oh, I know that, Pikachu," Misty said consolingly, "It's not your fault, it's his!"

"Hey!" Ash said sulkily, "Thanks a lot, Pikachu…"

Gary just sniggered, looking slightly amused, and Ash then realized that Misty looked rather hurt.

"I'm sorry for that, okay Misty, and I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it," Ash blurted out, "It's just I haven't seen you for so long, and when I finally did, I just didn't know what to say to you!"

Misty's face cleared, and she smiled at him warmly, a smile that made it feel like he had Politoeds leaping around in his stomach.

"That's okay Ash," Misty said chirpily, "I haven't had a good argument with anyone in five years, you know!"

"Great," Ash grinned, "So it's great to see you! What've you been up to?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Misty said, sounding rather annoyed, as she walked over to Ash, handing him Pikachu.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash thought he saw Gary's blue eyes narrow, ever so slightly

He smirked.

_Bring it on, Oak._

Surprisingly, Gary didn't look fazed, and just smiled, almost challengingly.

_Okay, Ketchum._

::::::

_A/N – yeah I've wanted to write an Ash/Misty/Gary triangle story for a loooong time… so now this has been born, though I'm not 100% sure where I want to go with it… there will be egoshipping, but pokeshipping will win over eventually, I suppose… unless you guys want something else? Let me know! _

_Thank you Bulbapedia, for helping me write this. I have NO idea about anything in Isshu… and most of the places haven't been given English names yet, nor have the Pokémon… this shall require much research =P _

_Anyways, please drop by a review and let me know what you think so far… should I continue? Or should I just leave this idea entirely? I'm not really sure myself… _


	2. Tomboys, tension and travelling partners

_Disclaimer - I don't own _Pokémon_! _

::::::

_Bring it on, Oak._

_Okay, Ketchum._

"Hey Misty," Ash said, suddenly feeling nervous, "Um – d'you – uh – d'you wanna go for a walk or something? We can – catch up, you know..."

Misty's eyes widened slightly, but she looked pleased, smiling widely.

"Ash, that sounds like a great idea," she began, but Gary cut in smoothly.

"Or you and your sisters could join us for breakfast," he offered politely, "I'm sure you'd prefer eating before heading out."

Misty's eyes flickered towards him.

"Um..." she began hesitatingly, and Ash's stomach plummeted.

That Gary! He was just trying to hog Misty to himself! It wasn't fair! Ash was her friend first! She fished _him _out of the river!

"And," Gary added rather snidely, "I wouldn't want to deprive Ashy-boy of his precious eating time!"

Misty giggled at this, a light, tinkling noise, and Ash glared at Gary with the venom of an Arbok.

"Still a slob, huh, Ash?" she teased, her eyes dancing.

"Shut up, scrawny," he shot back, wondering why he was so irked by the fact that she was laughing – at _him. _

He missed the gleam in Misty's eyes, and continued rather recklessly.

"At least I _eat _unlike _some _people-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING, KETCHUM?"

Misty had grabbed his collar, and suddenly her face was perilously close to his, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Ash felt his face heat up, his heart palpitating weirdly.

Damn, she was still just as – temperamental as before. Though she'd never had this kind of an effect on him...

"I wasn't implying anything, Misty," Ash said, trying to mimic Gary's smooth tone, "You're just over-reacting, really."

"I am _not_," she hissed, "You little twerp-"

"You are _too, _Misty..."

"I am _not!"_

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Ash smirked slightly, enjoying the horrified look on Gary's face. Now _this _was more like it. Even though they were fighting, at least he'd managed to focus all of Misty's attention on himself.

"Like, calm down guys," Lily interjected.

"We're in like, a public place," Violet added.

Daisy just shook her head.

"They still have all that pent up sexual frustration," she murmured disparagingly.

"WHAT?" Ash and Misty both shrieked, jumping away from each other at this.

Gary's ice blue eyes narrowed.

"WE DO NOT!" they both yelled together, before exchanging sheepish looks, blushing.

"Come on, you guys fight like you're an old married couple," Daisy contested, "And you've been doing it, for like, years!"

"Totally," Violet added.

"Don't be ridiculous," Misty fumed, "Me and Ash! No way!"

"Hell no," Ash felt it necessary to add.

Gary just stared on for a few seconds with a priceless 'WTF' expression, before seizing control of the situation.

"Stop insulting the poor girl, Ash, she doesn't deserve that. She's supposed to be your friend," he preached, and Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Please, Gary," he said, shaking his head, "Misty and I were just – bonding."

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because that's certainly not one of my methods for – what did you say – bonding?"

Misty sniggered slightly.

"Yeah Ash, reliving the good old times, huh," she said, before smiling brightly at Gary.

"Don't worry yourself. Ash and I are always like this! It's kinda fun arguing with him, actually!"

Gary looked taken aback, but nodded, changing the topic.

"Whatever suits you, Misty," he said, shrugging.

_Yes, _Ash cheered inwardly, feeling rather gleeful.

_Score one to Ketchum!_

"Anyway, I think we should all sit down for breakfast," Gary continued, "And then you can tell us what you and your sisters are doing here in Isshu."

"Sure!" Misty agreed, shooting a sideways glance at Ash.

She moved to sit down, though Gary was by her side in a moment, pulling out a chair.

"After you," he murmured, and Misty bit her lip, looking rather dazed for a moment.

"Like, what a gentleman!" Lily cooed, her eyes suddenly turning glassy as she checked out Gary Oak properly for the first time.

The Sensational Sister shad been rather caught up evaluating an older Ash till then.

"He's kinda hot," Violet whispered to her sister.

"Like, sizzling!" Lily agreed.

Gary didn't hear, but Ash, who was standing closer to the sisters did, and clenched his fists.

Damn that Gary.

::::::

"So Mist," Ash said, through a mouthful of bacon, "What are you doing in Isshu?"

Misty wrinkled her nose slightly at his eating habits, but Ash continued, after swallowing his food.

"I came to visit you at Cerulean after Sinnoh, but you weren't there..."

"You came to visit!" Misty squealed, not answering his question.

"Well – yeah," Ash said, scratching the back of his head, "None of you guys were actually..."

"Well, that's because, we like, went on this monthly tour thing," Daisy interjected, "Like, as the Sensational Sisters, I mean."

Ash saw Misty flush at this, looking away.

"Yeah, we had fans abroad who like, really wanted to see our shows," Violet added, "So we did a couple in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Isshu's like, our last stop actually! These last few weeks have been like, so busy!"

"I know! I like, never knew we were so popular!" Lily said affectedly.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ash cut them off, "I know you guys keep going on tours and stuff – but what about Misty?"

At this, Misty suddenly buried her face in her hands. Gary was silent, his sharp eyes flicking between both Ash and Misty, as he slowly munched on a piece of toast.

"Pi?" Pikachu mentioned, prodding Misty, "Pikachupi?"

"You don't like, know?" Daisy asked, sounding shocked, "Misty's like, the fourth Sensational Sister!"

Gary looked impressed. Ash snorted into his eggs.

Misty looked up sharply at this.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're a Sensational Sister?" he snickered, "Come on Misty. Gimme a break!"

"What are you implying I'm not good enough to be one or something?" she shot back, glaring at him.

"Geez, Misty, again with the assumptions. I'm not implying anything, okay," Ash defended, waving his hands, "It's just – you were always kind of," he searched for the correct words, words that would not incite her into whipping out her mallet (if she still carried it).

"What exactly?" Misty growled impatiently.

"Well, you're kind of tomboyish, if you know what I mean," Ash said.

"I –" Misty began, but then stopped, her face suddenly falling.

She stood up hastily, and Ash thought he saw her eyes sparkle strangely.

"Misty," he began, wondering what he'd said wrong.

He'd been truthful! She'd always been tomboyish from the very start! He hadn't been insulting her this time.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute," Misty said softly, suddenly leaving the table, her long hair swaying behind her.

There was an awkward silence, and Ash saw three identical furious expressions fixated on him.

"What?" he cried defensively.

"Ash, you absolute _moron,_" Gary finally said, shaking his head, before getting up as well. He followed the direction Misty had left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash began, panicking, and he began to get up as well, but Daisy's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Like, leave her alone," Daisy scolded, "You've upset her enough already..."

"Yeah, you're cute, but you're like, totally stupid, you know," Violet added.

"What?" Ash exclaimed, "What did I say wrong! Misty's always been a tomboy, and proud of it! That's not a bad thing! I mean, I like her fine enough the way she is!"

Daisy sighed, though her expression softened.

"Like Ash, you may not have noticed – but – Misty isn't the same anymore..."

"Whaddya mean?" Ash demanded, "Course she is! She was ready to clobber me a few seconds back. I could sense the killing intent, and trust me, that was totally her!"

"Ash, she's not a scrawny little tomboy anymore," Violet stressed, "_You _of all people should realise that..."

"Huh? What do you mean me of all people?"

"You still don't understand her, do you?" Lily asked meaningfully, and when he shot her a bemused look, she shook her head regretfully.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded, "Why are you three acting like there's something wrong with Misty? And – why the heck did she become a Sensational Sister anyway? I thought she wanted to become a Water Pokemon Master!"

"Look Ash," Daisy said, suddenly serious, "Misty didn't really want to become a Sensational Sister, and technically she isn't a fully-fledged one. It's just that before our tour, Lily sprained her ankle, and couldn't like, perform. We needed a replacement, and Misty, was like perfect for it. She was only there temporarily, just for this tour..."

"Though we'd let her stay on longer, obviously," Violet added, "I mean, our fans like, totally love her. It's just – she doesn't want to do it. And it's not like we'd force her into something..."

"You forced her into leaving _me,_" Ash said heatedly, remembering the time all those years back when Misty had been forced to leave the group.

He'd cried then, he remembered. Her leaving had always hurt him most – he didn't cry when May left, or when Dawn left, or even when Brock left...

"Now don't you think you're being a _bit _selfish," Lily said, slightly teasingly.

"Selfish? Me? _You_ forced her to come back to the gym so _you _could go on a stupid world cruise," Ash said bitterly, "She didn't want to leave and babysit the gym, but you left her with no choice!"

"Look Ash," Daisy spoke up, "I admit, we'd been rather selfish and vain then. But you have to realise, being an actress model, is like, a lot of work. But I do think it was unfair that Misty had to leave because of us – which is why now, actually, Lily, Violet and I were thinking..."

She paused, exchanging a look with her sisters, who nodded encouragingly.

"We were thinking that we'd let Misty go on her own, and follow her own dreams after this tour. We'd take after the gym. Our battling has improved a lot, thanks to her, so we can like, do it."

"And today we met you," Violet went on, "And I think it's like, fated... Misty can totally travel with you again, if you want her to..."

Ash froze, his heart skipping a beat, thoughts rushing through his mind.

Misty – could come back – and travel – with him?

"Ash! Ash!" Lily cried, snapping a finger in front of his face, "Hey! Earth to Ash!"

"Y-yeah, sorry," Ash muttered, shaking his head.

"You know, we're not letting out little sister travel with you until you like, apologize for what you said earlier," Daisy said sternly.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"You hurt her feelings," Violet admonished him, "And you better make up for it!"

"While you're at it, I'd suggest you ask her if she wants to like, join you on your journey again, too," Lily added.

"Oh and Ash," Violet called, but Ash had already left his half-eaten plate of food, and raced away, in a hurry to talk to his friend and relay the good news.

"Leave it, Vi," Daisy said, reading her sister's thoughts, "Don't think Misty would be too happy if we spilled out her old secrets..."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Violet shrugged, reaching for the maple syrups, "Hope they sort things out. He's a cute kid, you know..."

"Not as sexy as that Gary Oak, though," Lily said dreamily.

"Yeah well," Daisy began, but then shook her head, reaching for a tray, "Pancakes?"

::::::

When Gary found Misty, she was sitting in the little garden outside the Pokémon center, staring at the makeshift pool. Misty was crouched by the poolside, dipping a single finger inside the water. A school of Pokémon – Goldeen and Finneon – were splashing about inside it. Gary couldn't see Misty's face, which was obscured by her hair.

For once in his life, he didn't know how to approach her.

He was usually an expert on women – but Misty Waterflower wasn't like most women. Gary hesitated slightly, before Umbreon, who'd been rubbing against his side suddenly bounded forward.

Gary opened his mouth to call Umbreon back, but the Pokémon scampered towards Misty. Misty turned slightly, and Gary's heart fluttered as a smile lit her beautiful face.

"Umbreon," she gushed, "Hello! Aren't you a cutie!"

Umbreon purred, nuzzling against her, and Misty giggled. She then seemed to notice Gary's presence, and turned, her striking eyes meeting his.

"Hey," Gary greeted, walking towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"Um – hi, Gary," she nodded back, and Gary felt his pulse quicken.

"Is he yours?" she asked, gesturing to the Umbreon.

"She," Gary corrected gently.

"Oops," Misty muttered.

"No problem. I've had her for years, you know. Ever since she was a baby Eevee."

"She's really sweet," Misty complimented, petting Umbreon's head, "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Of course not," Gary said softly, coming to lean down next to her, his fingers stroking Umbreon's glossy black fur.

"C'mere sweetheart," he called softly, "Come to Gary..."

Umbreon purred again, snuggling up against Gary's chest, and he leaned down, kissing the black head.

_Thank you, _he thought inwardly, _for starting a conversation between us._

He then noticed Misty was looking at him, an odd expression on her face.

It took him a while to figure out what it was, but Gary had always been able to understand girls well, and he smirked slightly at realisation.

_Guess I'll just have to show my affection around the Pokémon more often, then..._

"You _can _pet her, you know," he said, and Misty obliged.

"She likes you," Gary observed, "She doesn't usually let many people touch her. She's never actually run towards someone before either."

"Well, I'm honoured," Misty muttered, blushing.

They petted the Pokémon for a few more moments, Umbreon enjoying the affection being lavished upon it. Suddenly, Gary felt Misty's fingers brush against his.

It was electrifying, though it was barely a feather touch, and it was like he'd been thunder-waved, only rather pleasantly, He froze, and Misty did as well for a few seconds, before resuming the petting as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry about what Ash said to you earlier," Gary finally said aloud.

Misty looked surprised.

"Why are _you _apologizing?" she asked.

"Because you're feeling bad," Gary said sincerely.

It was probably the first time he'd ever said _anything _sincerely to a girl.

Misty smiled, her eyes not meeting his.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"And you shouldn't let Ash get you down," Gary continued, "He's just too blinded by Pokémon to see what's right in front of him."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, stiffening slightly.

Their hands brushed again, though this time, it was on purpose, and Gary lifted a finger, trailing it lightly across her wrist.

"It's obvious why they made you a Sensational Sister," Gary said, "You're far more beautiful than all three of them put together."

Misty inhaled sharply at this, her cheeks tinged bright red.

"Y-you don't mean that," she stammered.

Gary slipped his fingers around hers, raising her hand slightly.

"I do," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh – well – thanks, I guess," Misty murmured, and though he could tell she was entranced, she seemed rather uncomfortable as well.

_Maybe I should take it slower? _

However, the moment, if there had been any, was shattered, by a loud cry of "MISTY!" in that annoying puerile voice which grated Gary's nerves.

Misty and Gary both turned abruptly, facing a rather shocked (and slightly angry-looking) Ash Ketchum. He was staring at them, brows furrowed, fists clenched.

"M-Misty," he said again, though his tone was softer this time, more desolate, "Can I talk to you – alone?"

Misty pulled her hand away from Gary's, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Uh – yeah, sure Ash," she muttered.

Ash walked forwards, throwing a dirty look at Gary.

Gary stood up, smirking.

"I'll see you later, beautiful," he said, throwing her a wink in full view of Ash.

Misty blushed profusely at this, and Ash looked ready to set his Pokémon on him.

Gary sauntered away, but not before Ash grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing, Oak?" he hissed.

Gary just grinned, flipping his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little competition, Ketchum," he teased, before pulling away from Ash's grip and strutting off, shooting one last look at Misty.

She was look after him, a mixture of adoration and confusion on her face.

Gary _loved _it.

_Score one Oak. You can't catch 'em all, Ketchum!_

::::::

Ash was furious. He wanted to pound something. He wanted to call back his Charizard and flamethrower all the hair of Gary's Mew-damned head.

What was that asshole doing? And had he been holding Misty's _hand?_

The sneaky little Seviper! Ash _loathed _him, more than the entire Team Rocket!

Still, there wasn't time for that now – Misty was staring at him, and she deserved answers.

He walked towards her, feeling rather awkward, before sitting down on the grass next to her.

Misty diverted her eyes to the water ahead; it was so like her, really, looking to the water for comfort.

"So – uh –Misty," Ash began, jamming his hands into his pockets, "I wanted to talk to you about two things, actually..."

She looked at him expectantly, not saying a word.

"Um – the first is – about what I said back at the table – you kinda misunderstood... I mean, you totally misinterpreted it, Misty, 'cause that isn't what I meant when I said all that stuff," he rambled.

"What did you mean then?" she asked sharply, turning to him.

Ash quelled under her gaze, but swallowed, and continued.

"I was shocked when they said they'd made you a Sensational Sister, I won't deny it, Misty. But it's not 'cause I don't think you're capable or anything, 'cause I do. I mean, I remember watching you at the underwater ballet years ago when you were a mermaid, and you'd been pretty amazing back then-"

Misty blushed at this, but Ash didn't notice, continuing his little speech, staring at the ground.

"It's just I thought you wanted to be a Water Pokémon Master. That's what you'd always wished for before, right? And I didn't think you were the type to give up a dream so easily, especially when it's such an awesome dream, and you were such a great trainer..."

Ash finally looked up, to see Misty smiling at him. He felt warm, but pleasurably so.

"You really mean it?" she asked, sounding delighted, "You really think I'm a great trainer?"

"Of course you are," Ash exclaimed, "I mean, I know we used to fight about it, but I always respected you as a trainer, Misty! And no offense to your sisters, but you were always tons better than them, and not just in training!"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked softly, but Ash bit his tongue and chose not to answer the question.

"And about the tomboy comment – well you'd always acted like one. But I'd never meant it as an insult, you know. Just 'cause you're a tomboy doesn't mean you're not a girl, Misty."

"..."

"Yeah, moving on," Ash continued, not quite liking the awkward silence that had suddenly split the atmosphere, "I needed to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

Ash fidgeted for a moment, before finally mustering up the courage to ask the question he'd been longing to.

"So your sisters told me that they don't really need you at the gym anymore," he began, missing the slight widening of Misty's eyes at this statement, "And I was wondering if – if – you'd like to travel with me again?"

He looked up at her hopefully, wondering why she looked so shocked.

"Hey!" Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Misty! Stop spacing out on me!"

Misty shook her head, blinking.

"Wait – what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like to travel with me again. Geez, Misty, if you need more convincing I could always get Pikachu to fry your bike for you again," Ash joked, trying to dispel the tension and wondering why it suddenly seemed like he was asking her on a date or something weird like that.

"Don't you dare!" Misty snapped, before her face relaxed slightly.

She seemed to be contemplating his offer, and Ash was rather disappointed that she hadn't agreed instantly.

"What exactly did my sisters say?" she finally asked, and Ash couldn't help but sulk.

"I told you already!" he said petulantly, "They don't need you at the gym anymore! They can handle the battling and stuff, so you're free to travel and fulfil your _actual _dream!"

"...oh."

"...Misty!"

"What?" Misty snapped, glaring at him again.

"Well, will you come, or must I resort to drastic measures?"

"Big words, Ash," Misty smirked.

"Misty!"

"Hey, I didn't know you wanted me _that _badly," Misty teased.

"Hey – I – I don't – you – ugh!" Ash bumbled, blushing furiously, "Don't say things like that!"

Misty giggled, and Ash's heart quickened slightly.

She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Of course I'll come, Ash," she said softly, and for some inexplicable reason Ash was overcome by an urge to hug her.

He didn't of course, but grinned widely instead.

"That's great!" Ash said joyously, "Just like old times!"

"...yes, Ash, just like old times," Misty murmured.

"Come on!" he said, "Let's head back in and tell Pikachu the good news!"

Misty pushed herself off the grass, dusted her shorts and nodded, and the duo walked back into the Pokémon Center, reunited and travelling partners once again, after years.

::::::

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said excited, expressing his approval at Misty's rejoining them.

They were back at the Pokémon Center, finishing off the remaining morsels of their breakfast. It _was _nearly like old times, with the exception of Brock and Togepi who weren't there, rather unfortunately.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Misty smiled, petting the rodent, "So Ash, when do we get started?"

"Whenever you're rested, gorgeous, I'm sure you must be tired," was the smooth response, "I'm glad you're travelling with us, by the way."

"Huh?" Misty whirled around.

Ash clenched his fists, livid, scowling at the intruder.

"_You're _not tagging along, Gary," he seethed, mentally concocting ways in which he could get rid of this pestilential menace.

"Why not?" Gary feigned hurt, as he comfortably settled down on the chair opposite Ash, next to Misty, "I thought we agreed to be travelling partners, Ash."

"Oh, you two were travelling together?" Misty asked, sounding genuinely curious, "I thought it was just a coincidence that you were both here! Seems I was wrong, though that's kind of unexpected, don't you think?"

"You weren't wrong, Misty," Ash hastily covered up, "Gary's just messing around. I'd never travel with a loser like him, we just bumped into each other. Anyways, let's go!"

He suddenly jumped up, his hand on Misty's wrist, with the full intention of dragging her away.

"Hold it, Ashy-boy," Gary drawled, his hands more adroitly finding Misty's own, causing her to blush, "You don't need to be shy!"

He turned to Misty.

"Gramps asked me to accompany Ash, help him out, you know. I'm going to be researching Pokémon species in Isshu anyway, and I'm a pro at reading maps, plus a great cook!"

He winked at her, and Ash let out a strangled sound like an angry Growlithe.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked slightly.

"Oh," Misty looked confused, "Well we'll probably need a cook since Brock isn't here any longer-"

"Trust me, Misty, he's _no _way as good as Brock-" Ash cut in.

"Shut up, loser-" Gary interjected, rolling his eyes.

"And Ash, since you're direction-impaired, it may just help that-"

"Hey! Speak for yourself! You can't find yourself in a mirror!"

"Ha! Direction-impaired, huh, Ashy-boy?"

"Hey! That's _my _insult for _you _bike-wrecker!"

"Screw you Gary, this is _our _fight, stay out of it-"

"Suck it, Ash-"

"Yeah Gary, don't worry yourself with this idiot-"

"MISTY!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart..."

"..."

"GARY!"

"_What_ Ashy-boy? Stop sulking, and let's just go."

::::::

Somehow or the other, much to Ash's displeasure, and Gary's great pleasure, it was decided that the trio would travel through Isshu together: Ash, Misty and Gary.

The rest of the day was spent in relative relaxation. Misty was with her sisters in their room most of the time, packing and getting her Pokémon sorted. Ash could hear them yelling at each other, as Misty furiously battled for the rightful custody of her Pokémon.

It was always something along the line of-

"NO! Gyarados is MINE! I trained him and you can't even control him!"

"But like, Misty, he's the strongest and we like, need him!"

"He won't even listen to you! Besides, he likes me more!"

"What about Corsola?"

"Don't you dare try taking my Corsola! I caught her, damnit!"

"She likes being at the gym-"

"Well she likes travelling with me more, don't you Corsola?"

"Cor! Corsola!"

"Oh but you can have Psyduck!"

"Like, no thanks! Hey, what about Starmie?"

And so on and so forth...

Misty's sisters left in the evening, though Lily seemed rather reluctant for some reason. Ash noticed her eyeing Gary, and almost wished she'd take him away if she so obviously was attracted to him. But she didn't, and Gary was left with Ash and Misty, and though Ash was thrilled beyond reason to have Misty back, he had never anticipated having to share her with Gary Oak of all people.

It was a thought that tormented him throughout dinner, as he watched Gary flirt incessantly with Misty. Though his flirting was a lot more subtle than normal, and Misty didn't exactly flirt back or get starry-eyed like the other girls, she didn't mallet him into oblivion either, something which would have pleased Ash immensely had she done it.

When they went to bed (Misty in a separate room), Ash finally spoke to Gary, wondering why his heart pounded so weirdly.

"Hey Gary?" he whispered over the pillow barricade that had been constructed to palliate the trauma of having to share a single bed.

"What?" Gary's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Do you – like Misty romantically?" Ash asked, not at all liking the sound of the words that spilled out of his mouth.

"Don't you think it's rather early for you to be asking me that question?" Gary asked back, and Ash grit his teeth in frustration.

"Seriously, Gary! Stop messing around. Do you?"

He heard Gary chuckle, and felt like punching him.

"Sorry, Ashy-boy," Gary teased, "But that's for me to know and her to find out..."

"Huh?" Ash's stomach plummeted.

"G'night Ash."

BAM!

"Hey! Don't throw pillows at me you imbecile!"

"Night asshole," was Ash's grumpy response, as he turned over, fuming inwardly.

His eyes stung and he felt horribly apprehensive and he had no idea why.

::::::

_A/N – Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy! Anyways, hoped you all liked this and please review! Thanks to all those who have so far! Ego-shippy moments for you =) Plus some poke for the few who asked!_

_Also, the ending isn't certain, as I have mentioned, so please vote and let me know whether you'd prefer poke or ego shipping. So far, more people have asked for ego, which is why this chapter contains hints of both but is currently tilting in ego's favour. So yeah, let me know! I'll write whatever you guys prefer! I'm currently changing the characters in this story to just 'Misty/Kasumi' since I don't know the shipping yet! _

_xx_

_HQ_


	3. Gary was here, Ash is a loser!

_A/N – Sorry for the long wait! I was somewhat uninspired, and I had no time with exams and university applications and stuff! (Yeah, I'm applying to uni and I write Pokémon – fun =D) Anyways, here's the next installment!_

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciated every one of them! Honestly, I was losing interest in this for a bit, but you all were so sweet, so I had to write more! And now I'm back._

_One thing – they recently got the English name for Isshu. It's called Unova. Oops. =P They've also renamed some of the cities. Like Hiun became Castelia. I've tried to incorporate that into my fic, but for most of it, Isshu will remain Isshu. Sorry, I'm just more comfortable with that, hope it doesn't bother and anime-watchers! _

_As for the Poke/Ego scenario. As of now:_

_Pokeshipping – 12 votes_

_Egoshipping – 11 votes_

_Cast your votes! Voting goes on – probably for the next couple chapters! _

_I just want to say one more thing which many of you seemed concerned about – if this fic ends up being egoshipping, I will NOT under any circumstances pair Ash up with Dawn. Never. No. Yuck. Ugh. Pearlshipping is blasphemous and ridiculous, in my opinion. Sorry if that offends anyone else, but it's just a personal dislike. It'll either be Pokéshipping with Gary and a hot chick (maybe Misty's sister or possibly even Dawn for him, I don't mind Cavaliershipping) or Egoshipping with Ash becoming an awesome kickass master of a league._

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon_

::::::

"Misty! Misty!" Ash cried, running down the stands towards the pool, catching his breath.

"Ash," she surveyed him, raising one red eyebrow, "You're late."

"I'm so – sorry!" he panted, clutching his side, "Did I miss the show?"

Misty flipped her green mermaid tail from the rock she was seated upon, showering droplets of water everywhere, and cast him a rather disdainful look.

"No," she said sarcastically, "You didn't. The only reason the gym is completely empty is because we couldn't sell any tickets in the first place."

"I'm so sorry!" Ash moaned, "But – Pikachu – and Viridian forest – I got lost – and this Pinsir-"

"Save it, Ash," Misty flicked her mermaid tail again, and Ash thought he saw something blue sparkle just above her hip, where the tail began, on the bare skin of her waist.

"But – but are you okay?" Ash asked, eyes frantically scanning her, "All your Pokémon? I heard Team Rocket attacked and – Mew, I wish I'd been there to help-"

"Misty didn't need your help, Ashy-boy," a smug-sounded voice drawled, and Ash looked up to see none other than Gary Oak.

Except –

"What the heck are you _wearing_?" Ash demanded, panic rising within him.

Gary smirked, gesturing at the cape, and boots and _tights _– which he still managed to look good in – and leaned over to Misty, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Every mermaid needs her prince, right Misty?" Gary murmured huskily.

Ash felt like throwing up and punching Gary at the same time.

"But that – I – I'm supposed to be the one saving Misty!" Ash argued frantically, "It's supposed to be me! With Pikachu and-"

He stared hopelessly at Misty, and Gary, who still had his arms around her waist.

Misty just rolled her eyes, and Gary's smirk grew wider as he deliberately shifted his hands on Misty's waist.

Ash saw something sparkling again, just above Misty's hipbone – and looked closer.

"Misty!" he exclaimed, "When'd you get a tattoo!"

"A week ago," Misty said casually, giggling as Gary nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"But what – what does it – it says something –" Ash peered closer, trying to make out the tiny, glittering calligraphy that Misty had tattooed on her skin.

"Hey Ash, stop staring at my girlfriend," Gary snapped.

"What – she's not your girlfriend!" Ash practically screeched.

Gary just shot him an infuriating smile.

"What? Misty!" Ash looked to her for support, "You tell him!"

Misty said nothing, eyes flicking down to the tattoo, before smiling slightly.

Ash looked down as well, his eyes growing in horror as he deciphered the letters Misty had printed intimately across the bare skin of her waist:

Gary was here. Ash is a loser!

It was like eight years ago, when he'd been beaten, but this time it was so much, _so much_ worse.

::::::

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"What in the name of Lugia – _shut the hell up Ash!"_

THWACK!

"OW!"

Ash jolted up in his covers, sweating profusely.

His eyes and brain slowly adjusted to his surroundings and he then simultaneously realized five things:

1) He had just woken up from a dream – a very _very _bad dream – thank _Mew _that had been just a dream! That tattoo – as if Misty would ever – no, it's better he didn't go there and just remained thankful (and immensely relieved) that it had all been just a dream.

2) He was shouting. Rather loudly. Upon noticing this, Ash finally shut his mouth, and stopped yelling.

3) Gary Oak was scowling darkly at him – why the _hell _was he sharing a bed with Gary again? Oh right, they were traveling partners now. Lovely.

4) Gary Oak had hit him with a pillow – _how dare he? _

5) And, he had woken up Pikachu. Who did not like being woken up at random hours. And was glaring at him from sleep-clouded eyes, cheeks sparking. Which meant-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

This time it was both Ash and Gary who cried out, as a very irritated electric rodent shocked them, before going back to sleep.

"Oh Mew," Gary muttered, touching his singed hair, "Damnit Ash, you _ruined _it!"

_Yay! _Ash thought, shaking his own head (_his _hair was fine, having developed resistance to Pikachu's attacks over the years... though his body still pricked with pain).

"Why the hell did you wake up screaming anyway?" Gary demanded, "And can't you control your Poké-"

"ASH!" the door flew open, and Misty charged in, wearing pink Togepi-patterned shorts and a yellow tank top, her red hair mussed by sleep, flipping on the lights.

_Pretty, _Ash's mind thought, taking in her appearance.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked frantically, her voice full of concern, "I heard you shouting! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She wasn't, Ash noticed, disdainful towards him in anyway. And as per his knowledge (and the fact that her tank top was short and he could see a narrow strip of pale skin peeking out from beneath it; not that he _looked _or anything!) she was also un-tattooed.

"Ash!" Misty repeated, "What happened?"

"Um – I – I – Ihadabaddream," he said lamely, feeling rather mortified.

Misty still seemed concerned, though Gary looked decidedly unimpressed.

"So poor Ashy-boy had a nightmare and decided to wake us all up crying. Oh, joy," he muttered sarcastically, "Aren't you grown up and-"

"Hey, shut up, _Oak,_" Ash snapped, whacking his head with a pillow.

"What happened, Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted, "Were you being haunted by a Gengar? Or attacked by a _Gyarados_?"

"It's nothing," Ash said evenly.

"Were you dreaming about the Pokémon League, and how I'd totally _thram _you when-"

"NO! I SAID SHUT UP!" Ash shouted, his anger fueled by the fact that Gary (or rather Dream-Gary, but whatever, they were still both morons) had been _majorly _hitting on Misty.

"_Why, _too embarrassed to-"

"Gary, leave him alone."

It was Misty who said it, still sounding concerned, and Ash shot her a thankful look.

She gave him a tiny smile.

"I guess I'll just go back to bed," Misty said, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah..." Ash gazed after her, "Thanks, Mist..."

"Meh, idiot," Gary grumbled, settling back down as Misty switched off the lights and the girls left, "Next time you're getting attacked by rabid dream-Growlithes, try not to scream like a girl, 'kay Ashy?"

Ash didn't bother replying, wondering for a moment how he'd gotten off from Misty so easily(who usually demanded explanations for such things, and threatened him with her mallet if he didn't tell her).

Perhaps she'd ask him tomorrow morning, in which case he'd need to concoct a pretty scary nightmare, because he'd rather join Team Rocket than tell her what the dream had actually been about – or not – but still...

::::::

The next day morning, Ash was pleasantly surprised to find Misty acting completely normal, if not rather sweet. There was no blackmail, no threats to kick his ass back to Pallet, no teasing, no annoying questions about his dream.

Of course, this could be a ploy to get his guard down, so she could suddenly spring the question on him later, when he least expected it, and he would naively be cornered into answering.

Misty was evil like that, at least in Ash's mind. She was sweet, and he liked her a lot (_not _like _that_!) but she could also be quite a conniving little no-longer-a-runt.

"So, where are we headed?" Misty asked at breakfast, poking at her eggs, "Ash, you need to get your first gym badge, right?"

"That would mean Sanyou City," Gary said immediately, before Ash could say anything.

"_Actually,_" Ash interjected, an idea striking him, "Before we go there, there is another place I want to stop by. It's on the way."

"What could be more important than a gym badge, Ash?" Misty asked, looking curious.

"Food," Gary muttered, and Misty giggled.

"Or some place where you can catch cool Pokémon for yourself," she guessed.

""You're close," Ash told her, ignoring Gary completely, "But not exactly."

"So shoot," Misty said.

Ash smiled at her shyly.

"Actually I thought – since we're here already – there's supposed to be this pier, and – it's really good for fishing – and I thought since you like water Pokémon so much we could – uh – maybe stop by and try catchi-"

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, grabbing his hand, "I'd _love _to!"

Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked absolutely radiant.

Ash blushed, his other hand fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"That's cool then," he said, "We're sorted. Get your rod, Mist, 'cause we're going fishing!"

He turned and grinned at Gary, who looked as if he'd eaten a particularly bitter Rawst berry.

"Thank you, Ash!" Misty gushed on, "You know, I love water Pokémon and – I never actually thought you'd-"

"It's no problem," Ash said, trying to sound as suave as he could.

He wanted to bring himself to say something more, something like _Gary _would say – 'Whatever makes you happy, gorgeous' – but couldn't possibly bring himself to.

He knew becoming a Water Pokémon Master was Misty's dream; and _this _time, he wasn't going to make them focus only on his.

He felt extremely smug however, as he regarded Gary's annoyed expression. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all... not that he was – competing – with Gary over _Misty _or anything!

He just liked being her preferred – boy friend. Not boyfriend. But boy friend. As in friend that was a male.

His smugness, however, was short-lived.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Misty said, "I've read about all these new fascinating water types in Isshu! And I wanted to give my new lure a shot!"

"You got _another _one of those menaces?" Ash snickered.

"Hey, _don't insult mini-Misty_!" Misty snapped, before getting up, "Come _on, _guys, let's go!"

"Uh – guys?" Ash couldn't help but blurt out.

Misty looked at him strangely.

"Of course," she said, "Gary, you'll come too, right?"

Gary immediately arranged his features into a charming smile.

"Of _course, _I will, Misty. Fishing is one of my hobbies..."

He smiled lazily at Ash, whose smug smile had disappeared almost instantaneously.

_Damnit._

He couldn't possibly explain to Misty (now that she'd invited the creep) that he'd meant it to be just them. If he did, it would sound weird – like a date or something.

And Ash didn't want Misty thinking it was a date.

But he still wanted to go alone with her.

And now smarmy, flirtatious Gary was coming, with his stupid good lucks and slightly singed but awesome hair.

_Note to self: annoy sleeping Pikachu when Gary is nearby as often as possible. Electricity seems to have bad affect on his hair, and continuous shocking will surely yield good results._

::::::

The port of Hiun City (which had recently been renamed Castelia City, after a change in government. In fact, most of the cities in Isshu had been renamed for some obscure reason. The region itself was now going by another more modern name of 'Unova') was a beautiful place. A wooden dock led out into the crystal waters, and there were little shops under colored umbrellas dotting the boardwalk, selling food and souvenirs. It took all of Ash's self-control to not jump straight at the hot-dog stall but continue along with Misty (and Gary, the nuisance!) to go fishing.

The trio sat the edge of the dock with Pikachu: Ash, Misty, Pikachu and then Gary (to Ash's delight; he had bribed Pikachu with ketchup to accidentally thundershock Gary, or come in the middle of Gary and Misty as much as possible. Pikachu had happily obliged).

They were getting their rods ready. Ash had retrieved a rather battered Old Rod from the depths of his bag, though Misty and Gary were using relatively new Good Rods.

"You sure you're going to catch anything with _that _ancient stick?" Gary asked, casting a glance at the rod.

"_Please _Gary," Ash rolled his eyes, "It's not the rod that counts, but the lure. And trust me, I have the _best _lure ever."

"Really?" Misty brightened up, smiling at him, "Which one is it?"

Ash grinned, pulling out the little object from his pocket; it was the Misty-lure which she'd given him during his Sinnoh travels.

"Oh!" Misty squealed, "You still have it! I mean, you actually use it!"

"'Course I do," Ash grinned, "I actually caught my Buizel with this!"

"Oh, wow!" Misty flashed him a brilliant smile, which made Ash's stomach flip like a Seismic Toss attack, "Thank you, Ash!"

"Uh – you're welcome," Ash replied unsurely, wondering what exactly she was thanking him for.

"However, I'm going to have to take it back," Misty said, snatching the lure from his hands.

"Hey!" Ash cried, "Misty, what gives? It's mine, now!"

"No," Misty said, fastening the lure to the end of her own fishing rod.

She then dug into her back, and pulled out something, pushing it into Ash's palm.

Their hands touched and Ash felt a spark of electricity, not unlike a mild jolt from Pikachu. This time, he was sure it wasn't that.

"I think you need an upgrade," Misty beamed at him, as Ash stared at the object in his palm.

It was another Misty-shaped lure, in the same pose, except this one was wearing a light blue swimsuit-dress; not unlike the ones Misty's sisters would wear to their shows. It's hair was also long, and loose.

"That's the Sensational Mini-Misty," Misty said, grimacing slightly, "I honestly prefer the original design but – well, this seems to work better on Pokémon for some reason, and it's newer, so consider it a replacement."

Ash grinned at her.

"I think I prefer this one too, Mist," he said, attaching it to the line of his rod.

Ash bent over, trying to catch a glimpse of Gary (who'd remained silent the entire time) and was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd Gary go?" he asked, though honestly he was glad. Still, Gary shouldn't have missed his _awesome _conversation with Misty. Ash wanted the pleasure of sitting and fishing while Gary used a boring old lure.

"I dunno," Misty shrugged, glancing around, "He was here earlier...maybe he had to get something..."

"Well, good riddance," Ash muttered, "Hope he stays."

"Why don't you like him?" Misty asked, turning to Ash and furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't – not like him!" Ash said defensively, "I mean – why would you think I do?"

"You don't seem to enjoy his company much," Misty pointed out, "And you two always fight."

"I always fight with you too," Ash pointed out.

"But you wouldn't be glad to be rid of my company, would you?"

"I – of course not Misty!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is it about?"

"What do you mean? Why would you think it's _about _something?"

"You guys seemed to have patched up your rivalry. I thought-"

"That was years ago. Gary's a jerk now."

"So you don't like him."

"No, I – okay, fine, not that much," Ash conceded, grumbling, "What's it to you anyway?"

"...nothing," Misty said, "Why though? What did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you guys – fight about something?" Misty pressed.

"What? NO!" Ash cried defensively, "Of course not! No! Why in the name of Lugia would you think _that_? We're not fighting about anything at all! He's just – mean. And an asshole."

"He seems pretty nice to me," Misty said doubtfully.

"Of course he's nice to you," Ash said scornfully, "He's nice to all _girls_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked.

"He's a _flirt_," Ash said, "Haven't you figured that out?"

"I didn't know you even knew what flirting was, Ash Ketchum," Misty commented, "And what do you mean all girls?"

"He flirts with all girls," Ash repeated forcefully, trying to drive in the idea, "All. So it's not like you're anything _special. _He's just like that."

For some reason, this seemed to offend Misty. Ash had no idea why. He was just trying to show her that Gary was a flirtatious creep.

Misty however stiffened, eyes narrowing.

"Of course," she said coldly, "Why would I have expected anything different?"

She turned back to her fishing line, and was silent after that. Ten minutes passed rather awkwardly, and Ash wondered what he'd said.

'So i_t's not like anything special.'_

"Oops," Ash muttered to himself as Misty's probable interpretation of his words dawned on him, "Thundershock me, Pikachu..."

He was just wondering how to clarify what he'd meant with Misty, when Gary reappeared looking extremely satisfied about something. Ash didn't like the look on his face, not a bit. He was grinning as if he'd captured an Arceus or something and – no, like _that _would ever happen...

"Misty," Gary said, "Any luck?"

"No," Misty groaned, "Not even a bite."

"Maybe your lure scared away all the Pokémon," Ash joked, and Misty shot him a death-glare.

_Okay. Not the time to make fun of her lure, Ketchum._

"Geez, I was only kidding," Ash said hastily, but Misty just turned away from him.

"I thought you may have trouble finding Pokémon," Gary said sympathetically, "The waters around here are known to be difficult fishing areas, since most Pokémon stay away from ports and such due to all the ships and ferries."

He then turned to Ash, "You should've chosen a better fishing spot, Ashy."

"Hey!" Ash bridled, angry that Gary would even dare suggest something like that. He'd done this all for Misty! And yet – they hadn't actually had a single bite, even with Misty's lure.

"Well, it's true," Gary shrugged.

"Well, there are other trainers who _have _gotten bites!" Ash shot back.

For some reason, Gary seemed rather happy to hear this news.

"There are," he agreed, "But that's because they have superior rods. Super Rods, to be exact. Nothing else will land Pokémon in a place like this except a Super Rod. Good Rods and Old Rods won't stand a chance..."

"Well we don't _have _a Super Rod," Ash snapped, "So we'll just-"

"Actually," Gary interrupted him, looking directly at Misty, "I was feeling kind of bad that Misty wasn't getting any bites. I know you're dream is to catch as many water Pokémon as possible, but considering Ash's poor choice of location-"

"Don't blame this on _me_, you jerk!"

"Shut up, loser – anyways, I really wanted you to be able to catch something today, Misty," Gary was saying, his eyes soft, "So I hope you don't mind accepting a little – gift, from me?"

"A – a gift?" Misty stammered, face reddening, "You – you shouldn't have!"

Ash's heart sank – _he'd _nevergotten her a gift...

"It was my pleasure, honestly," Gary said, handing her a long package, "Here. Hopefully this will help you in your quest to become a Water Pokémon master."

He winked at her, and Misty took the package, biting her lip.

"I – um – I don't know what to - say," she mumbled, flushed.

"You could start by opening it," Gary grinned.

She did, tearing open the brown paper, and then gasped, eyes widening.

"Oh, Mew!" Misty squealed, looking up at Gary with sparkling eyes, "This is – this is-"

"An Ultra Rod," Gary smirked, as Misty gripped the polished wood, "Just came out a week ago. Beats even the Super Rod and has a 65% more chance of catching Pokémon. The Pokémon caught are also usually five to ten levels higher than those on Super Rods, and usually higher up on the evolutionary line."

"I – wow – I – don't know how to thank you – Gary," Misty whispered, running her hands along the rod, "This is – nobody's ever-"

"You don't have to thank me," Gary murmured, "Seeing you this happy is good enough for me. Just catch as many Pokémon as you can with it, okay Mist?"

This comment just made Misty blush more, and Ash clenched his own rod with tightening fingers, wishing the old wood was Gary's neck.

This was _not _how things were supposed to go today. Gary wasn't supposed to come at all! Ash wasn't supposed to offend Misty with some stupid comment. Gary was definitely not supposed to come and gift her a _freaking Ultra Rod! _How did he even _get _that – it must have cost a fortune! And Ash – Ash had never got her anything, and now Gary made him look so _stupid. _And he'd called her 'Mist' which was _unacceptable, _since that was Ash's nickname for her! Even _Brock _had never called her that!

Barely five minutes later, the situation got worse.

"I got a bite!" Misty cried, tugging at her shiny new rod, "I think I've got something!"

She reeled the Pokémon in, eyes widening as a large heart-shaped pink fish appeared. It had golden eyes and delicate pink fins and was splashing in the water, showering shimmering droplets everywhere.

For a second, Ash was reminded of Misty's splashing tail, in his dream, and then that horrible tattoo.

"Wow! What is that?" Misty asked.

"A Pokémon native to this region," Gary said immediately, as Ash fiddled in his pockets for his Pokédex, "That's Mamanbou, a healing Pokémon. Its special power is hydration, or healing heart which allows it to heal injured Pokémon at sea. A good catch, for sure."

"How do you know all that?" Misty sounded amazed, "You're – like a Pokédex!"

Ash snickered slightly at this, before realising it was a compliment. He frowned, dropping his own Pokédex back into his pocket. Stupid smart Gary.

"Well I _am _a researcher," Gary said, "I'm the one who gathers the information for Gramps' Pokédex..."

"It's a beautiful Pokémon," Misty said, eyes glazed, "Thanks for the rod, Gary, really, I never would've-"

"You can thank me later," Gary said, gesturing at the flapping fish, "Catch it first!"

"Right," Misty said, blushing, and fumbling for a Pokéball as she stood up, "Misty caaalls – Corsola!"

The spiky pink and white Pokémon emerged in a flash.

"Cor! Cor!" Corsola squeaked happily.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon on that Mamanbou!"

"Corsola!"

::::::

When they left the dock for lunch, Misty had caught a Mamanbou (her first Isshu – or Unova) Pokémon, as well as a Luminion, the evolved form of Finneon. She was thrilled.

Though Ash was happy for her, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as she raved about her new Pokémon, thanking Gary repeatedly for the Ultra Rod – which had gotten her the Pokémon in the first place. She'd even hugged him, briefly, throwing her arms around his neck. Gary had blushed brightly at this (Ash had never seen him blush like that before; he was usually so cool and composed around girls), before placing his hands on her waist.

At that time, Ash felt constricted, like a Seviper was slowly wrapping around him, squeezing his lungs out.

Misty had pulled away quickly, mumbling something, and blushing as well, and Ash noticed Gary look at her with an oddly – tender look. He didn't even know Gary was capable of something like that.

And what about him? He'd _gotten _her to the dock in the first place! Didn't he deserve a hug – not that he _wanted _one. Hugs were gross.

But why would she hug _Gary_? She barely knew the guy!

And to make matters worse, Ash hadn't even caught his first Isshu Pokémon yet. By this much time in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh – he'd caught at least a couple by now!

This whole thing with Misty was distracting him too much. If he wanted to become a Pokémon master, he had to focus on his catching Pokémon and training.

Though technically, he'd put that aside for a morning for _her _sake. And she didn't even hug him for it!

Ash was sure things would have been _so _much better if it was just him and Misty, no Gary to distract them or screw things up. Yes, _Gary _was the issue.

So Ash would just have to find away to resolve that.

::::::

"I'm going to my room a bit," Gary said, as the trio entered the Pokémon center, "I need to check some documents Gramps sent me about new Pokémon abilities and breeding patterns. There are 156 new species that have been discovered, and I have to document all of them!"

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work," Misty said, impressed.

"Being a researcher isn't an easy job," Gary winked at her, "If you want you can join me. I'm sure there'll be some pretty fascinating stuff on the new water types in the region, and their special attacks!"

"Oh – thanks," Misty said, "I'll come in a bit – there's – something I need to do first..."

"See you then," Gary waved, "Later, Ashy-boy!"

Ash seethed after him, but then snapped out of it, and turned to Misty.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, "You had to do something?"

Misty studied him for a moment, before speaking, her eyes staring into his own. Ash thought he'd drown in their Cerulean depths.

"Ash, I know you – sacrificed a morning which you could've spent for training or battling at a gym – for me," she said, "And I really _really _appreciate it. Honestly. So I just wanted to thank you properly and-"

"Ah, it's nothing," Ash waved it off, blushing under her rather intense gaze, "Really Mist, I don't mind. You got two great Pokémon, so it's all cool!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to-"

"It's fine! It's nothing Misty! You don't have to do anything!"

He was trying to sound as non-expecting as Gary, but somehow it sounded wrong.

Misty moved towards him, as if to hug him, and Ash froze, his heart speeding up. Misty seemed to notice him stiffening up, and sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Anyways, I'm getting my Pokémon transferred," Misty mumbled, turning around and walking away.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Ash would have made Pikachu Thundershock him then and there. And if he had Charizard, a good Flamethrower would do too. Maybe even a good hard Skull Bash from Squirtle, and a Vine Whip from Bulbasaur. (Concerning them, Ash missed the old gang. Since he was reuniting with others anyway why not call them down for a bit, till he recaptured some new Isshu species. He had five empty Pokéballs anyway, and he'd already reunited with his _first _travelling companion. If only Brock could replace that insufferable Gary Oak...)

He realised, rather late, that Misty had meant to hug him. She was going to thank him with a hug. Which had been _exactly _what he'd wanted – or was he scared? He _was _slightly nervous – or very nervous, around Misty off-late, especially when she acted – like that. And he'd stiffened, and she'd thought he didn't want her near him, and she'd walked off probably feeling hurt, and thinking he didn't want her.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" Ash moaned, banging his head against the couch, "Gary's right, I _am _a loser!"

With a start, he remembered his dream again: Gary was here, Ash is a loser.

If he kept at it this way, Gary would probably sweep Misty off her feet, or at least steal her away from being Ash's best friend. Not that _Ash _wanted to sweep her off her feet – he didn't _like _Misty like that! He never had!

But if he didn't – do something and make a move on it – he'd undoubtedly drive her into Gary's waiting (and aggravatingly muscular) arms.

"Pikachu," Ash groaned, looking at his Pokémon, "What do I do?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said immediately, making a strange face, narrowing his beady eyes to slits.

Ash looked at him dubiously.

"Really? You think?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu affirmed.

"I guess it could work," Ash pondered, "He does have _– _experience – but not really the best kind..."

"Pikachu! Pika chu pikachupi pikachu pikapi pika chu!" the mouse urged him on frantically.

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of being beaten on my head with that mallet of hers," Ash groused.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu warned him, cheeks sparking.

"You're right, Pika-pal," Ash sighed, heading over to the videophone, "I need all the help I can get!"

::::::

_A/N – Okay, I admit, I wrote this entire chapter around the title, because I really wanted a title that went 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser'. Weird, right =P _

_Any guesses who Ashy will call for advice? Rather obvious, isn't it =) Next chapter shall have more Ash vs Gary for Misty, trying to outdo each other, and possibly more action (in both Pokémon battling and the romantic sense)._

_Yeah, Ash is a dolt. Don't worry, it won't last long!_

_Oh and I really want to bring back the old Pokémon... should I? Just for a bit, sometime during the story? I love them!_

_I may bring in Dawn a little later too, but I'm not sure. Don't worry, NOT for Ash! And they'll meet Iris along the way, possibly._

_Anyways, please review, and cast your vote! =) Thanks for reading!_


	4. All's Fair in Love and Pokémon Battles

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon _

_Author's Note – I'm sorry it took so long! Really! (hides in shame) But – to make up for _

_it… I got an extra looong chapter =3 (am I forgiven? Please? It's 14,000 words! 41 freaking pages!)_

_Anyways, the poll results are as follows:_

_Egoshipping – 17_

_Pokeshipping – 16_

_And though the voting still continues (come on guys!) that has decided the outcome of one very important Ash vs Gary event in this chapter._

_But, if you Pokeshippers vote more, that could change!_

_(I am having way too much fun with this)_

_And yeah, there will be lots of both so don't worry =) Probably even two 'endings' so everyone is happy._

_Plus I got the PERFECT pairing for Gary if not Misty. IF not Misty (though it's PERFECT!)_

::::::

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!"

"Wott!" the little otter squealed, sending out an intense stream of water from its mouth at its opponent.

"Piiiii!" Pidove screeched as the jet hit its feathery chest full on.

"Great job!" Ash called, "Now follow it up with Razor Shell!"

"Oshawott!" the Pokémon cried, the little seashell on its chest glowing as it send out shards of sharp shells, fusillading the flapping bird.

Pidove flapped its wings frantically, trying to stay afloat, but the effort was too much, and the bird fluttered to the ground.

"Pokéball, GO!"

There was a flash of red light, and the red and white ball hovered for a few seconds, before it was still.

"ALRIIIGHT!" Ash crowed, grabbing it, "I caught a Pidove!"

He basked in his own glee for a few seconds, until the moment was nicely broken by Gary Oak.

"What a feat," Gary said sarcastically, "To finally catch a weak, un-evolved Pokémon, after years of Pokémon training."

"Hey!" Ash snapped, "You-"

"Seriously, Ash," Gary snorted, "You act like a rookie trainer sometimes, the way you behave…"

"No, he doesn't," Misty cut in, and Ash's eyes lit up at the defense.

"_I _saw him when he was a rookie. At least _this _time, he's learnt to _weaken _the Pokémon before catching it!" Misty ended, giggling and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Come _on, _Mist, that was _years _ago," he groaned, "Can you drop it?"

"He tried catching it without weakening it?" Gary snickered, "What a _loser_…"

"It worked!" Ash cried defensively.

"It was a _Caterpie_!" Misty pointed out.

"Well if I remember correctly, _you _were _terrified _of it!" Ash yelled back.

"It was a _bug, _Ash Ketchum! It was _gross_!"

"_You're _just a big baby!"

"You little bike-stealing brat-"

"Ah, knock it off," Gary said, smirking, "Ashy's caught his first Pokémon in the region. Let's be proud of him…"

His tone was mocking, but Ash ignored it.

"I have Oshawott too," he said, pointing to the water Pokémon, "By the way, you did great. Return."

"Please, you didn't _catch _him," Gary said, "He followed you from the last town we went to!"

"Well, I can't help it I'm such a great Pokémon trainer that all these Pokémon are just naturally attracted to me!" Ash boasted.

"You know, that does happen," Misty said thoughtfully, "Charmander, Squirtle… Chikorita even… though that Totodile was rightfully _mine_!"

"I _beat _you!" Ash shot back, immediately remembering the incident she was referring to – the time he and Misty had dueled over a newly caught Totodile, "Besides, you cheated with Togepi!"

"That was _not _cheating!" Misty gasped, "Charm is a legitimate attack!"

"Misty you know as well as I do that Togepi hadn't learnt Charm then! You just took advantage of Pikachu's niceness!"

"It's called strategy, loser! Not that I'd expect _you _to have it! Sending a _worm _to fight a _bird_-"

"It was my first time! Besides, Pidgeotto beat Starmie, remember?"

"Well Psyduck beat Kingler, _remember_?"

"I deliberately gave it a headache to help you!"

"Bullsh-"

"Ok, seriously guys," Gary said, feeling out of the loop, "It's almost sundown. Can we get to Striaton City by tonight? I _really _don't want to spend another night in a forest, and I don't think Misty would want to either, with all the bugs."

"Yes, _thank you _Gary," Misty said, smiling sweetly at the boy, "I _don't _want to. In fact, we'd already _be _in Striaton if _this _idiot hadn't decided to take a detour!"

"I wanted to catch more Pokémon, I told you!" Ash whined, "I wouldn't have caught Pidove if we hadn't taken that detour! Besides, I know a shortcut that-"

"Oh, _no _you don't!" Misty snapped immediately, "I'm sick of your shortcuts! We're going whatever way Gary says to go, because unlike _you, he _can actually _read _a Pokénav!'

"Goody for Gary," Ash said sourly, as Gary smirked.

The trio had left Castelia a few days ago, and were on their way to Striaton City for Ash's first gym badge. Ash had, so far, caught two new Pokémon, and Gary had managed to log in quite a bit of data.

Ash found it rather nice, travelling with Misty again. He'd missed sleeping out at night, he'd missed their frequent arguments, and he'd missed just talking to her.

Though Gary was a nuisance – he'd flirt with her every single day, though his flirting was far more subtle now, for some reason. Ash was just waiting till they reached a proper city. There would be girls there, and then Misty would see Gary's true colors and realize he was just a playboy.

Ash found focusing on Pokémon helped take his mind off things when Gary's flirting annoyed him though; he'd already trained Oshawott by five levels, and taught it two new attacks. As long as Misty didn't flirt back, it wasn't much of a problem.

Ash had taken Brock's advice on the matter, sneaking off in the middle of the night to make a call on the videophone. Their conversation still echoed in their head:

"_WHAT?" the squinty-eyed Breeder yelled, "You – you actually – oh I knew it! I've always known it!"_

_He started jumping around happily, and Ash stared at him._

"_Brock, what-"_

"_I knew you and Misty were in love! I could see it from miles! It was so obvious, from the way you too fought, the way you fretted about here whenever she was gone!"_

"_I never-"_

"_Then in Hoenn you used to cuddle with that handkerchief she gave you-"_

"_Brock, I didn't!"_

"_And you fought with Dawn over her lure!"_

"_Oh, I just knew this would happen!" Brock looked absolutely radiant, "I'm so happy for you! Though you have to make me Best Man, okay. I don't care what Tracey says. I don't care if 'Orange Islands' was the turning point, I was around first, it has to be me-"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" Ash sputtered, going red, "We're not even – she's not even my girlfriend yet! And I don't – I don't know if I want her to be! I just want Gary to keep his slimy paws off her!"_

When Brock had calmed down, Ash had asked him for advice, which the Breeder had given all too happily.

"_You've come to the right man, Ashy. I'm extremely experienced with woman, you see-"_

"_Does experience mean getting turned down by every Joy and Jenny in four different regions 'cause that's not quite what I'm looking for."_

"_Haha, very witty," Brock scowled, "Keep your smartass comments to yourself or I won't help you."_

"_Fine," Ash crossed his arms, "So what the heck do I do?"_

"_Well see, you gotta woo her first. I bet Gary does it. Compliment her – on her battling skills, her clothes, her hair, her eyes, her body, her legs, her-"_

"_Okay, stop!" Ash cried, flushing furiously._

_He didn't need to think about Misty's legs. Not right now. He was distracted enough as it was._

"_I can't randomly hit on her, Brock! She'll think I've been poisoned!"_

"_That's true," Brock said thoughtfully, "This is Misty we're talking about. Your best friend. And whatever it is, you don't want to ruin friendship."_

"_No, I don't," Ash nodded fervently._

"_Well… I'll say this Ash. For all these years, you've been your usual moronic self-"_

"_Hey!"_

"_But Misty's stuck with you and liked you for it."_

"_She doesn't like me!" Ash blushed, "She – she can't! I don't think she does!"_

"_That's where you're wrong," Brock said, "She does like you, trust me. Everyone knows it. Me, Tracey, your mom, her sisters, random people in Orange Islands from what Trace told me… probably even Gary."_

"_I – really?" Ash's stomach was fluttering madly._

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it. Though I don't know how much she's changed, but since she was eleven, and then till a few years ago, I'm sure she did."_

"_That was – ages ago!" Ash moaned._

"_Still Ash," Brock said, "If she did then, she can and will now. All you have to do is be yourself around her. For some crazy reason, she likes you that way."_

"_So – I don't have to do anything then?" Ash asked, "None of the romantic crap you said?"_

"_Well," Brock thought for a moment, "You could try being nicer to her. Maybe more considerate towards her needs. You can compliment her every now and then. You don't have to hit on her, but girls like being noticed. Also, maybe you can cut down on the fighting. Don't go out of your way to annoy her."_

"_But I like seeing her mad!" Ash grinned, "It's so much fun fighting with her! Like, it makes me excited and it just – it's awesome! Even she said its fun fighting with me. Plus, when we're fighting, Gary usually has no clue what we're talking about! And I love it when Gary doesn't know stuff!"_

"_You two are nuts," Brock shook his head, but smiled, "Fine then, fight all you want. It's probably just a way of relieving all your sexual tension…"_

_"We don't have that!" Ash yelped._

"_Sure you don't," Brock grinned, "Anyways, I have to go Ash. Take care, don't do anything stupid, and say hi to Misty for me. Call me when you two finally hook up. And make it within two weeks, I'm going to be betting with Trace on this one…"_

"_Huh – what?" Ash blinked stupidly._

"_See ya!" Brock waved, and the screen went blank._

Ash flushed, remembering the conversation. There were bets going on about him and Misty? How embarrassing.

"Pika?" his Pokémon asked from his shoulder, nudging him.

"Oh, it's nothing Pikachu," Ash shook his head, "Just thinking 'bout some stuff Brock said."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chirped, which Ash recognized as his name for Brock.

"Yeah, I spoke to him some time back…" Ash said, running Brock's advice through his head.

He was acting normal with Misty. They were still fighting, but it was harmless, so that wasn't a problem. But still – it didn't seem to be helping anything.

_Maybe I should try the compliment thing again, _Ash thought, _it seemed to work that time I called her a good trainer… yeah, I'll do that._

He picked up his pace, noticing that Misty and Gary were walking a few feet ahead of him, chatting animatedly.

_As long as Gary stays away from her, I should be good… oh, and I can impress her at my next gym battle!  
_

He dismissed that thought however – Misty had seen him fight _too _many times for anything to impress her. Plus, he only had two barely trained Pokémon with him other than Pikachu. _That _particular thought would have to wait.

_Maybe I'll challenge Gary to a battle, _Ash thought, _once my Pokémon get stronger… or I'll have Professor Oak send over some of my old ones…_

::::::

Fortunately they made it to Striaton by night, and headed straight towards the Pokémon Center.

Like most cities of Unova, Striaton was large and modern. The western part of the city was taken by an enormous garden, with Pokémon-shaped hedges and a large, tinkling fountain.

"Oh, that's so pretty!" Misty said, when they passed it.

"We can go visit it tomorrow if you want," Gary immediately suggested.

_Suck-up! _Ash thought mentally, but then cursed Gary for thinking of it, as Misty's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we could!" she said happily.

"No!" Ash blurted, without thinking, "I'm challenging the Striaton Gym tomorrow!"

"So no one's inviting _you, _Ashy," Gary said, "You go on ahead and fight your battle. In the meanwhile, we'll go to the park."

"What? No!" Ash protested, looking over pleadingly at Misty.

She'd never missed any of his battles before! And – there was no way he'd let her go off with Gary when he was in the Gym! Arceus knows what the creep would try doing to her!

"Why should Misty have to sit and watch your entire boring battle, huh?" Gary challenged, "Not too much fun, if you ask me. Besides, it's the first gym. It won't be too interesting."

"But – but –" Ash flailed.

"It's alright Gary," Misty smiled, meeting Ash's eyes, "I've never missed any of Ash's battles before. Someone has to be there to yell at him if he does something stupid!"

Ash blushed at this, for once not falling for the jibe.

"Thanks Mist," he mumbled, "It's always – easier battling when – when you're there…"

Misty's gaze softened at this, and she seemed about to say something, when Gary interrupted, as usual, ruining the moment.

"What about the park? Don't you want to go, Misty?"

"We can stay on a day longer," Ash said immediately, "I don't mind. You can go in the evening, and we'll leave the next morning."

"Oh, yeah, that'll give us some time to relax," Misty said, "Plus, it seems like they're decorating. I bet there's something coming up!"

Indeed, the bushes of the park were being covered with fairy lights, and various workers were scurrying around hanging up banners.

"It says here there's a festival," Gary said, pointing to a poster, "The Annual Summer Festival is held each year at Striaton City, celebrating the coming of a new season of – yeah whatever – there are games and stalls, with amazing prizes and Pokémon," he read aloud.

"Oh!" Misty squealed, "The Summer Festival! That sounds fun! We went to one, years ago, Ash, remember! At Maiden's Peak!"

"Uh…" Ash wracked his brains, trying to remember, when a sudden image of Misty in a pink kimono with her hair down struck him, "Oh! Oh yeah! I remember! It was at that place with the Gastly!"

_And it was the first time I saw you with your hair down…_

"You do remember," Misty said, smiling reminiscently, "Oh, we should go for this one too!"

"And luckily for us, it's day after tomorrow, in the evening," Gary said, observing the poster, "That is if Ash doesn't mind dragging on the stop. We'd have to stay for an extra night… though if you wanted to leave, Misty and I could always catch up wi-"

"Oh, we'll stay!" Ash said quickly, "It's cool with me. Whaddya say, Pikachu? Wanna go to another festival!"

"Pi – ka," Pikachu said uncertainly, remembering the Gastly.

"Ah, it's okay, there won't be ghosts this time!" Ash assured him, "Come on!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

The quartet made their way to the Pokémon Center, when they were accosted by a girl with blonde curls, looking to be about their age.

"Hi!" she said chirpily, "I haven't seen you guys around! Are you trainers from out, coming to challenge the gym?"

_Yes, _Ash realized, grinning.

She was one of those types Brock would fall all over. Which meant in no time, Gary would start hitting on her too.

"Yeah, he is," Gary said, jutting a thumb out at Ash, "We're just visiting."

"Visting, huh," the girl said, her eyes flicking over Gary.

Ash rolled his eyes at this; why was it that _every _damn girl they saw did this? He wasn't _that _good-looking!

"How long are you thinking of staying?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Just a couple days," Gary said casually, and began walking again.

Ash stared, shocked.

_What the heck is happening? Hit on her, you flirt!_

"A couple days, hm," the girl went on, stepping in front of him again, "Well if you're new, I could always – um – show you around?" she offered, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ash waited for the pick-up line he knew was coming, or the wink, or hair-flick or whatever.

Gary did nothing.

"Thanks," he said stiffly, "But we're good."

"Where are you staying, hottie?" the girl pressed on.

"My friends and I," Gary said icily, "Are staying at the Pokémon center."

He gestured slightly towards Misty when he said this, and the girl seemed to see her for the first time.

"O-oh," she said, seeming suddenly embarrassed, "Well – um – I guess I'll see you around then!"

She scurried off, leaving Gary looking satisfied, and Ash feeling extremely bugged.

_Why was he so cold towards her? He's usually such a flirt! Now he's an ice prince! What the hell?_

Gary had done the disinterested attitude well, Ash had to give him that. But why –

_Of course! He's trying to make himself look good in front of Misty! That asshole!_

The trio continued on to the Pokémon Center, and Ash continued to fume inwardly. Gary said nothing about the incident – he didn't even bring up the girl, or brag about his attractiveness.

Misty was looking at him too, almost surprised. She hadn't known Gary well, but considering what Ash had told her about him and the fact that he'd been followed by a group of cheerleaders when he was ten (plus his continuous flirting with her) she had assumed he was a lady's man.

But this cold, stand-offish behavior – the polite yet deliberate way in which he countered that girl's coquettish attempts – it all made Misty wonder if that was really true. Maybe Gary _wasn't _the flirt that Ash had made him out to be a few times.

It did change her opinion of him, that was for sure.

It changed Ash's opinion too, but for worse. Ash was now convinced that Gary was nothing but a manipulative little bugger.

It didn't occur to him, that maybe, for once, Gary was actually being genuine.

::::::

The next morning, Ash and his group set off for Striaton Gym after picking up Ash's Pokémon from Nurse Joy, and eating their breakfast.

Ash was brimming with excitement, like he always did before a Gym Battle. His Pokémon were healed, his stomach was full, and his hopes were high.

"Well, here we are," Misty said, as they stood in front of the bronze buildings with pillars, "Seems like a pretty posh gym…"

"Come on, let's go!" Ash said excitedly, running up the stairs.

When he entered, he was rather surprised to see not a gym, but a large, fancy café.

"Huh?" Ash scratched his head, "Sure we're at the right place guys?"

"I – think so," Misty said, bemused as well.

"This is the lobby, Ash," Gary said, sighing, "Seriously, haven't you read about this place?"

"I'm not a dumb researcher!" Ash snapped, sticking his tongue out, "I'm a _trainer_!"

"Well any good trainer would look up his opponents before battling them," Gary said matter-of-factly, "Striaton Gym has three leaders, each specializing in a different type. You get to pick which one you battle for the badge. And the lobby is designed like a restaurant, where trainers can eat and relax while waiting for their battles!"

"Oh…" Ash said, "But where are the Gym Leaders?"

"Right here," a new voice said, and the trio turned around.

There was a man in waiter's clothing, with bright green hair.

"Cilan, at your service," he said, bowing, "My brother Chili is busy battling, and Cress is currently serving. What can I do for you?"

"Um – uh –" Ash stared at him, before blurting out, "Why are you dressed like a waiter!"

"Ash!" Misty hissed from beside him, and Gary shook his head.

Cilan, fortunately, didn't seem to be insulted.

"My brothers and I run this place, both the Gym and the Café. You're free to sit down and have something to eat… though something about you tells me you want a battle?"

"Yeah!" Ash said, "I do! So – which one of you do I get to fight with!"

"Well, that's your choice," Cilan smiled, "I use Grass, Chili uses Fire, and Cress uses Water. So you can take your pick. Cress and I are both free, though if you want to fight Chili then you'll have to wait for a bit, he's busy."

"Um..." Ash pondered, "Uh – can you give me a second?"

"Sure," Cilan nodded, "I'll be right around here somewhere. Let me know when you decide!"

"Hm… hey Pikachu, what do you want to do?" Ash asked his Pokémon once Cilan left, "I was thinking water? You'll knock the Water Pokémon out pretty easily…"

"Don't underestimate Water Pokémon, Ash!" Misty chided, "A lot of them are dual-type and have resistances against-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ash rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Misty looked affronted, and Ash quickly added.

"Doubt this guy will be as good as _you, _Mist. Not all Water Pokémon trainers are awesome."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Misty asked, though she looked pleased.

"Come on, he's a part-time waiter! He'll be a piece of cake!"

"_I _think you should battle the grass-type trainer," Gary said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked, "And why should I listen to you?"

"This is one of the easier gyms, and its better you use the experience for training one of your new Pokémon, namely Pidove, since you've already trained Oshawott a bit. Flying is naturally strong against grass, so you'll have the advantage if you choose to battle there. Or you could take fire and fight with Oshawott, but I don't think you want to wait, do you?"

Ash thought about this for a moment (_maybe he just wants to see me make a fool of myself in front of Misty!) _but then conceded that Gary did have a point. Pidove needed experience, and besides, he wasn't going to wait around for Chili to finish if he could have a battle now! Though Oshawott would be weak to grass, worst-case scenario, Pikachu could finish the battle off for him.

"Fine then," Ash nodded, "Thanks for the advice. I think I will take grass."

"That's good to know," Cilan said, reappearing suddenly, "Because that means you'll be fighting me! Come on!"

"Alright," Ash nodded, and the trio followed Cilan towards one of the side doors.

He led them down a passage, which soon opened into a medium-sized rocky Pokémon battleground.

"Good luck, Ash!" Misty wished him.

"Thanks Misty!" Ash said, smiling at her, and on impulse added, "I'll win it for you!"

She blushed, and he flushed horribly as well, wondering what the heck compelled him to say something like that to her. Gary, for some reason, was chuckling, which infuriated him even more.

"Don't lose your focus, _Ashy," _he teased, before following Misty up into the stands.

Ash watched Misty and Gary take their seats, next to each other, and his stomach twisted slightly. He was used to Misty and Brock sitting together watching him (with Togepi) but for some reason, he didn't like the sight of Misty and Gary together. They had started talking about something again, and Misty seemed to be giggling.

_They're not even watching my battle! _Ash thought, horrified.

Though technically, his battle hadn't started yet.

_I need to focus, _Ash told himself, _that's probably what Gary meant – the moron! But how can I focus when – ugh! Just block them out! I'll battle so well, I'll show them!  
_

"So, you ready?" Cilan asked, taking his place on a platform, "This'll be a two on two battle."

Ash clenched his teeth, gripping a Pokéball at his built.

"Yeah."

::::::

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon Battle, between Gym Leader Cilan and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! The first trainer to knock out both of the opponents Pokémon wins! The battle will start – now!"

"Pidove!" Ash yelled, tossing up a Pokéball, "I choose you!"

"Go, Pansage!" Cilan cried.

"Pidove!" the bird cheeped as it emerged.

"Sage! Pansage!" Cilan's Pokémon cried.

Ash studied it, whipping out his Pokédex. It was a medium-sized brown and green monkey, with a small broccoli-type sprout on its head.

"Pansage," the Pokédex recited in monotone, "the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress."

"Okay," Ash nodded, "Let's go! Pidove, use-"

"Pansage, Fury Swipes!" Cilan yelled, before Ash could even give his command.

"Sage!"

The Pokémon leapt towards Pidove, arms outstretched.

"Pidove, dodge it by flying up!" Ash yelled.

Just in time, the bird Pokémon took off, barely missing Pansage's swipes.

"Now, Pidove! Use Gust!"

"Pi-dove!"

Pidove flapped its wings vigorously, blasting Pansage with a burst of air. The monkey Pokémon fell back a few feet, hitting one of the rocks. The flying attack seemed to have worked pretty well.

_Hehe, not too hard, _Ash thought, looking over at the stands, _see that Misty?_

To his shock and horror, however, Misty wasn't even _looking_! She was still busy talking to Gary Oak – who was leaning in, inappropriately close, the entire time! His arm was around the back of Misty's chair – and she wasn't moving back, or hitting him or anything!

_What the-_

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled, jolting Ash back to attention.

_Ah, crap! I lost focus of the battle! Oh no, Pidove!  
_

Pidove was struggling in the air, as a recovered Pansage pulled it down with vines. Evidently, in the time where Ash was distracted, Cilan had ordered a Vine Whip.

"Uh – Pidove – use – um –" Ash wondered what attack to call, since the Pokémon was bound tightly and wouldn't be able to use its wings, which meant Air Cutter and Gust were out of question.

"Try Peck, Pidove!" Ash yelled, "But don't aim at Pansage, cut the vines!"

"Pidove!" Pidove chirped, and began hacking away at the vines.

Seconds later, he was free, and soaring above Pansage.

"Great job!" Ash called, "Now try for Air Cutter!"

Pidove swooped down at Pansage from above, hitting the Pokémon with its wings. Pansage seemed to tire from the continued attack.

"Nice, Pidove!" Ash called, "Keep at it!"

"Pansage, Leech Seed!" Cilan shouted.

_Oh no, _Ash thought, as Pansage chucked a large seed at Pidove, _if that hits, it'll sprout and Pidove will be trapped!_

"Pidove, use Gust to blow that Leech Seed back at Pansage!" Ash called, thinking quickly.

"Pi-dove!" the Pokémon replied, flapping its wings.

"Pansage, dodge it!" Cilan commanded, and the Leech Seed landed harmlessly on the ground, immediately sprouting roots and anchoring itself to the rock.

"Quick, Pidove! One more Air Cutter should do this!" Ash yelled.

"Pansage! Razor Leaf!"

Pidove dove at Pansage again, but the monkey was too quick.

"Pi! Pidove!" the bird screeched out as razor-sharp leaves cut its feathers.

"Oh no, Pidove!" Ash cried, "Use Gust again to get rid of the leaves, and then Air Cutter!"

The little Pokémon quickly obeyed, and once the leaves had been cleared, dove at Pansage. This time, it made impact, a strong Air Cutter hitting the monkey Pokémon.

"Pan-saaage," Pansage groaned, before collapsing to the ground.

"Pansage has fainted! Cilan has only one Pokémon left," the announcer called out.

"Great job, Pidove!" Ash cheered, and his Pokémon gave a weary reply, obviously exhausted.

_No point tiring him out when I have a second Pokémon, _Ash thought.

"Pidove, return! Pikachu, you're up next!"

"Nice one, Ash!" Misty's voice yelled.

He glanced towards the stands, out of the corner of his eyes, and was relieved to see that Misty was now standing, and cheering for him. Gary just looked bored, his arms crossed.

He winked at her, wondering if she could even see it, before turning back to the battlefield.

"Good tactics," Cilan complimented, "But let's see if you can handle my next Pokémon. Go, Lillipup!"

A small, fluffy brown puppy popped out, barking. Its face was obscured by its long hair, though Ash could see a pair of large brown eyes blinking curiously.

_Adorable, _he thought, _but that's too bad… I don't want this match to drag on for as long as the last one did… _

"Hey, Pikachu, you know what to do," Ash grinned.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, cheeks sparking as it gathered electricity.

"Don't be _too _hard on it, okay buddy?"

::::::

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ash smiled at Cilan's shocked face, illuminated by the bright yellow light that filled the room. Yellow lightning lanced from Pikachu's body in all directions. The poor Lillipup didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, Pikachu!" Misty was cheering.

Seconds later, Lillipup keeled over, fainted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu landed, make a victory-sign at Ash.

"Great job," Ash cried, scooping him up and hugging him, "That was pretty incredible, Pikachu! Though I told you, not to go full-power!"

"Pi! Chu pika pi!" Pikachu argued.

"Sixty, huh? Well then I'm impressed… though maybe forty would've been better for this little one… anyways, awesome job! We got ourselves our first Unova Gym Badge!"

"Pika!"

::::::

"Wow, Ash!" Misty congratulated him after the battle, as the trio left, "I hadn't realized how _strong _Pikachu had gotten over all these years! That Thunderbolt was just amazing!"

"Hehe," Ash grinned, running his hand over the Trio Badge that Cilan had conferred him with after the relatively easy victory, "Well, we've been through a lot, me and him!"

"That Thunderbolt could have easily been mistaken for a Thunder, and Pikachu hadn't even fully charged himself," Gary said, "You've done a good job training him."

"I – thanks, Gary," Ash said after a while, taken aback by the compliment from his rival, "Thanks a lot."

Gary just shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Misty asked, "We have the rest of today, and half of tomorrow before that festival!"

"I'll drop Pidove off at the Center to get healed," Ash said, "But then let's go eat! Or we can just eat here, at the Café!"

"Ash, you just ate a little over an hour ago!" Misty cried, "Seriously, you're worse than a Snorlax!"

"Ah, fine, we'll eat later," Ash grumbled, "It's just that place looked really good…"

"What do you want to do Misty?" Gary asked.

Misty blushed at this, for some reason, before mumbling something.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Gary said, smirking slightly.

"Um – I think – I want to go shopping," Misty said, very quickly.

She was blushing harder – Ash hadn't the slightest clue why.

"The festival – I – um – I need – clothes," Misty went on, staring at the ground, "I didn't bring any formals or anything…"

"Oh, so _that's _why," Gary said, his smirk widening, though he seemed happy about something, "Well then, you go right ahead and shop, Mist. Ash and I will keep ourselves occupied… unless you want us to come with you?"

"No!" Misty said immediately, still looking weirdly shy.

"Misty, what's up?" Ash asked, "Why're you being so weird? And why do you need formals for the festival?"

"Because – because – oh, Ash, don't you remember! Even last time – people _always _wear kimonos and things at festivals! You and Gary should buy some too!"

"I hate shopping," Ash groaned, "And when did _you _start caring about clothes so much?"

"I – I – shut up!" Misty yelled at him, and Gary laughed for some reason, though not unkindly.

"I'm going now," Misty informed them, "I'll meet you guys for lunch at the Center in a couple hours."

She ran off after that, and Ash noticed Gary gazing after her with a fond expression.

"What're you looking at?" Ash growled, and Gary turned back around, a little surprised.

"Huh?" he asked, and Ash realized that his cheeks were pink.

_Oh Lugia, _Ash cursed, _no. This cannot be happening._

It made sense though – Gary not flirting with that pretty stranger, Gary's sudden change in attitude (he was making an effort to be somewhat decent to Ash, at times), the weird looks he kept shooting at Misty.

"Y-y-you – you _like _her!" Ash yelled, stuttering, "You _asshole! _You actually – _like _– her!"

"What? I – so what if I do?" Gary defended himself, shocked at Ash's vindictiveness.

"You can't – you can't _like _her!" Ash sputtered, "She's – she's –"

"Yours?" Gary asked, slipping back to his suave self, "I don't think so…"

"She isn't interested!" Ash spat, clenching his fists.

"Really?" Gary asked, before his expression grew victorious, "Then why would she agree to go with me to the festival tomorrow night? As a _date_?"

"She – you – WHAT?" Ash shouted, not believing his ears, "WHEN? HOW?"

"When you were battling," Gary said smugly, "I asked her whether she wanted to go with me to the festival – like _together, _as a _date_ – and she blushed – and well, she agreed. Why do you think she's gone shopping all of a sudden?"

Gary was now blushing as well, prominently, and Ash felt something unpleasant and hot bubble from within him.

"You can't just – ask her on a date like that!" he shouted, "We all planned to go to the festival together! You can't just – _steal _her for yourself!"

"Come on, Ash, it's not like you even _thought _of asking her," Gary rolled her eyes, "You probably didn't even know that these Summer Festivals usually _are _supposed to be romantic dates. That's why they have dances, and flower-stalls and – fireworks – and all that…"

"Oh, _shut up," _Ash said disgustedly, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, you're such a _sap. _Like Misty would fall for stuff like that!"

"Actually, Ash, she would probably like it," Gary said, "She likes romantic things!"

Ash was about to retort to that, when he suddenly realized that Gary was right. Misty _did _like romantic things. She talked about them all the time – whenever they would go somewhere and she'd see a pretty place, she'd go on and on about how romantic it was and-

_Ugh! I'm so stupid! _Ash thought, _I've travelled with her for years and I've never bothered!_

"She always talks about them," Gary was going on, "And even if she doesn't, like if she sees something she likes, her eyes light up and-"

"Okay, _stop, _seriously," Ash said, feeling thoroughly frustrated, "Look you – you can't go on a date with Misty, okay! She's my best friend, and you're an asshole! So just drop the stupid idea and let's go to the Pokémon Center!"

"Ash, look, I know you think I'm a flirt, and I probably was," Gary said, "But this – it's different. I haven't felt like this since –"

"I don't _care_," Ash said, glowering at him, "Just – ugh, whatever. I don't even know _why _I agreed to travelling with _you_. Leave me alone, and stay the hell away from Misty!"

He stormed away, yanking Pikachu along with him, in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

_Stupid Gary. Stupid Misty. Stupid stupid festival!_

Gary sighed, watching him go, before a small smile crept onto his face.

Well, if Misty was going to dress up for _him_ – well, he'd better do the same.

::::::

"How could she have agreed to it, huh, Pikachu?" Ash asked, shaking the yellow rat, "How could she have?"

"Pi pika chu pikachupi," Pikachu said sadly.

The two were sitting on a couch at the Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing Pidove.

"How come I didn't think of asking her? I didn't even know the stupid festival was a romantic thing!"

"Pika pikachu pi."

"Yeah, but we were what, ten then!" Ash exclaimed, "And all I remember were the ghost Pokémon – and um – MIsty – in that pink kimono with her hair all – I don't remember it being romantic!"

"Pi…"

"Yeah, well… still, that _jerk _can't just take her! I mean, what if I'd wanted to ask her? What if I – hey!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Ash curiously.

Ash seemed to be plotting something (which was rare) and his brows were furrowed in thought.

"I have an idea, Pikachu! Come on!"

"Pikapi?"

"Ah, you'll see… let's get Pidove and meet Gary! I think I have a plan to make him leave her alone!"

::::::

Gary Oak was rather surprised when he reached the Pokémon Center thirty minutes later. Ash was there, standing on the lawn outside, and immediately ran at him the moment he saw him.

"What the-" Gary asked, taking a step back, as Ash stood in front of him, shoving a gloved finger in his face.

"I challenge you!" Ash yelled, "To a Pokémon Battle! Right here, right now!"

"Ash you _just _battled," Gary said exasperatedly, "Can't it wait for lunch?"

"No," Ash growled, "It can_not_ wait. Come on, are you a coward?"

"No," Gary said, eyeing him warily, "But why so sudden? Is there a – reason behind this?"

"Stakes," Ash said vehemently, "There are stakes."

"Look, I don't like where this is going," Gary said, "If this is about Misty-"

"If I win, you leave her the hell alone, and cancel your whole 'date' thing for the festival," Ash said, eyes gleaming maniacally.

"So that's what this is about?" Gary asked, crossing his arms, "Well, I refuse. Misty already agreed to go with me."

"Well, what if I ask her too?" Ash asked, "She might just turn you down!"

"She – she wouldn't," Gary said confidently, though Ash thought he saw him look a tiny bit nervous, just for a moment.

"She might," Ash said, though he highly doubted it. He didn't even know if he could ask her himself, if he'd have the guts.

Besides, Misty wasn't that type of girl – she wouldn't have the heart to ditch Gary last-minute. He knew it. Still, he also knew that somewhere, Gary probably _did _consider him competition. And right now, it seemed, Gary had the upper hand. But it wouldn't be for long – Ash would make sure of that.

He wanted Misty back to himself. And unfortunately for him, wooing her with words wasn't his thing. It was Gary's forte, and Ash wasn't about to pit his flirting skills up against Gary's. He knew Gary could be charming. The freak was practically a magnet for girls with his attitude and looks. But Ash knew, or hoped (or had been told, repeatedly, by Brock) that Misty had, or had once had – _something _– for him; a crush, or something; so he wasn't going to give up.

He was just using the method he was best at. Which happened to be Pokémon battling.

"Look, why don't you just talk to her or something," Gary said finally, "I – don't think its right, battling for something like this. She wouldn't like it."

"Of course she would," Ash scoffed, "Like you know her that well!"

_She'll find it romantic, _Ash told himself, _I know she will! She'd like it if I dedicated a battle for her, or better, won a battle for her!_

"Well I refuse," Gary said, crossing his arms, "This is ridiculous, Ash. I asked her out, and she said yes. You probably didn't even think of asking her till I did anyways."

"Are you saying you're too scared to battle?" Ash taunted, "Researching made you soft? Forgotten how to actually _fight_, huh, _Gary_?"

He usually wasn't that insulting – Gary was the one who did the mocking – but Ash was _furious _right now (and burning with envy) that for once, he didn't care, and acted pretty uncharacteristically.

Gary's face hardened at Ash's last taunt.

"Don't go there, Ash," he said warningly, "You'll regret it…"

"I know you gave up after I kicked you ass at the Silver Conference, but this is just sad," Ash said, "You're really not a worthy rival anymore, Gary."

Gary's eyes flashed, and he reached for a Pokéball.

_Yes! _Ash cheered inwardly.

"Fine!" he yelled, "Fine! I'll fight you!"

"And if I win, you stay away from Misty tomorrow night?" Ash asked gleefully.

"Yeah," Gary said darkly, "And if you lose, then _you _stop bothering me and let us go on our date in peace."

"No chance _that's _happening," Ash said.

"Okay then," Gary nodded, "Three on three sound good to you?"

"Pikapi! Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said suddenly, tugging on his pant leg, but Ash was too hotheaded to care at the moment.

"That's _great _with me!" Ash retorted, and Gary smiled, tossing a Pokéball into the air.

"Umbreon! Go!"

There was a flash of red light, and a black fox-like Pokémon stood in front of Gary, red eyes glowing.

"Fine then," Ash said, flipping his cap around, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pikapi…" Pikachu answered wearily, looking rather upset about something.

The little mouse was shaking its head.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked, "Are you not feeling okay?"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu shook its head, before turning to face Umbreon, cheeks sparking.

"Right then," Ash said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

::::::

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

::::::

"Use Crunch, Umbreon!"

"That's it! Volt Tackle!"

::::::

Twenty minutes, and an exciting battle later, Umbreon finally fainted to the floor, unable to withstand Pikachu's Volt Tackle attack.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash cheered, though his Pokémon looked worried.

"You did well, sweetheart," Gary murmured to his Umbreon, patting it on the head, before returning it.

"Sweetheart?" Ash made a face, "You call all your Pokémon that, or just the females?"

"None of your business," Gary retorted, straightening up and smirking.

He looked surprisingly calm, despite the fact that he was currently losing.

"Electivire, you're up!" Gary cried, letting out his next Pokémon.

The large yellow and black Pokémon emerged with a shower of electric sparks, and roared out in challenge.

_Electivire… _Ash thought faintly, remembering the last time he'd fought the monster – before going to Sinnoh, with Pikachu.

Electivire had won.

And now – Pikachu wasn't tired yet, but the Volt Tackle hadn't been easy, along with the rest of the battle; Umbreon had been extremely well-trained, and quite powerful. And it was very likely that Gary was also probably carrying his starter: Blastoise. And Ash thought that Pikachu would be better saved for that Pokémon.

But then – Ash's heart plummeted when he realized, all too late, the unbelievably _stupid _mistake he'd made.

All these months, he'd been so used to having full Pokéballs – what with Staraptor, Infernape and Sceptile, the ones he'd been carrying less than a few weeks back at Sinnoh…

And in his wrath towards Gary and desire to thwart his date, Ash had _completely _and _entirely _forgotten the most important thing when it came to battling: his Pokémon party itself.

He had no fully-evolved Pokémon. He didn't have the range of types which he was accustomed to carrying with him. Out of the five Pokéballs attached to his hip, only two of them even had Pokémon:

A newly caught Pidove that had barely scraped a victory against a Pansage. And the un-evolved Oshawott.

Against Gary's team – it was hopeless.

Ash then realized, with a jolt, that Gary had probably known this all along. That he'd probably asked for a three-on-three knowing that Ash hadn't carried any of his old Pokémon, when Gary himself had kept his.

And Ash, without thinking, had agreed.

He realized then, that Pikachu had been trying to warn him – but he'd been so angry, so determined, so caught up in the moment – that he'd ignored the Pokémon. And now he'd have to fight two of Gary's strongest Pokémon with a tired Pikachu and two newbies.

"Ugh…" Ash groaned, closing his eyes, "What have I done?"

::::::

Gary watched his opponent, waiting for him to call out his next Pokémon.

Ash looked utterly miserable.

_Don't tell me, _Gary thought, _he didn't actually – oh, Mew._

Gary hadn't wanted to challenge Ash, especially not regarding Misty. But finally, after all that pestering (and insulting to his profession!) he'd agreed to a three-on-three.

From what he knew of Ash, other than Pikachu, the boy wouldn't have carried more than a couple other strong Pokémon with him. In fact, Gary was pretty sure he'd win, since his party consisted of Pokémon he'd train with from the beginning of his adventures, Pokémon with insane amounts of experience. He knew Ash had a tendency to catch and train new Pokémon, and though Gary was sure the Sinnoh variety would be powerful, he knew his own would beat them.

Umbreon, Blastoise, Nidoking, Aracanine, Scizor…

Other than Electivire, which he'd caught in Sinnoh, they were all Pokémon that he'd trained with since his early days in Kanto.

That's why he asked for three-on-three and not one-on-one. Though Pikachu had been defeated by Electivire once, Gary wasn't going to take his chances going all out only against Ash's starter. Experience, at the end of the day, and level, counted for a lot in Pokémon battling.

But he hadn't expected his luck to be _this _good. He hadn't expected Ash to be _so _utterly foolish. Gary assumed that Ash had been keeping his stronger Pokémon in their Pokéballs only to give the newer ones more experience.

Gary hadn't realized that Ash _didn't _actually have any of his stronger Pokémon with him. He didn't realize that the idiot had come to Unova with nothing but Pikachu.

_What a loser!  
_

And apparently, judging from Ash's dumbstruck, panicked expression, it had slipped Ash's mind as well.

_All the better for me, _Gary thought, smiling, as Ash didn't switch Pokémon, but continued the battle with Pikachu.

::::::

"Pikachu, buddy, _please_," Ash said kneeling down, "I'm really sorry. If you're tired, you can come back but – Pidove and Oshawott are at a type disadvantage, _and _they're too low level for that… could you just – once – it's for Misty and-"

"Pikachu," the rodent nodded, cheeks sparking.

:::::::

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!"

"Pikachu, Double Team!"

::::::

"Pikachu, full-charge, THUNDER!"

"Electivire, just absorb it and finish it off! ROCK SMASH!"

"What! NO! PIKACHU!"

::::::

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, catching his beaten Pokémon, "Pikachu, are you alright?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded slowly, blinking.

"I'm so sorry," Ash cried, "I didn't realize how tired you were with Umbreon! You should rest…"

"Pika! Chu! Pika pi chu pikachupi pika!" Pikachu protested.

"No," Ash said firmly, "If I lose this match, it's because of my stupidity. I won't let you suffer for it. Thanks for the battle, buddy. You were amazing."

::::::

_Come on, _Gary urged, _Pikachu's down. Who're you going to call now? Please tell me you bought at least ONE other Pokémon from Sinnoh?_

Ash looked utterly depressed as he stared at the Pokémon in his arms, and then at his belt. His hand reached for the Pokéballs, but then he paused, before looking up.

His eyes spoke defeat, and his shoulders were slumped.

"You win," he said, voice hollow.

"What?" Gary asked, genuinely shocked, "You're just forfeiting?"

"I don't have any other Pokémon that can battle you," Ash said bitterly, "I'm not risking Pidove and Oshawott against Electivire. I made a mistake, and I won't let my Pokémon suffer."

"Geez, Ash," Gary said, "Didn't you _think _before agreeing to a three-on-three? I thought you would have carried some of your older Pokémon-"

"Well I didn't," Ash snarled, "And you won because of that. But don't gloat because I bet if I'd had Charizard and-"

"Don't you think it's a bit foolish to just leave all your old Pokémon and come unprepared?" Gary cut in, "I mean, after training them all these years, why would you just ditch them like that? Especially when they're so powerful-"

"Because unlike _you, _power is not all I think about!" Ash snapped, "Pokémon are _friends _to me. That's why I don't mind catching and training new ones, even if they're not that strong!"

"Pokémon are _friends _to you, huh?" Gary asked, "So every time you go to a new region you just ditch your old friends, leaving them at the lab so you can find new ones? That's nice. I bet they really appreciate that."

"I don't –" Ash was stung, "You leave Pokémon at the lab too! You're a freaking researcher!"

"I send them to the lab for research, and then Gramps keeps them in his reserve, or he releases them in the wild; whatever makes them happier. The ones I have, they're all evolved forms of Pokémon I've trained since Kanto, except Electivire. I only have a couple trained ones at the lab, and I rotate them, so I can be with everyone. When was the last time _you _rotated, huh, Ash? How many Pokémon do you even have lying at the lab? You have three empty slots in your party right now, but you haven't even thought of calling one of your old Pokémon to join you?"

"I do call them to join me!" Ash hissed, "At conferences and championships, I use them in battles!"

"So what, once a year?" Gary shot back, "Once a region? You train them and you go through all your adventures with them, and then you stop bothering with them until a league comes up? Is that how it is?"

Gary could see the guilt on Ash's face, but it soon morphed into fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are, lecturing me anyways?" Ash yelled.

"I'm not trying to antagonize you, Ash, it's just with all your talk on friendship I thought you'd be a bit more – different – with your own Pokémon, rather than just replace them-"

"Ah, so much _you_'d know about that," Ash spat, "You're not even a trainer!"

"And yet, my Pokémon on hand are better trained than yours," Gary said smoothly, "Ironic, right?"

"Just – shut up! You won this match because I made a stupid mistake, okay! So stop lecturing me, and enjoy you Mew-damned _date _tomorrow!"

Ash was shaking now, and he sounded on the verge of tears.

"Ash, this isn't about that," Gary said calmly, "I was just trying to help. It's for your own good, any Pokémon trainer knows that you should always-"

"Hey guys, what's –" Misty, who'd just come back from her shopping trip, dropped her bag and surveyed the scene in front of her in surprise.

Ash and Gary were standing in front of the Pokémon Center, on the lawn. The lawn was completely wrecked though, and the grass was all singed, with deep furrows in some places. Ash was on one side, holding Pikachu, and shaking furiously. Gary was on the other, with a large Electivire, trying to explain something to Ash in a raised voice.

_Uh-oh, _Misty thought, _this does not look good._

::::::

_Oh great, _Ash thought, realizing who had just chosen the perfect moment to arrive.

"Misty," Gary greeted, his face lighting up, and Ash wanted nothing more than to punch him at that moment. Hard.

"From the looks of things, you guys had a Pokémon battle, huh?" Misty asked, catching on.

"Uh – yeah," Gary said.

"And from Ash's expression – I – guess he lost," she added softly.

Ash just turned around and glared it her. It was an unusually forceful glare, and Misty was taken back.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked, "It was only one little battle, don't take it so hard on yourself!"

He ignored her.

"Yeah, and you only had one fully trained Pokémon, whereas I had six," Gary added.

_Shut up, I don't need your freaking sympathy, _Ash thought, _asshole, probably realized I had only Pikachu and challenged me to three-on-three for that very reason!_

"Oh, Ash!" Misty rolled her eyes, "If you only had Pikachu, Pidove and Oshawott, why would you challenge Gary? You should've at least transferred some Pokémon first, or done a one-on-one!"

"_He _suggested three-on-three," Ash said.

"And you agreed!" Gary argued, sick of trying to be patient, "Hey, don't blame me if you're that stupid!"

"You f-" Ash growled, but Misty cut him off.

"Gary, if you knew he only had those three, why would you ask for a three-on-three?" she asked, "I thought you guys were over the whole rival thing?"

"I honestly didn't know, Misty," Gary said truthfully, "I thought he'd have some of his Sinnoh Pokémon with him."

"Liar!" Ash raged, "You only agreed to battle later, probably once you thought of this dirty strategy! You _knew _I didn't have Pokémon!"

"I didn't!" Gary snapped back, "I would have called for six-on-six then, considering I knew I had my six strongest with me! I genuinely thought you'd have three other Pokémon! What kind of fool runs around with his Pokéballs empty?"

"Why – you –" Ash sputtered.

"And yes, I admit, three-on-three did give me an advantage, since I had a variety of six strong Pokémon, whereas I knew you only had Pikachu, and probably three others to choose from, which wouldn't be as experienced as mine. But it's _your _fault for dumping off your Pokémon for new ones the moment they get really strong!"

"_Don't _go there again, Gary!" Ash's voice actually seemed guilty this time – he'd never thought about it before, but Gary's words had struck him where it hurt.

_Do they really feel neglected? Abandoned? _Ash wondered, feeling nauseous at the thought, _Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard… Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava… Snorlax, Noctowl, Heracross… do you guys really think I've ditched you?_

"Ash why would you challenge Gary in the first place?" Misty asked suddenly, "You just won a gym badge?"

There was silence at this, as neither Ash nor Gary deigned to answer her question.

"Ash?" Misty repeated, but then looked at Gary questioningly.

_Yeah, go ahead, tattle me out to her, asshole, _Ash thought, now burning with not just guilt, but mortification at the humiliation that was soon to come.

"It's not my place to tell you, Misty," Gary said, very quietly, "You'll have to hear it from Ash."

Ash was shocked, really shocked, by the sudden change.

_What's he being all stupid and noble for again? _he wondered angrily, until it struck him.

_Of course. He won the battle AND the girl. Easy for him to be all high and mighty now, the jerk!  
_

"I'm going to the Pokémon Center," Gary said, "I'm getting Umbreon healed."

"I'll be in my room if you want to talk," he murmured to Misty later, before walking off.

Misty wheeled around to face Ash.

"Ash? Mind telling me what the hell happened?"

"Yes, I mind," Ash said shortly, "I have to get Pikachu healed first too."

He walked away after Gary, not caring if he was rude. This was Pikachu, and he'd already made one mistake. He wasn't letting his Pokémon suffer any longer, even if it was to talk to Misty. Besides, to his mind, this was partially her fault.

How could she agree to a date with Gary just like that? Without even _telling _him!

He stormed off, and Misty ran after him.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, "I know you're upset, but talk to me, Ash! What happened that – you had to fight Pikachu till the extreme! Look at him! I know you guys have ego problems, but-"

"It wasn't an ego battle, okay, Misty!" Ash yelled, turning around and glaring at her, "If you must know, it was because of _you_."

"Me-me!" Misty stammered, "W-what the heck did I do?"

"_You_," Ash said viciously, "agreed to go to the festival with _him_. As a date. _That's _what you did, Misty."

And then he left, leaving a very confused Misty behind him.

::::::

When Ash came out of Nurse Joy's room (she assured him Pikachu would be perfectly fine in less than an hour, the Pokémon was just fatigued and had run out of power), he found Misty there waiting for him, sitting on the couch and twisting a strand of long hair around her fingers in nervousness.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Ash, we need to talk," Misty said.

"Later. M'not in the mood," he grunted.

"Ash it – it can't wait," Misty said, suddenly grabbing his shoulders.

Ash felt his stomach give a leap, though Misty quickly let go.

"Ash, I – I need to know – why'd you challenge Gary to that match?"

"I told you why."

"Yes but – what did me going with him have anything to do with – anything?" Misty asked.

"You agreed to a _date_, Misty," Ash hissed, "Without telling me! And with – _Gary _of all people!"

"Well – I –" Misty faltered, blushing, "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he asked me during your battle and there was no time-"

"Oh, nice to know you were paying attention to my gym battle," Ash said sarcastically.

"Ash, _please_, I've sat and cheered for every battle for three years and – I _was _paying attention, this was just for two minutes!" Misty defended.

"Whatever. It doesn't change that you said yes in the first place! Why would you do that?"

"Because – I – well – these festivals are usually romantic gatherings, with fireworks and stuff…" Misty said, echoing Gary, "And it's not like _anyone else _was going to ask me!"

"It's _Gary, _Misty. I'd think you'd have _some _taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked.

"He's my rival."

"What! I thought you two sorted that stuff out! And even if he is, so what?" Misty asked incredulously.

"You can't go on dates with my rival!" Ash said angrily.

"Ash, _you _were the one travelling with him when I joined!" Misty yelled, "And honestly, even if he is, _so what_? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"That's what _you _think," Ash growled.

"What, then? What's he done?" Misty asked, hands on her hips.

"He – he's a jerk!"

"Ash, cut the crap, will you," Misty snapped, before sighing.

When she spoke next, her voice was softer, gentler.

"Listen Ash – if there's any other reason why – me going with him bothers you – you can tell me, you know," she said, "I promise, I won't be mad."

"What are you talking about?" Ash demanded, panic welling within him.

_She can't know! Not now! Not now that she's with – him!_

"It's not like you'd have wanted to go with me yourself, right?" Misty asked quietly, "So then why is it bugging you so much?"

"That's not it at all!" Ash lied, red-faced, "I don't care what you do at the damn festival, Misty, as long as it's not with him!"

Misty looked hurt for a moment, but then tried, once more.

"Ash, are you _sure_?" she pressed, almost sounding hopeful, "You can really tell me stuff. I'm your best friend, right?"

_My best friend…_

Ash didn't know why, but for some reasons, the words were like a verbal slap to him.

_Gary's date. But my best friend._

"It's nothing, Misty," he said slowly, "Nothing at all."

Her face fell, and his stomach lurched at the sight. It made him feel miserable, but he didn't understand what he'd done wrong. She wanted to go with Gary, right! And he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"So then what – the battle –"

"If I won, you wouldn't go with Gary to the festival," Ash said.

"Th-that's it?" Misty asked, voice trembling slightly.

"That's it," Ash nodded, not adding the part about how he'd briefly considered asking her out _himself _after getting rid of Gary.

Not like it would have worked.

"Oh…" Misty bit her lip, "Okay, then."

She was shaking, and seemed to be really upset about something.

"What is it?" Ash asked her, "What's _your _problem now?"

"My problem?" Misty whispered, before she spoke again, her voice louder, "My problem is _you, _Ash Ketchum!"

"What? What did _I _do!"

"You challenged my date to a Pokémon Battle to stop him from dating me!" Misty yelled, her face reddening, "Did you even _think _of my feelings? The fact that maybe I _wanted _to go with him!"

"Well you're going with him now, he _won _it," Ash grumbled, "I don't see what you're so mad about."

"I'm mad that you challenged him over me! Like I was some freaking gym badge or something! I'm a _person, _Ash, with _feelings_! You didn't even ask me!"

"…you're not a gym badge," Ash said dumbly, not knowing how else to respond to this.

"Yeah, I know, I'm probably worse," Misty snarled back, "Since you actually _wanted _those gym badges. You didn't even _want _me, Ash. You just wanted me away from him, that's all. It didn't matter if I was dateless and alone for the festival as long as I didn't go with him!"

"You wouldn't be alone!" Ash shouted, "You'd have _me_!"

"I meant as a _date_, Ash!" Misty cried, tears springing to her eyes.

Her voice became thick, and shaky. It made Ash feel horrible.

"I always – always wanted to attend one of these – with someone! Whenever they had them in Cerulean – my sisters would go – but I couldn't because I'd be alone! And then finally – finally – _someone _asked me and – you tried ruining it!" Misty cried.

"I don't get what you're fussing about," Ash said, genuinely confused now, "You _wouldn't _be alone, you'd have me, and our Pokémon-"

"Pokémon?" Misty asked incredulously, "Really? Ash, just forget it, I was stupid for thinking you'd ever understand!"

Tears were leaking out of her eyes now, and Ash felt truly terrible, though he had absolutely no clue what to do.

"Aww, Misty, don't cry!" he groaned, "I hate it when you do that!"

"Well if you weren't such an _idiot_," she sniffed, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I probably don't understand," he babbled, not quite caring what he said anymore as long as she stopped crying, "I don't get all your romantic date stuff, okay! And I still think Gary's a jerk and you shouldn't go with him! That's why I battled him, Misty. What if he hurts your feelings? I'd have Pikachu thunderbolt him, and I didn't want to risk that, so I battled him, alright!"

Misty was quiet, listening to him, and Ash rambled on, painfully honest (though not quite revealing the _entire _truth).

"And you – you're _way _more important than a gym badge or anything to me, okay, you should know that! And I'm still mad at him for – taking you but – I guess – I guess if it makes you happy…" Ash trailed off miserably, "Have fun on your date…"

Misty said nothing, but just stared at him sadly for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah… I guess… it's my first one, you know?"

He didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't expect him to say anything, and continued.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know," she shrugged, "I'm going to my room. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Uh - yeah," Ash nodded awkwardly, "I'm going to get Pikachu – so – uh – yeah."

She turned around, and he did as well, and they walked off in opposite direction, and for the first time in many years of their friendship, it seemed like there was some kind of impenetrable wall between them.

_A wall named Gary-Freaking-Oak! _Ash thought angrily, before sitting down on a couch and groaning.

_I really screwed that up, didn't I?_

::::::

"Wait, Ash, you're sure she said that to you?" the Breeder on the screen asked, "Those were her words: '_It's not like you'd have wanted to go with me yourself?'_"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "She asked me like, three times! It's like she wanted me to say I _did _want to go with her inste-"

He stopped suddenly, eyes widening, as the revelation dawned upon him, far too late, in typical Ash-fashion.

"Oh crap," Ash said quickly, "Oh, crap crap crap!"

"Congratulations, numbskull," Brock sighed, slapping his forehead, "Don't tell me you said something incredibly stupid? Something like – uh – _'That's definitely not it! I don't care who you go with!' _or something?"

He imitated Ash's voice, and sounded surprisingly accurate. _Too _accurate in fact.

"Ahehehe," Ash scratched his head, "Um – are you – psychic or something?"

"ASH!" Brock moaned, "You're _hopeless_!"

"Aw, crap, what do I do now!" Ash asked, panicked, "Brocko, you gotta help!"

"I'm trying!" Brock assured him, "I really am. But Ash, you screw up _so _spectacularly! I mean, the situation was _right_ there, she was practically _asking _you to ask her out! But instead you – it's like, you're battling an Onix, and it's nearly fainted, and you have a Blastoise and a Venusaur with you, full health – but instead, you send out a Pidgey. A PIDGEY, ASH, A PIDGEY!"

Brock was in hysterics now, and Ash winced at the analogy.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Worse," Brock told him, "Since the Pidgey has a broken wing and can't fly, and only knows how to use Sand-Attack."

"Hey, Sand-Attack has a 100% chance of decreasing the opponent's accuracy stat by a stage," Ash pointed out.

"You're missing the point, Ash!" Brock cried, "You were in a win-win situation! All you had to do was tell her the truth! But you messed up!"

"Yeah, I got that part," Ash said glumly, "I'm surprised she didn't mallet me. Anyways, now what?"

"Now," Brock said seriously, "We do damage control."

::::::

Misty rubbed at her eyes furiously, glaring at her reflection.

It would _not _do to go on her first date with red eyes and an equally red nose.

Ash had pretty much denied wanting _any _sort of romantic relationship with her, which sucked, considering she'd harbored hopes with him since – Celebi knows how long.

And yes, she was heartbroken. Incredibly.

But, she was also lucky. Because the blow of Ash's near-rejection didn't hurt as much as it should have, since it pretty muck knocked her right into Gary Oak's waiting arms.

Misty smiled slightly, a blush creeping to her face, and she felt that same excited swooping feeling she did when thinking about Gary.

She didn't know him half as well as she did Ash, and she wasn't in love with him. But there was an attraction, she admitted, and it was probably more because a part of him _was _still a mystery to her.

And he was handsome, _very _handsome. He had an attractive face and a killer body (that muscle shirt was tight, and Misty wasn't blind). She hadn't dwelled on it much before, since she'd still been hoping for Ash, but now she allowed herself to think what it would be like, being held in those muscular arms…

Plus he was sweet, _very _sweet, and despite whatever Ash had said, he hadn't acted like a jerk at all. He hadn't flirted with other girls, he was considerate of her wants, he liked talking to her, and he was actually interested in listening to _her _talk. He'd even complimented and encouraged her on her dream of becoming a renown Water Pokémon Trainer. And he was romantic.

Misty giggled to herself at this, replaying all the little things he'd done.

He was a tremendous flirt, yes. But honestly, that was far better than the oblivious dunce that Ash was. Misty tried picturing Ahs flirting with her. It made her heart tinge, but she just snorted at the idea, rolling her eyes to herself.

Ash would suck at it.

But Gary, on the other hand, was amazing. And when all that flirting was directed solely on her, _she _felt amazing.

"Plus, he's a researcher, which means he's really smart," Misty told herself.

_Ash is smart too, _a voice in her head pointed out, one that sounded annoyingly like Daisy, _he's like, really great with Pokémon knowledge!_

_Well, Gary's better, _Misty argued back, _plus he can read maps and cook!  
_

_Come on, you know you secretly liked getting lost in woods with Ash so you guys could argue, and like, get all close, _the Daisy-voice said.

_I bet I could argue with Gary, too! And though he hasn't tried yet, we can get – um – close!_

Misty blushed at this thought, and then realized she was having a mental argument with herself about Ash and Gary. Shaking her head, she moved towards the bathroom.

She needed to have a shower, and then get changed.

She had a date with Gary Oak, after all!

::::::

Later that night, Misty was waiting at the lobby of the Pokémon Center. She was probably early, but in her excitement she'd ended up getting ready about an hour too soon. So she stayed in her room, and watched some TV, but after getting too jumpy, she'd gone down to the Pokémon Center and made a call to her sisters. _That _had been quite a disaster.

"_Oh, Misty!" Violet squealed, "You look like, so pretty!"_

"_Like, wow!" Lily complimented, "Even I'm impressed!"_

"_So, what's like, the special occasion, sis?" Daisy asked_

"_I – uh – I have a date," Misty said, before covering her ears._

_Despite that, she could still hear the shrill shrieks that followed this admission._

"_Like, finally!" Daisy cheered, "I'm so happy for you and Ash!"_

"_Yeah, now when I call him your little boyfriend, it'll actually be, like, true!" Violet said._

"_You two make like, such a cute couple!" Lily gushed._

_Misty's heart sank, and she realized that calling them was probably not the best idea._

"_Oh, imagine the children!" Daisy was screaming, "Blue-green eyes and black hair! They'll be adorable!"_

"_Yeah, cause like, we'd want to spare them Misty's carrot hair!" Lily laughed._

"_GUYS!" Misty said, "It's with Gary."_

_There was silence after that._

_Awkward silence. Then-_

"_Gary? Gary Oak?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Oh," Lily said, "Like, how come? I mean, I didn't think your taste was like, that good…"_

"_He's like, really sexy," Violet said, "But – that's kind of like, unexpected…"_

"_Did something like, happen with Ash?" Daisy asked._

"_Look, I don't want to talk about it," MIsty said, "But I'm just telling you I have a date with Gary. Uh – that's all."_

"_Oh. Like, ok…"_

"_Like, don't let him go too far… first base is like, the limit for first dates!"_

"_If you guys like, break up, let me know!"_

The conversation had ended quite abruptly after that. Misty sighed, fingering her yellow kimono. It was a pale shade, patterned with blue embroidery showing bubbles and water Pokémon. She was wearing it with a pink silk sash, her fiery hair completely loose.

_He should be coming soon, _Misty thought, checking the clock on the wall of the Center.

A few minute later, someone did come, and Misty looked up from her fidgeting, a shy smile on her face.

She froze.

Ash froze as well, staring.

He was wearing a dark blue kimono, and he'd done _something _to his hair. It was still messy, though the ebony spikes fell over his forehead and framed his face in a far more attractive way. The 'hat-hair' had, thankfully, disappeared.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu greeted cheerfully from his shoulder.

"Uh – uh – Misty," Ash said nervously, swallowing, "H-hey."

"H-hi Ash," Misty said, wide-eyed, "Hi Pikachu…"

"Well I – um – I guess I'll be going then," Ash said.

"Going?" Misty asked, "Now?"

"You have a date, Misty," Ash said quietly, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

He looked, and sounded, surprisingly calm and mature about the entire thing.

"Oh – oh right," Misty nodded, "Yeah with-"

"With Gary," Ash finished for her, "I know that."

He made to move off, but then seemed to remember something, and looked at her again. This time, his eyes flicked over her entire figure, and Misty suddenly felt extremely conscious.

_Is Ash Ketchum – checking me out? _she wondered.

_Impossible, _she told herself immediately, _don't be stupid._

"You look really pretty, Mist," Ash said softly, and Misty's heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

She couldn't believe her ears.

She had to strain her ears to hear the rest of what he said.

"...Gary's one lucky guy…"

With that, Ash walked off, leaving her staring after him as if she'd been stun-spored.

Pikachu turned around and winked at her from his shoulder.

::::::

Once outside the Pokémon Center, Ash released a huge sigh, nearly collapsing against the wall.

"Damn, Pikachu, that was harder than I thought," he said, blushing, "For a second, I thought she'd mallet me!"

"Pikachu pikapi!"

"Yeah, who knew Brock's advice would work… though you know – he didn't exactly – tell me to say all that – I kinda – improvised-"

"Pika?"

"Yeah – he said to just – do the eye thing and leave – to just, uh, check her out, and go. But it kinda just – came naturally, you know? I mean – she really looked – well – what I said…"

Ash flushed, though Pikachu patted him on the back, nodding in agreement.

"And a part of me – well – it felt kinda good saying that to her – like – I'm kinda excited, and my heart's beating all fast – I don't get why…"

"Pika pikachu!"

"Gary really is lucky," Ash murmured, before shaking his head, "Brock's right, it's just one date, not like they're getting married or anything – Pikachu, they won't get married, right? He's not going to propose to her, right? This won't end up being the beginning of some epic romance like in all those cheesy movies Misty watches, right?"

Ash shook his Pokémon frantically, demanding answers, and Pikachu rolled its eyes.

"Pi!" Pikachu said reassuringly, "Pikapi chu pika pikachupi!"

"Hahaha, yeah, we'll see…" Ash mumbled, "As much as I want to spy on Misty and Gary, I don't think I could stand watching them together… let's just go for the festival, shall we?"

"Pika!"

::::::

Misty's heart was thudding, and she tried to understand what the hell had just happened.

_What's wrong with him! _she agonized, _he makes it clear we're just friends – but – I swear what he just did – that was flirting! In fact, that didn't seem like him at all!_

But it was Ash, or some stranger who looked and spoke exactly like him. To Misty, the latter actually seemed more plausible.

_Why is he doing this to me? Does he have to make things so complicated?_

The answer to this, Misty knew, was yes. Everything with Ash Ketchum was a great, big, complicated adventure. He always got tangled into messes, and dragged his friends with him. Usually these messes were related to villains and legendary Pokémon and prophecies and imminent apocalypses which only he could prevent – but this time, apparently, it was love, and Ash had tangled that up too.

_Idiot_, Misty thought fondly.

"Hey, Misty," a husky voice called, someone tapping her shoulder.

Misty turned around and suffered yet another near-heart attack, as she took in the delicious, delicious sight that was Gary Oak.

He was wearing light blue robes that matched with his eyes, his kimono fitted tighter than Ash's, so it accentuated his muscles. The color contrasted with his chestnut hair, which was in its usual spikes, though was somewhat damp. He smelled – of some undoubtedly expensive, musky male perfume – and it was an intoxicating, exciting smell which made her senses tingle.

He smiled at her, almost shyly, and Misty smiled back.

"You look stunning," he told her, taking a step forward.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing.

"Come on," he said, offering her his arm, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Misty nodded, swooning at the gesture, and she wrapped her arm around his (she could feel those biceps underneath the silky blue fabric!), "We shall."

::::::

"Pikachu," Ash whined, "I'm bored! Can't we spy on Misty and Gary for a bit? Just a little bit?"

"Pika-chu," Pikachu shook his head firmly.

"Well, what do we do then?" Ash grumbled, "We finished all the food-stalls, and the video games, plus that Pokémon catching contest… and all the rest is stupid, romantic crap!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

"Nah, the line's too long," Ash said, "We'll go at night, when everyone else is watching the fireworks… the view will be great too…"

Ash walked over to a bench, sitting down, and Pikachu hopped beside him.

"What a day, huh," Ash said, "I win a badge, but I lose Misty to Gary…"

"Pikapi…"

Ash slid his Badge Case out of the pocket in his kimono (yep, he carried it everywhere) and opened it to look at his new badge, the Trio Badge.

It was a long golden badge, with three stones – one red, one green, and one blue.

"And you really thought you were less important to me than this, Mist?" Ash asked aloud, shaking his head, "If only you knew…"

He shut the small case, and slid it back into his pocket, before looking up, to stare at the sky.

The full moon was out, illuminating everything with a silvery glow. Ash imagined, for a moment, how pretty Misty would look is she was sitting here with, on this bench, under the moon – but then quickly shook the thought out of his head.

She was probably sitting on some other bench, annoyingly close to that damn _Gary, _under the same moon, letting him – no, it's better he didn't think about things like that.

It hurt too much.

"BULL!"

"Ow!" Ash yelped, as something heavy and hard collided into his chest. He toppled back and hit the back of the bench hard. Pikachu let out a cry of alarm.

"Granby! That's a stranger! Get off him!" a girl's voice called.

The weight was lifted, and Ash breathed heavily, placing a hand on his chest.

"What the heck – did you do that for?" he demanded, looking at his attacker.

A sullen, pug-faced Granbull stared back at him, blinking, before dashing off to its trainer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl cried, running forward, "Granby didn't mean to! We were just running around, he must have bowled into you by accident!"

"It's fine," Ash said, rubbing his chest.

"Oh, you poor baby, are you hurt?" the girl cooed.

Ash looked up, his eyes meeting a pair of sparkling green ones. His stomach leapt as he thought of Misty – though Misty's eyes had a bluish tint to them as well. They were more teal than green, actually, Misty's.

"Um – hi!" the girl said, snapping her fingers in front of him, "Are you there?"

"Ah – sorry," Ash muttered, "I spaced out."

He took a look at the girl, and noticed she wasn't wearing a kimono, which was strange. Everyone he'd seen at the festival was wearing traditional clothing. But instead, this girl was as non-traditional as could be. She was wearing a tight black turtle-necked tank top, a denim mini-skirt, and black, knee-length boots. She carried a red saddlebag, and had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, though a lot of the long strands framed her face.

"Anyways, I was asking if you were hurt," the girl said, "When Granby rammed you're your chest. I promise he didn't mean to, though!"

"Gran! Granbull!" the Granbull nodded furiously at this, agreeing.

"Ah –it's okay," Ash said, before mumbling, _"_It was already hurting anyways…"

"Did you say something?" the girl asked, and Ash shook his head.

"What are you doing skulking here by yourself anyway?" she asked, "A cutie like you should have a date for this festival!"

"Yeah well, some jerkface stole her," Ash said aloud, without thinking.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh, really?" she asked, "How sad… anyways, I'd love to chat but – uh – I have to go now! You have fun, okay! Don't sulk all night – and get that 'jerkface' back for what he did to you, okay sweetie?"

With that, she sped off, leaving Ash and Pikachu staring after her. They looked at each other.

"Well that was weird," Ash said, making a face.

"Pikachu!" his Pokémon affirmed.

::::::

"-and then I pretty much had to make Gyarados use Bite, on his head, and I felt _so _guilty, because I hate hurting my own Pokémon, but he's just so useless without his headache!" Misty said, animatedly recounting a Pokémon Battle to Gary as the two waited in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm really surprised though, I've never heard of that happening. Can you transfer it here, I'd like to check it out myself," Gary said, interested.

"Yeah, I could, but trust me, it won't help. I've tried for years to understand him, and I can't. He'll end up giving _you _a headache."

Gary laughed, as Misty ranted on.

"I swear, the only time he's useful is when he's practically got a concussion. He can't even do _water gun, _Gary, _water gun. _The most basic water-type attack-"

"And considering he knows Confusion-"

"He doesn't actually know it. If I tell him to use it normally, he just stares at me like I'm the stupid one…"

"Still, if he has the natural ability, that should make him level eighteen at least-"

"Which means he should know Water Gun, Scratch, Tail Whip and Disable too, right?"

"Exactly," Gary said, looking impressed, "You sure know your water Pokémon, Mist…"

"Yeah well," Misty blushed, "That's _one_ type I'd consider myself an expert on… unlike _you_…"

"You flatter me," Gary said, smiling charmingly at her, causing her heart to do all sorts of flips, "Have you tried using any TMs on him?"

He placed his hands on the railing on either side of her, and took a step closer.

"I – I have! Lots!" Misty said, biting her lip, "Um – many times!"

It was difficult to speak – or even _think _properly - when he was so close.

"Yeah?" Gary asked, amused, "Which one?"

"Um – I – uh – Hydro Pump," Misty invented, thinking of the first water-type attack that came to her head, since she was unable to recall the TM's she'd actually used.

"Really?" Gary asked, smirking, "Which TM number is that again?"

"Um…" Misty fumbled, wondering why she bothered to think. It was a losing battle.

"Mist, Hydro Pump's not a TM," Gary said, "_You _of all people should know that."

"Yeah well I just – got distracted," Misty muttered, flushing horribly.

"By what?" Gary asked innocently, leaning closer.

"Oh, you know," Misty mumbled, looking away, "You're so – close – and…"

"And it distracts you?" Gary asked, touching her cheek, causing her to jump.

He laughed again, but moved away, gazing at her fondly.

"You're cute, Misty," he said, "Really cute. Fine, I'll stop being distracting."

"You don't – you don't _have _to," Misty said shyly.

They both blushed this time, but Gary shook his head.

"Later," he said softly, "There are too many people and – well - I like listening to your stories…"

"You do?" Misty asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said, "They're funny. All that stuff about your sisters – and some of your Pokémon – it's actually pretty funny."

"You wouldn't think it's funny if you _lived _with them," Misty told him, "Annoying is more like it. My sisters, I mean. The Pokémon are awesme."

"If they're anything like you, they can't be that bad," Gary reasoned.

"Gary, you _met _them," Misty said, "Did they seem _anything _like me, _at all_?"

Gary considered this for a moment, and then shook his head.

"You're right. Not like you at all," he agreed.

"Thank you," Misty said proudly.

"You're _way _prettier."

Misty blushed, but rolled her eyes.

"I believe you already _used _that line on me, Oak," she teased.

"I did?" Gary asked, looking shocked, "Oh no!"

"It's okay," Misty grinned, "I'll never get tired of hearing I'm better than them. I know it sounds weird but after all the crap they put me through… I just wish _they'd _hear someone say it."

"I'd be more than happy to oblige, next time we meet them," Gary said.

"Haha… hey look, it's our turn!" Misty said, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

She was about to walk forward, when a sudden thought entered her mind. Misty wondered, for a few seconds, if she had the guts, but then acted on impulse, reaching out, and tentatively threading her fingers with Gary's.

He looked at her, and then smiled, moving his hand to wrap it around hers. His hand was warm, and smooth, and even though they were just holding hands, it made Misty feel strangely light-headed.

They walked towards the Ferris Wheel, and Misty gazed at their entwined hands, feeling happier than ever, her heart beating in anticipation of what was to come.

The ride was long, and slow, and they'd have their own little seat (too small for two people, but made to fit two nonetheless), alone under the stars, just the two of them.

For once, Misty's heart wasn't leaning towards a certain black-haired, brown-eyed Pokémon trainer. No, this time, it was beating for the brown-haired, blue-eyed one.

::::::

_Author's Note – That's all for today! Sorry if you call that a cliffhanger – but sorry, Egoshippers, you don't find out what happens once they're ON the Ferris Wheel till next chapter._

_Tee hee. I'm evil._

_Anyways, as you can probably tell, since Egoshipping was leading in the polls, Misty went as Gary's date and not Ash's. _

_However, Pokéshippers, don't lose hope! As I promised, there will be lots of Pokéshipping too! Lots! And two 'endings' or something similar… so your time will soon come, I promise (I'm also dying to write Pokéshipping moments! Like fluffy ones, not just the sad/tense ones like in this chapter)_

_So guys, thanks a ton for the reviews! They truly inspire me to keep writing! And keep up the voting! Whoever leads gets more 'moments'! _

_And I actually got a couple ideas for the plot – so yay =P_

_Anyone have any guesses who the strange girl with the Granbull was? She's a character I'll be introducing soon… I'm actually pretty excited about it… I love her character, and she IS canon… (I'll give you a hint: Pokémon Adventures)_

_Do any of you read that manga by the way? If you don't I'd highly recommend it. There are some Pokéshipping moments (well more of Red/Misty but really it's the same) and the plot is just brilliant. Especially in the Yellow Chapter, and the Gold/Silver/Crystal chapter._

_Also, expect some old Pokémon reappearing soon! (I had to sneak in that lecture for Ash so I did it via Gary – but really, what does he think he's doing, ditching Bulbasaur, Squirtle and the rest?)_

_Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!_


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon (the anime or the manga)_

_Author's Note – Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys inspired me so much, that here's another quick update! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Poll results (wow, you Pokéshippers really pulled up… that last chapter must have bugged you, huh?)_

_Egoshipping – 22 votes_

_Pokéshipping – 24 votes_

_That also decided the result of one main occurrence in the story =)_

::::::

"This is a really great view," Misty said, from atop the Ferris Wheel, "The fireworks should start soon… do you wanna take one more round?"

"Why not," Gary replied, "We'll be able to see them perfectly from up here."

Most of the people had left the rides, to go gather on the large field around the fountain. Blankets had been laid out, and couple were cozying up together under the night sky, to watch the oncoming spectacle.

Misty and Gary frankly didn't feel that comfortable in the proximity of so many couples, obliviously in love. They were both still new to this relationship, and preferred the Ferris Wheel, where they could be alone without worrying about the atmosphere around them. So it was an unspoken agreement, and they continued to take rounds on the ride, even as everyone else trickled towards the field.

There was a loud trumpeting noise somewhere, and the crowd grew quiet.

"It's about to start, I think!" Misty whispered excitedly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three sparkling rockets flew through the air, twirling around one another and racing up; one green, one red, and the middle one, blue.

They stayed in the air for a while, sizzling and sparking for a couple seconds, before with simultaneous bangs, they exploded outwards, showering sparks everywhere.

"Oh! Look!" Misty pointed at the sparks, "They're Pokémon!"

The red sparks made a pattern, something like a small pig with long ears and a curly tail. The green ones formed some sort of serpentine creature with leaves on its tail, and the blue formed the familiar figure of Oshawott.

The crowd below ooh-ed and aah-ed, clapping at the display.

"Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott," Gary told Misty, "The Unova starters. It's pretty cool they stylized the fireworks like that though…"

That wasn't it though – as the starters' forms disappeared after a few more twinkles, more shots were fired up – this time forming two giant Pokéballs on either side of the field, made of multiple tiny red and white firecrackers. The Pokéballs soon exploded outwards too, and the shapes of two more Pokémon emerged from within – a purple, elegant cat, and a large, scruffy dog.

"Liepard, evolved form of Purrloinn," Gary said, pointing at the cat, "And that's Stoutland, the third and final form of Lillipup, the Pokémon we saw at the Gym."

The two shimmering Pokémon opened their mouths, and shining golden rockets flew out, sending streams of golden sparks raining down on the excited onlookers.

"Oh wow!" Misty squealed, "It's like they're having a Pokémon battle!"

The fantastic pyrotechnical display continued for at least ten more minutes, dazzling the spectator with the special effects. Misty was awed by the display, though Gary got bored after awhile. He frankly found it hard to pay attention to the fireworks, when there was an extremely beautiful, extremely _kissable _girl sitting right next to him, her side pressed against his.

"Misty," he murmured, nudging the girl next to him.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head so quickly that their noses bumped.

"Oh – um – sorry," Misty apologized, blue-green eyes widening.

She hadn't realized how close he'd gotten.

"I can't pay attention to the fireworks anymore," Gary whispered, placing a hand under her chin, tilting her face up.

"Oh – and – wh-why is that?" Misty stammered, blushing furiously.

"You're distracting me…"

He leaned in, even closer, and Misty's eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, and she could feel his breath ghosting across her lips.

Behind them, the sky exploded into a shower of red and pink sparks, forming an enormous shimmering heart.

::::::

"Wow, Pikachu!" Ash cried, "That was a great display! Those two Pokémon at the end, before that stupid heart thing, were the coolest! I think they were legendaries!"

"Pika pika!"

"Yeah, it really was – hey – what's _that_?"

Ash pointed up at the sky, where the red and pink heart was still twinkling merrily. But it was slowly being obscured by another shape – a smaller, darker heart-shaped shadow which was creeping in front of it.

::::::

He was close. He was _so _close.

One of his hands was on her cheek, the other on her waist, and his lips were barely centimeters from her own.

He was about to kiss her, she could _feel _it, and her stomach and nerves were tingling in anticipation.

He leaned in and –

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, REINCARNATE!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE, WE'RE CRASHING YOUR DATE!"

Misty groaned, pulling away, as Gary did as well. Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at the sky, searching for the intruders. She knew those voices too well, but they had, after years and weeks of not bothering her, chosen the _worst _possible moment to barge in on.

"SERIOUSLY, COULDN'T YOU HAVE FREAKING WAITED?" Misty hollered out, incredibly frustrated.

"What the hell is going on?" Gary asked her, confused.

"Twerpette!" an annoyed female voice came from the sky, "How many times do I tell you – you do _not _interrupt our motto!"

"_You _interrupted my _date_!" Misty shrieked back, "You _imbeciles!"_

"But we have a specialized motto for you twerps," a sulky male voice added, "Listen!"

"Prepare for trouble reincarnate!"

"And make it double, we're crashing your date!"

The voices recited, getting louder. A large heart-shaped figure floated closer to the Ferris Wheel. Misty realized it was an enormous balloon, the heart-shape replacing the Meowth-head apparently.

"To protect the world from bastardization," Jessie began.

"To unite all sweethearts within this nation," James went on.

"To denounce the evils of twerpy love,"

"Come the cupid's arrows from the sky above,"

The balloon came closer, and three figures were visible, standing on the parapet of the balloon basket: the Team Rocket trio, in the most ludicrous costumes.

Jesse, James and Meowth were all dressed in flowing white robes, with large white wings attached. They each carried golden bows, with red-feathered arrows nocked, at the ready.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We've tracked you for years, and now it's a relief,"

"That you finally admitted you- HEY!" James suddenly stopped, mid-motto, staring at the pair.

"What?" Jessie growled, "Why did you stop?"

"But Jessie," James sounded extremely panicked, "That's the wrong twerp!"

"What? What do you mean?" Jessie demanded.

"Jimmy's right!" Meowth yelled, "Dis ain't da Pikachu twoip. Dis is some oder guy!"

"What?" Jessie seethed, "Head Twerpette, I demand an explanation to what is going on!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Misty shouted back, "Now get lost and let me finish my date!"

"But you're with the wrong boy!" James cried, and Gary scowled at him, "Where's your lover-boy? The one with the hat and the Pikachu?"

"Though, I admit this one is very handsome too," he added as an afterthought.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Gary growled, annoyed at Team Rocket's implications.

"They're – Team Rocket," Misty said wearily, "They used to follow me, Ash and Brock around… and they've always followed Ash around."

"Well, if da twoip ain't here, how do we get Pikachu?" Meowth asked, "Dis is such a waste of time!"

"Jessie, I thought you said she'd be with him!" James whined, "This is heartbreaking!"

"She told me she had a date," Jessie snarled, "I assumed it would be with the twerp! It's so obvious those two were in love, I thought they would've figured it out by now!"

Misty felt Gary stiffen beside her, but despite that, she couldn't help the blush that rose to her face.

"Ash isn't here," she said, "As you can see. So just blast off again, will you?"

"What?" Jessie asked affronted, "What do we look like to you? Morons?"

Misty looked at her outfit, and then at James, and then Meowth, and slowly nodded.

"Why you little-" Jessie growled, but then paused, "Really, but why are you on a date without the twerp? Did he ditch you for another girl? One of his other travel-buddies?"

Despite herself, Misty shot Jessie a glare so venomous that the woman actually recoiled slightly.

"Nah, dat can't have happened," Meowth was saying, "Da brown-haired one, Twoipette Number Two, had a thing with dat green-haired freak, rememba?"

"Yes, but what about the blue-haired one? With the Piplup?" Jessie asked, "Though she seemed rather young for him…"

"I don't think he liked _her _Jessie, they had _no _chemistry," James said, "Besides, she was too – _peppy_."

"So then why _aren't _you with the twerp?" Jessie demanded, "You should be dating _him_!"

"Wait," Misty said suddenly, "How did you even know I had a date? Were you – stalking me?"

"Of course not!" Jessie snapped.

"We only stalk the twerp!" James added.

"So then how did you know?" Misty pressed.

"I was in the shop when you were buying that," Jessie said, gesturing at Misty's yellow kimono, "I was getting these white robes for myself, James and Meowth when I saw you. I overheard you talking to the shopkeeper. She asked if they were for the festival, and you said they were. Then she asked if you had a date, and you said you did, so I obviously assumed it was the Pikachu Twerp! I didn't know you'd picked up another one!"

"It's sad," James sniffed, "He must be heartbroken…"

"Yeah, dis idiot steals his twoipette, and den we steal his Pikachu," Meowth said, "Though we haven't stolen Pikachu yet…"

"I don't think we should, Meowth!" James declared, "Not today! It would be too much for his delicate heart to handle!"

"You're right," Meowth agreed, "We're evil, but we ain't heartless!"

"Stop babbling, you two!" Jessie snapped, "We don't even know where he _is! _And now that we're here, I'm sure _these _two have some valuable Pokémon too!"

"Of course!" James said, cheerful again, "We can steal _their _Pokémon!"

"Not a chance!" Misty cried, standing up and causing their seat to tilt precariously, "Misty caaallls… GYARADOS!"

"RAAAAAAAARGH!"

With a loud roar, the fearsome Pokémon emerged, baring its fangs at Team Rocket. Since they were on a height, Misty had aimed her Pokéball at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and Gyarados's enormous form was now wrapped around the top spokes of the ride, balancing rather riskily.

Misty quickly clambered out of her seat onto Gyarados's tail, giving her enough space to stand properly for the battle.

"Careful, Misty," Gary warned her.

"Don't worry about me, I've fought these fools before," she replied.

Team Rocket, in the meantime, had shrunk back. James was cowering behind Jessie, trembling as he stared at the monster.

"G-g-g-gyara-dos!" James stammered.

"Get over it, coward!" Jessie snapped, righting herself, "It was years ago!"

"I can't do it, Jessie!" James whimpered, "Let's come back tomorrow!"

"Oh, shut up, you wuss!" Jessie snarled at him, before releasing two Pokéballs, "Woobat, Seviper!"

"Woooo-bat!" the fluffy bat-like Pokémon called, flapping its wings next to the balloon.

"Sssseviper!" the snake hissed, wrapping itself around the spokes underneath Gyarados.

_Damn, _Misty thought, _Seviper's on the Ferris Wheel too, which means I can't order Gyarados to do any of his super damage-dealing attacks like Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, since I'd damage the ride and risk Gary and myself getting hurt in the process._

"Seviper, poison jab!" Jessie called.

The snake Pokémon's tail glowed, and with a hissed, it stabbed it into Gyarados's belly above. Gyarados roared in pain.

"Oh no!" Misty cried, looking down worriedly at her Pokémon, "Gyarados, use – um – Ice Fang!"

Gyarados raised its head, and struck at Seviper, sinking its fangs into the snake's body.

Seviper hissed and thrashed in pain, the movements causing the Ferris Wheel to sway dangerously.

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie commanded.

"Woo-bat!"

The bat Pokémon lunged towards Gyarados, who was locked with Seviper.

"Two on one isn't fair!" Gary shouted, "Go, Scizor!"

"Scizor!" the shining red Pokémon cried as it emerged, flapping its wings to stay afloat.

"Scizor, Bullet Punch on that Woobat!"

"Scizor!"

"Woobat, use Confusion!"

"Gyarados, quick, Ice Beam on Woobat before it attacks!" Misty called.

"Scizor, leave Woobat and use X-Scissor on Seviper!"

"Seviper, Sludge Bomb!"

Gyarados tore its fangs from the writhing Seviper, and shot a beam of ice at Woobat, who froze immediately, unable to execute its attack. The freezing block began to fall downwards, and Jessie was forced to recall her Pokémon immediately.

Meanwhile, Seviper blasted a dripping ball of poison at Scizor. It made contact, but didn't seem to do any harm.

"Scizor's part steel!" Gary called, "And therefore immune to poison!"

Scizor dove towards Seviper, claws glowing silver, before executing the X-Scissor attack. Seviper hissed out in pain, and began thrashing around.

The Ferris Wheel swayed some more.

"Misty!" Gary yelled, "Get back down here! It's too dangerous up there!"

"Seviper, return," Jessie called, as Misty began to edge down Gyarados's tail towards Gary, who was standing up in their seat.

Seizing the opportunity, Misty stopped, and commanded, "Gyarados, Hydro Pump the balloon!"

"Not so fast!" Jessie yelled, and there was a sudden 'twang' noise.

Meowth has loosened the arrow from his bow, and it sped towards Gyarados's open mouth, hitting right on target.

Gyarados let out a roar of pain, and then began thrashing around madly.

The Ferris Wheel started tilting even more precariously, the chairs rattling, and Misty struggled to stay balanced on her Pokémon.

"What did you do to him?" she shrieked.

"You didn't think these arrows were for show, did you?" Jessie asked, grinning triumphantly, "The points were dipped in a concentrated poison from the poison sacs of a Tentacruel!"

"No…" Misty moaned, "Anything but that…"

"They say love is like a poison!" Meowth quipped.

"MISTY!" Gary shouted, "CALL GYARADOS BACK!"

Gyarados continued to thrash around, roaring in pain.

"Return!" Misty called, but the Pokémon ignored her, continuing to writhe and move.

The Ferris Wheel began tilting over.

"MISTY HURRY!" Gary yelled, now climbing out of his seat onto the spokes of the Ferris Wheel, "GET HIM IN!"

"Return! Gyarados, please, come on," Misty begged, "It's alright! RETURN!"

The Pokémon ignored her, flailing its tail wildly.

"Gyarados, it'll be okay! Trust me! Return, now!"

Gyarados ignored her, ignoring the red beam of the Pokéball, and suddenly slammed its side against the top of the Ferris Wheel, causing the entire structure to tip forwards sharply.

Misty was thrown forward at this, missing the spokes of the Ferris Wheel entirely.

She gave a cry as she began falling, at a rapid pace, from the top of the enormous structure, towards the ground, over a hundred feet below.

"MISTY! NO!" Gary yelled, but he was unable to help her – the impact had jolted him as well, and now he was struggling to hang onto one of the spokes of the Ferris Wheel, his fingers rapidly slipping.

Scizor, seeing his plight, flew towards him.

"No, get – her!" Gary yelled, "Get her first!"

The Pokémon hesitated, seeing its master was also in need of help, but then turned and dove downwards.

"Come on…" Gary urged, but it was no good.

Misty was falling rapidly, and there was no way Scizor would be able to catch up with her before she fell.

As Gyarados gave another jerk, the Ferris Wheel lurched again, and began falling over sideways.

::::::

"Oh no!" James cried, "What do we do! We have to help them!"

"Why'd Gyarados react like dat?" Meowth asked, panicked, "I just thought she'd call it back once da poison took effect! It wasn't supposed to topple dis thing!"

"We can't do anything!" Jessie cried, "Both my Pokémon are injured, and none of yours can fly!"

::::::

_What do I do? _

Misty was panicking, as she plummeted downwards, the air whipping her face. She had no flying Pokémon to help her, and her heart was pounding rapidly.

_Poor Gyarados! And Gary!_

She could see the large Ferris Wheel, tipping over and falling.

_They'll be crushed, _she realized, _And so will I!_

Misty squeezed her eyes shut, quickly thinking of a strategy.

_If I release Starmie when I'm close to the ground and have her use Hydro Pump to push me back up, I could save myself, _she thought.

But it would be dangerous – and require perfect timing, since if Misty released Starmie from too high up, the Pokémon would fall and get injured. But if she waited till they were closer to hitting the ground, the Hydro Pump probably wouldn't get released in time, and _she'd _hit the ground.

_Oh Mew, save me! _

Misty felt tears pricking her eyes, and braced herself for what was to come.

A second later, she collided into something warm, and relatively soft.

_What?  
_

Misty looked up, to see a dark-blue kimono-covered chest, messy black windswept hair, and brown eyes, glinting in determination.

"A-Ash?" she gasped.

::::::

"Come on, buddy," Ash urged his Pokémon, "Faster!"

He and Pikachu had been nearby, after they'd gone to investigate what the heart-shaped blob in the sky was. On a closer look, they realized it had a red 'R' emblazoned on it – Team Rocket's balloon. He also saw Gyarados, wrapped around the top of the Ferris Wheel, balanced carefully, and Seviper as well. Gary's Scizor was also zipping around – Gary and Misty, he had realized, were battling Team Rocket!

But then Ash's heart had nearly stopped in his chest when he'd seen Misty's form ejected from the top of the Ferris Wheel, hurtling downwards.

He immediately called out his Pokémon and began flying towards her at full-speed, feeling extremely thankful that he had this particular Pokémon with him right now.

He had just managed to catch her, twenty feet away from the ground.

"A-Ash?" she gasped, staring up at him.

"M-Misty," he breathed out, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Thank Mew, you-"

Unable to speak and overcome by relief, Ash buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, pulling her close to him.

After a moment, he pulled away, heart racing at what he'd just done – it was probably the adrenaline, and the _fear _at almost _losing _her.

"You – you scared me," Ash said throatily, "I – are you okay?"

"I'm – I'm fine, Ash," Misty said softly, before sitting upright, her eyes wild, "Gary, where's Gary? Ash, he's still on the Ferris Wheel!"

"Fly, now!" Ash told his Pokémon, and they headed straight for the tilting Ferris Wheel. As they flew closer, they saw Gary, holding on for his life, with one hand, to a spoke of the Ferris Wheel. A Pokémon with a gleaming red coat was zipping towards him, crying out in anguish – his Scizor.

"It won't reach him in time, Ash, he's slipping!" Misty cried hysterically, "Do something!"

"Pokéball, go!" Ash yelled, and with a flash of light, a familiar blue Pokémon with a green bulb landed in front of Misty, on their mount.

Misty gasped, staring at the Pokémon, one of the first Ash had ever caught, before looking down at their mount.

Their orange mount with a flaming tail and a dragon's head.

"B-bulbasaur? Charizard?"

::::::

_Damnit, _Gary gritted his teeth, gripping on tighter, but it was no use – his hands were slipping, and he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Plus, the Ferris Wheel was falling over, and Gyarados was still thrashing.

_It'll be crushed, and so will I, _Gary panicked.

He'd seen Misty, fortunately, rescued by someone on a Charizard. It had relieved him tremendously though he was still in a major problem himself.

_I'm getting closer to the ground, so I can let out Nidoking and Blastoise, and they can use Strength to stop the Ferris Wheel from toppling over, while Misty manages to calm and call back her Gyarados, _he thought, _but to free them from their Pokéballs, I'll have to let go with one hand, and then I'll surely fall! If only I'd known that stranger was going to catch Misty, I would have made Scizor stay with me! But I have to release them now, or we'll both crash – but Scizor's too far!_

Gary's mind was in a tumult, and he panicked, before finally, squeezing his eyes shut, he let go of the metal bar with one hand and grabbed at two Pokéballs at his hip, and throwing them desperately into the air.

Barely a second later, his other hand slipped, and he hurtled downwards as well – only to be caught, seconds later, by some sort of rope, that snaked around his waist, holding him tightly and securely above the ground.

Gary turned his head, slowly, and gaped.

Ash was sitting on a flapping Charizard, Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty in his arms. There was a Bulbasaur on the Charizard's head, and its vines were currently holding Gary up.

"Hey," Ash greeted, "You okay?"

::::::

"Think you can handle three, Charizard?" Ash asked, and Charizard just grunted.

Bulbasaur began retracting its vines, pulling Gary towards them.

Gary, however, was focusing on the ground, where two large Pokémon, a Nidoking and Blastoise had appeared.

"Nidoking, Blastoise!" Gary called, "Try to hold up that Ferris Wheel, just for a minute or two!"

"BLAAAS!"

"NIDOKING!"

The Pokémon bellowed out, and rushed at the falling structure, grunting as they took its weight onto them, halting its fall.

"Misty, get Gyarados, quick," Gary said, as Bulbasaur lowered him onto Charizard.

"He won't come back!" Misty cried, "He's too traumatized – it _had _to be Tentacruel's poison!"

"You better hurry, my Pokémon can't hold that thing up for long!" Gary told her.

Indeed, Gyarados was still thrashing around, and Nidoking and Blastoise were quickly tiring from the exertion it took to hold up the heavy steel structure of the Ferris Wheel.

"I can have Bulbasaur put it to sleep, if that's fine with you," Ash suggested, before turning to Charizard, "Fly near that Gyarados, quick!"

"Yeah, anything," Misty shrugged, looking pained, "Oh, Gyarados…"

"Bulbasaur, you heard me, Sleep Powder!" Ash commanded, once they were near Gyarados's form.

Bulbasaur obeyed, a shimmering powder flowing out of its bulb and onto the Pokémon below.

Seconds later, Gyarados's eyes fluttered shut, and its thrashing lessened considerably. The Ferris Wheel began falling again.

"Ash, you got my Pokémon too!" Gary yelled, panicked, "They'll be crushed!"

"Sorry!" Ash shouted back, "It was a mistake!"

Indeed, Blastoise and Nidoking were fast asleep, and seconds away from being crushed by the Ferris Wheel.

"Gyarados, return!" Misty yelled.

There was a beam of red light, and Gyarados finally reentered its Pokéball.

"CHARIZARD, DIVE NOW!" Ash yelled.

The moment they were close enough, Gary grabbed his Pokéballs.

"Nidoking, return! Blastoise, return!"

There were two more flashes of red light, and the Pokémon disappeared inside.

Two seconds later, the Ferris Wheel crashed to the ground, in a tangle of steel spikes and ruined chairs.

"Phew," Ash sighed, relieved.

Gary slumped forward, burying his hand in his spikes, and Misty shut her eyes, holding Gyarados's Pokéball to her chest.

::::::

"Oh, thank Mew, I nearly had a heart attack!" James gasped, "Twerp saved the day again!"

"And he saved his damsel in distress," Jessie said.

"And all da Pokémon," Meowth added, shaking his head, "Dat was too close… we should be more careful when we attack…"

::::::

"Ash – thanks," Gary finally said, "You saved me – and Misty."

"No problem," Ash said, grinning uneasily and unconsciously tightening his hold on Misty.

Gary glared pointedly at him for that, and Ash was confused for a second, before realizing.

He smirked, but then reluctantly withdrew his hands from around Misty, and then recalled Bulbasaur.

"Buddy, you were awesome, and I'm gladder than ever that I called you back with me," Ash said, "Thanks. Return."

Gary looked quizzically at him, and Ash shrugged, before smiling sheepishly.

"Uh – I – took your advice," he said, "Right after our – um – argument. I called back three of my old Pokémon. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard. A good thing too – I don't know what I would've done today without them!"

"They saved our lives," Gary nodded, before patting Charizard, "Thank you."

Charizard let out a small blast of fire in response.

Misty was still trembling, clutching Gyarados's Pokéball.

"I – I'm so sorry," she said after a moment, looking up.

"Why are you apologizing?" Gary asked, "In fact – I should be sorry – I couldn't – get there in time…"

His voice trailed off and he looked utterly miserable.

"No," Misty said, "That's not your fault!"

"Yeah, it isn't," Ash agreed, looking at Gary's dejected face and deciding that maybe, for once, he could do his rival a favor, "I saw you send your Scizor to save Misty despite the fact that you needed its help to. You put yourself in danger, Gary. You-"

"What?" Misty gasped, staring wide-eyed at Gary, "Gary you – oh, you shouldn't have!"

"How could I not?" Gary mumbled, "Little help it did…"

Scizor had caught up with them by then, and was flapping its wings tensely, looking extremely upset.

"Sci! Scizor!" it rasped.

"Scizor, you were amazing," Gary said, "I'm sorry I asked the impossible of you. Don't be hard on yourself."

"Scizor sci!"

"Yeah, I know," Gary said, smiling slightly, "But – she had to be saved first, Scizor. I'm sorry I asked that of you, though."

"Scizor!"

"Must've been nearly impossible for your Pokémon to willingly leave you when you were in danger, huh?" Ash asked, smiling wryly, "I can imagine."

"Yeah…" Gary said, looking fondly at his Pokémon, "Thanks for everything, Scizor. Return."

"I'm so sorry, Gary, this was all my fault," Misty said tearfully.

"Your fault?" Gary and Ash asked together.

"Yeah – this wouldn't have happened if I'd been able to control Gyarados and recall him," Misty said bitterly, "I should have – done something. He was _my _Pokémon."

"Misty, it had nothing to do with you," Gary said, "Sometimes when Pokémon go on a rampage like that, it's impossible to control them! It happens to all trainers!"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Remember Charizard? He used to blow _my _head off every time I told him to use Flamethrower!"

Charizard snorted at this, as they circled the remains of the Ferris Wheel. A large crowd had gathered, attracted by the commotion, and the previously empty area (everyone had been near the fountain) was now bustling with people and Pokémon.

"Why was Gyarados acting that way though?" Gary asked, "He didn't the first time Seviper poisoned him…"

"He – he was traumatized," Misty said softly, "A long time ago, before I first caught him, he was being attacked by three Tentacruel, all using poison sting. He had been really wild that time, and though he's tamer now – Tentacruel poison still has that effect on him. It's unfortunate Team Rocket chose that of all things, really…"

"Team Rocket!" Ash said suddenly, his voice angry, "This is all _their _fault! If they hadn't attacked in the first place, this never would have happened!"

"Yeah, well they're still hanging around," Gary said, pointing up, where indeed, Team Rocket's balloon was hovering in the sky.

"Wanna blast them off, Ash?" Misty asked, "I haven't done _that _in awhile…"

"Sure thing, Misty," Ash grinned, before nudging Charizard.

"Hey, Charizard, wanna meet some old enemies?"

The fire Pokémon roared and flew up, beating its wings steadily.

::::::

"Uh-oh," Meowth said, "Three twoips and a Pikachu on an angry-lookin' Charizard, headin' dis way!"

"Should we say sorry?" James asked.

"Nah, let's have some fun, before they send us packing," Jessie said, "And _now _we can try grabbing Pikachu!"

::::::

"Prepare for trouble, like you've never had," Ash said menacingly.

"And make it double, 'cause we're _really _mad!" Misty added threateningly.

Gary looked at them blankly.

"Uh – guys?" he asked, "What was that?"

"HEY!" Jessie yelled from the balloon, brandishing her golden bow, "You can't copy us! That's plagiarism!"

"Just because the motto's awesome, everyone wants to use it!" James sulked.

"Eva heard dat mimicry is da best form o'flattery?" Meowth added.

"You're _mad _that we ripped off you're stupid motto?" Misty yelled, "Well _we're _mad that you nearly killed us!"

"That was a genuine mistake!" Jessie shot back defensively, "We're sorry! We didn't know your Gyarados would freak out!"

"Yeah, and if you hadn't frozen Woobat, he woulda tried to help!" Meowth added, "He was da only flyin' Pokémon we had!"

"Please, like that miniscule bat could have done anything," Gary snorted.

"You three really _are _idiots," Ash said angrily, "How could you be stupid enough to attack them when they're on a _Ferris Wheel_? Didn't you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Geez, we said we're sorry," Jessie bit out, "Besides _you _should be thanking us. Those two were about to get all kissy-kissy when we interrupted them!"

Gary and Misty both blushed at this, and Ash felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_They were going to kiss?_

He hadn't known Misty and Gary would go that far, on a first date. A part of him almost felt thankful towards Team Rocket; after all, all three of them _were_ morons. They hadn't meant anyone actually getting hurt. The moment he had that thought though, he felt disgusted with himself. Team Rocket's stupidity had nearly cost Misty, Gary, and their Pokém on their lives, and for that, they deserved to be blasted off, if nothing.

"What are you doing letting her run off with him anyways?" James wanted to know, "I thought you and her would be married with children by now!"

"Argh!" Ash yelled out, frustrated, "For the hundredth time, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Misty shouted at the same time.

Both of them looked at each other after that, and smiled slightly.

How familiar _that _situation was – and the countless times they had to deny their relationship to people in that same way…

"Yeah," Gary added possessively, "She's _mine_."

_That, _Ash thought sourly, _was not a part of the dialogue. He ruined it._

"Oh, shut up, third-wheel," Jessie rolled her eyes, "You can't be blind to their love, it's been raging since they were ten!"

Gary looked extremely affronted at this, his blue eyes flashing as he reached for a Pokéball.

Ash decided that Team Rocket was less annoying than he'd previously considered them.

"Hey, hey, no Pokémon Battles, please," James said wearily, "You took out both of Jessie's Pokémon, and mine are exhausted from our earlier gym battle!"

"Gym battle?" Ash practically screeched, not believing his ears, "What are you talking about? Since when do _you _challenge gyms!"

"Since now, twerp," Jessie said proudly, "We challenged Chili of Striaton Gym today morning – or James did, since I'm still sticking to contests though I'll lend him my Pokémon if he needs them."

"And I won a Trio Badge!" James said excitedly, "My first badge! It was awesome!"

"I don't believe you," Ash said, "When did you suddenly start doing – what _normal _trainers do? You're villains!"

"Hey," Jessie snapped, "Just because we resort to villainy every now and then-"

"Just occasionally," James added.

"Just when the time calls for it," Jessie agreed.

"Or when da boss calls for it!" Meowth corrected.

"Exactly," Jessie said, "Just because we resort to somewhat evil deeds on certain rare occasions-" Ash snorted at this, but she ignored him and continued, "Doesn't mean we can't make a living in a perfectly honest way!"

"Yes! I felt so _good _winning that Trio Badge!" James said, puffing his chest out, "My first victory in an honest field! It was invigorating! It really made me rethink my whole life!"

Meowth swiped at James with his claws.

"Ouch!" James pouted.

"Jimmy-boy's goin' soft," Meowth said, "Careful, Jimmy, don't let da boss hear ya say crap like dat!"

"I won't, I won't," James grumbled.

"I still don't believe you," Ash said suspiciously, "Can I see your badge?"

"Sure you can!" James said delightedly, reaching inside his robes, "It's right –"

He froze suddenly, his expression becoming panicked as he began to frantically pat his clothes.

"It was right here!" James cried, "My badge case – it was here! Where – where did it go!"

"Maybe you dropped it!" Meowth suggested, before jumping into the basket and searching on the floor.

"Oh noooo," James was moaning, "My first badge, symbolic of my first honest victory… and its gooone! Noooo!"

"Maybe this shows we're not _meant _to do honest things," Jessie said sadly, "Maybe we're just – destined to be criminals forever!"

"Where did you last see it?" Misty asked, feeling sorry for James.

"Oh, just two hours ago," James sobbed, "I was admiring it under the moonlight near the fountain…"

"Oh right, before that stupid Granbull bulldozed into us and knocked you over!" Jessie said, remembering, "I did warn you, James, pride always comes to a fall!"

"Wait," Ash said suddenly, perking up, "This Granbull – did it have a trainer?"

"Yes, it did," Jessie said, making a face, "The most disrespectful little punk. She wasn't even _dressed _in traditional clothes, and her skirt was _far _too short! Only _I'm _allowed to wear miniskirts like that!"

"That's odd," Ash said, scratching his head, "I think I met the same trainer with her Granbull too!"

Meowth, who'd been searching the bottom of the basket suddenly popped up, feline eyes narrow.

"Hey twoip!" Meowth called, "Check yer pockets! Is anything missin'?"

"Huh?" Ash asked confused, slipping his hand into his kimono pocket (yes the kimono had pockets, fancy, right?).

His Pokéballs were there, and his Pokédex too. But as Ash felt around, with growing horror, he realized that _his _badge case wasn't there either.

"Oh no!" Ash cried, "My badge case! With my Trio Badge!"

"It's gone too?" Misty asked, "How?"

"I tink I might have an idea!" Meowth said, "Dat girl, did her Pokémon rammed into you too?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "But she said it was an accident."

"It probably wasn't an accident," Meowth said, "It was her Pokémon using an attack! Thief, to be precise!"

"Thief?" Ash yelled, "What?"

"Thief is a dark-type move in which the Pokémon rams into its opponent and steals any item they may be holding," Gary spoke up, sounding rather like a Pokédex, "Granbull is one of the Pokémon that can learn it from TM 46. If that girl's Granbull rammed into both of you, and then your badge cases were gone, it is a possibility that she had it use theft to get the badges. Since it's a Pokémon attack, you wouldn't have suspected it being used on you, and the pain from the collision probably made it so that you didn't realize anything else had happened."

"That – that sneaking little bitch!" Jessie swore.

"How could she steal from _me_?" James wailed, "_I'm_ a Pokémon thief! What kind of person thieves from a thief?"

"You said you got that badge honestly," Misty said.

"I did," James moaned, before bursting into tears, "That's why it hurts even more!"

"I'm gonna find this girl!" Ash said angrily, "How could she steal badges from trainers like that? It's sick!"

"Yeah, you go do that!" Jessie said, as Meowth comforted a bawling James, "We'll just meet up tomorrow or something?"

Their balloon began to float away, unharmed for once, when suddenly, a mechanical arm lunged out of the basket towards Pikachu.

"PIKA-PIKACHUUUUUU!" the Pokémon cried, immediately letting lose a large bolt of electricity before the arm could come close enough.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried, as the heart-balloon burst, "Stupid twerp!"

"J-just because you're heart was stabbed, d-doesn't mean you stab ours!" James sobbed.

"Be patient, and I'm sure ya'll get da girl someday!" Meowth added.

"Oh, and get my badge back, pleeeease!" James begged, "I'd get it myself but-"

"We're blasting off agaiiiiiiin!" all three of them screamed, as they spun away, before disappearing with a twinkle.

"Nice, Pikachu," Ash said.

"I haven't seen that for awhile!" Misty laughed.

Gary just stared at the sky blankly, before asking, "What in the name of Ho-oh _was_ that?"

::::::

"Come on, Charizard," Ash said, "We're looking for that girl! Fly above these grounds, okay?"

"Char," Charizard said, laboring under the weight of having to carry three trainers around for so long.

"Ash, wait," Misty said, "I need to get Gyarados to the Pokémon Center."

"And I don't think Charizard can keep flying with so many people on its back for much longer," Gary added, "Why don't you let us down."

"What? But I need to find that thief!" Ash protested.

"I'm really sorry Ash," Misty said apologetically, "But Gyarados needs medical attention. I don't want him hurting anymore!"

"You go on ahead, and catch the thief," Gary said, "We'll wait for you at the Center."

"Ah, fiiine," Ash groaned, not wanting to leave Gary and Misty alone, _again – _but he didn't have a choice. He needed his badge!

"I'll be back an an hour or so," he told them, dropping him down.

"We'll wait up for you," Misty promised, "Thanks Ash, for everything!"

"Yeah, thanks," Gary said, "Good luck!"

::::::

"Come on, Charizard, what we're looking for is a girl with long brown hair wearing a skirt," Ash said, as he surveyed the crowds below them, "She's probably the only one who isn't in a kimono…"

They surveyed the mulling crowd, swooping lower every few minutes, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried suddenly, "Pika pikachu!"

"Huh? You found her?" Ash asked, "Where!"

Pikachu pointed, to the sky, where indeed, a few meters above them, was the brown-haired girl.

She was probably flying above the crowds to escape the festival quietly – but the oddest thing Ash noticed was that she wasn't flying on a bird. Instead, she was hanging from the foot of a puffed-up Wigglytuff that was floating.

Ash was surprised to see the Kanto Pokémon – and even more surprised to see the girl's odd method of transport. He didn't care though. At that moment, he wanted nothing but to get his badge back.

"Hey!" he shouted, as Charizard flew towards the girl, "Hey, you!"

The girl turned, looking down, and her green eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted cheerfully, "You again! You get that jerkface back for stealing your girl?"

Ash ignored this, urging Charizard closer to the large Wigglytuff.

"I didn't, but I'm going to get _you _back!" he vowed.

"Me?" she asked, giving him a wide-eyed, innocent look, "Why? What did I ever do?"

"You stole my badge!" Ash yelled, "With Granbull, you used Theft! Don't deny it, because I know you did!"

"Wow, you're the first person in five years to have figured out how I do that," she said, looking impressed, "Congratulations, cutie!"

"Wh-what?" Ash was flummoxed, "Hey – I want it back!"

"Sorry," the girl said, "I don't have it anymore."

"You – what? How come?" Ash demanded.

"But for compensation, I'll let you take me out on a date," she said, giggling, "At the Striaton Café? Doesn't that sound better?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ash yelled, "I don't want some lame date, I want my badge back!"

"Now, now," the girl said, "Don't get mad. I see you have a Charizard! Not many people with Kanto starter evolutions here… where are you from?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash bellowed, "Charizard, use flamethro-"

"No!" the girl cried, "Don't! You'll singe my hair and ruin my clothes, and then I'll have to waste my money buying new ones and getting my hair done!"

"Like I care about that!" Ash yelled, "Charizard-"

"Wiggly, deflate!" the girl cried, and suddenly, she and her Wigglytuff shot downwards as the Pokémon let out all the air it had held in.

_Is she mad? _Ash thought, as he raced after them on Charizard.

A few feet above the ground, however, they slowed down, the WIgglytuff having taken in air again, and the two floated till they reached the ground, landing in a clearing in the trees next to the garden. Ash quickly followed suite, and slid off of Charizard, facing the girl.

"My, my, you're _still _chasing after me," the girl giggled, "I already agreed to a date with you!"

"Stop wasting my time and give me my badge!" Ash shouted, "I can't believe you'd steal badges from trainers! Can't you get your own!"

"My own," the girl scoffed, rolling her green eyes, "You really think I stole them for _myself_? You're silly. Look!"

She pulled out a case and opened it. Ash was shocked.

She had all eight Kanto badges, and all eight Johto ones as well, the Trio Badge, as well as a bunch of other badges Ash didn't recognize.

"You've finished Kanto and Johto?" Ash asked, "How come I haven't seen you at any of the Leagues?"

"I don't do Leagues," the girl shrugged, "Not my thing. I just like getting the badges 'cause they're so pretty!"

"You_ stole_ all of these?"

"No, dimwit," the girl sounded annoyed now, "These I actually earned. Plus, I already have _three _Unova badges… that's two more than you… I expected you to have at least four, you seemed tough… that one Trio Badge was a disappointment."

"Well give it back, then!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry, I can't," the girl said, "I sold it."

"You – you – what?" Ash couldn't believe what he'd heard, "How could you _sell _my badge? Why would you do that?"

"I'm low on cash," the girl shrugged, "And I wasn't going to sell my own. You'd be surprised at the number of loser trainers this place is full of. Super-rich kids who are rolling in cash but don't know the difference between Caterpie and Weedle. They can't even catch or train Pokémon properly, forget winning gym badges. They're more than happy to pay a fortune for just one little badge."

"So you steal other people's badges, and sell them for money?" Ash fumed, furious, "That's disgusting!"

"Hey, I do what I have to do to survive, okay!" the girl snapped, "I was low on cash and needed the extra money to buy my Pokémon food and potions and stuff. And it's not like I even managed to steal that many. Half the morons here roam around with empty cases. I only got two Trio badges, on from you, and one from some purple-haired wimp."

"That's James," Ash said immediately, "He's my – someone I know!"

"Well, too bad for him then," the girl shrugged, "Anyways, it was nice catching up sweetie, but really, I have to go…"

"Oh, no you won't!" Ash growled, "Not till I teach you a lesson! I challenge you! To a Pokémon Battle!"

"You're persistent," the girl grinned, her eyes lighting up, "I _love _Pokémon battles though! They're so much fun! What do I get if I win?"

"You – why should I give you anything?" Ash spat, "You _stole _my badge!"

"Fair enough," the girl shrugged, "Okay then! How does three on three sound to you?"

"Uh…" Ash thought of his previous three on three, which had been a disaster.

This time, however, his Pokémon party was full. And four of the six were very high level.

"Sounds good to me," he said determined.

"Okay then, let's start!" the girl said, clapping her hands, "Hey, where'd you say you were from again, huh, cutie?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ash raged, "And for your information, my name is Ash Ketchum! I'm from Pallet Town and I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master!"

The girl raised her eyebrows at this.

"Pallet, huh?" she murmured, "This should be good… well, Wiggly, you've done good, but I'm not fighting with you. Return!"

"Charizard, thanks for everything, return," Ash said as well, "Squirtle! I choose you!"

"Squirtle! Squirt!" the little blue turtle popped out, looking pumped as it greeted its trainer and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, thrilled to see yet another old friend.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash grinned, "It's been awhile! How's the squad?"

"Squirtle!"

"Ohhhh!" the girl squealed suddenly, falling to her knees in front of Squirtle, "_Another _Kanto Starter! You're so cuuuute! I haven't seen a Squirtle like you since –" she faltered, before cooing again, "well – you're adorable! I think I'll call you Squirty!"

"That's _my _Squirtle!" Ash shouted, "You can't nickname it!"

The girl ignored him.

"You're even cuter than your trainer, you know!" she giggled.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said happily.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, "Squirtle, don't fall for her dirty tricks! She's the enemy! We're battling her!"

"Geez, calm down," the girl said, standing up, "You're so serious!"

"Shut up and get on with the battle!"

"Fine, fine," she rolled her eyes, before reaching for a Pokéball, "Clefy, go!"

"Cle-fable!" the little pink fairy Pokémon cried.

_Another Kanto Pokémon! _Ash thought_._

"Clefy, use Pound!" the girl cried, without waiting.

"Squirtle! Skull Bash!"

The Pokémon collided, and flew back, both of them equally hurt by the physical attack.

"Clefy, roll out of it!" the girl yelled, and the Pokémon obeyed, "Now use your momentum to power up a Rollout!"

Clefable did as ordered, using the speed and momentum of its flight back, by curling its body in a tight ball, and rolling back towards a recovering Squirtle.

BAM!

The first impact sent Squirtle flying, and Clefable wheeled back for another attack.

_Oh no, it's just going to get stronger! _Ash realized, _I have to do something… though she's trained that Clefable well!_

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump should slow it down!" Ash commanded.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle hopped back onto its feet, sending out a blast of water at Clefable's rolling form.

The Pokémon's progress was hampered quite a bit, but the girl seemed undeterred.

"Clefy, switch directions and roll back!" she shouted.

Clefable did so, now rolling in the opposite direction, the Hydro Pump only adding to its speed. It made a full circle and barreled towards Squirtle.

_It can't hit! _Ash thought, before ordering, "Squirtle, use Hydro Pump on the ground to push yourself up!"

"Squirtle!"

Squirtle propelled itself up using the strong jet of water, waiting for Clefable to exhaust its attack.

"Clefy, stop!" the girl called, "Use Zap Cannon on the stream of water!"

"SQUIRTLE, WITHDRAW!" Ash shouted instinctively.

Clefable let out a strong bolt of electricity, which, conducted by the water, forked straight towards Squirtle. The little Pokémon withdrew its head just in time.

"Nice move," the girl complimented, and Ash gritted his teeth.

She was _good; _in terms of her strategy, her Pokémon's levels, the way she called out attacks. He'd have to be extra careful during this battle.

The stream of electricity stopped, and cautiously, Squirtle emerged from its shell, landing hard on the ground.

"Clefy, Sing!" the girl sang out.

"BACK IN!" Ash shouted, and Squirtle withdrew yet again.

The Clefable opened its mouth and began to sing. Soon, Pikachu fell asleep, slumping on Ash's shoulder. Ash hoped that Squirtle had managed to avoid hearing it inside its shell.

_What do I do now… _Ash wondered.

"Squirtle, stay in the shell and use Rapid Spin!" he shouted.

Squirtle didn't move.

"You realize if he can't hear Clefy, he's covering his ears, and he can't hear you either," the girl pointed out.

"Oh, shut up," Ash groaned, raising his voice, "SQUIRTLE! RAPID SPIN!"

Squirtle didn't respond.

"Clefy, sing _louder_!" the girl commanded gleefully, and her Pokémon increases its volume.

_Damn, _Ash thought, _it's not going to stop. I'll just have to wait for Squirtle to come back out on its own._

Squirtle did, eventually, and immediately became drowsy.

"SQUIRTLE! NO, PAY ATTENTION!" Ash yelled, "GET BACK IN YOUR SHELL AND USE RAPID SPIN!"

"Squirt?" Squirtle asked sleepily.

"WITHDRAW!" Ash yelled, "Come on!"

Squirtle nodded slowly, and finally withdrew, though it didn't attack after that.

"I think it fell asleep!" the girl cheered, "Now finish it off, Clefy! If electricity doesn't work, try fire! Fire Punch, on the shell!"

"Cle-fable!" the Pokémon charged forwards, small fist burning with flames.

_Yes, _Ash thought excitedly, _if anything, that will work in my favor!_

The fire made its impact, but moments later, Squirtle had popped back out, looking extremely angry. This time, it had a pair of shiny black glasses on its eyes.

"SQUIRTLE?" it demanded.

"What?" the girl shrieked, "How did you wake up!"

"Thanks for that," Ash chuckled, "My Squirtle's the head of a firefighting squad! He's trained in flames for years. It was practically instinct for him to wake up and attack the moment he felt the heat! By using Fire Punch, you advantaged _my _Pokémon! SQUIRTLE, FINISH IT OFF! HYDRO PUMP, FULL POWER!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle let out an enormous blast of water, which slammed Clefable against a tree, knocking it out.

"Oh, Clefy, darling!" the girl cried, "Are you alright? Come on, take some rest!"

She withdrew her Pokémon, before nodding at Ash.

"One up to you, though I haven't called my strongest Pokémon yet," she told him, "And you were just lucky. If I'd known, I would've just used a physical or ice attack instead of fire. Though your Squirtle is really well-trained."

"Yeah, well, your Clefable was really well-trained too," Ash complimented reluctantly, "Great job, Squirtle, have a rest."

"So, who are you going to send out next?" the girl asked curiously.

Ash already knew, flinging out his second Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Bulba-saur!"

"AIIIIIIII!" the girl squealed, rushing forward to pick up the Pokémon, "A BULBASAUR? Venusaur's pre-evolution! I haven't seen one of these in ages!"

"Bulba?"

"Aw, let him go!" Ash cried, exasperated, "Just send out your next Pokémon!"

"Alright," the girl shrugged, putting Bulbasaur back down, "Have it your way. I choooose… SAURY!"

There was a flash of light and an enormous Pokémon appeared. It was blue with green spots and a large pink flower sprouting from its back.

In fact, Saury, was none other than-

"VENUSAUR!" the Pokémon bellowed.

"Oh," Ash was impressed, "Wow…"

"See, now you know why I was so excited?" the girl asked, eyes sparkling, "_My _Saury evolved four years ago!"

"Bulba," Bulbasaur stepped back, slightly intimidated at seeing its fully evolved form.

"Don't get scared, Bulbasaur," Ash told his Pokémon, "You can do it. I know you can. You've battled a Meganium, remember!"

::::::

"Saury, Body Slam!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to get in the air and dodge it!"

::::::

"Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!"

"Bulba?"

"Bulbasaur! I said Solarbe-"

"You idiot! It's nighttime!" the girl scolded him.

"Oh – oops," Ash laughed sheepishly, "Uh – Razor Leaf!"

"Saury, Magical Leaf!"

::::::

"Bulbasaur, Take Down!"

"Saury, GIGA DRAIN!"

::::::

"Well done, Bulbasaur," Ash said, recalling his Pokémon, "You did your best."

"He's strong for a pre-evolution," the girl said, recalling Venusaur, "But you really should evolve him. Honestly, he didn't stand a chance against Venusaur."

"That's what you think," Ash snapped, "But Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve, and I like him the way he is!"

"Well, I get how you think," the girl said, "I used to prefer my Pokémon cute and un-evolved too… but then I realized if they wanted to, I wasn't one to stop them! That's why I gave Clefy and Wiggly their Moon Stones!"

"Yeah, well it's one to both of us now," Ash said, "So this is the deciding battle?"

"Yep," the girl nodded, "You choose first! Gonna send out that Charizard?"

"No," Ash said, flipping his cap around, "Charizard's tired from before."

He nudged the Pokémon on his shoulder, who had woken up during Bulbasaur's match.

"This is _my _starter," he said, "He's been with me from the very start. Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, launching itself forward from Ash's shoulder and landing on the ground, looking determined.

"_He's _your starter?" the girl looked shocked, "But if you're from Pallet, wouldn't Professor Oak have given you one of the other three! And since you can't have taken Squirtle or Bulbasaur as your starter, I thought _you'd _be the Charmander trainer!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, "And how do you know Professor Oak?"

"You silly boy," the girl giggled, "_I'm _from Pallet Town too! My name is Leaf!"

"What?" Ash screeched, "You're from Pallet? How come I've never seen you before?"

"I moved from Pallet when I was six," Leaf said, "And then returned once I was ten, to collect Saury from Professor Oak. He had three Pokémon then – another boy took Squirtle, but I didn't know who'd taken Charmander. Once I saw your Charizard and heard you were from Pallet, I thought you were the Charmander trainer. There had been only three of us at that time, and you looked to be my age."

"Oh…" Ash said, realizing, "So then you're one of the other three trainers who went to Oak's lab before me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Haha," Ash laughed, rubbing his head, "See, the morning I began my Pokémon journey, I kinda overslept… so by the time I got to the lab, Professor Oak told me that all the three starters had been taken… that's why I got Pikachu as my starter… though now when I think of it, that's the best thing that could've happened to me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," Leaf nodded, "Though now I wonder who the Charmander trainer was… hey, but then how _did _you get your Charmander? And the other two? Starters are pretty rare! Did you trade?"

"No, I didn't," Ash said, "I picked up Charmander on the way, where some moron had abandoned him. He was really sick and it was raining, but me and my friends rescued him. He tried going back to his old owner, but the guy was a jerk, so he stayed with me."

"Oh, what a sweet story," Leaf said, enraptured, "Though I can't believe people can be mean enough to ditch their Pokémon like that!"

"Yeah, well someone ditched Squirtle too," Ash said, "When I found him, he was part of a gang of abandoned Squirtles. He was their leader. Bulbasaur was staying with a girl in some forest, but he took a liking to me, so he came with me."

"Oh, I wish I'd known about that Squirtle gang!" Leaf squealed, "I would've picked one up for myself! I love Squirtles! And Blastoises! I would've named him Blasty!"

"Um – okay," Ash said, before adding under his breath, "Weirdo."

"Did you say something?" Leaf asked.

"Nope! Nothing at all. So where's your next Pokémon?"

"Right here," Leaf said, beaming as she threw up a Pokéball, "Go, Ditty!"

::::::

"You're kidding me, right?" Ash groaned, staring at the Pokémon in front of him.

"That's Ditty!" Leaf said proudly.

Her Ditto had already transformed, and Ash's Pikachu was currently facing off with a mirror-image of itself.

"Ditty's at a really high level, so this should be fun!" Leaf trilled.

::::::

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Ditty, Thundershock!"

::::::

"Pikachu, Agility, and then Quick Attack!"

"Ditty, Agility, and then Quick Attack!"

::::::

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Ditty, Iron Tail!"

"Aaargh! Will you _stop _that already?"

::::::

"Stop mirroring my moves!" Ash yelled after thirty minutes, "This is getting _really _annoying and the battle's dragging on for too long!"

"What's the big deal?" Leaf asked, "This is fun!"

"Yeah, well I need to get back to the Pokémon Center," Ash growled, "Gary and Misty are waiting for me. Pikachu, Thunderb-"

"Wait, what?" Leaf asked suddenly, interrupting him.

"What?" Ash asked frustrated.

"Is Gary the name of the jerkface who stole your girl?" Leaf asked curiously.

"How does it matter to you?" Ash growled, "Can we get on with this!"

"And is Gary's full name actually – Gary Jerkface Oak?" she asked, twirling a strand of long brown hair around her fingers.

"Uh – yeah," Ash said, stunned, "It – actually is. You know him?"

"I – know of him," Leaf replied, before withdrawing her Ditto.

"Hey!" Ash cried, "What're you doing? Our battle isn't over!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood to battle anymore," Leaf said airily.

"What? You can't just – walk out like that!" Ash yelled.

"It was getting boring anyways. Ditty copied all of Pikachu's moves and stats when it evolved. If we battled more we'd just tire them both unnecessarily," Leaf shrugged.

"But – but –" Ash protested, "I was going to –"

"Teach me a lesson, right?" Leaf asked cheekily, "Somehow I don't think you managed that."

"Well I – I won!" Ash said sullenly, "Since you withdrew, that's like forfeiting! So I won!"

"Okay," Leaf agreed, "Good for you."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, "You _lost_!"

"So?" Leaf turned on him, "I didn't actually! I just don't feel like battling, and if it makes you feel better, then yeah, technically I lost!"

"Aren't you upset? At all?" Ash asked, "Disappointed even?"

"Nope," Leaf grinned, before narrowing her eyes, "But _you _are, for some reason."

"You can't just walk out on a Pokémon battle," Ash griped, "It's against the rules. First you steal badges, then you walk out-"

"Oh Suicune, you're _still _whining about that?" Leaf asked, "Fine. I know what'll make you happy."

She reached into her red bag, and pulled out something small and shiny, tossing it to him.

"Here," she said, "Now you can stop crying."

"My badge!" Ash yelled, grinning as he caught the object, "But how – you said you sold them?"

"I sold fakes," Leaf shrugged, "Most of those idiot kids couldn't tell the difference, so why waste real ones on them? I even have your friend's, if you want it. A prize for 'winning', you could say."

She handed him the second one.

"I – thanks," Ash said, "But why are you giving it to me now?"

"To make you stop whining, I told you, and being all self-righteous."

"Oh – but – before you said you sold my badge! Are you sure it isn't a mistake?"

"I lied," Leaf said simply.

"You – lied to me?" Ash's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I lied to you," she replied sweetly, "Now don't start crying about _that_. Seriously, it's lucky you're kind of hot, because otherwise you'd be nothing but a grouchy crybaby. No wonder that girl of yours ditched you for Gary. _I _probably would too, in her place."

"What – you –" Ash was at a loss of words.

"Chill, I was kidding," Leaf rolled her eyes, "And now I gave you back both badges, and told you the truth. So don't lecture me."

"You have no morals whatsoever," Ash muttered.

"Well, I grew up in a place without them," Leaf shot back.

Ash wondered what she meant by that.

"You'll have to buy yourself a new badge case though," Leaf said, "Sorry about that. But really, you should be more alert."

"You shouldn't have your Pokémon use _Thief _on people!" Ash retorted.

"Fair enough," Leaf said, smiling sweetly, "Hey, since the battle's over, you're heading to the Pokémon Center, right? That's what you said earlier?"

"Yeah," Ash said cautiously, "Why?"

"I'll come with you too, sweetie!" Leaf chirped, "I need to get Clefy healed!"

Ash groaned.

::::::

"Is Gyarados going to be okay, Misty?" Gary asked, concerned.

Misty looked worried, but nodded.

"Nurse Joy administered the antidote and gave him a Soothe Bell. He should be fine by morning," she said.

"Don't worry yourself then," Gary told her, "It _wasn't _your fault."

"Yeah, I guess not," Misty shrugged, "Listen, I'm going up to the room…"

"I'll come with you," Gary offered immediately.

"Um – sure," Misty said, and her heart skipped a beat, something which seemed to happen a lot around Gary.

Ash wouldn't be back for some time. Which meant, they could probably finish off what Team Rocket had so rudely interrupted…

::::::

_Damn, why aren't they here? _Ash thought, surveying the empty lobby, _don't tell me they've gone up to the room!_

"Looks like your _friends _went up to the room," Leaf said, as if reading his thoughts.

Her tone was teasing, yes, though Ash thought there was something more to it as well.

"I have an extra key, we can check," Ash said shrugging.

Jessie's words echoed in his head:

'_Those two were about to get all kissy-kissy when we interrupted them!'_

_Please, please, please don't be doing what I think you're doing… _Ash prayed, his heart hammering, _I don't know if I could stand it…_

He opened the door, and his heart plummeted at the sight, all his worst fears confirmed.

Gary and Misty were standing near the bed, his hands resting on her waist, and hers looped around his neck.

And they were _kissing._

He had lost her.

::::::

Ash wanted to say something, badly, anything to interrupt them, stop them – to stop the nightmare that was playing in front of his eyes. But he was paralyzed, his throat dry, and his eyes pricking, and he had no idea what to say.

Fortunately for him, Leaf chose that moment to speak up, making things ten times more awkward than they should have been.

"Gary Oak!" she called loudly, "I see _you've _kept busy in my absence!"

Misty and Gary broke apart immediately, whirling around. They were both flushing.

"Ash!" Misty gasped, covering her mouth, "When did you –"

Ash just stared at her for a moment, before looking down. He had nothing to say to her right now, and he didn't want to risk tears. Not in front of her. Not in front of _Gary._

Gary, on the other hand, was staring at Leaf, his mouth slightly open.

"I see _someone's _gone and gotten sexy in my absence," Leaf said flirtatiously, "Though you know, it isn't polite for _you_ to stare. I know I'm beautiful, but your _girlfriend's _right there."

Gary winced, before rubbing his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Misty turned to look at Leaf as well, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, this isn't a dream, Oaky," Leaf laughed, "Though I can understand if you thought I was one… miss me much?"

_What in the name of Dialga, Palkia and Arceus is going on? _Ash wondered, _does Leaf know Gary? And – why is she hitting on him? Why does every damn girl hit on Gary all the time?_

Gary closed his mouth, his blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed the new girl thoroughly.

When he finally spoke, his voice was trembling slightly, with a barely suppressed emotion.

"_L-Leaf? _Is that you?"

And then Ash noticed Misty, whose eyes were flicking between Gary and Leaf, something not unlike jealousy on her face (he knew because he'd worn that same expression countless times in the past week) – and the fact that Gary and Leaf obviously seemed to have _some _history. And the fact that Leaf was turning out to be more of a flirt than Gary himself.

Maybe Leaf tagging along with him to the Pokémon Center wasn't such a bad thing.

_Maybe, _Ash thought, _she's not as bad as I thought she was…_

::::::

_Author's Notes: (warning – it's verrry long)_

_FIRSTLY – POKESHIPPERS DON'T KILL ME! Please? There had to be both shippings, which is why I made them kiss. But trust me, Ash will get his fair share of action too, I promise! It's just the AAML will be developed gradually, over a period of more chapters, but when it does happen, I promise it'll be good! And since you guys won the 'poll' for this chapter, Ash gotta be the hero and saved Misty while Gary clung on for his life._

_Egoshippers – well there ya go, hope you liked the end =) Though I have to warn you there will be only a couple more chapters of Egoshipping till it ends =/ (whereupon you can stop reading, since I'll end it nicely for those two at that point) and then the Pokéshipping starts (more than it has now). Also some Jealous!Misty coming up! _

_O-kay. I think you guys must have many questions (some of which were asked to me previously) so here are the answers:_

_To those of you who guessed this new girl was Green, congrats, that was the right guess!_

_Leaf IS actually pretty much entirely based on the character 'Green' from the Pokémon Adventures Manga. She's also basically the same as the girl main character in the FireRed LeafGreen games if you guys have played those._

_I named her 'Leaf' cause that's the game name for her, and I thought if ever they introduced her into the anime, they'd give her a new name. Like how 'Crystal' was named Marina, and 'Soul' was named Lyra._

_So Leaf is Green from Pokémon Adventure (awesome manga – if anyone wants to read it, go to a sight called MangaReader, and search for Pokemon Adventure… you start with the Red/Blue/Green chapter and go on to the Yellow chapter after that… it's great!)_

_I've changed Leaf's outfit though, for kicks, since it's a new region and apparently everyone is getting outfit changes (including Joy and Jenny in the BW anime! What the hell? What is WITH Jenny's new haircut? Brock would throw a fit!)_

_I've also given her a Venusaur instead of a Blastoise. See in the manga it was:_

_Blue (that's basically Gary of the manga) has a Charizard_

_Green (Leaf) has a Blastoise_

_Red (that's manga Ash) has a Venusaur_

_But since Gary has Blastoise, and Ash has a Charizard, I thought I'd give her Venusaur to make it kinda like a full circle. Also, the colors go with their manga names!_

_Sorry if this is confusing to anyone!  
_

_And yes, there is a very popular shipping between manga-Gary and Leaf (known by the names Blue and Green) – it's called oldrivalshipping._

_And don't worry, I'm NOT pairing Leaf with Ash. NO WAY. She's just acting how she did in the manga. She's a big flirt. In the manga, she stole Red's (Ash's) Boulder and Cascade badges. She also flirted and called him 'cutie' and 'sweetie' a lot. So I've kinda copied that. Though at the end, Red did think 'She's not as bad as I thought she was' which is why I made Ash think that too. _

_Her other Pokémon are also derived from the manga (Clefy, Wigglytuff, Granbull, Ditty)_

_I'm sorry if you guys find that confusing! I just hope Leaf doesn't bother you, since she is kinda canon. She probably has some history with Gary (you'll see!) and I may pair them up for the Pokeshipping ending, but let's see what happens! Trust me, there's still Egoshipping and Pokeshippng to come! Plus jealousy and scheming =) _

_Oh yeah, and I bought the three Kanto Pokémon back (Ash's). Yay! They're there just for awhile, cause he will (unfortunately) need to catch some Unova ones, but I love them and I missed them, so I couldn't resist! To those of you who requested Charizard (there were quite a few) – there you go! =D And look out for Johto Pokémon in a few chapters too! _

_Any suggestions for Unova Pokémon Ash should catch? Someone suggested Oshawott, so I got him =) I honestly have no preferences there since I don't know them too well. I'm just following the anime, but if you guys want something else, all you gotta do is ask!_

_Please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys for reading this, and for all your kind words so far! _


	6. Blue, Green and Red

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon_

_Author's Note – thank you all for the lovely reviews! You guys rule._

_Phew! 17,000 words! My longest chapter till date! =D  
_

_This is NOT the egoshipping ending, or the pokéshipping ending, it's just a regular chapter with lots of both shippings (along with some oldrival). The endings will come later, and I promise, I will write both endings separately._

::::::

Gary closed his mouth, his blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed the new girl thoroughly.

When he finally spoke, his voice was trembling slightly, with a barely suppressed emotion.

"L-Leaf? Is that you?"

"Who else?" Leaf asked, winking.

She then turned towards Misty, who was staring at her through narrow cerulean eyes.

"You must be Misty," Leaf chirped, "Ashy here was moping about you earlier..."

Misty said nothing, but just stared at her.

There was another awkward silence until Gary spoke up again, his voice still unusually hoarse.

"How did you –" he began, but then swallowed, nodding towards Ash, "You two know each other?"

"She was the one who stole my badges!" Ash blurted, before Leaf could say anything, "And then we had a Pokémon battle, and she followed my here to-"

"To get my Pokémon healed, obviously," Leaf interjected, "Though honestly Gary, this is quite a nice surprise. I haven't run into you like this since – three years ago?"

"A badge-stealer with a Granbull," Gary said reminiscently, shaking his head, "It sounded familiar... I should've guessed you were behind it..."

"Why would you steal badges?" Misty demanded, "That's just horrible! And how do you even know Gary?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're going to get all self-righteous like your little lover here," Leaf rolled her eyes, gesturing flippantly at Ash.

She ignored Ash, Misty and Gary, all three of whom flinched at this description, and continued.

"I gave the badges back, so that's what matters. And I know Gary because we've travelled together, quite a few times... I'm from Pallet Town as well, and I've travelled with him through Kanto and Johto."

"How come we never ran into you?" Misty asked, genuinely curious, "Unless – were you one of his-"

"I was _not _one of his idiotic cheerleaders," Leaf interrupted irritably, and Gary smirked, "Please, don't degrade me that much. Those bimbos knew nothing about Pokémon, all they could do was jump around and scream."

Misty nodded approvingly at this, and Ash snickered.

"From what I remember, you jumped around and screamed a lot too," Gary said.

"I did NOT!" Leaf shrieked, pouncing on him.

Gary sighed, shaking his head, though his lips were quirked upwards and his eyes were twinkling.

"Pesky woman..." he said, and Ash thought the insult was more affectionate than anything, the way he said it.

"But yeah, we met Gary loads of times," Ash piped up, "Why weren't you with him?"

"Coincidence," Leaf shrugged, "We weren't permanent traveling buddies, we just ran into each other a couple times... maybe three or four times..."

"And we never traveled together for more than a few months at a time," Gary added, glancing towards Misty.

"Though you have to admit I was far better company than your squadron of sluts, right?" Leaf teased.

"Y-yeah," Gary admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"So – um – why are you here?" Misty asked, twiddling her fingers, "And, um – how long are you in Unova for?"

"Oh, I think I'll be here for the next few months, definitely," Leaf said airily, her gaze sliding over to Gary, "In fact, I've been looking for interesting traveling partners... It's somewhat boring traveling here alone..."

She looked meaningfully at her previous traveling partner, who just raised an eyebrow, concealing whatever emotions he was obviously feeling.

"You mean, you want to travel with us?" Gary asked slowly.

"Oh, honey, I thought you'd never ask!" Leaf squealed delightfully, clapping her hands, "This is going to be sooo much fun!"

_Yeah, it sure is, _Ash thought, smirking inwardly at the murderous glint in Misty's beautiful eyes.

::::::

Having Leaf travel with them certainly did liven things up. Ash for one, actually appreciated her company. For some reason, Gary flirted with Misty less around her, almost as if he was conscious of the girl. Plus, she and Gary often went into long, heated discussion-arguments that rivalled Ash and Misty's own (except a lot softer and with a lot more flirting from Leaf's part), which meant that Ash had more time to talk to a (somewhat miffed) Misty. Also, whenever Misty and Gary were having one of their 'moments', Leaf would always be there with Ash, making some snide comment or other. Ash found it rather comforting.

Gary got along well enough with her as well. They were old traveling partners, like Ash and Misty, so there was no awkwardness. Misty was really the only problem. Though she and Leaf seemed to get along fairly when alone (they had similar interests and views when it came to Pokémon), there was always tension around Gary and Ash, especially Gary. Leaf flirted shamelessly with Gary, and from Misty's clenched fists and deathly glares, it was obvious that the redhead did _not _like sharing her beau.

Ash was secretly hoping that Leaf would somehow manage to drive Misty and Gary apart. Unfortunately for him, two days into Leaf's arrival, as the quartet were on their way to Nacrene City, Gary and Misty remained as sickeningly close as ever.

Ash, in the meantime, had acquired a new Pokémon egg. It was light brown, with darker brown splotches on it; Gary couldn't identify which Pokémon it belonged to, so Ash was waiting in anticipation for the thing to hatch.

::::::

That evening, the group had camped out in a forest. Misty had gone to a nearby stream so that her Pokémon could have a swim. Pikachu had conveniently accompanied her, and thus Ash had soon followed after.

Gary had taken out his laptop and was adding Pokémon data to his research files. He'd also managed to connect to wifi somehow, and was trying to get in touch with Professor Oak at the lab.

"Hey, Gary," a dark-haired boy greeted, as the screen flickered to life, "How's it going? How many new Pokémon have you recorded?"

"Hi Tracey," Gary replied, "It's going pretty well, there are over a hundred new species in this region, and I'm trying to collect as much data as I can. Is Gramps around?"

"Yeah, he is," Tracey said, before his eyes narrowed, "Though before I call him, I have a bone to pick with _you_."

"Yes?" Gary raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could have possibly done to annoy the mild-tempered watcher.

"What do you think you're doing, messing around with Ash's girl?" Tracey demanded.

"A-Ash's girl?" Gary sputtered incredulously, "She's _my _girlfriend!"

"Exactly," Tracey hissed, "You just had to come in and ruin it for them! Do you know how many years those two have been madly in love with each other, but denying it? I travelled with them in Orange Islands, I _saw _how they only had eyes for each other, how Misty turned down every offer just to be with-"

"Well she didn't turn down _mine_," Gary said, feeling rather irritated, "Can you just get Gramps on the phone?"

"Yeah, fine," Tracey said, "But I'll discuss this with you later!"

_You do that, _Gary thought sourly, Tracey's words echoing in his mind.

What was _with _these people? First Team Rocket, and now Tracey – why did everyone act like he'd intruded on something by going out with Misty? _She _obviously didn't mind it, so why did they?

"Gary! It's good to see you," Professor Oak said, appearing on the screen, "I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile!"

"Hi Gramps," Gary said, "I recorded the Pokémon entries you-"

"Gary, I know you and Ash have a rivalry of sorts when it comes to Pokémon," the old man said, brushing him aside, "But really, was that necessary?"

"What are you talking about?" Gary growled, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Was it really necessary to steal Misty from Ash like that?" Oak admonished, "Really Gary, after all those years the two have been together! I would have thought you of all people would know better than that."

"I – I – didn't _steal _her!" Gary sputtered, "Gramps! Not you too! Misty _wanted _to be with me, _she _picked me over that loser!"

"Delia was most upset," Oak continued, shaking his head, "Why did you choose Ash's girl? I thought you liked that other girl, the one who-"

"Professor Oak!" a female voice squealed, and Gary turned around, sighing.

"Leaf," he said exasperatedly, "What are _you _doing here? Can't you see it's a private conversation?"

"Oh, sweetie, don't be like that," Leaf rolled her eyes, plopping herself down on the grass and sitting far too close to him.

She then proceeded to monopolize the screen space, not that Professor Oak seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed delighted to see her.

"Ah, Leaf!" the Professor was saying, "I haven't heard from _you _in a while! How's the Pokédex coming along? And how is Venusaur doing?"

Leaf continued to chat away merrily with the Professor, and resignedly, Gary got up.

"Annoying woman…" he muttered, just loud enough so that Leaf could hear him.

She just shot him a dazzling smile, before turning back to chat with his grandfather.

Gary sighed, and began walking over to the stream, where Ash and Misty seemed deep in discussion about something.

Gary felt a pang of annoyance as he watched them – Misty was _his_ now, not that stupid Ash's! It was infuriating that even his own grandfather would imply the opposite. Determined to mark his territory, Gary squared his shoulders and marched towards the duo.

Misty and Ash appeared to be bickering over something, yet again.

"-really shouldn't have done that, Ash!" Misty was saying, shaking her head.

"Well they needed him!" Ash retorted.

"You did too, Ash, admit it. Besides, he probably enjoyed traveling way more than firefighting-"

"The squad were his buddies, remember!"

"Well, Pikachu and Bulbasaur were his buddies too! Remember how upset Bulbasaur was when he left? And then you dumped _him _too, off at the lab that time-"

"I didn't – I called them both back, didn't I! And I promised I'd visit!"

Misty snorted at this.

"Please Ash, we know how _good _you are at keeping promises," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded, jumping up from the couch.

"I _mean _– do the words 'I promise I'll pay you back for your bike' mean _anything _to you?" Misty cried, leaping up as well.

"You got it back!"

"No thanks to you, Mr. Pokémon Master!"

"It wasn't my fault, _Pikachu _ruined it!"

"Pika pika, Pikachupi!" the mouse interjected, shaking its head furiously

"I don't blame _you_, Pikachu. Ash Ketchum, you stole it first, Pikachu was just trying to defend itself-"

"Yeah, blame it all on Ash, as usual-"

"It was your freaking fault!"

"It was not!"

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Gary watched their squabble, eyes flicking from one shouting teen to another. He wasn't quite sure why they argued like that, or what they were even arguing about – but something about it incensed him even further, as Tracey's words reverberated in his mind.

_I saw how they only had eyes for each other!_

It was, somewhat true. Despite the fact that they were arguing like three-year olds, Ash and Misty were solely fixed on each other. They hadn't even noticed Gary's presence.

And there was no way that anyone just _ignored _Gary Freaking Oak.

Gary snuck up behind Misty, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Her yelling died away almost instantaneously, and Ash gaped at them, whatever comeback he had been attempting, dying in his throat.

Gary smirked, bringing his lips dangerously close to Misty's ear.

"Come on Ash, leave her alone," Gary said smoothly, pulling Misty closer, "Whatever it is you two are arguing about, it was probably your fault..."

Ash stared at him, eyes flashing with fury.

"Of course _you'd _say that," he snapped, "You obviously don't know her that well. Misty makes tons of mistakes!"

Gary was about to say something to that, but Misty got their first, straightening, her eyes glaring into Ash's.

"Oh yeah, Ash Ketchum?" she yelled, picking up on the veiled insult, which Ash hadn't even meant to throw at her.

"Heck yeah, _Misty_," he shouted back, not quite sure _what _they were arguing about _this _time.

"Well _fine _then," she snarled at him, "If you think you know me so well, that I'm such a _mistake, _I'll just go with someone who has a better opinion of me!"

With that, she whirled around, grabbed Gary's hand, and stormed off, nose in the air.

Gary turned back and smiled smugly at Ash, who was staring after her, a mixture of shock, anger, and a tiny bit of hurt, marring his features.

"Guess she'd rather be with me than waste time arguing with you, Ashy-boy," he teased.

Ash scowled at him, and looked ready to punch something.

"Whatever, _Gary_."

Gary walked off, happily following Misty. He didn't see Leaf, who chose that moment to flounce over to Ash.

"We're gonna have to do something about _that_," she said, casting a disdainful look at Gary and Misty.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, turning to her.

"Oh please," Leaf rolled her eyes, as Gary leaned in to whisper something in Misty's ear, "They're so sickeningly sweet, it's unnatural. And disturbing."

"Uh – yeah," Ash agreed, glad that _someone _felt like him, "But what could we possibly do?"

"Oh, you just leave _that _to me, sweetie," Leaf said charmingly.

::::::

Dinner went peacefully enough that night. Though Gary wasn't Brock, he cooked reasonably well. Unfortunately, unlike Brock, he wasn't aware of Misty's rather finicky preferences, and had made the dire mistake of putting carrots on the stew that night.

Misty nearly spat it all out, eyes watering.

Ash snickered.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"I – nothing," Misty muttered, swallowing her spoon with great effort.

She didn't take another bite.

"Misty?" Gary asked after a few moments, "Are you okay?"

Leaf made a gagging face with her spoon, and Ash laughed out loud this time.

"She hates carrots," he finally informed Gary, "Along with peppers and bugs, its top on her list of hated things."

"I don't just hate them, moron," Misty glared at him, "I'm allergic!"

"That's not what you said the first time!" Ash argued.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be allergic to them!" Misty shot back, "And I am! They make me sick, which is why I never eat them!"

"I'm sorry, I had no clue," Gary said apologetically.

"Brock never used to put carrots or peppers in our stews," Ash said, remembering, before shooting a sadistic grin at Gary, "Some boyfriend you are, making your girlfriend sick!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Gary said again, now looking genuinely distraught.

"Too bad," Ash stuck his tongue out.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "Shut the hell up! He didn't do it on purpose!"

She turned to Gary, placing a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," she told him.

"Oh Mew, they've started again," Leaf said under her breath as Misty ruffled Gary's auburn spikes, "Seriously, if I wanted to watch sappy public displays of affection, I would have gone to a freaking movie theater..."

"Gary, it was an accident, and I'm perfectly fine! Don't look so blue..." Misty was saying.

"Oh, look at them, aren't they sweet?" Leaf said sarcastically, "I'm just green with envy..."

Though she was smiling, her eyes had a hard glint to them.

"Yeah, well I think I'm red," Ash growled, continuing the pun as Misty leaned forward to drop a kiss on Gary's forehead, "Red with _fury_."

Misty pulled back quickly though, as if remembering they had an audience, and they returned to their meal, Gary still apologizing profusely that Misty would have to skip it for the night.

::::::

The conversation took a turn for the worse, after dinner was over. Leaf had casually asked Misty which gym in Kanto she'd been a leader from.

"Oh, Cerulean?" Leaf made a face at Misty's reply, wrinkling her nose daintily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty snapped.

"Well," Leaf said delicately, before sighing theatrically, "I don't mean to be _rude, _Misty, honey… but if you're from Cerulean… you must kinda – _suck_."

"Uh-oh," Ash sucked in a breath.

"That's an understatement," Gary muttered, watching the two girls.

"I DON'T SUCK!" Misty exploded, "LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYWAYS! WHEN HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN TO CERULEAN?"

"Years ago, when I got my starter Pokémon," Leaf said, before grinning, "We _destroyed _the Cerulean Gym Leader. It was pretty easy!"

"Well those were my sisters, _not _me!" Misty said angrily, "I'm _nothing _like them when it comes to battling!"

"Oh yeah," Leaf raised an eyebrow, "You don't look like much-"

"Why you little-" Misty growled, "I'll show _you_!"

"You mean a Pokémon battle!" Leaf asked excitedly, "Oh, I'd love to, someday! But not today. It's too late, I need my beauty sleep."

"You sound like one of my sisters," Misty scoffed, and Ash had to agree with her on that one, though he knew what a formidable opponent Leaf was.

"Well I do," Leaf said, before adding cheekily, "And no offense, sweetie, but I think _you _need it way more than me..."

"What are you babbling about?" Misty growled, eyes flashing.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I'm just stating a fact," Leaf shrugged, before grinning, "I'm prettier than you, baby. You may have been used to being the center of male of attention till now, but that isn't lasting for much longer!"

"I – what?" Misty faltered, eyes widening.

"Come on, it's obvious," Leaf went on, smiling sweetly, "You're above-average, I admit, and you have a decent fashion sense. But you're nowhere near as hot as me – or Gary for that matter..."

Misty didn't say anything.

"Leaf," Gary began, but Leaf ignored him, and continued her rather cruel tirade.

"Don't take it personally, but it's just something you'll have to get used to when you're dating someone much better-looking than you like Gary," Leaf said, "There'll be all sorts of beautiful girls, and you won't compare-"

"Leaf, _shut up,_" Gary snapped, "Pesky girl..."

Misty remained silent, biting her lip.

"What, Gary, I'm just telling it to her as it is," Leaf said innocently, "Come on, who do _you _think is prettier, me or your little redhead? Be honest, now?"

"I-" Gary faltered for a moment, and before he could say anything more, Misty had whirled around and stormed off without uttering a single retort.

Ash thought her eyes had looked unusually bright.

"What the heck was that for?" Gary exclaimed, rounding on Leaf, "Why would you say that in front of her?"

"I didn't lie, did I?" Leaf shot back, looking Gary in the eye, "Admit it. You couldn't answer my question, Gary Oak, I think it's obvious what that means..."

"You disgust me," Gary said vehemently, glaring at her, "And for the record, Leaf, I think 'my little redhead', _Misty, _is beautiful."

He stalked off as well, in the direction where Misty had disappeared.

"Not more than me though, right?" the impudent Leaf called after him.

He didn't reply, but just shot her a rather rude hand gesture as he retreated.

For some reason, this only made Leaf smirk, looking extremely self-satisfied.

Ash now turned towards Leaf.

"Seriously, why did you do that?" he asked her angrily, "You made Misty feel horrible! And you should know, she's a hundred times prettier than you could ever wish to be!"

"Oh, Ash, don't get mad," Leaf said softly, "I'm just doing what you are, in my own way..."

"What's that?" Ash asked, still angry.

"Driving them apart..."

Ash was silent for a moment, as he stared at the ground.

"Still," he said begrudgingly, "You shouldn't have hurt her feelings. Her sisters always used to tell her stuff like that, you know. It's not even true."

"I know it isn't, and it won't hurt her much, I'm sure Gary will be more than happy to lick her wounds," Leaf said sourly, before laughing at Ash's horrified expression, "It's just a figure of speech, Ashy! I didn't mean it literally!"

"What were you looking so smug about then?" he asked, and Leaf brightened up again.

"Oh, didn't you realize? You immediately defended Misty saying that you think she's way prettier than me, without even thinking about it," Leaf said.

"Well, I – I think it's true!" Ash replied, blushing.

"Exactly," Leaf said triumphantly, "But Gary – he couldn't admit that to her. Not in front of me. Even when she was gone, he insulted me, but he couldn't actually bring himself to say it. Because-"

"Because he doesn't think it's true," Ash said, displaying a rare perceptiveness, "That lying _asshole! _"

"Don't worry too much," Leaf shrugged, "But trust me. Just give it time... with the both of us around, they won't last long..."

::::::

"It's not fair," Misty whispered brokenly, a tear rolling down her cheek, "First my sisters, and now her. It's all I ever hear from people!"

"Azu azu!" her Pokémon squeaked, attempting to brush away the tears with it's round tail but only managing to bonk it's trainer in the nose.

"Thanks, Azumarill, it's fine," Misty said, patting the furry head, "I'm just sick of it. Scrawny, runt, ugly... I thought it would stop at least now, after all this..."

"Riiiillll!"

"I'm not being vain, but if only – Gary – or Ash – could have _said _something," Misty went on sadly, "Then it would have been fine."

"Azumarill! Azu zu marrrrril! Rilll!" her Pokémon trilled, splashing its tail in the water.

"Oh, you're sweet," Misty cooed, stroking Azumarill's fur, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

She continued patting Azumarill, biting her lip as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Misty," a male voice said softly, and she heard footsteps behind her.

_No, _she thought, distressed, _not now. Go away!_

Though a part of her was also happy that he'd come running after her. Just not as much as the part that wished he'd leave her alone.

He didn't.

Instead, he sat down besides her, the sleeve of his t-shirt brushing her arm.

Azumarill, sensing that the two probably wanted privacy, bounced off in the direction of the campsite.

Misty made to hastily wipe away her tears, but was stopped by a warm hand, as fingers curled around her wrist. His other hand was on her chin, turning her so she was forced to face him.

His blue eyes were soft, and despite everything, Misty felt her heart flutter.

_Damn him, _Misty cursed, _Leaf's right, he really is far too good-looking... damn him!_

Gary frowned, looking rather upset.

"You're crying," he said softly, reaching up to brush away her tears with his thumb, "Please don't cry, Misty."

Misty bit her lip, and said nothing. His tone was so pleading, so beseeching, that she knew she couldn't be angry with him. Not when he looked at her like that, with such genuine care and concern in his eyes.

"I'm incredibly sorry," Gary said after another moment, his hand not leaving her cheek, "And I know I've told you this before, but Misty, I think you're beautiful... I think you're stunning, and breathtaking, and amazing, and – no one's ever made me feel like this before..."

He was good, Misty admitted. He was so very good, and his words were lightening her heart, and his fingers, which were softly caressing her skin, were sending little shivers down her spine.

"Don't listen to Leaf," Gary went on, placing his hands on her shoulders and drawing her into him, "She's just jealous of you. She isn't used to being around girls who – can rival her in terms of looks."

"Rival, but not beat, huh?" Misty asked, unable to keep it in, unable to keep the bitterness she'd felt ever since Leaf's arrival, locked inside her any longer.

She looked accusingly at Gary, who sighed.

"Misty, I didn't say that," he murmured.

"You didn't deny it either," Misty shot back, shrugging his hands up, and standing up, "Save your breath, Oak. I didn't say anything earlier, but it's been obvious since she came here what you think about her."

She turned to leave, but Gary stood up as well, grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him.

"Which is?" he asked, and Misty glared at him, her eyes watering again.

"Don't make me say it," she snapped at him, her voice breaking, "It's obvious, what you feel about her, it's-"

"The same way you feel about Ash?" Gary finished for her, raising an eyebrow.

There was a long silence after this.

Misty said nothing, but looked down at her feet guiltily.

"I'm not blind, Misty," Gary said, "I've seen whatever it is that's going on between the both of you, that apparently the entire _world _has seen as well. I've seen the way you look at him from time to time. I've seen the way he looks at _you, _his fumbling attempts to flirt with you..."

"What – are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"Misty, ever since we started dating, every single person has gone on and on about how you should be with Ash instead, treating me like some kind of a third-wheel who _stole _you from him," Gary said, "Team Rocket, Tracey, even my own grandfather! I don't show it, and I haven't told you because I didn't want you to feel bad or guilty, but it made me feel horrible. It hurt me, Misty, but I just kept quiet about it."

"Wh-why?" Misty asked tremulously, "Why didn't you – tell me you were feeling like that? I honestly had no clue you were-"

"Jealous? Feeling inferior, the entire time, to _Ash Ketchum_ of all people?" Gary asked, smiling ironically, "Maybe I didn't want it to bother you, maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought it would go away given time."

"You should have said something," Misty protested, "I would have done something about it!"

"Done what?" Gary asked, "Stopped talking to him? Confronted him? You know you couldn't have, and I would never have asked you to."

"I-"

"Misty, I care about you a lot, okay, and I didn't want you worrying or feeling bad. I know Ash means a lot to you – more than I'm comfortable with, actually – but you guys have been friends for years, and I didn't want to ruin your friendship or whatever it is you have with him. I couldn't do that to you, Misty. Even if it bothers me, he's your best friend. I know he always will be," Gary finished bitterly.

"Then – why – how are you okay with it?" Misty finally asked, looking up into his intense gaze.

"I trust you, Misty," Gary said simply, "And I care about you. A lot. It's worth being jealous every now and then if it means I get to be with you for the rest of the time..."

" Oh, Gary," Misty bit her lips, tears leaking from her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hard chest. He hugged her back, his hands on her back as he held her to him.

"It's okay, Misty," Gary whispered, "Just stop crying, please. It makes me feel horrible."

"You're so sweet," Misty mumbled into his shirt, and he leaned down, kissing her forehead, "Thank you! Thank you for being so understanding!"

"I really like you," he said, "And I know I may not know you as well as Ash does right now... but I really hope that someday I will... and that maybe – one day – you'll consider me more than just a boyfriend..."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, pulling away.

"Best friend, maybe?" Gary asked, smiling charmingly.

"Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" Misty asked, scrunching her nose, "The best friend wants to be more than that, and wants to be a boyfriend... like, in general, not specific to anyone at all..."

Gary pointedly ignored the last bit, and shrugged.

"Yes, well in my case, I'm already your boyfriend. Sadly, the spot of best friend has already been occupied by a certain Ash Ketchum," he said in an even tone, "Though I hope that changes some day."

"I could say the same about you and Leaf," Misty pointed out.

"True," Gary conceded, "Though I want to make it clear to you right now that I – don't have any feelings for her."

"You find her prettier than me," Misty said, remembering where this entire conversation had stemmed from in the first place.

"Again, I never said that," Gary cut in quickly, "And before you say that I didn't deny it either – let me ask you something – who do _you _find better-looking, Misty, me or Ash?"

"What?" Misty flushed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Wrong answer," Gary told her, frowning.

"Um – oops," Misty offered guiltily, holding out a hand, "I'm sorry too... truce?"

Gary just took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly, causing the redhead to blush.

"It's not going to be easy, gorgeous, but I really do want to be with you, okay?" Gary said softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against Misty's.

"Yeah, me too," Misty nodded, feeling suddenly shy again at his proximity, her heart fluttering like a Butterfree.

"And Misty," Gary said, "I really do mean it when I say you're beautiful. So please don't _ever _let yourself think any different. Don't ever feel inferior to me, to Leaf, to your sisters – or to _anyone _at all, okay sweetheart?"

Misty blushed profusely at this – Gary certainly did have a way with words, and his endearments, all spoken in that soft, gentle tone of voice, made her _swoon._

"Thanks," she said after a moment, "And you should know that - I – um – think you're hotter than Ash. Really. I'm not just saying it."

Gary smirked.

"_That, _I already knew," he said, tilting his head so he could kiss her on the lips.

::::::

"What's he even got that I haven't?" Ash grumbled after awhile.

Gary and Misty still hadn't gotten back from wherever, and he was getting impatient. He would have gone after them, but he didn't think he could stand the sight of them _kissing _again, and it was very likely that they were doing just that.

"Quite a lot, actually," Leaf supplied, in answer to Ash's rhetorical question.

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded, looking affronted.

"What I mean," Leaf ploughed on, "Is that Gary Oak has _quite _a bit that you don't. Like better muscles, though you wouldn't be too shabby if you worked out," she added, patting Ash's arm, which he yanked back.

"Plus, he's hotter than you," Leaf went on matter-of-factly, "All girls think that. He has a better dressing sense, _way _sexier hairstyle, and isn't quite as oblivious as you are!"

"Aaargh!" Ash cried, falling over rather comically.

Leaf leaned over him, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, get up," she snapped, "I'm just telling it to you as it is! Most of the female population is in love with him, Ashy. He's even got a fan club, and a bunch of cheerleaders!"

"But – why!" Ash moaned, "He's such a jerk!"

"Yeah, but he's one of the hottest trainers around," Leaf shrugged, before smirking, "Other than _me _of course!"

"I remember those cheerleaders," Ash muttered, "Stupid sleazy little airheads… they finally ditched him though, didn't they?"

"Oh no," Leaf shook her head, before smiling proudly, "_I _drove them off."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, the reason they stopped travelling with Gary, was because of _me_. Probably couldn't stand being in the presence of someone so much prettier than all of them combined," Leaf bragged, winking at Ash.

"Oh, please," Ash groaned, standing up, "You're nowhere as pretty as Misty!"

"Too bad she won't say the same about _you _to Gary, hm?" Leaf asked.

Ash fell over again, and Leaf laughed out loud this time.

"You're _evil,_" Ash told her, straightening his hat.

"You're cute," Leaf said, poking his cheek, "I wish I liked you. We could totally date!"

"No thanks," Ash told her, "Besides, _I _think _you _like Gary."

"Don't we all," Leaf shrugged.

"Like in a _romantic _way," Ash pressed, saying the word 'romantic' as if it were a curse.

"Really?" Leaf asked breezily, "And since when have _you _become the expert on romance?"

"You flirt with him all the time!" Ash said, "Plus, you're always praising his looks and saying he's _hot_!"

"Don't be bitter," Leaf told him, "You're a cutie, too! Just not as sexy as him. You're more of the cute, adorable kinds. Girls would want to pinch your cheeks, you're such a cutie! Gary's the sexy, hot one they want to kiss and get in bed with so he can-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Ash yelled, covering his ears and blushing.

"See," Leaf continued, smiling, "Cute! And kinda immature."

"You still flirt with him!" Ash said, finally uncovering his ears.

"Sweetie, I flirt with you too," Leaf rolled her eyes, "That mean I likeyou romantically?"

Ash looked horrified.

"I flirt with every above-average boy," Leaf said honestly, not at all looking ashamed, "If it benefits me in some way, that is. It's just how I am, so don't get all preachy. And just because I admit he's good-looking doesn't mean I want to get in his pants. Or that I want him to get into mine."

Ash looked confused at the last bit, but didn't comment on it, instead picking up on the first part of her sentence.

"How does flirting with _me_ benefit you?" he asked, displaying unusually shrewdness.

Leaf giggled, winking at him.

"That's for me to know," she giggled, "And you never to find out!"

::::::

Gary and Misty emerged from the clearing, looking happily reconciled, much to Ash's displeasure.

"I'm going to sleep," he grunted, when the pair reappeared, "Good night."

"Already?" Misty asked, surprised, "It's not even nine o clock yet..."

"Yeah, well I want to reach Nacrene City by tomorrow so I can get my new badge," Ash said sullenly, not in the mood for conversation.

He headed over to the tent, but was stopped by Misty, who yanked him back by the collar.

"What's your problem?" Ash glared at her, massaging his neck.

"If _you _take the tent, where am _I _supposed to sleep?" she demanded, "I'm not staying out here with the bugs, Ash Ketchum!"

"There's space for you, you know," Ash rolled his eyes, "Two people can fit."

He didn't see what the fuss was; he and Misty had always shared tents when they were kids (and when, on the rare occasion, a tent was actually available, since they usually camped out with sleeping bags.

However, that wasn't happening now.

"I don't think so, Ashy-boy," Gary cut in immediately.

"Yeah, me neither," Leaf made a face, "_I _don't want to sleep outside either, and besides, it's _my _tent! Why should you two get to cozy up inside while me and Gary are left out? I say _we _get the tent, Gary, _they _can sleep out."

"Hell no, you don't," Misty snarled, "Ash, for once in your life, just be a gentleman, and give the tent to the ladies."

"But I only see one lady," Ash teased, nodding over at Leaf.

"Aaaash," Misty growled, as Leaf giggled.

"Ash, just give it to them, we'll sleep out," Gary said resignedly, "It's the only way this will work."

"Ah, fine," Ash grumbled, settling down on a dry grassy patch near the fire, "But we're buying another tent once we get to Nacrene City!"

"I can't believe you three were travelling without one in the first place," Leaf said.

"Well we were at Pokémon Centers most of the time," Misty shrugged, "And somehow we forgot to buy one at Striaton..."

"That's only because we were so preoccupied," Ash said, throwing Leaf a dirty look, "You see, _someone _stole my gym badge!"

"Really? How terrible of them! Poor you," Leaf said sympathetically, and even Misty cracked a smile at this one.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," Ash muttered, laying out his sleeping bag, as Pikachu snuggled into its own small lightning-bolt patterned one, "Night Gary, Leaf... G'night, Misty..."

::::::

The next morning, Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf continued their trek through the forest, on their way to Nacrene City. Leaf already had the gym badge, and though Ash had badgered her to tell him about what kind of Pokémon the leader used, she kept quiet.

"It's against the rules for me to tell you," Leaf said sagely.

"What rules?" Ash cried, "And since when do you even follow rules at all, badge-stealer!"

"At least she gave them back, unlike _you, _bike-stealer," Misty cut in.

Leaf, who had already heard the 'bike-argument' at least three times, just laughed.

"Aw, Misty, I think he just wanted you around," Leaf told the other girl, "That's why he never paid you for it... he just liked having you there..."

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu chirped its agreement from Ash's shoulder.

Both Misty and Ash blushed at this, and Gary shot Leaf a dark glare

She was unfazed, and sidled up to him, as Ash and Misty continued to avoid one another's gaze.

"They're like shy little kids in love," Leaf said rapturously.

Gary scowled.

"Oh, don't feel bad," Leaf patted his arm, "You have me... and honestly, I'm far prettier than Misty, right? Aren't I, Gary?"

"You talk too much," Gary told her.

"Oh, Gary, I'm wounded," Leaf pouted, "That you don't think I'm pretty…"

"I never said that. Stop fishing for compliments," he snapped at her.

"But you give them so generously to other girls," Leaf pointed out, her voice slightly mocking now, "Why is it that I've never been graced by one of those infamous Gary Oak pick-up lines?"

The sarcasm in her tone was unmistakable, and Gary fixed her with a glare, though it didn't have much force behind it.

"Annoying woman…" he grumbled.

"I love you too!" Leaf trilled back, blowing him a kiss.

This caused Misty to snap her head up, and direct a rather venomous glower in Leaf's direction.

Neither Leaf nor Gary noticed this.

"You're lucky I'm back traveling with you, you know," Leaf went on, raising her voice slightly, "Otherwise, _you'd _be drowning under that sea of sexual tension that those two-"

"Will you shut _up _for a minute!" Gary hissed, as Ash and Misty both froze, "You're always so damn noisy!"

"Ah, but you love the sound of my voice, right Oaky?" Leaf grinned.

"Of course," Gary said sarcastically, "Which man doesn't like to hear your dulcet screeching when-"

"I don't screech!" Leaf protested, "And not everyone can have a husky baritone like _you, _mister!"

"Then they should just keep their mouths _shut_!"

"Why don't you shut it _for _me, sexy?"

"You – Mew-damnit!" Gary flushed horribly at this, and scowled at her.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" Leaf teased, "Don't get too excited, sweetie, you have a girlfriend… can't let her have you thinking about kissing _me_."

She looked over at Misty, who was fuming, and gave her a mischievous smile.

Gary was at a loss of words, and just stared at Leaf for a moment.

"_Annoying _woman…" he repeated with emphasis, though he was still blushing.

::::::

"I can't believe her!" Misty said furiously to Ash, "She was _flirting _with him!"

The two were walking a few paces behind Gary and Leaf, and Misty was now sufficiently annoyed to have recovered from Leaf's bike and 'sexual tension' comments.

"Ah, Mist, they were actually arguing-" Ash corrected, turning to the redhead and smiling slightly.

"No, they were flirting! They always flirt when they argue! Didn't you see them?"

"Oh, you mean like how people say we do?" Ash asked innocently, leaning forward to see her reaction.

Misty turned red, her eyes widening and she stared at him, spluttering.

"I – you – what – we don't – you-" Misty let out, unintelligibly.

Ash just shrugged, and sauntered ahead to where Gary and Leaf were bickering, snatching the map from Leaf's hands.

"If you don't mind, I'd actually like to reach the Gym by noon," Ash said, looking over the map.

"Go ahead," Leaf said, oblivious to Ash's phenomenal map-reading skills.

Misty, however, wasn't.

"No way, Ash Ketchum! You suck at reading maps!" she exclaimed, catching up to them, "I don't trust your sense of direction at all! The last time you led us, you got us lost in that stupid forest-"

"Geez, Misty, maybe I improved!" Ash countered.

"Yeah right!"

"Come on, I can find my way out of here-"

"You couldn't even find yourself in a mirror!"

"You _break _mirrors!"

"Shut up, you wannabe Pokémon Master!"

This time Gary and Leaf exchanged a glance, Gary looking rather miffed.

'Sexual tension' Leaf mouthed at him, looking at the arguing duo significantly.

Gary said nothing, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

After their talk the previous night, both he and Misty had agreed to be more tolerant of Ash and Leaf respectively – but considering the group dynamics, it seemed to be causing a strain to _their _relationship. Gary just hoped things would get better with time.

::::::

"See, we're lost!" Misty said a half hour later, hands on her hips, "I told you not to trust Ash's sense of direction!"

"Hey, I was distracted!" Ash defended.

"Distracted? How so?" Misty demanded, hands on her hips, "What the heck were you doing!"

"Arguing," Ash muttered, before smirking slightly, his brown eyes locking with hers, "Or, I guess in your words, I was _flirting _with you, Mist."

There was an awkward silence in the forest, as Ash smiled almost victoriously, and Misty stared at him in shock for the second time that morning, her face bright red.

Then Leaf, spoke, sounding rather proud as she shot Ash a radiant smile.

"Oh, Ashy, you're learning!" she gushed.

"Tch. Pesky girl," Gary muttered, before the map out of Ash's hand.

"Since none of you are capable of even reading a map right," he said, gesturing to both Ash and Leaf, "I'll do the leading. C'mon, Misty."

He pulled his girlfriend ahead (mainly to get her away from that damn Ketchum) and the rest of the walk through the forest proceeded on a much calmer, quieter level, as Misty and Gary chatted, and Ash and Leaf whispered conspiratorially behind them.

::::::

"Ashy, I'm proud of you for that cute little comment before, but will you man up already?" Leaf muttered to the black-haired Pokémon trainer.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, adjusting Pikachu to a more comfortable spot on his shoulder.

"I mean, will you just admit that you love Misty, so that you two can hook up, and I can take sexy there for myself!"

"You told me you didn't want his pants, or whatever!" Ash said accusingly, "You-"

"Lied," Leaf finished for him, "Yep, I did. I do that quite often, remember?"

"So then you – you-" Ash sputtered.

"Want him," Leaf shrugged, blushing slightly, "Which girl doesn't? Misty does too, apparently."

"Will you stop saying stuff like that!" Ash screeched.

"Sorry, sorry, forgot you're so touchy about that," Leaf said carelessly.

"How long have you liked him for?" Ash asked curiously, "Did you two ever – you know – when you were travelling?"

"I don't really know," Leaf shrugged, looking thoughtful, "I may have had a crush on him when we travelled before, but we were kids then, so it barely counted. It was probably something like what you and Misty had, only less obvious, I guess. And no, we never dated or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"But you like him now, right?" Ash pressed, "Like – the way that I – uh – kind of like Misty?"

"Wow, you admitted it," Leaf look impressed, "Without falling over or fainting. Good job."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Yeah, I guess," Leaf said after a moment, "Though not quite as much, I think. You're in _love _with Misty, Ash. I just think Gary's hot, and kind of like him."

"I – I – don't – I –" Ash blubbered, turning bright red.

"Pikapi pikachu pika pika pikachupi," Pikachu scolded from Ash's shoulder.

"Mine's probably more based on lust too, over actual feelings," Leaf added frankly, "Both ways..."

"I didn't really get what you meant by that and I don't think I want to know," Ash said.

"Nah, maybe it's both," Leaf shrugged, continuing her own train of thought, "Who cares, right now?"

"So – um – what are we going to do?" Ash asked, "I don't want to make Misty upset or anything – and she looks happy with him – but he's such a jerk!"

"_You _just focus on getting your badge," Leaf told Ash, "It'll work out eventually..."

::::::

By that afternoon, the quartet had reached Nacrene City, a rather eccentric place, with a peculiar cityscape made of refurbished warehouses. After a quick lunch at the Pokémon Center, Ash had hurried everyone off to Nacrene Gym, so he could get his next gym badge.

To his surprise, the ornate building that was said to be a gym, was actually a huge library on the inside. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the wall, and there were also glass display windows with Pokémon fossils and other artifacts. At the very center of the room, roped off and illuminated by bright lighting, was the pride of Nacrene City – an enormous skeleton of a Pokémon.

"Looks like a Dragonite fossil," Gary murmured, as they entered the place.

"This isn't the gym, Ash, it's Nacrene Museum," Misty said, reading off a plaque mounted on the wall.

"Don't worry, we're in the right place," Leaf said, "Just wait a bit, the gym leader should show up soon..."

Indeed, a few minutes later, a rather big-boned, dark-skinned woman with teal hair, clad in an apron showed up, and greeted them.

"I'm Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader and director of this museum," she introduced, "May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm here to challenge you for a gym badge!" Ash said immediately.

"I see," Lenora nodded, "And you are?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" Ash said enthusiastically, "So where's the battle arena?"

"I don't mind battling you," Lenora said calmly, "But I think you should read this first. You're in the most renowned museum of the Unova region, and it's always good to have knowledge about your surroundings."

She knocked on a large, leather-bound book in the bookshelf.

Ash looked disgruntled.

"I don't really like reading, thanks," he muttered.

"But I would highly recommend it," Lenora pressed, "Knowledge about your region always helps planning battle strategy."

"But I –"

"Ash, just do it," Leaf snapped impatiently.

"Yeah, it's her gym, listen to her!" Misty added.

"Ah, fine," Ash grumbled, reaching out to take the book, "I'll do anything for a gym match..."

Lenora just smiled, and with a tug, Ash pulled the book out of the shelf.

He gave a startled cry, when at his action, the entire bookcase rose up, revealing a dingy staircase.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"A staircase leading to the lower level, where the battle arena is located," Lenora told him, "Congratulations, you passed the test. Now, we can have this battle you so dearly want."

"Test?" Ash asked, puzzled, "What test?"

"Most trainers search for a book on a subject they are most proficient at over the one I suggest," Lenora said, "Or they refuse to read at all. You, however, agreed in your eagerness for a gym badge, which shows your dedication and trust. Thus, you've earned the right to battle me."

"Uh – okay?" Ash said.

It sounded rather lame to him, really – he'd done _far _worse to earn his gym battles... like with Sabrina and Blaine, for instance.

The quartet and Pikachu followed Lenora down the staircase into a corridor that led to a large, brightly lit room. There was a normal-type battleground in the center.

"Good luck, Ash," Misty said, shooting him a dazzling smile.

Ash's stomach somersaulted.

"Yeah, good luck, cutie!" Leaf said, blowing him a kiss.

Both Misty and Gary stiffened at this, but Leaf appeared not to notice.

"Whatever, just make this quick," Gary muttered, following Leaf and Misty to the bench on the sidelines.

Ash watched them go, and noted that Leaf had conveniently squashed herself between Misty and Gary. Ash suppressed a smile at this – at least he wouldn't have to worry much during _this _battle.

"Well, are you ready?" Lenora asked, "How does a two-on-two sound to you?"

"Great," Ash grinned, nodding at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

::::::

"Watchdog, you're up!" Lenora called, releasing the large meerkat-like Pokémon.

"I choose Oshawott!" Ash cried.

"Watchdog, start it off with a thunderbolt!" Lenora commanded.

_Yikes, _Ash thought.

"Oshawott, use tail whip to propel yourself up into the air and dodge that thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Wott!"

"Nice strategy," Lenora commented, as the fork of electricity missed Oshawott by inches.

::::::

"Watchdog, use Low Kick!"

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott let out a concentrated stream of water, but before it hit, Watchdog managed to deliver a sweeping kick to the little otter.

Oshawott gave a cry as it flew back, and landed hard on the ground. Seconds later, Watchdog was blasted back by the stream.

"Oshawott! Are you okay?" Ash asked, as the little otter struggled to regain its footing.

Watchdog managed to recover quicker, and Lenora immediately ordered its next move.

"Try a Confuse Ray!" she said.

A few beams of colored light emerged from Watchdog's mouth, hitting Oshawott head-on.

"Osha – wott?" the Pokémon cried weakly, obviously confused.

It was already low on strength, and Ash didn't want to risk calling another attack lest it harmed itself.

"Oshawott, you were great, return," he said, recalling the otter and reaching for another Pokéball, "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!"

His trusty companion emerged, looking determined.

Watchdog had been weakened by the battle with Oshawott, and Ash was confident that with Bulbasaur's high level, he would be able to take out both Watchdog and whatever Pokémon Lenora decided to call out next.

Ash could here Leaf squealing from the sidelines about Bulbasaur's cuteness as he ordered the next attack.

"Bulbasuar, use Sleep Powder!"

::::::

"Watchdog, return," Lenora said, recalling her Pokémon, "That was a good strategy, but I'm afraid it'll take more than a pre-evolutionary starter to take out my next Pokémon."

Bulbasaur growled lowly at this, and Ash just patted his Pokémon on the bulb.

"Oh, Bulbasaur here is _way _more than just that, trust me," he said, exchanging a look with his Pokémon.

"Alright Herdier, it's your turn now!" Lenora cried, and with a flash of light, a large, scruffy dog appeared.

"Herdier!" the dog yipped excitedly – it was Lilipup's evolved form.

"Okay, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash called.

"Herdier, Protect!"

::::::

"Herdier, Giga Impact!"

"Bulbasaur, use you vines to jump out of its way, and when it's recovering, start gathering sunlight!"

::::::

"Herdier, Shadow Ball!"

"Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!"

::::::

"You've trained that Bulbasaur impressively," Lenora said, recalling her fainted Pokémon, "I daresay you deserve this."

She reached into her apron and withdrew something small and shiny.

"Here, it's the Basic Badge," Lenora said, handing it to Ash.

"Alriiiight!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist, "I got my second badge!"

"Bulbasaur!"

::::::

"That was kind of boring," Misty told Ash after the match, as they walked through the library after saying goodbye to Lenora.

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Ash," Misty said soothingly, "All I mean is that after you called out Bulbasaur, I knew you'd win... your battles used to be so exciting earlier, back in Kanto and Johto..."

"Yeah, well its nice breezing through battles for a change," Ash shrugged, before looking at Gary, "You were right about calling my new Pokémon back... though I still had to start off with Oshawott, you know? I have a feeling if I'd used Charizard straight away, the match would have finished in one third of the time it did..."

"It'll get harder," Leaf piped up, "The first few gym leaders in Unova are a joke if you have your old Pokémon, but after Castelia, it gets tougher, I hear."

"That's good," Ash said, "It's a nice feeling, winning, but it isn't as thrilling as it used to be any more."

"I don't see why you didn't just retake Kanto," Gary said, "That's what I – might be doing after I finish my research here."

"You should," Leaf said vehemently.

"I can do that?" Ash asked excitedly, "I didn't know it was allowed?"

"It is allowed, only once every five years though," Gary replied.

"I'll enter it, for sure!" Ash said excitedly, "How does that sound, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"One league at a time, Ash," Misty rolled her eyes.

"Thank Mew, you _better _start battling again, Gary," Leaf said, "Researching is _such _a waste of your talents..."

"Will you stop with that," Gary snapped, looking rather affronted.

"No offense, sweetie, but most of your Pokémon like Blastoise and Arcanine are made – and trained for battling, and you know it as well as I do," Leaf said frankly, "I know you're really good at research, but I still think you should get back into battling now... Indigo League would be a great place to restart."

"You've said that before," Gary said thoughtfully, fingering his Pokéballs, "But - you're probably right about Blastoise and Arcanine though... I still train them, but it's not the same..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge crashing noise. The quartet whirled around, to see that a large hole had been blasted in the ceiling of the library, as chunks of debris rained down not far from them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled over the noise, but Misty shook her head.

"I don't see the balloon," she shouted, "And we would have heard the stupid motto by now!"

It wasn't Team Rocket – instead, half a dozen grunts wearing what looked like light blue and white armor swarmed in from above, using ropes with grappling hooks to slide into the gym.

Lenora ran out, Pokéballs in hand, looking tense.

"Hey!" she shouted, as the grunts poured in, "What do you think you're doing?"

The grunts split up, three of them racing towards Lenora, while the other three ran towards the large fossil in the middle of the room.

"They're going to try stealing it!" Leaf cried.

"We can't let them!" Ash yelled, "We have to stop them."

"Two of us should help Lenora, while the other two get to that fossil," Gary said, pulling out a Pokéball.

"Misty and me will see to the fossil," Ash began, but Leaf grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," she said, "I'll go to the fossil and attempt to bust whatever plan they have to steal it. Trust me, I'll be better at that kind of thing than you. You guys help Lenora."

"I'll come with you," Gary said immediately.

"I guess you would, what with all your experiences stealing, right?" Ash said, "Fine, come on Misty!"

He grabbed Misty's hand, and the two of them raced towards the grunts surrounding Lenora, while Gary and Leaf ran towards the statue.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Lenora cried when she sighted Ash and Misty, "Go, Lillipup!"

The small puppy Pokémon emerged, and the three Team Plasma grunts just sneered.

"You really think you can take us down with that thing?" one of them laughed, "Go, Sandile!"

With a flash of light, a tan-colored Pokémon that resembled a crocodile emerged.

Ash quickly checked it on his Pokédex, and revealed it to be a dual-type, ground and dark, which he told Misty.

"Starmie's out then," she nodded, "Though half-ground means it's weak to water, which shouldn't be a problem."

The other two grunts called out their Pokémon as well.

"Go, Purrlion!" a female grunt called, and seconds later, an elegant purple cat with green eyes emerged, its tail twitching in anticipation.

"Go, Trubbish!" her male companion called, and a large, dark-green lump appeared.

"What is that?" Misty asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

"Purrlion, dark-type, Trubbish, poison-type," Ash said quickly, scanning both with the Pokédex before he pocketed it, "Pikachu, you're up, buddy!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, cheeks sparking.

"Right," Misty nodded, "Go, Azumarill!"

"Azu azu!" the blue Pokémon bounced happily, eager to battle.

Ash looked over at it cautiously.

"Misty, are you sure-"

"Ash it isn't a baby anymore!" Misty cried, "It evolved twice, remember! Azumarill, use Water Pulse on Sandile!"

"Pikachu, thundershock on Purrlion and Trubbish!"

"Sandile, use Sand Tomb!"

"Purrlion, Fury Swipes!"

"Trubbish, Toxic Spikes!"

"Lilipup, use Take Down!" Lenora called.

The next few minutes were quite chaotic, as all six Pokémon charged and attacks, most of the attacks being deflected, colliding, or hitting the wrong target. It was a three-on-three battle, and it was far more complicated than a double battle, which Ash had gotten used to.

Azumarill's Water Pulse made contact, and Sandile took the full brunt of the powerful water attack. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Purrlion, knocking it out immediately, but missed Trubbish. Lilpup's physical attack was hindered by Trubbish's Toxic Spikes.

"Azumarill, one more Water Pulse on Sandile!" Misty called.

"Pikachu, Thundershock on Trubbish!" Ash yelled.

::::::

In the meanwhile, Gary and Leaf were attempting to defend the fossil from the Team Plasma grunts, who had also sent out their Pokémon.

"They're going to try to distract us while they steal it from above," Gary exclaimed, pointing towards the ruined ceiling, from which large metal wires were extending towards the fossil.

"Leave that to me, you battle them," Leaf said, releasing a Pokémon, "Wiggly, puff up, darling, we're flying!"

"Wigglytuff!"

Leaf leaped up, grabbing Wigglytuff's leg, as the inflated Pokémon began floating upward. In the meanwhile, Gary faced the three Team Plasma grunts, releasing his own Pokémon.

"Umbreon, Arcanine, go!"

"Umbreon!" Umbreon cried, arching its back, ready to pounce.

"Arc! Arcanine!" Arcanine barked, its fur standing on end.

Gary surveyed the opposing Pokémon – a Paltrat, a Purrlion, and Krokorok, the evolved form of Sandile.

_This shouldn't be too difficult, _Gary thought, before nodding at his Pokémon.

"Umbreon, Double Team and then Faint Attack! Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Meanwhile, Leaf had floated up towards the cables which Team Plasma was currently using to hoist the enormous fossil up through the roof.

"Wiggly, Gyro Ball on that cable!" Leaf commanded, and her Pokémon unleashed the steel-type attack, which was immediately effective in snapping the cables.

The fossil began falling back downwards, and Leaf quickly released her next Pokémon, not a moment to late.

"Saury, catch that fossil before it hits the ground!" she cried.

"Venusaur!" the large Pokémon bellowed from the ground, its vines whipping up to catch the assembled fossil just in time, preventing it from breaking.

"You brat!" a furious voice called from above, and Leaf looked up to see another Plasma Grunt, with a Trubbish, peering over the hole in the ceiling, "Trubbish, use Poison Spikes!"

"Ah, no," Leaf cried, "Wiggly, dodge it!"

But the Pokémon was too fast, and the attack hit its mark. Wigglytuff gave an agonized cry, as it deflated and hurtled down, along with its trainer.

"Return!" Leaf cried quickly, jabbing an antidote into her Pokémon seconds before recalling it.

"Venusaur!" her starter cried out in alarm, placing the fossil on the floor, its vines reaching out to its falling trainer – it didn't need to worry though, because Leaf had already caught one of the severed cables, and was now swinging up towards the ceiling, where the last Plasma Grunt was.

She leapt onto the rooftop, releasing another Pokéball.

"Go, Granby!" Leaf cried, before looking down at Venusaur, "You fight with Gary! I'm fine!"

"Venusaur," the Pokémon nodded, and joined the Gary's battle against the Grunts.

Gary didn't really need help, since Umbreon and Arcanine were doing a fine job finishing off the Grunts' Pokémon – but barring the rules of fair Pokémon battling, they had released more Pokémon. Gary himself didn't want to risk commanding three of his Pokémon at once, when he could probably end the battle with two, but he was happy to have Leaf's Venusaur along. It had known both Arcanine and Umbreon since they were a Growlithe and an Eevee respectively, and worked along fine with them on its own accord, even listening to his own commands, since they had been close.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack! Arcanine, Fire Spin once Umbreon's out of range! Venusaur, Vine Whip them into that Fire Spin!"

In the meantime, Ash, Misty and Lenora had finished off the three Plasma Grunts that they had been fighting.

"Pikachu, send 'em packing with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika – Pikachuuuu!" the yellow mouse cried, and with a flash of electricity, the three Grunts were sent blasting off in a manner not unlike Team Rocket.

Leaf had finished off her opponent with a Headbutt and Take Down from her Granbull, and after recalling her Pokémon, she'd slid back halfway down one of the precariously swingining cables, and hung there, after recalling Venusaur.

Moments later, Arcanine expelled the remaining Plasma Grunts with a well-aimed Fire Blast. Unfortunately, the attack singed the cables as well, and one of them snapped, causing Leaf to fall.

_Damn, _Leaf thought, falling through the air for a second time – she could have released Venusaur and saved herself a hard fall, but her sly mind had a far better idea.

"Gaaary!" she called, letting go of the broken cable, and he looked up, blue eyes widening slightly.

He ran forward, arms out, and caught her, just as she fell. Unfortunately, the momentum of her fall made her barrel him down as well, and soon both of them were on the polished Museum floor, Leaf right on top of Gary, who was breathing heavily.

She was practically straddling him, their legs entangled, and her face centimeters from his own. She could feel his hard body beneath hers, his spiky hair tickling her cheek.

Gary shifted underneath her, scowling.

"Annoying girl," he muttered, "You could have gotten out of that on your own..."

"Maybe," Leaf agreed, still not getting up from off of him, "But maybe I wanted you to save me."

She shot him a charming smile, and he looked away, pushing her shoulders.

"Get off me," Gary muttered, and Leaf did this time, standing up.

Gary looked rather uncomfortable, avoiding her eyes as he stood as well.

Leaf smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up.

Gary stiffened.

"You're my hero now," she said with mock-sweetness, her lips brushing his ear.

Gary froze in his spot, and she pulled away, shaking her head, and released him.

"Too bad you're not my boyfriend though, or _that _would have gotten you a kiss," she said flirtatiously, before turning around and strutting off towards where Ash, Misty and Lenora were.

Gary Oak stared after her, at a loss of words for the first time in his life, after being flirted with by a girl.

::::::

"Well, that sure was eventful," Misty sighed, as the trainers finally left Nacrene Gym.

"Those guys are worse than Team Rocket," Ash grumbled, "Let's hope they don't meet and decide to merge or something..."

"Oh, that would be horrible," Misty shuddered, "Don't even say it..."

"I'm sure those clowns wouldn't stand a chance against all four of us, even if they merged," Leaf said confidently.

They passed a group of police officers, led by Officer Jenny – or at least Ash _thought _she was Officer Jenny. She had a completely different uniform that was beige rather than blue, and her spiky hair was cut very short, even shorter than Ash's own hair. He smirked to himself thinking what Brock's reaction would be if he saw that. In fact, even Brock's precious Nurse Joy's actually looked different in Unova, and Ash couldn't fathom why. Still, it was probably a good idea Brock hadn't come with him to Unova. He would definitely have been distraught by the lack of his two favorite women.

"Are you thinking about what Brock would say?" Misty asked suddenly, noticing Ash looking at the policewoman.

He turned and grinned at her.

"Yeah, I was just imagining his reaction if he saw – well that," Ash said, nodding at Officer Jenny's rather horrendous haircut.

Misty made a face.

"Well, it's not my taste, but for Brock, women are women... after getting over the initial shock, I don't think he'd mind that much..."

"Yeah," Ash said, "I should call him tonight..."

"You should, I haven't spoken to him in ages either," Misty agreed.

"Are we leaving for Castelia tomorrow?" Leaf asked.

"We should, right?" Ash said, "Not much to do here..."

"Oh, good," Leaf said happily, "I'd get bored if we stayed here longer, plus I don't really like this city... Castelia's fun! We can check out the beach and Central Plaza! Oh, and they have this really good ice cream place called Casteliacone..."

"Oh, yeah, my sisters and I performed one of our water shows at that big fountain near Central Plaza," Misty said reminiscently, "It's a really pretty place... so romantic..."

"Ashy, you should take her there," Leaf suggested.

"Huh?" Ash exclaimed, startled, "But – I'm not – I –"

"_I'm _her boyfriend," Gary said, glaring at Leaf, "In case you'd forgotten."

"Oops," Leaf giggled, "Honest mistake... you go with Misty then, Ashy can take _me!"_

"Uh – no thanks?" Ash shook his head, "I'll just challenge the gym straight away."

"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" Leaf observed.

"You have no idea..." Misty muttered, as they reached the Pokémon Center.

They dropped their Pokéballs off with Nurse Joy, and Ash decided he wanted to call Brock.

"I'll come too!" Misty said brightly.

"Whose Brock?" Leaf asked, narrowing her eyes, "That name sounds familiar..."

"Pewter City Gym Leader," Misty replied, "He traveled with us for years... you must have fought him, if you were ahead of Ash..."

"Tall, tan guy with dark brown hair?" Leaf asked, tapping her chin, "Hits on every freaking girl he sees?"

"Yeah, that's our Brock," Misty giggled, "How'd you know about the last part?"

"He hit on Leaf," Gary said reminiscently, "When we went to the gym... we were just ten...it was disturbing..."

"You were just jealous," Leaf stuck her tongue out at him.

"Because I want older men to hit on me?" Gary asked sarcastically, "Of course..."

"No, I mean, you were just jealous that _another _guy was giving me attention," Leaf said.

"Wait, you two started travelling together since back then?" Ash asked.

"No, we just landed up at the gym on the same day, so we saw each others battles," Gary said, "Didn't take long since both our starters were advantaged..."

"I still wonder who the Charmander kid was," Leaf mused aloud.

"Well anyways, Misty and me will see you guys later," Ash said, dragging Misty away towards the videophones, and leaving a slightly irritated Gary with an absolutely gleeful Leaf.

"Come on," Leaf said excitedly, grabbing Gary's arm, "We haven't actually caught up properly in – well, years!"

Gary let her whisk him off to the room without resisting.

"You're so damn excitable," he admonished, though he had a small smile on his face.

"Aw, so are you, you're just hiding it," Leaf shot back.

::::::

"Yo, Brocko!"

"Hey, Brock... remember me?"

The tan boy on the screen rubbed his eyes, squinting through the videophone.

"Misty?" he asked after a moment, "Is that you?"

"Who else?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Don't tell me you've _forgotten _me already..." she added crossly.

"No, I couldn't possible forget you, Misty," Brock said, grinning slyly, "I just always assumed Ash was just exaggerating..."

"About _what _exactly?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes, as Ash made wild 'NO' gestures behind her back, shaking his head furiously and making an 'X' with his arms.

"Oh, just in regards to your appearance and how – well – _beautiful _– you've become," Brock said, ignoring poor Ash's gesticulations.

"You – you said that about me?" Misty asked Ash in shock, her heart leaping in her chest.

Ash had called her 'very pretty' that one time – before the festival – but she would have never imagined him saying anything among the lines of 'beautiful' – not to Brock, at least.

"Don't listen to him!" Ash pleaded, growing red, "He's talking Tauros-shit!"

"Among other things," Brock ploughed on, "You know, the 'really pretty', 'kinda cute' and 'guess you could call her beautiful' variety..."

Misty froze, her breath catching in her throat, and Ash just pulled the rim of his hat down, covering his eyes, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, there was also that one, my personal favorite," Brock went on mercilessly, grinning, "Before that festival thing you lot went for. He said 'I know Gary finds her hot and all, but not as much as me!'"

Misty's cheeks were now flaming, like her hair, and she risked a glance over at Ash, who was still staring resolutely at the ground.

"He's lying," Ash mumbled, "Mist, he's just saying that to mess things up. Don't listen to him..."

"Now why would I do that?" Brock asked, "Hey, you two _are _dating now, right?"

There was a long silence, and Brock realized his mistake.

"Uh – oops?" he offered to Ash, before turning to Misty, "Look, about what I said before, I was making it up just to mess with you, I-"

"I – I'm dating Gary," Misty said shakily.

"And I – am not," Ash added lamely, "Dating – anyone, I mean."

"Still?" Brock sighed, "Thought you'd have moved on by now, Misty..."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Misty shrieked at the screen.

"Well, once you two finally figure things out, give me a call," Brock said, "I should be the first to know. On that note, I'm also Best Man at your wedding. I don't care what Tracey says about Orange Islands being the 'turning point' or whatever, I've been seeing sparks since Maiden's Peak, so it should totally be me."

"What? You – you must be crazy?" Ash shouted.

"Crazy's not even the word!" Misty yelled, "We're not-"

"We're not getting –"

"I don't –"

"She's just my-"

"He's not my-"

Brock stared amusedly at the stuttering, blushing teens.

"Whatever, guys, deny it all you want," he said, before looking meaningfully at Misty.

"What?" Misty asked defensively.

"I don't know this Gary all that well, Misty," Brock said, "But – just don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Misty hissed, feeling Ash's eyes watching her.

"I mean – there are other guys out there," Brock said, "Other Magikarp in the sea... just because you've caught one does't mean there isn't a better, higher-leveled one out there... you never know, if you look close enough, you might even find a Gyarados..."

"Your Pokémon metaphors are ridiculous," Misty said disdainfully, before softening, "But I get the point. Thanks, Brock."

"I'll call you later," Ash mumbled, seeing that there was no point talking to his older friend in Misty's presence.

"Yeah, do that," Brock nodded, "Bye, Misty!"

"Bye!" Misty waved, smiling, and when she turned around, Ash scowled at the screen.

"You'll thank me later," Brock said quickly, "Seeya Ash!"

And before Ash could say another word, the screen went blank.

Ash slowly walked away from the screen, towards Misty, who was waiting for him.

"Um – shall we go to the room?" she asked, "Gary and Leaf are up?"

"I – I think I'll go for a walk," Ash muttered.

"I'll come with you," Misty volunteered, and Ash was surprised.

"Don't you wanna – go up – to Gary?" he asked.

"He – he's probably busy catching up with Leaf," Misty said softly, "And I – I kinda want to spend time with – my best friend, too..."

"Okay then," Ash agreed, his heart skipping a beat at her words.

It was good to know that he held at least _that _spot in Misty's heart, even if it wasn't the one he wanted most.

The two walked outside, in the moonlit garden, and Ash vaguely thought that this was the kind of place Misty would find romantic. He finally spoke up, not liking the awkward silence that fell between them.

"So – um – how are things? With – Gary?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth at his rival's name.

"Um... they're good, I guess..." Misty mumbled, not meeting his eye.

"That's nice," Ash said absently, "Good..."

"I just –" Misty began, but then bit her lip, unsure whether to continue.

"You just what?" Ash asked quickly, "Is something wrong? Did Gary do something?"

"It's just – Leaf," Misty said quietly.

"What about Leaf?" Ash asked softly, finding it hard to believe that he and Misty were having this conversation.

"Well – what do you think of her, Ash?" Misty asked uncertainly, stopping to sit down on a bench.

Ash sat down beside her, careful to maintain a few inches between them.

"Leaf's pretty okay," Ash said honestly, not taking his eyes off Misty's green-blue ones, "She's kinda funny, though kinda annoying too..."

"Oh," was all Misty said.

"I mean – she's fun to be around, but I – I prefer you a lot more," Ash admitted shyly, and both of them blushed at this.

"Th-thanks, Ash," Misty whispered, looking unusually sad for some reason, "Thanks a lot."

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked gently, "You can tell me..."

"It's just Gary – and Leaf," Misty said, chewing on her lip again, "They – I think he really likes her – and I don't know what to do. In front of her – I feel like – I just don't know!"

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way," Ash told her firmly, "It's not like she's prettier than you or anything, so you really shouldn't."

"Oh, Ash," Misty looked like she wanted to hug him, and Ash really hoped she would.

He went on, wondering why he was even having this discussion with her in the first place – things weren't supposed to revolve around Gary – or Leaf – they were supposed to be about just him, and Misty. Ash and Misty, without anyone else in the middle.

"I think Leaf is like – like Gary's – you," Ash said after a moment.

Misty looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean like," Ash attempted to say, "What you are to me – that's what Leaf is to Gary. You're – my Misty – and she's – well, his."

It all sounded very lame when he said it out loud, but it made Misty smile, so Ash decided he didn't really care about that.

"I'm your Misty, huh?" Misty asked, her lips quirking, "What exactly does that mean, Ash?"

"You know," Ash said awkwardly, fiddling with his cap again, "You're just - my best friend. My favorite – non-Pokémon – person. After my mom," he added quickly.

Misty giggled, but looked at him closely.

"What about Brock?" she asked carefully, "And Dawn? And May?"

"Well, okay, Brock too," Ash said, "But well – I really liked Dawn and May, Misty, they were good pals to have around – but somehow it wasn't the same as being with you."

"...oh," Misty said softly, taking a deep breath, "And – why was it so different?"

"I – I dunno," Ash shrugged, "I just – never felt that – close to them, you know. I didn't feel half as bad when they left as I did when – you left. Though I did feel bad, obviously..."

"You cried, when I left, didn't you?" Misty asked, teasing.

"Oh, shut up," Ash groaned, "That was years ago... "

"Well, I think it was sweet," Misty told him, reaching over to squeeze his hand lightly.

Ash felt like he was being thundershocked, as her fingers brushed against his, electrifying him. It was an innocent gesture, but it sent a shiver up his body, from the place where she'd touched him, making him feel exhilarated and light-headed.

Misty pulled her hand away after a few seconds, but Ash held on, curling his fingerless-glove clad hand around hers, entwining their fingers.

"Ash," Misty began, but he spoke, probably more recklessly than he should have.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Misty," Ash said in a low voice, gazing at her gorgeous face. The moonlight made gave her features a soft, silvery glow, making her eyes shine like pools of sparkling water.

"Wh-what?" Misty stammered, surprised by how non-Ash-like his voice sounded at that moment, without it's usual childish tone – not quite as husky as Gary's, but certainly _different _– and in a good way.

"I think – I think I may like you even more than I like Brock," Ash said slowly, "I don't know why but you – well – I just do."

Misty said nothing, but just stared at him with those wide, beautiful eyes.

"And if – if I were Gary," Ash went on, "I wouldn't even – bother with Leaf, because – you'd be the most important person – to me."

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, and this time, she leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

It was the first time, in all these years, that she'd ever hugged him, and Ash savored the feeling. She was warm, and soft, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling like there were Politoeds leaping around in his stomach.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Misty suddenly drew away, blushing.

"Sorry, um – I – I shouldn't have-" she began, but Ash cut her off.

"It's okay, Mist," he said, "We're – best friends... that's what best friends do, right? Hug – and stuff?"

"Best friends," Misty repeated, and for a second Ash thought he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face, but she smiled at him radiantly a moment later, and he assumed that he'd just imagined it.

"Y-yeah, that's what we are," Misty nodded, "Just – best friends."

"We should go up," Ash said, though he was unwilling to leave, unwilling to give up this moment with her, this moment _alone _with her, which despite everything, _Gary _would never have.

It was a moment in time, along with many others, which he, Ash, had shared with Misty, and Gary hadn't.

"W-we should," Misty nodded, and duo got up, and slowly walked into the Pokémon Center.

When they walked towards the door, Ash had an odd sense of déjà vu – except the last time, it had been Leaf with him, and they'd opened the door to that horrible image of Gary and Misty kissing.

He almost wished, for a second, that the same would happen this time – except it would be Leaf and Gary kissing, and then he'd be free to do whatever he wanted with Misty... not that he wanted to _do _anything with her, of course! Just get her out of Gary's clutches.

But then he immediately imagined Misty's crushed reaction, and decided that no, whatever the heck Gary and Leaf were doing inside there, it better _not _be kissing.

When they opened the door, Ash heard Misty release a poorly-concealed sigh of relief besides him; obviously, she'd been thinking similar thoughts.

Gary and Leaf were sitting, innocently enough, on the bed. Gary was leaning against the headboard, typing something on his laptop, and Leaf was sprawled out on her stomach, rummaging through some kind of fashion magazine. They were talking, but it seemed like casual conversation, nothing much.

"Look, I told you its Kris," Leaf was saying, as she flipped through the magazine, "Apparently she goes by the name Marina now, at least for publicity... she's some hotshot coordinator now..."

"I can't imagine why," Gary muttered, leaning over to look at the page Leaf was referring to, "She should have stayed in the capturing and researching business... she'd be a real pro right now..."

"Just like you should've stayed in battling?"

"Oh, shut up, Leaf..."

"Apparently she's a pro at coordinating too... oh, she caught a Jigglypuff too! Isn't that sweet?"

"Coordinating's a waste of time," Gary rolled his eyes, as he resumed his typing, "How's that psychotic little brother of yours doing?"

"Silver is doing _fine, _and he's not psychotic," Leaf said sternly, "He's in Hoenn right now... Kris and that Jimmy Gold kid are there too... "

"Hm..." Gary nodded, before looking up, "Misty! Ashy-boy – you guys are up!"

"Oh, hello," Leaf said, turning another page, "That was a pretty looong talk..."

"Yeah, well – Misty hadn't caught up with Brock for awhile," Ash said, shrugging.

There was no point in telling Gary or Leaf about whatever had transpired between him and Misty downstairs – whatever that had been.

Misty, in the meanwhile, was feeling rather guilty, her stomach turning uncomfortably. After all of Leaf's flirting, she'd been sure that she'd open the door to something terrible; and yet, Leaf and Gary had just been talking, quite casually at that. Misty wondered if she'd just jumped to conclusions about the pair... maybe they were only _really _close friends... maybe Leaf only flirted with Gary incessantly because that's how she was by nature – a flirt. She flirted with Ash too (and it annoyed Misty to no end).

_What if he is really loyal, _Misty thought, overcome by a surge of affection towards Gary, who was now smiling at her warmly, no hint of distrust in his eyes.

_But Ash, _Misty thought, agonized, _he – the things he said..._

Misty felt horrible, terrible – absolutely rotten.

_I don't deserve any of this, _she thought sorrowfully, _why couldn't Ash have just – made up his mind a few years ago? Or even – a few weeks ago? Why does he have to start behaving like this now!_

Still, Ash hadn't admitted to liking her romantically. He had stated 'best friends' and left it at that.

_Gary doesn't deserve this, _Misty thought, taking a seat on the bed next to Gary, while Ash flopped onto his back at the unoccupied bottom of the bed.

"Hey," Gary grinned at her, and Misty smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

Before she could, however, Leaf had already interrupted them.

"I'd tell you to get a room, but we're already in one," the brunette said disdainfully, and Misty pulled away, rolling her eyes.

Gary's hand found hers, and his eyes were twinkling.

'Later,' he mouthed, smiling, and Misty blushed at the promise of his words.

Being alone with Gary Oak would be utterly thrilling, as always.

The rest of the night passed surprisingly well for the teens. They'd changed into their pajamas and had occupied the bed once again. Ash was huddled next to Gary, who was updating his Pokémon records, asking dozens of questions regarding Pokémon stats and data. Leaf lent Misty another one of her magazines, and the two girls flipped through them, chatting every once in awhile.

"Oh, look, your sisters are here," Leaf said, and Misty made a face.

"Fashion magazine? They usually are," she said condescendingly, and Leaf smirked.

"I take it their good looks don't quite correspond to their battling abilities? Or brains?" she asked, before adding, "No offense."

"None taken," Misty said, "But yeah, they're kinda – airheads. Though I do love them."

"Course you do... family is family..." Leaf agreed, "Oh, look, the Annual Nurse Joy beauty pageant..."

"I'm sure Brock would love that," Misty snorted, "He was always their biggest fan..."

"Really?" Leaf asked curiously, "How could he even tell the difference? I mean, other than the colors on their hats..."

"I don't know, but he said he could," Misty said, "He had a thing for Officer Jenny too... every single one of them..."

"Oh, wow," Leaf said, before scoffing, "Men."

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "Really don't see a point of a beauty pageant if they all look the same... and do the same job..."

"Well, apparently the Celadon City Joy won," Leaf read out, "With Viridian as a close runner-up..."

In the meantime, Gary was explaining something about cross-type breeding to Ash, who looked unusually interested.

Misty couldn't help but glancing over at them every now and then. Ash looked utterly adorable, like a fascinated child, asking questions every now and then as he peered at the computer screen, face lighting up when Gary showed him something interesting. Misty knew that deep within, Ash had always harbored admiration towards Gary, and it was almost touching seeing them like this. They had been such close friends before all of the rivalry, and this kind of thing was good for them both.

Gary in the meantime was explaining Pokémon facts to Ash, from his vast repertoire of knowledge, sounding rather like a teacher or professor.

_Sexiest professor ever, _Misty thought dreamily, watching the boy run his hand through his spiky cinnamon locks.

He seemed to notice her staring at him, and a second later, his eyes met hers, and he winked, sending her stomach fluttering.

_He is just way too hot... _Misty thought, inwardly drooling, as she imagined the last kiss she'd shared with that sexy, sexy boy, and his wonderfully talented mouth...

It had been just the previous night, after the whole fiasco with Leaf... he'd been so apologetic then, and had kissed her slowly and tenderly, one hand playing with her hair and the other running down her lower back...

"They make quite a pretty picture, don't they?" Leaf asked suddenly, jolting Misty out of her thoughts.

"H-huh?" Misty asked, unaware that she'd been caught staring.

"Those two," Leaf murmured, "It's nice seeing them like this..."

"Yeah," Misty said after a moment, "Ash always – looked up to Gary in a certain way, you know? He practically followed him into Johto, and then even Sinnoh..."

"Mm," Leaf nodded, "I didn't know about Ash, but Gary had mentioned a childhood friend and rival a couple times... he seemed like one of the few people he actually respected..."

"Really?" Misty raised an eyebrow, "He didn't act that way around Ash. He was always putting him down, at first at least..."

"Yeah, well that's just how he is," Leaf shrugged, "It's more of a – defense mechanism, all his bragging. He's confident, and somewhat arrogant – but he's not always as sure as he seems, especially when it comes to Pokémon battling..."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, intrigued, "He's an amazing battler – and he always seems to know what he's doing..."

"Oh, not that way," Leaf said softly, "He's a genius at training Pokémon alright. It's just with his family name, everyone expected him to go into researching. When he first announced he wanted to be a trainer, it came as a bit of a shock. Everyone supported him of course, including his grandfather... but really, I think Professor Oak's always preferred him researching instead of battling... and Gary's never wanted anything more than to make his grandfather proud..."

"I – never knew that about him," Misty admitted, surprised.

"You'll find there's a lot you don't know about him, honey," Leaf said cheekily, though Misty chose to ignore that comment.

"Is that why he gave up battling after the Silver Conference?"

"You're right, that's it," Leaf nodded, "Whatever other reason he gave was probably just a stupid excuse. I remember I had a huge argument with him afterwards... I never thought he should have given up training... in fact, now that he's made a name for himself as a researcher, I think he should get back to it again... it was always his true passion, no matter what he may say now about researching... I've been trying to convince him to retake Kanto..."

"Oh," Misty said, digesting this new information.

She'd always thought of Gary as a rich, spoilt, famous kid – she'd never even thought about the expectations that would have come along with his parentage and title of 'Oak'.

"What are you ladies whispering about?" Gary asked, shutting his laptop.

"Oh, girly stuff, you know, clothes and the like," Leaf replied airily.

"You're discussing _clothes _with _Misty_," Ash snorted, "Please..."

"Shut it, you," Misty glared at the boy, throwing a pillow in his general direction.

Ash deftly caught it, and was about to retaliate, but Misty shook her head.

"Not now, Ash, I'm too tired for that," she said.

"You started it!" Ash pouted, and Misty rolled her eyes.

"What are you, three?" Gary asked, and Leaf stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, "Good night, guys."

"I'll come too," Misty said, getting up, "Finally, we get a proper bed!"

"Hey, you had the tent, stop whining," Ash said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever," Misty said, reaching over to flick his nose.

"Ouch!" Ash yelped.

"Goodnight, Ash, Gary... night Pikachu," Misty leaned over, giving the electric mouse an affectionate pat on the head.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping up to hug her, before he settled down next to Ash.

"What, no goodnight hug for me?" Gary asked, smirking.

"No, nothing for you," Leaf said snidely before Misty could reply, "Don't be too heartbroken, Oak."

Gary rolled his eyes, as Leaf grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her towards the adjoining bedroom that was connected to the boys' room.

"Hey, Gary," Ash said, after the girls had gone, shutting their door.

"Yeah, Ash?" Gary asked.

"You like Leaf, don't you? In a – more-than-a-friend way?"

Gary stared at him for a moment.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Nothing, just," Ash shrugged, "Seems like it at times..."

"No Ash," Gary said clearly, "I like _Misty_."

"'Kay, just checking," Ash nodded, "That's a good thing too, because if you _did _like Leaf, it would be totally unfair on Misty."

"I know that," Gary said, his face hardening, "And I _don't, _so don't worry yourself."

"Okay... so given that you don't like Leaf," Ash went on, "Um – hypothetically – if someone else – like say – uh – me – were to ask her out – hypothetically... would you – mind? Hypothetically?"

"What?" Gary snarled, grabbing Ash's color, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"It was hypothetical, Mew-damnit!" Ash screeched, "Let go of me!"

"You – you don't like Leaf that way," Gary said slowly, his voice almost menacing, "So you wouldn't ask her out. Don't give me all that hypothetical rubbish."

"I was only joking!" Ash choked, shoving Gary off, "Geez, you possessive moron!"

Gary seemed to relax at this, but then frowned again.

"Don't screw around, Ash," he muttered, "Leaf – she's – really important to me..."

"Really?" Ash asked lightly, "How important? Like, Misty-important, or more?"

"She's my best friend," Gary said through clenched teeth, "Like – Misty is yours."

"Glad we got that sorted," Ash grinned, "I mean – glad you know who Misty's best friend _really _is..."

"Best friend isn't the same as boyfriend, Ash," Gary said in a threatening tone.

"I know, I know," Ash said, feigning nonchalance, "It isn't. Yet."

"What do you mean?" Gary growled.

"When I said that I – hypothetically – wanted to ask Leaf out – your reaction was, well – pretty intense for... 'just-a-friend'..." Ash said, surprisingly shrewdly.

"She's been through a lot, Leaf has, even if she doesn't show it," Gary said, "_You _wouldn't know, but I do. I wouldn't want an idiot like you hurting her."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me hurting her," Ash said, "It's _yourself _that you should be concerned about."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "I've never hurt her..."

"Not intentionally, no," Ash said, recalling his earlier conversations with Leaf.

"What the hell are you on about, Ketchum?" Gary growled, frustratedly, "What would you know anyway?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing," Ash shrugged, "You're right, it's probably just the sleepiness talking... I say crap when I'm sleepy..."

"You always do," Gary said vehemently, before regaining control over his cool facade, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night, Gary," Ash called, reaching up to switch off the lights, "And for the record, you don't have to be worried about Leaf... it's _Misty _that I'm interested in..."

He heard Gary shift in his bed angrily, but the boy seemed at a loss of what to say.

Ash smirked in the dark, feeling that for once, maybe he'd one-upped his rival in something, though he wasn't sure what.

He sure as hell wasn't giving up on Misty yet. And if Gary considered him as much competition as Misty did Leaf... well that only made things better.

::::::

_Author's Note – Ah, I have several things to say, so be prepared for a long one =P If not, just ignore this and go straight to the review button! =)_

_Firstly, I think most of you got the rather obvious reference to the chapter title and their manga names... I also alluded to some of the Pokémon Special characters for kicks, namely Gold, Silver, and Crystal (Kris), though for Gold and Kris, I added their anime names as well (Jimmy and Marina) along with that thing about Marina coordinating. Basically, in the mange she was a capturer of Pokémon, and in the anime she was more coordinator-ish. If you don't follow the mange and didn't get that, don't worry, it's not too relevant, I just slipped it in for all the manga fans._

_Secondly, to those of you who have asked and requested, yes, the third major shipping will be oldrivalshipping (BluexGreen, or in this case their anime counterparts, Gary and Leaf) I hope that doesn't bother anyone._

_Thirdly, I repeat – I WILL BE DOING TWO ENDINGS, POKE AND EGO. I've gotten all these flames and PMs from some people about that. Please guys, I promised both, I will do both. Till then, there will be BOTH shippings, and I'm really sorry if I bothered you, but I stated from the start that this would be a love triangle. Though with Leaf it's kinda a 'love-square' too... there will, however, be a happy poke ending, AND a happy ego ending, so chill, and please, please don't feel offended or bad. I really don't want to hurt anyone's sentiments, I'm just writing this for fun and to please as many readers as possible... getting flames like that makes me feel kinda bad as a writer... I'm sorry, I don't mean to whine or mope, but I'm just stating it as it is. _

_Lastly – I hope I've got all the Unova Pokémon and gyms and all accurate. I don't follow the BW anime ( I stopped watching anime after Misty left) so I have no idea about most of the characters. I'm not particularly fond of any of the new Pokémon either to be honest (I adore Kanto and Johto!) and I don't feel like I can connect with them since I don't know them! I'd prefer writing about Kanto League with familiar Pokémon and gym leaders, but since they're in Unova, I'm doing my best. I'm sorry for any inaccuracies or un-canon-ness when it comes to Unova characters though. My source is Bulbapedia... I had to research for info about the city and gym and leader and Pokémon and whatnot... though I derived the whole thing about Lenora's lame little 'book test' from the anime... and the Team Plasma stealing thing apparently happens in the Black and White games..._

_Next chapter should be up soon! It's called 'Kisses' =) I'm itching to write it!_

_Please review, and thank you all for your kind words so far! Love you guys!_

_(Hm, wonder who my hundredth reviewer will be?) _

_Oh and (insert shameless self-promotion here) check out my new fic Pokébook if you want, mainly for __**Pokéshippers.**_

_**ALSO: Egoshippers, and Gary Fans, go to google and type in 'I'm Gary Oak'. Click on the first youtube video that comes, and watch it till the end. I guarantee you will like it, and egoshippers in particular will love the very last part. I'm obsessed with the video. TRUST ME, THIS IS WORTH WATCHING. **_

_Anyways, that's all for now! (I'm sure those of you who have had the patience to read through this are now sighing with relief)_

_xx_

_HighQueen_


	7. Kisses

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Author's Note: ...I'M SORRY! I really am. It's been horrendously long since the last update, and I promise, I have very legitimate reasons, I do. But I don't think you'd want to waste time reading a long Author's Note as I explain, so instead, on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review :)_

_This chapter is a bit higher-rated and faster-paced in terms of action, language and some - sexuality ;) no lemon though, promise. Just some amount of naughtiness ;)_

**_EGOSHIPPERS don't read this chapter. I will be uploading an Egoshippy version of this same chapter within the next 1-2 days. You'd probably be happier reading that. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait an extra couple days, but I promise, it will have the nice Egoshippy ending you're waiting for! Sorry! :(_**

**_Pokeshippers, enjoy ;) Don't forget to review please, tell me what you think! _**

**_Edit: Fanfiction ate up a paragraph in the middle of the battle scene. No clue why. But I reuploaded the chapter, so it's here now! Sorry about that! (It's the part after Gary calls out Nidoking)  
_**

::::::

The route to Castelia City was a long one, made longer by the inevitable shortcuts-gone-wrong and endless misadventures that seemed to befall the traveling quartet.

Just that morning, poor Pikachu had been rudely awoken by a sting from a particularly venomous Venipede that had been crawling around their campsite. Though the last of Gary's antidotes, administered by a frantic, cursing Ash, cured the ailing Pokémon, the group then discovered they'd run out of supplies.

Being in the middle of a forest, filled with a variety of potentially poisonous Pokémon, this wasn't a smart idea, and so Misty and Gary had gone hunting for Pecha Berries and other berries, to stock them up, before proceeding further.

They were taking an annoyingly long time, and it bothered Ash, as he tormented himself over they possibly could be doing during this so-called 'Berry-Finding' or whatever.

Restless, bored and anxious, he challenged Leaf to a Pokémon battle.

"I'm not sure," Leaf said, crossing her legs as she leaned against the large rock where she was perched, "Pikachu doesn't seem too kicked about it."

Indeed, Pikachu, who was still recovering from the effects of the poisoning, looked rather weary, and more eager to sleep than battle.

"Ah, come on, just do it!" Ash whined, "Don't tell me you're scared of battling me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Leaf scoffed, rolling her eyes as she casually plucked a Pokéball off her belt.

She bought it to her lips, kissed it once, and then tossed it into the air.

"Go, Granby," Leaf called lazily, and with a flash of light, her snarling Granbull appeared.

"Pika-chu..." Pikachu sighed, squaring its little shoulders against this new opponent.

Ash, however, was staring incredulously at Leaf.

"You kiss your Pokéballs?" he asked curiously, wondering why he hadn't noticed the particular action before, "Misty does that too!"

Leaf looked at him, amused.

"So does Gary," Ash added as an afterthought, scowling, "Stupid similarities…"

"Gary only kisses Umbreon's Pokéball," Leaf informed him, "Because she's his favorite."

"And probably because she's a _girl_," Ash said disgustedly, "He calls her sweetheart!"

"I know. I think it's rather sweet," Leaf said dreamily.

"It's – _gay_," Ash said, "I mean, Misty kisses her Pokéballs, but she's a girl, so it's fine-"

"You mean she's _Misty_ so it's fine," Leaf corrected, smirking, "Surprised you aren't jealous of those Pokéballs yet, Ashy?"

"Shut up," Ash grumbled, before adding, "Still, it's gay for Gary. What guy kisses his Pokéballs? And _you _do it too. You're a lot like him, you know!"

"Oh please," Leaf rolled her eyes, spinning the Pokéball on her finger, another habit which Ash noticed Gary did a lot too.

(He'd tried copying it once, in secret, but failed miserably. The damn thing wouldn't stay on his finger! How did that Gary do it!)

"I always kiss my Pokéballs for good luck. Who do you think Gary picked up the habit from?"

"...oh," Ash said after a moment, his previous battle challenge forgotten.

Pikachu had taken advantage of his master's distraction to whip out a sleeping bag and doze off, while Granbull was frolicking happily near the pond.

The two trainers fell back into silence after that, Leaf pulling out a magazine, and Ash fidgeting with his League hat, wondering what the hell was taking his nemesis and Misty so _freaking _long to pick berries.

::::::

"We're back!" Misty announced, as the duo stumbled into the clearing, arms packed with colorful berries.

"Took long enough," Ash grumped, springing up.

"We're sorry," Misty said apologetically, "Really, we-"

"We got kinda distracted," Gary said, smirking at Ash and throwing a wink at Misty, who blushed.

He then discarded his pile of berries on the ground so he could pull his girlfriend towards him, and kiss her full on the lips, in full view of both Ash and Leaf.

Ash flinched visibly, and Leaf looked mildly surprised as well. Gary wasn't usually so bold with Misty in front of her - obviously he was trying to prove some sort of point, as he kissed the stunned redhead deliberately and smoothly for a good few seconds.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Leaf said derisively, gesturing over to the kissing pair.

"Yeah," Ash muttered, forcing himself to look away.

Every time he saw Misty and Gary kiss, it felt like a little part of him just died. And really, did the asshole have to flaunt it so fragrantly in front of him? Gary knew how he felt - he was probably trying to get him back for his earlier comments about being Misty's best friends, the loser!

Even Misty was surprised at Gary's display of affection - she would have expected it to provoke Ash, but if he did it with Leaf around too, maybe that meant that he didn't care about her, and was trying to make his intentions clear? It definitely boosted the redhead's spirit.

She didn't notice how Gary's eyes flicked over to the side as he pulled away from her. She didn't notice Leaf's pointed stare and careless shrug, as Gary looked over her face, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't notice the way he smirked at her, eyes flashing almost challengingly, as he leaned for another kiss. She was so lost in her own euphoria, and she didn't notice anything but the heavenly feeling of Gary's lips on hers.

"Well, Ash…" Leaf said thoughtfully after a moment, eyes not leaving the kissing couple, "I think I have a solution to our - problem."

::::::

"No way!" Ash protested in a whisper, horrorstruck, "I'm not kissing _you_!"

"You know, most boys would _kill _for that opportunity," Leaf hissed back, rolling her eyes.

The quartet had moved on again, after re-stocking their supplies, Pikachu fast asleep in Misty's arms.

"Well I don't want to!" Ash said under his breath, "I won't waste my first kiss on some-"

"Why, you saving it for Misty?" Leaf asked quickly, "You know Gary already stole _her _first kiss…"

She nodded towards the annoyingly happy couple, that was walking a few feet ahead of the bickering teens.

"Then I won't ever kiss any girl!" Ash declared sagely, struggling to keep his voice down, "I'll focus all my energy on Pokémon training and remain a bachelor forever."

"A noble sentiment," Leaf told him, "But kinda pathetic…"

"Oh, you-"

"Don't you _want _to see the look of horror on Misty's face?" Leaf asked him, "The jealously, the anger!"

"She'd probably _mallet _me," Ash said, smiling slightly, "And kill _you_. But I'm still not doing it! You probably just want _my _help to make _Gary _jealous!"

"Please, I can handle Gary without your help," Leaf said confidently.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gary asked, a moment later, turning around. Misty did too, looking oddly tense, as her cerulean eyes flicked between Ash and Leaf.

"Oh, just a little something," Leaf said flippantly, grinning at Gary, "It's a secret."

"Secret?" Misty and Gary both looked suspicious, and Ash nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. Me and Leaf have - secrets - and stuff - too," he said lamely.

Gary raised an eyebrow, and Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything, and the group continued on to Castelia in an awkward silence, broken only by Leaf's deliberate and loud humming.

::::::

When they stopped to camp out at night, Misty and Gary disappeared, yet again, for a few minutes.

"I'm going to the river, Azumarill needs to be in - water - for a bit," Misty had said, before scurrying off.

About two minutes later, Gary had muttered something about how there was no signal in these part of the woods and he really need to make an important phone call to the lab, and sauntered off as well.

"Convenient," Leaf yelled after his retreating figure, "Like we don't know where you're _actually _going! Do we look stupid, or what, Oak?"

He just turned slightly, grinned back at her, and strutted off, flicking his spiky bangs.

"Excellent," Leaf said, brightening up, before looking at Ash, an evil glint in her eyes, "So it's just you and me, Ashy-boy."

"Um - what?" Ash asked, bemused.

"It's time," Leaf said smoothly, standing up, "To put my master plan into action..."

"Oh - no..." Ash took a step back, not at all liking where this was going.

::::::

"_Oh, Ashy_, you're soadorable!" Leaf's voice trilled from somewhere.

A few meters away, from their rendez-vous point in the forest, Gary and Misty almost immediately broke apart from what had been quite a passionate liplock, before looking at each other awkwardly.

"Um-" Misty began nervously.

"I – uh-" Gary smoothed his shirt, not knowing what to say.

"We – we should check on them," Misty said unsurely, "Um – they-"

"They sound like they're in trouble," Gary agreed, playing on with her.

Hearts pounding, Misty and Gary walked (perhaps a little _too _quickly) towards their tent, in the direction of Leaf's voice.

What they saw there, was a truly horrifying sight, at least for the two of them, a sight that gave them lumps in their throats and made their stomachs plunge.

Leaf was sitting happily on Ash's lap, her hands on his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to enjoy it, for there was a large, dopey grin on his face. Their faces were close – dangerously close. In fact, it was obvious that they were about to kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misty cried, interrupting the near-moment.

Besides her, Gary made an almost choking sound.

Leaf and Ash turned sharply, to look at her, before identical smug grins grew on their faces.

They stood up in sync, their hands intertwined. They seemed joint at the hip – it was Misty's worst possible nightmare.

::::::

"Hahahahahaha!"

Leaf's ringing laugh filled the forest, and seconds later, the girl dropped down from a tree branch above them, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Seconds later, Ash emerged from inside the tent, smirking widely.

"What?"Misty shrieked, pointing at them, and then at the other Ash and Leaf, who were still holding hands, "You – how-"

"Oh, Arceus," Gary smacked his forehead, "I should have known… crazy girl… Misty, that wasn't actually them…"

"Ditty, transform," Leaf giggled, looking far too happy with herself.

The Ash and Leaf, who'd been in a compromising position earlier, quickly shrank, transforming into a cheerful-looking pink blob.

"Ditto!" the blob squeaked.

"Oh, Mew," Misty gasped, looking thoroughly relieved.

"That was low, even for you," Gary told Leaf.

"Oh, but why would you care so much?" Leaf asked, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, "_You _ have a girlfriend, _remember?"_

"Yeah, Misty," Ash said, walking towards Misty with a sly grin, "Why do you look so relieved? You shouldn't care if I kiss Leaf."

Misty flinched at this, almost imperceptibly, but Ash noticed, and his grin widened.

He echoed Leaf's words and mocking voice.

"_You _ have a boyfriend, Mist, _remember?_"

Misty sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought, and tore her eyes away from Ash's gaze.

"No, but seriously Leaf, what the hell did you even do that for?" Gary asked Leaf angrily.

"Why the hell shouldn't we do that?" Leaf retorted, mocking his tone, before adding, "You and Misty do it _quite _a bit-"

"Yes, but why would you make your Ditto _transform _into something that - revolting?" Gary asked, spitefully, "You're misusing your Pokémon's abilities-"

"What so you'd rather we _actually _make out?" Leaf asked challengingly.

"I wasn't implying-"

"And what do you mean _misusing _Ditty's abilities, huh?" Leaf fired on, "Since she's mastered singular transformations, I was only exercising her versatility and training her to do double transformations. Maintain two entirely different yet accurate transformations that are in perfect synchronization-"

"Oh, shut up," Gary rolled his eyes, as Leaf rattled on pedantically, "You know as well as I do that wasn't your reason-"

"It was!" Leaf insisted, before adding sagely, "Varied forms of Pokémon attacks and techniques that can be utilized outside of battle for purposes other than just attack and defense are the key to an all-round training methodology, and maybe if _you _got back to training your Pokémon more often instead of skulking around with your damn laptop all day long, you'd remember that-"

"Don't start on that again, Leaf," Gary said, eyes flashing, "I train them - regularly and-"

"When's the last time you even _had _a proper Pokémon battle, huh, _Professor_?" Leaf goaded, "A casual training one, I mean?"

"I - don't have time anymore," Gary admitted.

"I just think you've lost your touch," Leaf said, smirking, "And you don't have the balls anymore to-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Gary shouted suddenly.

His fists were clenched and his jaw was hard, and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"And I accept!" Leaf crowed triumphantly, "Three on three?"

"Bring it, bitch," Gary muttered, still looking frighteningly murderous, as he reached for a Pokéball.

"Wait!" Misty cried suddenly, "Are you two crazy? It's practically the middle of the night!"

"Yeah," Ash added, "And we should go to sleep so we can wake up and reach Castelia by tomorrow so I can get my gym badge!"

"Gym badge, gym badge, that's all you ever whine about," Leaf scoffed, "Get a life, Ketchum, seriously."

"What?" Ash shouted, firing up as well, hand instinctively going for his belt.

"Oh, you want to fight as well?" Leaf asked, grinning, "Ha! Maybe Misty can join as well, and we can make this a double battle!"

"Stop jabbering, you _pesky _girl, and get this battle started," Gary said, his voice steely.

"You're on!" Ash cried, "I'll show _you_! We'll fight properly this time, no _cheating_!"

"How is using transform, a _legitimate _move, cheating?" Leaf asked incredulously, "It's registered in the League as a perfectly acceptable-"

"ALRIGHT!" Misty shouted, her infamous temper finally getting the better of her, "ALL THREE OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The bickering stopped almost instantaneously, and all three teens turned to the fuming, flinty-eyed redhead.

"Right now, you all are acting like impulsive, immature _idiots,_" Misty said, her voice deadly calm, "Normally I'd expect that of Ash, but really, not you two as well-"

"Hey!" Ash protested, "I'm not immature! I just wanna have a battle!"

"Now _listen _to me," Misty hissed, before adopting a patronizing tone, "We can't have a battle here right now. The very notion is ridiculous. Do you want to know why?"

The three stared at her, Ash and Leaf both scowling, though Gary's face was blank.

"Number one, it's nearly midnight," Misty said slowly, as if she were explaining something to a child, "And since all our Pokémon don't have night vision, and we don't have proper lighting, the attacks would miss, and it would be a disaster."

"But-" Ash began.

"NUMBER TWO!" Misty rose her voice, cutting him off, "We're in a forest. Full of _trees. _With no actual clearing or place to actually _have _a battle. You see, in Pokémon battling, you generally need some sort of battlefield. Which we don't _have_."

"Yeah, state the obvious, Ms. Know-it-all," Ash grumbled.

"Also, more importantly, we're in the middle of a forest. With _trees. _As in, _grass _and _plants _and things. And I'm sure_Ash _here would unthinkingly send Charizard out, and order a flamethrower. And then what do you think would happen?" Misty asked, still in that same, patronizing tone.

"Geez, quit the sarcasm, we get it," Ash muttered.

"Loser," Gary shot out at him, having really nothing else to say.

"Hey, you'd probably use Arcanine too," Leaf pointed out.

"And finally," Misty concluded, "We're lost. Which, by definition, means we don't know where we are. And we don't know where the nearest Pokémon Center is. So if our Pokémon get injured or faint, which _they will, _then we don't know where to go to have them healed in time."

"Alright, alright, we get it, quit lecturing," Leaf rolled her eyes, "You sound like a professor."

She snorted, and added, "Just like Gary. You'll can both be happy little professors together, preaching away all day-"

"Shut up, Leaf," Gary said brusquely, "Misty's right. Battle postponed. We'll have it first thing, once we reach Castelia though, mark my words. Good night."

He then stalked off, a few meters away, to the other side of their small campsite and began unpacking his sleeping bag.

Ash. feeling rather miffed as well, followed, wordlessly unpacking his own sleeping bag.

"Well," Leaf said, turning to Misty, "I'm impressed. You disciplined the morons rather well."

"Oh please," Misty snorted, "You started the whole nonsense about battling."

"I know right," Leaf said gleefully, "And still, they get yelled at for it too! Brilliant, right?"

Misty couldn't suppress a smile at this, and just shook her head.

"You're impossible," she stated.

"Well, they need to know that around here, we women wear the pants," Leaf said, flattening her denim skirt, "You know - figuratively. We decide how things roll."

Misty laughed this time, forgetting her earlier annoyance at Leaf for the transformation stunt, and nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more..."

::::::

Fortunately, the rather snippy moods of the previous night had improved the next morning, and the quartet continued on towards Castelia City in lighter spirits, with a promise of an upcoming Pokémon battle fueling their determination to reach the place as soon as possible.

They were nearly out of Pinwheel Forest - the trees were getting thinner, and the air was crisper and brighter and had an almost salty scent to it - they were nearing the sea, and that meant, Castelia City.

"We have to go to Casteliacone," Leaf was saying excitedly, "And there's this really good art studio place, and this nice little café where you can listen to live music-"

"I wanna challenge the gym leader!" Ash said, "What type is he, anyways? The last two were pretty easy, if you ask me- hey, look! A Pokémon!"

He stopped suddenly, pointing ahead, where something rustled in the bushes.

Two small pink and white tips were visible. The bushes rustled again, and a light pink and white Pokémon with floppy ears and blue eyes stepped out.

"It's Audino," Gary said, before Ash could even whip out his Pokédex, "It's kind of like the Chansey of Unova..."

"Yeah, we saw it at the last Pokémon center," Misty said, "It's kind of cute!"

The Pokémon surveyed the group, ears twitching curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash cried, "Go, Pidove!"

Pidove emerged, swooping out of its Pokéball.

"Piiii-dove!" it chirped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Leaf shrieked loudly, before running behind Gary.

She clung to him, trembling, and her eyes were wide, fixated on Pidove fearfully.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Ash demanded.

"Get _off _him," Misty snarled.

Gary, however, shifted in front of Leaf, and kept her covered almost protectively.

He looked back at her, and though his expression was exasperated, his tone was gentle.

"Still?" he asked softly.

Leaf nodded slowly, biting her lip.

Neither Ash nor Misty could make sense of what was going on, and Misty seemed ready to pounce on Leaf. In the meantime, Audino had taken advantage of the commotion and bounced off.

"She's scared of birds," Gary said finally, meeting their questioning gaze, "Something happened – when she was young. She's always been like this since."

"Scared of birds?" Ash asked, unable to keep the condescending tone out of his voice, "Geez, it's only Pidove. It's not going to do anything!"

"W-well - I - I don't like them," Leaf whimpered, "C-call it back!"

"But I wanna catch that Audino!" Ash protested, before turning around, "Hey! Where'd it go!"

"I think all the screaming scared it off," Misty said.

"Great," Ash said sulkily, "Thanks a lot Leaf, Pidove scared you and you scared Audino. Thanks."

"Oh, leave her alone, Ash," Gary snapped, surprisingly sticking up for his friend, "Can't you see, she's actually frightened?"

"It's just a bird," Ash repeated, before shaking his head, "Ugh, whatever. I'm sick of this forest. Let's get out of here. C'mon Misty..."

"Yeah..." Misty nodded, following him, slowly tearing her eyes away from Gary, who still had his arm around a shaking Leaf.

::::::

"I don't get it, why Leaf is so scared of bird Pokémon?" Ash asked Gary a little later, as they made their way out of the forest, Misty and Leaf walking a little behind, "I mean – I'd get it if it were Fearow, but Pidove is harmless."

"Well, Leaf is scared of even Pidgey, and Spearow," Gary said, "It's a long story…"

"What happened?" Ash pressed, wanting to know.

"She – was kidnapped, when she was six," Gary said softly, "By an enormous bird Pokémon. Ho-oh, actually."

"Ho-oh!" Ash exclaimed, "Why would Ho-oh kidnap her! And where did he take her? What happened?"

He remember Leaf telling him she had left Pallet at the age of six, when they first met. He'd never suspected that she'd been kidnapped!

"It's complicated," Gary muttered, "But ever since that incident, Leaf's developed ornithophobia-"

"Orny-what?" Ash asked dumbly.

"_Ornithophobia,_" Gary said through gritted teeth, "Fear of birds. It was a really traumatizing incident for her."

"You seem to know Leaf pretty well," Ash observed, turning behind to glance at the two girls.

"Yeah, well, we travelled together occasionally," Gary shrugged.

"Misty has a fear too," Ash said.

"What is it?" Gary asked after a moment, and Ash knew it probably hurt his ego quite a lot to be asking him that.

A part of Ash reveled in the fact that _he _knew something about Gary that Misty didn't. Gary probably knew Leaf a lot better since they'd travelled together. But _he, _Ash, definitely knew Misty.

"She's scared of bugs," Ash said, almost bragging, "Absolutely terrified. Like, she has bug-phobia."

"Entomophobia," Gary corrected.

"Okay, _thank you, _Professor Gary," Ash said sarcastically, and Gary smirked.

"Anyways, she was scared out of her wits when she saw my Caterpie," Ash went on, "She wouldn't come near it, and screamed when it came near _her_, because for some reason, Caterpie really liked Misty. And once when we were on our way to Vermilion City, she got all hyper and practically jumped on my back because Brock said he saw a bug on her leg…" Ash continued reminiscently, rejoicing inwardly at the glint that appeared in Gary's eyes at the last part.

"Misty seemed fine around Scizor," Gary said.

"Yeah, but she didn't like Tracey's Scyther too much," Ash replied, "Or my Heracross. She didn't mind my Butterfree, though, for some reason… it was weird."

"Hm…" Gary said, and was quiet for a few moments too.

Ash was as well, suddenly remembering his loyal Butterfree. It had evolved from Caterpie – the first Pokémon he'd caught, and had helped him in countless battles. They'd been through a lot, and Ash remembered, with a pang in his heart, the day when he'd let Butterfree go, so that it could start a new life with its mate.

_I miss you buddy, _Ash thought, _and I hope you and that pink Butterfree are doing well… it's good to know that at least one of us got the girl we wanted…_

Ash snorted after a moment, realizing what he'd just thought about.

_I really am a loser, _he thought, _even my Pokémon have better love lives than me…_

He mused on this for awhile longer, remembering how the pink Butterfree had initially rejected his own. His own Butterfree had persevered though, not giving up.

_And I won't either! _Ash told himself, _If Butterfree could do it, I can to! I was its trainer, after all! _

Butterfree, however, was fortunate, Ash thought, turning to glance at Gary.

It didn't have another Butterfree rivaling it for its love.

_Though, _Ash thought, _with Leaf here… the situation with Gary could change…_

Ash Ketchum was dumb and dense when it came to the matters of the heart, yet. But he was improving.

And despite being blind to his own feelings for the first five or six years, he'd picked up those between Gary and Leaf.

There was something – _something _between them. That was for sure.

::::::

"Yes! We're finally out!" Misty cheered, as the quartet emerged from the murky forest into the sunlight. The dirt road stretched ahead of them, over a grassy hill, and then to a bridge, surrounding by the sparkling sea.

"Wow," Ash said, surveying the large steel structure, which though was quite a distance away, still looked formidable, as it gleamed in the sunlight.

"That's Skyarrow Bridge," Gary said, "And it connects directly into Castelia City. It takes traffic, but there's a pedestrian walkway we can use."

"Well awesome," Ash said happily, "Let's get to it! If we reach by lunchtime, I can challenge the gym!"

"We still have _our _pending battle from last night," Leaf reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, though he didn't look as eager about it anymore.

"It'll be good training for the gym," Leaf told him, "And there's tons of stuff to do here. You can always try the gym tomorrow if your Pokémon are tired."

"Okay," Ash agreed, "But first let's get across that bridge and into Castelia! I'm actually kinda hungry!"

"If only we had bikes with us..." Leaf groaned, as they made their way towards the bridge, "Walking across this thing is going to be a pain..."

Ash purposely avoided Misty's eye at this, as she shot him a rather nasty look.

"Yes Leaf," Misty agreed, "If only..."

She didn't say anything after that though, and Ash heaved a sigh of relief.

::::::

When they finally made it into the bustling city of Castelia, all four trainers were thirsty, and famished. After checking in at the Pokémon Center, they headed straight for lunch, which was a relatively peaceful affair that day. Ash was busy stuffing his face, and fortunately, Misty and Gary seemed too hungry to bother flirting, and were also focused on shoveling food down their throats, albeit in a more graceful manner than Ash.

In fact, Misty was so hungry that she didn't even bother vituperating Ash for being a slob, though he caught her glaring at him when he grabbed the pastry platter off the table the moment the waiter placed it down.

"Um - do you want some, Misty?" Ash asked, remedying the situation by thrusting it in her face.

Misty looked surprised, but smiled slightly, and took one, looking at him approvingly.

"Wow, you're actually kind of being a gentleman, Ash," Misty said, "Good job."

"Only, for you Mist, 'cause I know how much you love chocolate desserts," he said, winking at her.

Misty blushed at this, and Gary fingers tightened around his fork, and Leaf smiled encouragingly at Ash, who after observing their reactions, dug into his chocolate brownie with gusto.

He was going to do this. He was going to _thram _Gary in the Pokémon battle after lunch. And after winning against him, he'd win a gym badge, and then sooner or later (with some assistance from Leaf) he'd win Misty over too.

::::::

After lunch, the teens headed for Central Plaza, so they could have their long expected Pokémon battle. It was a beautiful park, with many open spaces, where people and Pokémon frolicked about happily. Quite a few trainers seemed to be having practice battles, in the grassy lawns away from the fountains and stalls. The four teens found a vacant area, and faced each other off.

Gary looked the most determined and was steadily glaring at Leaf, who looked rather excited about the entire affair. Misty didn't look too thrilled - which she wasn't. She hadn't wanted to battle in the first place.

"Why don't the two of you carry on," she suggested, "I can go with Ash to the gym, and we'll meet you back in an hour or something?"

"Oh no you don't," Leaf interjected, "You still have to prove to me you're not a ditzy airhead like your sisters, remember?"

"I AM NOT!" Misty shouted instantaneously, grabbing her own Pokéball, and Leaf grinned.

"That's the spirit!" she nodded, "Go-"

"Wait," Ash interjected, "If this is a tag-team battle then what are the teams?"

"I'm against _her," _Gary said, rather venomously.

"Me too," Misty said immediately.

"No way!" Ash cried, "Make it Misty and I, versus Gary and Leaf!"

"Done," Misty said shortly, still glowering at the brunette.

"_I _challenged her last time," Gary bit out, "Let Ash and Leaf be on a team-"

"Since you're all dying to fight me, why don't we do three on one?" Leaf giggled, though the others shot her down.

"Are you crazy?" Misty yelled.

"We'd pulverize you," Gary added spitefully.

"Fine," Leaf declared, "Then I get to pick who I want on my team and I pick Gar- no Ash - no - MISTY. Yeah. I pick Misty!"

"What?" Misty looked genuinely surprised, before narrowing her eyes, "I thought you think I suck, remember?"

"You can't have a team with two _girls,_" Ash pointed out, rather stupidly, "That would be totally unfair."

"_Excuse me?"_

Two glimmering pairs of eyes fixed him with deadly glares at this moment, and Ash gulped.

"Are you implying what I _think _you're implying?" Misty asked dangerously.

"You _didn't _just say that," Leaf said warningly.

Gary whistled, and Leaf glared at him as well.

"Come on Leaf," Misty said suddenly, "Let's _show _them!"

::::::

They squared off in the park - Ash and Gary, versus Misty and Leaf.

"Three Pokémon each?" Misty asked, and the others nodded, readying themselves.

Ash watched, as Misty, Gary and Leaf all drew their Pokéballs to their lips, kissing the hard metal.

"Misty caaaalllls, Kingdra!"

"Go, Umbreon!"

"Wigglytuff! You're up!"

Feeling rather out of place, Ash gripped his own Pokéball, turning his hat backwards in _his _signature move (he wasn't going to be a girl like Gary and kiss his Mew-damned Pokéball), and tossed it up high into their air.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash cried, before staring at Misty's choice in shock, "_Kingdra! _Misty when did you get_ that_?" he asked in awe, staring at the large part-dragon water-type.

"Remember Horsea? Well it evolved, _dummy,_" Misty said as if it were obvious.

"Oh… wow…" Ash said, staring at the majestic Pokémon.

He remembered Misty's cute, but seemingly innocuous little Horsea. It really had grown. He then realized with a jolt, that with her famed Gyarados, despite the fact that it was technically part-flying and part-water, Misty practically had two dragons on her!

"How did you evolve it from Seadra, though?" Leaf wanted to know, "Doesn't it need a Dragon Scale and trading?"

Misty looked impressed at Leaf's knowledge of evolution, but shrugged.

"I found the scale while fishing, and traded Seadra with one of my sisters. She didn't want to give it back, after it evolved."

"Obviously," Leaf laughed, "How'd you convince her."

"Oh, I have my ways," Misty said sweetly, eyes glinting.

Ash was pretty sure her 'ways' including a lot of yelling, and threatening to unleash Gyarados upon whichever sister it was.

"Can we start?" Gary asked impatiently, "Umbreon! Quick Attack on Wigglytuff!"

"Wigglytuff, Defense Curl!" Leaf shouted.

Ash sighed - Gary was so hell-bent on battling Leaf, it seemed he had no choice but to battle Misty.

He gave her an almost apologetic look, but she glared back at him.

"Don't you dare even _think _of going easy on me Ash Ketchum," she hollered.

Ash clenched his jaw, and stared back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Misty," he muttered, "I have a slight type advantage already. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on Kingdra!"

"You never learn," Misty snorted, before ordering her attack, "Use Toxic on Bulbasaur!"

::::::

The first round went on for a good fifteen minutes. Though the Pokémon alternated between opponents, so Bulbasaur was fighting Wigglytuff at times, and Umbreon was with Kingdra, the battle ended in with the duels that started it. It was a tie, since Gary's Umbreon managed to dodge Wigglytuff's Hyper Beam with a well-timed Agility, and finished off Leaf's Pokémon with Faint Attack. Misty's Kingdra, however, to Ash's surprise, unleashed a power Ice Beam attack, which cut through Bulbasaur's SolarBeam and froze the Pokémon solid.

"You were great Bulbasaur, return," Ash said, feeling slightly shell-shocked that Misty had been able to beat one of his strongest and oldest Pokémon. Then again, it was a fully-evolved part-Dragon, and she'd taught it both ice and poison attacks, a rather shrewd move, so it could combat any grass-type which would be its relative weakness. Also, Bulbasaur had been recovering from the effects of Wigglytuff's Sing attack, and hadn't been fully alert at the time; still, it irked Ash that Kingdra's attack had inevitably rendered his Pokémon incapable of battling further.

Misty was hugging Kingdra gleefully, looking all too ecstatic that she had managed to beat Ash.

"This is _not _happening again," Ash muttered grimly, feeling the old rivalry he'd shared with Misty reignite within him.

He would _win _the next battle against her, no matter what it took.

In the meantime, Gary was calling out his next Pokémon.

"Go, Nidoking!" Gary shouted, and with a blaze of light, the enormous ground-type emerged, stamping its feet impatiently.

Leaf, however, didn't seem fazed by his intimidating selection. In fact, she looked rather delighted.

"Nido!" she greeted happily, running up to the Pokémon, "I haven't seen you in a long time, sweetie! How're you doing?"

"Nido-king!" the fierce-looking Pokémon softened and bent down, allowing Leaf to circle her arms around its thick neck.

Gary just crossed his arms, sighing.

"Well," Leaf said, smirking at Gary, "_That _wasn't a smart choice, Gary. I have _just _ the Pokémon for _him_."

She bought out a Pokéball, kissed it, and threw it up.

"Come out, Nidory!"

There was a flash, and a large Nidoqueen emerged.

She looked rather familiar.

"Hey!" Ash cried, pointing, "Gary! Isn't that the very same Nidoqueen you used during the Silver Conference!"

He remembered the Pokémon all too well – it had taken out his Tauros, and had been quite the formidable opponent, until Snorlax had beaten it.

"The same," Gary nodded.

"You used Nidory for the Silver Conference? In such an important League match?" Leaf cried, her eyes sparkling, "Oh, Gary! I didn't know you were that sentimental!"

Misty scowled at this, but Ash was looking at the two Pokémon. Nidoqueen and Nidoking had seemed utterly delighted to see each other, and were currently embracing each other, nuzzling one another affectionately.

"Oh, aren't they sweet!" Leaf gushed, clapping her hands together, as she turned to Gary, "Nidory really missed you two!"

"Nidoking really missed you two as well," he replied.

The 'so did I' went unsaid.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded, "Are they –"

"In love, yes they are!" Leaf said, "Gary and I caught them together, when they were both Nidoran. The second time we met, they'd both evolved, and I think that's when they fell in love!"

"Leaf gave me one of her Moon Stones a few months later," Gary continued, "And we evolved them together again."

"They even had babies together!" Leaf said, eyes shimmering, "The most adorable little Nidorans ever! I think they're at the lab!"

"They are," Gary told her, "Gramps is keeping an eye on them. I met them, the last time I went. One of them has evolved into Nidorino."

"Oh, that's just – what _darlings_!" Leaf cried rapturously, "It's been so long… I haven't seen them in years!"

"But then how come Gary had _your _ Nidoqueen?" Ash asked Leaf, "I've seen him battle with it, too!"

"Oh, I lent her to him, temporarily," Leaf said, smiling, "Nidory wanted to be with Nidoking, and I knew Gary was a good trainer. It benefited all of us, because our Pokémon got to be together, Gary got another Pokémon to add to his Pokédex, and I got my Pokémon trained by the best trainer there is around!"

Misty scowled at this, and Ash did too.

"I _beat _ Gary at Silver Conference, you know," he said, mainly for Misty's benefit, "I'm a better trainer than him!"

Gary opened his mouth to retort, but Leaf cut in for him.

"Nuh-uh, Ashy," she shook her head, "You haven't _seen _the way Gary trains yet. Trust me, he's the best there is. You may be better in battling with Pokémon, but no one beats Gary when it comes to training."

She sounded rather proud when she spoke, and Gary had an extremely self-satisfied look on his face.

"Well, whatever, that's all really nice," Ash said, "But we have to battle! Pikachu, you're up next!"

"Pika…"

"Pikachu! Come _on_!" Ash protested.

Misty giggled, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Chu! Pikachu pika pikachupi pi!" Pikachu said stubbornly, shaking its head.

"Love you too, Pika-pal!" Misty called.

"Pikachu!" Ash whined, "You can't always back out on me when we're against Misty!"

"Pikachu pikapi!"

"I like her too, but that doesn't mean we don't battle her!" Ash said, attempting to reason with his Pokémon.

Misty blushed at his words. Meanwhile, Leaf and Gary were too busy watching their cuddling Pokémon.

"Pikachu, come _on_!" Ash pleaded, "You can go against Leaf's Pokémon, okay? Gary will handle Misty!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu finally agreed, before looking apologetically at Misty.

"It's alright, Pikachu!" Misty smiled warmly, "Don't worry. I still love you!"

"Chaaaa!"

"Whose Pokémon are you, anyways?" Ash grumbled, "You always choose _her_…"

'So much for me settling the score with her this round,' he thought bitterly.

In the meanwhile, Misty had already chosen her second Pokémon, and quickly kissed the Pokéball.

Ash expected either Starmie, Corsola or Politoed, since he suspected she'd save Gyarados for the end.

"Misty caaaaaaalls – GOLDUCK!"

"Golduck!" the lean blue duck squawked as it emerged.

It had sharp, _intelligent _looking eyes (the opposite of its pre-evolution) and stared them down sharply, the red jewel on its forehead glimmering.

Ash nearly fell over, his eyes popping out.

"WHAT?" he screeched, "Don't tell me Psyduck evolved!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Leaf chimed in, "They generally do when they reach level 33. It's a common occurrence Ash."

Gary snickered.

"No, no, you don't get it," Ash shook his head, "Her Psyduck – it was – like – _mental_!"

"He's right," Misty said sadly, "And Ash, Psyduck didn't evolve. He's the same fumbling duck who can't swim. I caught this Golduck myself, when my sisters and I were touring."

"...oh," Ash said, "Okay."

"Anyways, I think you guys should start the battle," Gary said.

"You guys?" Ash questioned, "What about you two?"

"Leaf and I will probably have to sit out this round," Gary said, gesturing at their two Pokémon.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen were sitting close together and cuddling fondly, while their trainers were perched on Nidoking's leg.

"They don't want to fight each other, or fight at all," Leaf said, "And they haven't met for – well for as long as Gary and I haven't met, which is a couple years. We don't want to disturb them."

"So call out two other Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"Nah, its fine," Gary said, leaning back onto Nidoking's hard stomach, "Why don't you and Misty make this a one-on-one, huh, Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah, we'll just watch," Leaf added, copying Gary and leaning back next to him.

'Yes!' Ash cheered inwardly, 'Just what I wanted!'

Misty was watching them closely, her blue-green eyes narrow.

"Misty!" Ash called, snapping her out of it, "Come on, one-on-one, me versus you! We haven't done _that _in awhile!"

"I _just _beat Bulbasaur with Kingdra," she pointed out, but Ash shook his head.

"I mean an actual single battle. Bulbasaur was half-asleep when you beat it, thanks to Wigglytuff," Ash said.

"You're just a sore loser!" Misty retorted.

"I still owe you a loss after the Whirl Cup!" Ash shouted, getting riled up.

Misty grinned at this mention, before nodding.

"Yeah, except this time you have Pikachu instead of Kingler," she said, pointing to a rather disgruntled Pikachu who was not too happy that it was being forced to battle its precious Pikachupi.

"And _you _have a Golduck with actually psychic powers," Ash grinned, "So I won't have to hand you your victory by giving your Pokémon a headache."

"Oh, _please, _Ash, you made a mistake, just admit it!"

"Well now we'll see who _really _should have won that match, right Misty!"

"You're on Ketchum!"

::::::

"Golduck, use Psychic- no, Confusion - no! Um, use - Fury Swipes on Pikachu," Misty cried, and Ash smirked at her indecisiveness.

He thought it was bad that Pikachu was unwilling to fight, but Misty seemed worse. She didn't have the heart to call upon Golduck's Psychic attacks on her precious friend, and Ash honestly considered this a relief.

That didn't mean he'd go easy on _her. _Sooner or later, she'd have to take this battle easily.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge it!" he called easily, as Golduck, sensing it's master's hesitation, clawed halfheartedly at Pikachu, who leapt away in time.

"Now, Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash called confidently.

"Protect!" Misty yelled immediately after.

Pikachu let loose a stream of electricity, but it merely glanced off the shimmering sphere that encapsulated Golduck.

Ash was impressed - Protect was a good move, and though he'd never used defensive moves that often, preferring all-out offensive attacks, it was certainly effective.

"Golduck, quick, Disable!" Misty commanded.

"Ah - crap - Pikachu, stop!" Ash shouted, but it was too late.

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent cried, the electricity dissipating. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as it tried in vain to use it's Thundershock, but to no avail. Golduck's Disable was well-timed.

'Not bad,' Ash thought to himself. Misty, though wasn't gong offensive, seemed to have a pretty good strategy. Still, Thundershock was only one of the midler attacks in Pikachu's repertoire.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Golduck, Disable!"

"Dodge, and then Thunderbolt!"

"Golduck switch to - uh - Protect!"

::::::

The battle persisted for ten minutes, wherein Ash managed to get through the Protect once, with a well-placed and accurately-timed Thunderbolt. Misty's Golduck had Disabled Pikachu's Thunderbolt thereafter, along with its Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Misty had also ordered it to use Water Pulse, and Ash suspected she'd deliberately called for an attack type that wouldn't be too effective against Pikachu. All the strong stream of water had done was cause Pikachu to become slightly dizzy from its impact, but it soon recovered. In the meantime, Misty had commanded Golduck to use Rest, an attack which Ash found highly frustrating, since it meant that it had recovered fully from the effects of Pikachu's previous Thunderbolt.

"Golduck, Zen Headbutt!" Misty called, albeit uncertainly.

"Pikachu - Agility to dodge!"

"DISABLE!"

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, as Golduck switched mid-attack, and the Disable met its target.

Misty wasn't actually harming Pikachu much, but if she Disabled all its moves, that would be pretty much equivalent to rendering it incapable of battling.

Still, Pikachu had its two most powerful attacks left - Thunder and Volt Tackle, and Ash was pretty sure that both of them could break through Golduck's protect. Volt Tackle would also be too fast for Pikachu to get hit by a Disable, and would probably Knock-Out Golduck with one hit.

Still, Volt Tackle was a double-edged sword and Ash didn't want Pikachu using it unless absolutely necessary, since it tended to cause recoil damage on Pikachu as well.

"Fine then," Ash muttered to himself, before raising his voice, "PIKACHU! CHARGE UP FOR A FULL-POWER THUNDER!"

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu groaned, but obeyed.

A few seconds later, its entire body was crackling with electricity.

Ash heard Misty yell some sort of obscenity at him from across the ground.

"You're so freaking heartless, Ash!" she shouted thereafter, and then hesitated for a moment, before looking apologetically at Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but your master's a moron," she said, before turning to Golduck, "Time for Psyshock, Golduck!"

"Golduck!" the duck squawked happily, obviously happy to start battling seriously.

The red gem on its forehead glowed, and a few seconds later, a fluorescent blue beam shot out of it.

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu cried, and a large bolt of thunder forked down from the sky.

There was an explosive noise, as the two attacks combined, sizzling the air and forming a veil of smoke that covered the field for awhile.

When it cleared both Ash and Misty were coughing.

"Pika-chu!" Ash choked out, "I said - full - power! That - wasn't - full power!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu flicked its ears, unharmed by the attack.

Though the Thunder wasn't Pikachu's strongest, it had partly overpowered Golduck's Psyshock, and the blue duck was currently struggling to its feet. Its body was charred slightly, and one of its arms had been paralyzed by the part of Pikachu's attack that had gone through.

Ash was certain that if Pikachu had used a full-power Thunder attack, the match would have been over.

"Golduck!" Misty was crying out, anguished, "Are you alright!"

Ash felt his throat thicken slightly at her voice, and concerned face. Maybe Pikachu was right... maybe they should battle to hard. It was _Misty _after all.

"Pikachu - let's just get this over with," Ash muttered, "One more Thunder - not too strong though."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed reluctantly, and tensed its muscles, to begin charging up.

Nothing happened.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Thunder!'

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shook its head, gesturing at Golduck.

"Not again," Ash groaned.

Apparently, Misty had made Golduck switch to Disable, yet again, mid-attack. Though the Thunder had gotten through, it had also been Disabled.

"You really overuse that move, you know," Ash grumbled.

"And if I've guessed correctly, you're out of usable attacks!" Misty crowed triumphantly.

"Actually - no," Ash said after a moment, "Pikachu did learn one move - when you were gone."

"Oh," Misty raised an eyebrow, "So? I'll Disable that too."

"I don't think so," Ash shook his head, "You've done a great job battling like this, and I know you're not using your main attacks so you don't hurt Pikachu. But it's over now."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused.

"Pikachu," Ash said grimly, "VOLT TACKLE!"

Misty's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as the small rodent charged forwards, its body barely visible except for a crackling yellow blur of electricity.

Protect wouldn't work on _that, _and Disable would be to slow. Both Ash and Misty knew this.

"Damn you Ash Ketchum for pushing me to this," Misty hissed, before commanding, "Golduck, CONFUSION!"

Purple waves poured out from Golduck's beak, hitting the blur that was Pikachu. They didn't slow him down even the slightest, and seconds later Pikachu crashed into Golduck, and a blinding white light filled the field.

::::::

When the field was clear, Pikachu was struggling to its feet, weakened by the Confusion attack, as well as the kick-back of its own Volt Tackle. Golduck, on the other hand had fainted, completely spent.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, rushing forwards, and scooping his exhausted Pokémon up, "You were awesome, buddy!"

"Golduck!" Misty cried, dropping down by her Pokémon's limp form, "You were incredible! Thank you. You should rest now. Return."

She then turned to Ash, who was cradling Pikachu.

"Is he okay?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Course he is," Ash said, "Aren't ya, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi Pikachupi," Pikachu let out in response.

"Oh Pikachu, don't say that. _I'm _sorry. I really didn't want to use Psychic attacks on you! But Golduck's my friend too, and I had to protect him. And beat your stupid master."

"Hey," Ash cut in, "His 'stupid master' just beat you, you know-"

"Please," Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You _know _I went light on Pikachu, I didn't use Psychic or any of Golduck's better attacks-"

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Ash countered, "Nothing would have beaten Volt Tackle, not even Psychic. And you_ did _use Confusion in the end so you can't say you didn't use Psych-"

"I was practically forced to Ash Ketchum!" Misty retorted, before her voice completely changed tone, "I didn't know Pikachu knew how to use _Volt Tackle. _That was really impressive Ash."

"Uh - thanks," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks heating up.

Misty had suddenly changed from argumentative to complimentary, and was now looking at him almost admiringly with those large cerulean eyes. Ash suddenly felt slightly shy, and the fluttering feeling in his stomach which he often experienced around Misty had returned in full-form.

"No really," Misty said, looking at him earnestly, "That's a great achievement. You both should be so proud - and Ash, you're right. No matter how powerful Golduck was with Psychic moves, nothing would have beaten that Volt Tackle. And though it kills me to say it - I know Pikachu didn't use a full Thunder either."

"Well, I think you should be proud," Ash said softly, "You've trained Golduck so well, and that Disable strategy was pretty neat. You're amazing Misty, I just never realized how much I-"

He then stopped abruptly, his face flaming as he realized what he'd just rattled out without really giving much of a thought.

Misty was blushing too, and averted her eyes from his gaze.

"You were - saying something?" she asked after a moment.

"No!" Ash shook his head vehemently, "Nothing. Just that - you - and Golduck - were awesome - at battling - you know, Pokémon battling - yeah... that's it."

"Okay," Misty said, "Thanks Ash. That means a lot."

"Yeah - um - no problem," Ash replied, shrugging awkwardly.

"Oy, break it up!" a voice interrupted them, "It's time for our last round!"

Leaf and Gary had gotten up from where they had been watching the battle, and recalled Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Both were reaching for their third and final Pokéballs.

"Technically, Ash and I are one up," Gary said, "Since the first round was a draw, and Ash and Pikachu won this one."

"Goody for you," Leaf said nonchalantly, as Ash and Misty readied their Pokéballs as well.

All four teens released the capsules high into the air, with simultaneous cries.

"POKEBALL, GO!"

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

::::::

Ash stared at the four menacing Pokémon assembled at the clearing, facing off each other with determined stares.

Gary and Leaf had their starters, and he had one of his strongest Pokémon. Like him, Misty had saved her strongest for last as well.

Between him, Gary and Leaf, they had all the final forms of the Kanto starters as well.

Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur – all of them looking equally fierce. Misty's Gyarados was there as well, snarling ferociously.

Charizard and Blastoise, in particular, were old rivals like their trainers, having faced off at the Silver Conference. Blastoise was glaring at the fire-lizard, eager for revenge. Charizard just snorted condescendingly, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Nice," Leaf said appreciatively, "What a coincidence."

"This should be fun," Misty muttered.

"Cool down," Ash said warily, looking at his Pokémon, "Charizard you're fighting _with _Blastoise this time, not against him. You're opponents are Venusaur and Gyarados."

"And you're fighting _with _Charizard, so no Hydro-pumping him," Gary warned his Pokémon similarly.

Venusaur and Blastoise seemed familiar too, though in a far more friendly way. Indeed, as starter Pokémon of their respective trainers, they had been through many adventures, since the time they were both just a Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.

"I know you're happy to see him," Leaf was telling Venusaur, "But you'll have to save it for after the battle. Blasty's your enemy this time around. I know it sucks, but you have to fight him."

::::::

"Right then," Gary said under his voice, "Ash, have Charizard attack Venusaur. Misty will probably have Gyarados focus full-on on Charizard, so I'll block and battle her with Blastoise."

"I'm taking Gary, I have the type advantage," Leaf was saying to Misty, "And you have the advantage on Ash."

"Done," Misty nodded.

"Let's do this," Ash said, steadying his cap.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard-"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf on Blastoise-"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash on Gyarados-"

"Charizard, fly up to dodge the Hydro Pump and then Flamethrower on Venusaur-"

"Gyarados, switch your Hydro Pump to Venusaur, get rid of the flames!"

"Venusaur, use your vines to stop Blastoise's Skull Bash from hitting!"

"Blastoise, switch to Ice Beam, on Venusaur!"

"Charizard, quick, Dragon Breath on Gyarados!"

The battlefield was chaos. Charizard just managed to dodge the brunt of Gyarados's Hydro Pump, and the wave of water splashed to the side, drenching both Ash and Gary to the core. Blastoise roared as it was hit with the Razor Leaf attack, but Venusaur's onslaught soon stopped, as Charizard's flames surged towards it. Gyarados unleashed another Hydro Pump in Venusaur's direction to quell the flames, and this ended up soaking Misty and Leaf as well. Blastoise didn't manage a Skull Bash, but the Ice Beam hit its mark, crystals of ice falling onto the grass. Charizard roared and let out acid green flames, which collided with Gyarados's Hydro Pump, causing an enormous explosion, followed by a loud sizzling sound.

"This is pointless!" Ash shouted at Gary over the noise, "We need a strategy!"

::::::

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Misty cried, ten minutes later, as the battle raged on.

All four Pokémon had suffered moderate damage, but they still had plenty of power left, and none of them had landed a critical hit yet.

"Charizard, Steel Wing," Ash commanded, "Deflect the Hydro Pump towards Venusaur-"

"What was the point in that?" Leaf shrieked, as Venusaur was hit by a strong stream of water, which didn't do more than refresh the large Pokémon.

"Wait for it," Ash muttered to Gary, "She'll call on it, just wait."

"Venusaur, Sleep Powder!" Leaf cried.

"Blastoise, wash it away with Hydro Pump!" Gary said immediately.

"Charizard, just – use Fly!" Ash yelled, and the orange dragon leapt upwards immediately.

Seeing that Blastoise was now open and undefended, Misty immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"GYARADOS, THUNDER!" she hollered.

"BLASTOISE, WITHDRAW AND THEN WATER GUN AT VENUSAUR!" Gary shouted.

"No!" Misty cried, "Gyarados, stop-"

But it was too late; the fork of electricity unleashed by Gyarados didn't harm Blastoise, who had withdrawn into its shell. Instead, it streamed through the jet of water from Blastoise's Water Gun, hitting Venusaur dead-on.

"SAURY!" Leaf cried, "No!"

The electricity was twice as effective, since Venusaur had been previously soaked by the Hydro Pump that Charizard had deflected with Steel Wing, and the large Pokémon groaned, and toppled over.

"Nice!" Ash cheered, as he and Gary high-fived.

Leaf recalled her Pokémon with a grim face, before nodding at Misty.

"Gyarados – Thunder again," Misty called, looking slightly panicked now, "On Blastoise!"

"Blastoise, Withdraw," Gary called nonchalantly, smirking, and then winking over at the girls.

"Aim it at the sky!" Leaf shrieked to Misty, "Charizard's vulnerable up there!"

"Gyarados, you heard her," Misty yelled, "Aim it up!"

"Charizard, dodge and then Seismic Toss!" Ash countered.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam at Charizard!" Misty cried out desperately.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon on Gyarados!" Gary ordered.

There was another explosion, as the Hyper Beam and Hydro Cannon connected. Charizard was grappling with Gyarados, who was thrashing around trying to escape the Seismic Toss grip, and both Pokémon were thrown backwards after suffering the brunt of the combined attacks.

"Charizard!"

"Gyarados!"

Ash and Misty both rushed towards their fainted Pokémon, both of which were lying in a tangled heap, clearly spent.

"Return, you were great," Ash said.

"Nice, Gyarados, now take some rest," Misty whispered, kissing Gyarados's Pokéball after her Pokémon had returned.

"Blastoise –" Gary called tentatively, "Are you – okay?"

The large brown shell was slightly charred, but after a few moments, Blastoise slowly emerged, looking utterly battered, but still conscious.

"C'mon," Gary urged, "Get up, you can do it…"

Blastoise grunted and staggered up to its thick feet, before readying its cannons and surveying the battleground.

"Alright!" Ash pumped his fist, "Our strategy worked!"

"Blastoise, awesome, return now," Gary said, before walking over to Misty and Leaf, both of whom were looking rather shocked.

"Guess we win," Gary said, running a hand through his damp locks, a smug smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah," Misty said grumpily after a moment, before brightening, "Good job! Your strategy was really smart."

"Ah, it was nothing," Gary shrugged, "Though you have to give credit to Ash, he came up with most of it."

"I haven't had such a fun battle in ages," Leaf said, "Though that was intense."

"Guess that puts me up by one, huh Mist?" Ash said, walking over and shooting a cheeky smile at Misty, who immediately rebutted this statement.

"No it doesn't! I was one up the first round, and you beat me with Pikachu, but Gyarados and Charizard both fainted simultaneously."

"You're just being a sore loser," Ash taunted, sticking his tongue out, and dodging the whack that came his way.

"Please, grow up," Misty rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what are we doing now guys? After giving our Pokémon to Nurse Joy I mean."

"Let's go to the dock! There's a beach there too," Leaf said excitedly.

"But I'm all wet," Ash griped, wringing out the bottom of his t-shirt, "All of us are…"

"How's that a problem? We're going to the beach anyways," Gary said, and in one swift movement, he had pulled of his black muscle shirt.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as three pairs of eyes were drawn inextricably towards the shirtless teen.

Misty's cerulean eyes were as wide as saucers, and Leaf was biting her lip and struggling to look away. Both of them had blushes on their cheeks, Misty's far more pronounced.

Ash, too, couldn't help but gape, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Gary was one of those people who were just overly blessed when it came to looks and physique. He was tanned and toned. He had wide shoulders, perfect biceps, a smooth, muscled chest and a washboard six-pack. His damp jeans clung loosely to his hips, and his muscles tensed and rippled under his skin when he moved.

"Oh Mew," Ash heard Misty whisper next to him.

Gary seemed to notice the looks he was getting, and raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon guys, we're hitting the beach right?"

"Uh – yeah," Ash said after a moment, "But – we still need to change."

::::::

Gary reclined backwards on a Magikarp-patterned beach towel, waiting for the other three to show. He'd been wearing black and purple swim trunks under his jeans, so it hadn't taken him long to change.

He'd been on the beach for barely five minutes, and he was already getting appreciate stares from all the women and girls who strolled by.

For once, he didn't care though, as he continued to scan the crowd for a more familiar face.

A minute later, he found one, and his throat went dry.

Gary pulled of his sunglasses, his eyes roving appreciatively over the beautiful, _beautiful _site that now presented itself in front of him.

Misty and Leaf had arrived, and the duo had attracted as many male stares as Gary had female.

Misty's fiery hair was tied up into a long, high ponytail, though some of the strands framed her face. She was dressed in a turquoise stringy bikini, which hugged her curves almost provocatively, leaving nothing much to imagination – long, toned legs, a slim waist, and what seemed like miles and miles of creamy skin – Misty had filled out well, and it was now obvious that she outshone her sisters spectacularly.

Leaf was dressed in a black halter bikini, her long brown hair loose and falling to her back. She was just as toned as Misty, though slightly curvier, and her skin was a shade more tanned. It was difficult to say which girl looked better, or attracted more attention. Standing together, they were quite a devastating combination.

"Well, hello ladies," Gary said, finding his voice as he stood up, eyes flicking from one beautiful, bikini-clad girl to another.

He placed a hand on each of their lower backs. Misty practically melted into his touch, though Leaf swatted him away, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please," she snorted, "Cut the suave act, Oak."

"Fine," Gary snapped, stung, before turning to Misty, his gaze softening.

"C'mere babe," he murmured, "You look _amazing _right now-"

He moved both his hands to her back, pulling her flush towards his chest. Leaf stalked off a few meters away, pointedly ignoring this public display of affection.

"Were – were you – checking out Leaf just now?" Misty asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Who Leaf?" Gary whispered, running his hands up and down her bare skin, "I only have eyes for you right now, baby… because Mew, do you look _hot._"

Misty shivered at his touch, as Gary dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Gary – we're – in public," she squeaked, but Gary ignored her, flicking his tongue out against her skin, making her gasp.

"I can't help it," he said, his voice low and husky, "I can't keep my hands off you…"

His hands had slid lower, resting on Misty's hips, his fingers sliding under the string that held her bikini bottom together.

He caught Leaf looking at them almost longingly a few meters away, before she quickly schooled her face into a mask of disgust.

'Your loss,' he mouthed at her over Misty's shoulder, his dark green gaze holding hers.

'You're sick,' she mouthed back, and this time, he could tell she meant it.

Leaf shot him one last dirty look before walking off, and Gary tore his eyes away from her retreating figure (she did look nice from the back) back to the girl in his arms.

Misty, however, seemed to have recovered within that much time, and roughly pulled his hands out of her bikini strings and shoved him off her.

"Seriously Gary, control," she said, rolling her eyes, though Gary noted that her voice was still breathless.

"You weren't complaining a few seconds ago," he said, leaning in again.

"Yeah, well it takes some time to – get over – the effect you have," Misty admitted, blushing.

"C'mon, Mist," Gary whispered, holding her eyes with a smoldering gaze, "I'm so incredibly turned on by you right now, you have no idea…"

Misty's flush increased tenfold at this – Gary had never been this straightforward, or this _intense _with her before. A part of her wanted to cave into him, _so _badly, and let him do whatever it was he wanted – especially when he looked like _that _and was _shirtless _– but they were at a beach, and Ash and Leaf were there too… it had to wait.

"Get over it," Misty said, flicking his chest. She couldn't help but run her fingers down it after, across his pectorals and muscular stomach.

This action seemed to elicit a _very _positive response in Gary who grabbed her waist again, pressing her to his lean, hard body.

"Five minutes," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, "There's a shack nearby, we can just-"

"MISTY! GARY! LEAF! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

The duo broke apart, and Gary cursed Ash's typically bad timing. The moron probably did it on purpose, and he was pretty sure Misty had been close to caving in again.

"Ash!" Misty cried, breaking away from his embrace, "Pikachu! Hi!"

Ash was running towards them, clad in red trunks. He stopped short a few meters away though, his brown eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, as he stared unabashedly at Misty.

Gary sniggered, and sauntered forward, slipping an arm around Misty's waist.

"H-h-hey Misty," Ash stammered, blushing furiously, unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him, "You – um – look – really – great."

"Th-thanks Ash," Misty replied shyly, and Gary realized with horror, that she was blushing too, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Um – so do you…"

_What! _Gary thought angrily, a flare of possessiveness welling within him, _no! Not him! He doesn't!_

Ash was tanned as well, and quite toned. Though his biceps and abs weren't as pronounced as Gary's, they were visible enough, and he had good shoulders too.

_When did that shrimp ever get muscles? _Gary thought, fuming for a moment, before he calmed down. _Nah, I'm better anyways… Misty's just – crazy. Leaf probably wouldn't give him a second glance._

"So – um – what do you guys want to do now?" Misty asked, and Gary noticed that she and Ash continued to throw shy glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.

He found it rather sickening.

"Let's go into the water!" Ash said excitedly, "C'mon Mist, you love swimming right?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded, and she blushed again, for some reason which Gary couldn't fathom.

Ash hadn't done anything – he hadn't touched her, given her 'the look', complimented her – _why in the name of Mew was she blushing so much?_

"Do you really want to go now?" Gary asked, "Don't you want to – relax a bit first?"

"Relax?" Ash laughed, "For Misty, being in the water is relaxing."

"He's right," Misty giggled, and Gary wanted to hit something.

"At least put on some sunscreen first, you'll get burnt," Gary said, resorting to the (albeit cliché) little trick.

He lowered his voice, and looked meaningfully at Misty.

"I could put it on for you."

Misty looked at him strangely for a moment, but then shook her head, smiling.

"I'm good, thanks! I actually want to tan a bit. Let's go Ash! Coming, Gary?"

_Don't tell me, _Gary shook his head to himself, _she'd rather be with him than me right now. Even when I'm shirtless, she prefers him over me…_

"No," Gary shook his head, "You two have fun. I'll just – read or something."

"Okay! See you!" Misty said brightly, and began scampering away over the sand.

Ash soon followed after her, though not before he shot Gary a triumphant grin, his expression dripping with smugness.

_Score to Ketchum._

Gary just rolled his eyes, a bit surprised at how little it bothered him, as he turned his gaze away towards the large colored umbrellas a few meters away.

Leaf was stretched out languidly under one of them, flipping through a glossy magazine.

Gary smirked to himself, ruffling his mahogany spikes and walked towards the brunette.

Time for his dose of reading – or something.

::::::

"Hey, beautiful," Gary said smoothly, sliding down onto the beach towel next to Leaf.

The brunette ignored him completely, and just flipped another page of her magazine.

Gary rolled his eyes at this deliberate move, and snatched the magazine away, tossing it over his shoulder.

Leaf fixed him with a frigid glare.

"I'd like that back, please," she said icily.

"No, you wouldn't," Gary said, "You're just putting up a façade of indifference to hide how burningly _jealous _you are."

"Jealous?" Leaf scoffed, "Please. Give me a break. And my magazine back, too."

"Don't lie to yourself," Gary taunted, smirking as he leaned in closer to her, his arm rubbing against hers, "I saw you when I was kissing Misty. You wished that it was _you _I'd been kissing."

"Of course," Leaf said sarcastically, "Every women's dream…"

"Hey, can't help it if it is, babe," Gary said, drawing closer to her, "You wanted me to kiss you, you wanted me to touch you-"

"You sound ridiculous," Leaf scoffed, "Do you fantasize about yourself or something, you egocentric git?"

"Don't lie to me Leaf, I saw it," Gary persisted, his eyes locking with hers challengingly, "You wished it were you in Misty's place, didn't you?"

"As tempting as the offer may be, I'd rather not be your latest sex-toy," Leaf spat out.

"Slow down girl, I wasn't planning to go _that _far with you yet," Gary said huskily, "Though if you _want-"_

_"_That's _not _what I meant and you know it!" Leaf snarled, "I don't want to be your Misty-replacement-"

"Is that bitterness I detect, love?"

"NO, MEWDAMNIT!"

"I see you're out of acidic insults, Leaf?"

"Fuck off and leave me alone."

"You know, you wouldn't be a replacement, Leaf. You'd be-"

"_Don't _say something incredibly cliché and sappy like, 'you'd be an upgrade'-"

"You know me so well, sweetheart. Now how about-"

"Fuck you, Oak."

"I know you want to, baby, but if you'd just let me-"

"NO. And get _off _me."

"I don't think I want to," Gary said, eyes darkening as he surveyed the girl beneath him.

Somehow, during their banter, he'd ended up leaning his upper body over Leaf's – not touching, but incredibly close, as he supported himself with his arms, which were placed on the sand near her shoulders.

"Gary," Leaf said through gritted teeth, "I know you may think that every girl's dream is to get some action from you, and maybe it's true for a majority of the harlots around here, but I am _really _not interested, so unless you want me to make you infertile, I suggest you get. The. Fuck. Off. Me."

"Babe, your anger just turns me on even more," Gary smirked, "As does the dirty talk. I like it, Leaf."

Leaf scowled, and pushed herself up, forcing Gary to as well, until they were sitting on the sand.

"C'mere," Gary urged, "You know you want to."

"No, I really don't," Leaf said, an amused smirk making its way onto her face, "You know, you keep saying that, but you're the one who's desperate for it. I think _you _want it, Oak and-"

"Yeah, fine," Gary breathed, leaning in close so his teeth scraped against her ear, "I do want it, okay. But I know you like me, so just give it up already."

His mouth moved down her neck, his tongue wet against her skin. Leaf let out a small moan.

"Stop – using – the same fucking – tricks you used – on Misty – on me," she bit out.

"So you were watching?" Gary smirked against her skin, "Good. It was all for your benefit, really."

"You're disgusting," Leaf said, digging her nails into his chestnut locks.

Gary pulled away, shooting her a look.

"Don't mess up the hair, love-"

"Suck it up. Now shut up and get back to doing whatever you were doing, Oak," Leaf commanded, and Gary raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Whose desperate now, hm?" he asked, grinning slyly.

He didn't kiss her again though, and his fingers traced the contours of her neck, over her shoulder, and down to her back, before fiddling with her bikini top.

"Don't even _think _about it," Leaf said warningly.

"Maybe later," Gary agreed, his fingers tracing down her lower back and then to her flat stomach, before dipping under the waistband of her bikini bottom.

"You'll never learn," Leaf rolled her eyes, before suddenly pushing him down, until she leaned over him.

Gary looked at her appreciatively, his eyes darkening.

"Stay like that," he murmured, "I like it."

"You're sick," Leaf said.

"You like it," he replied, "We should have done this years ago."

He placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it upwards.

"What are we even doing, exactly?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow, as she straddled him.

"Messing around. Whatever. This," Gary bit back a groan as she moved against him, "Fuck – you're really, _really _hot. You're the hottest girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Leaf said seriously, her long brown hair tickling his face.

"Oh, very funny," Gary said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not joking," Leaf shot back, "Ash looked pretty good without a shirt too-"

Gary was up in a second, nearly banging their heads together, as he gripped Leaf's hips tightly.

"I don't want to hear his name coming from you like that, _ever _again," he growled.

"Possessive, huh?" Leaf asked, looking unimpressed, "Didn't expect it from you-"

"I'm serious," Gary snarled, "Misty can do and say what she wants about him but you - _you _can't-"

Chill out," Leaf said, smiling slightly, "I was kidding, you know me. You're much, much sexier than him, you know that…"

"Pesky girl," Gary glared at her.

"You're cute," Leaf giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Don't _do _that," Gary's glare intensified, though he was blushing, "You know – I actually got really – jealous – when I thought you and Ash were – before – with Ditto –"

"I know," Leaf said smugly, "You act all cool, but you're really transparent."

"Only to you," Gary said.

"That's cause I know you best," Leaf shrugged, "And I don't fall for all your crap and swoon at every damn thing you say like all the other girls around here-"

"You don't?" Gary challenged, running a hand through her hair, "Wanna test that?"

"What do you plan to do if Misty sees this?" Leaf asked instead.

"She won't," Gary said, before adding, a bit bitterly, "She's busy with Ash. I saw them. They won't even bother looking for us."

Leaf glanced over at the water, where Misty and Ash could be seen. They seemed far too involved in each other to notice anything else.

"Is that - really a bad thing?" Leaf asked slyly.

Gary smirked at her, eyes darkening.

"It may not be," he agreed, his voice husky, his hands massaging circles into Leaf's hips as he pulled her closer.

::::::

Ash, needless to say, was thrilled at the opportunity for some time with Misty; wherein she would be exclusively his, since he trusted Leaf would take care of Gary in the meanwhile.

Though the very sight of her did funny things to his body, especially when she was dressed like _that _– he needed to get a grip on himself.

It was time to set things straight, once and for all.

::::::

"Thanks for ditching Gary's offer to hang with me, Misty," Ash said sincerely, as the duo walked towards the waves, "I didn't actually expect you to."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused, "You're my best friend, aren't you? Why wouldn't I?"

"Still, it's nice to know I get preference over that freak every once and awhile," Ash said, walking a bit closer to her, so that their hands brushed.

Misty didn't move away, though she swatted him lightly on his (muscled) arm.

"Don't call him that," she scolded, "He's my boyfriend."

"Unfortunately," Ash couldn't help but let out, ignoring Misty's glare, "I still think you're too good for him."

"Oh, don't," Misty said, "That's not true, have you seen him?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Ash countered, before flushing, his brown eyes widening as he realized what he'd just blabbed, "I mean – no – I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh, shush," Misty giggled, before nudging his shoulder with hers, "That was really sweet of you, Ash."

"Whatever," Ash grumbled, quickly changing the subject, "Still, I'm glad you'd rather spend time with me than do dirty things with Gary."

He made a face at this, and Misty narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'dirty things', Ash Ketchum?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know," Ash teased, before snickering, "The sunscreen, and how he'd 'put in on for you'… all a ploy…"

He said the words almost mockingly, lowering his voice to mimic Gary's baritone.

"Shut up, he doesn't sound like that!" Misty laughed, "And I'm surprised you even caught on to what he was implying-"

"Please, Misty, he wasn't exactly subtle, and I'm not stupid," Ash rolled his eyes.

"You're not?" Misty asked innocently.

"I'll get you back for that," Ash mock-glared at her, before adding under his breath, "Scrawny little runt."

"OKAY KETCHUM!" Misty shrieked, nearly pouncing on him, "YOU'RE SCREWED!"

Ash ducked, laughing, his tone still teasing as he sprinted over the sand, Misty hot in pursuit.

"I don't think Gary would like _that _much, do you, Mist?" he called over his shoulder, blushing.

"Oh – you!" Misty squealed, reddening further, and she continued the chase.

The two soon ended up in the water, wrestling playfully for a few moments, before Misty dunked Ash down under. He managed to break free pretty easily though, and swam away, still laughing.

"You come back here, Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried, pushing her wet bangs out of her face, "I'm not done with you! You're on my turf, so it's not like you can escape!"

"So come and get me, Mist!" Ash called back, grinning roguishly.

She did, making it to him in a few neat strokes, though before she could do anything, Ash had snuck up behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ash yelled, wrapping his arms around Misty's bare, wet waist, from the back, and pulling her towards him.

"Let go!" Misty cried, giggling, as she struggled, but to no avail, as he held her securely in his arms.

"No, I don't think I will," Ash teased, his breath tickling her cheek, "First you have to say something."

"What?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes.

"Say that you'll never bug me about your stupid bike, and admit you only followed me around because you _liked _me."

"What?" Misty screeched, flushing, "I – no – I didn't like you-"

"As a friend, Misty, calm down," Ash said, "Geez, why're you getting so defensive?"

"Let go of me," Misty said.

"Say it first," Ash replied playfully, "C'mon, Mist…"

"Never!" Misty cried.

"Fine," Ash pouted, "Than at least admit that I'm a better Pokémon trainer than you-"

"Do you want to _die_?"

"Alright, alright," Ash said sulkily, before brightening.

He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against her cheek. Misty could feel his heart thumping against her back.

"Say that you like me more than you like Gary," he said softly.

"Wh-what?"

"Say it."

"Ash – but – I –"

"Say it," Ash urged, his voice wavering slightly from its teasing tone, "Misty, _please_."

"You and Gary are different," Misty began, "You're my best friend and you know how much you mean to me-"

"I want to hear it from you," Ash pressed, "Just say it. Once."

He turned her around in his grip, so his arms were now wrapped around her back, and her nose was practically brushing against his.

"Ash," Misty said sincerely, her blue-green eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones, "I do like you more than Gary."

Ash smiled dazzlingly at this, and Misty felt her knees go weak.

"Thanks Mist," he said cheerfully, "That makes me feel much better."

The two suddenly realized the intimacy of their position – they were both soaking wet, standing in waist-deep water. Their toes were brushing on the sandy floor, and Ash arms were wrapped tightly around Misty's waist. Misty's own hands had looped around Ash's neck, and their faces were just inches away.

"I – um – sorry," Ash said, stepping away slightly.

"No! No, it's okay," Misty said, far too quickly, and Ash looked at her strangely.

He lowered his arms, and Misty did as well, and they stood, still close, staring at one another.

"It makes you feel better," Misty said after a moment, echoing Ash's words from before, "Why? Were you feeling bad about something?"

Ash sighed, placing his hands on Misty's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

Misty felt her stomach flutter madly at the intensity of his stare, and her skin heat up where he was touching her.

"Misty – you know what it is," he said softly, "You and Gary. I've tried to be supportive – but," he paused and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just can't stand it."

"Why not?" Misty asked, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"You deserve better," Ash said immediately.

"Better like?" Misty pressed.

"Just – better," Ash said, his voice strained.

Misty's eyes flickered over to the shore – where Gary was under a colorful umbrella with Leaf. Though they weren't clearly visible, it was obvious that he was leaning over her, far too close for their positions to be considered platonic.

Her face fell, and Ash followed her gaze.

"Misty don't," he said sadly, shaking her slightly, "Misty, look at me."

"They seem awfully close," Misty said in a small voice.

"Well to be fair to him, so are we," Ash pointed out, before turning her to face him.

"Not now, Misty, please," he said, "I need to talk to you. Ignore him. He's come in the way far too many times already."

His voice had a bitter tone to it, and Misty finally tore her eyes away from the shore to look at Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash, it's just-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. But honestly Misty, this is why I say you deserve better. You're better than Gary, and you're better than Leaf. And I don't only mean in looks, Misty. You're just a lot – better," Ash said sincerely.

"You really think that?" Misty asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Course I do," Ash said softly, his hands sliding down her arms, "Always have."

"You're – really confusing me right now," Misty said after a moment, as Ash leaned in, his nose brushing against hers.

"I am?" Ash asked, "One up to me then."

"Idiot!" Misty giggled, before meeting his gaze again.

He was close – _so _close. And his hands were now holding hers, and he was looking at her so _tenderly, _saying things that Misty hadn't even dared to dream of.

"Ash, seriously," Misty whispered, "What – are you trying to say?"

"Don't you know?" Ash asked, hesitating, "It's – the same thing I've been trying to say for ages – for weeks, months – maybe even years…"

"What?" Misty asked breathlessly, her pulse racing, "What is it, Ash?"

"Don't make me say it, Mist," Ash murmured, his breath ghosting against her lips, "I'll screw it up somehow, I know I will. I don't have the guts. I haven't had the guts all this time, but then Gary came and stole you from me so I don't really have a choice…"

"Keep talking," Misty whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

Ash took a deep breath, and Misty placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping furiously under her fingers.

"I don't know how long it's been Misty… maybe I didn't realize it until I saw you with Gary, because that killed me… but I think it was longer… Brock knew… I think it might have gone back to the day you left, or before, back at the Orange Islands… or maybe even after the second or third day when I met you… and I wanted to tell you, to ask you, but I never had the guts…"

"Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat, Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty teased, though her head felt light and her knees were like jelly.

It worked, the taunt, like taunts had always worked with them.

"Leave him, Misty," Ash said lowly, "Leave Gary so – so –"

"So?" Misty encouraged, running her hands down his chest, "Ash?"

"Leave Gary so you can be with me instead," he said, before breathing out heavily, "I – really, _really _like you Misty. I have for a long time. And I mean in a more-than-a-friend way…"

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, her heart leaping, as she experienced a feeling that could only be described as uncontrollable joy, "You have _no _idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!"

"Probably as long as I've wanted to say it," Ash said.

"A few years?" Misty asked.

"More than a few, I think," Ash muttered, before pulling away and gazing at her.

Misty's heart leapt again – he looked so adorable, his hair mussed up, his eyes soft, and his cheeks tinted red.

"So now what?" Misty asked shyly.

"What?" Ash asked, frowning, "You're still dating Gary."

"Yeah," Misty nodded slowly, "For now."

"For now?" Ash raised an eyebrow, but then nodded, "I guess I bought this on upon myself, didn't I?"

"No, no you didn't," Misty soothed him, "You had no clue…"

"That was my problem, right," Ash said, "All those hints you kept throwing at me. I never got any of them till – well – sometime ago. Guess I really am as dense as you call me."

"I don't actually mean those things," Misty said, "You're actually really smart."

"Thanks Mist," Ash said, giving her a charming smile, "Though you're _still _scrawny."

"Moron," Misty said, rolling her eyes, stiffening when he leaned in again.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Misty stuttered.

"Relax, I know you wouldn't want to cheat on Gary," Ash said soothingly, "Even if it was with me."

He kissed her cheek softly, just a light brush of lips against skin.

Misty thought she'd die, as an elated feeling surged through her body.

Somehow, that one, almost innocent kiss from Ash had her feeling the same rush she experienced after a long, passionate make-out session with Gary. It was exhilarating.

"Figure it out, Mist," Ash said.

"Figure what out?" she asked, bemused, and still not thinking quite straight (the after-effects of his kiss).

"Me or Gary," Ash said seriously, pulling away from her, "You know you can't have both Misty. It wouldn't be right."

"No – no of course not!" Misty sputtered, "I wouldn't – I'd never –"

"You still like him," Ash bit out painfully, "You're attracted to him, you're infatuated. I can see it Misty. Right now he isn't here, so you're like this, but the moment you're anywhere near him, it completely changes. _This," _he gestured between them, "completely changes."

"I – I'm so sorry," Misty said, looking utterly woebegone, "I – I'll figure it out – I'll do something! I never meant to-"

"I know you didn't mean to do anything Misty," Ash said, looking at her, "And this isn't your fault, so please don't apologize. It's my fault, for being such an ignorant idiot; and Gary's, for all his flirting with Leaf. But Misty, even if he is an asshole, I know that he does care about you. And you'll have to let him know one way or another. He deserves that much, at least."

"But – what do I tell him?" Misty asked, "What do I say?"

"That's for you to figure out," Ash said, taking a deep breath, "You have to choose, Misty. Just know that I'm here, waiting for you, in case you do choose me. And I really, _really _hope you do."

"Ash," Misty said tearfully, but he shook his head.

"Don't cry Mist, I'll feel horrible," he said, taking her hand, "Come on. Let's go back to the beach."

"Why are you so nice?" Misty asked, and Ash just grinned.

"I'm not. I'm just being less of an asshole than usual, so it seems like that," he joked.

They waded through the water in silence, and Ash reluctantly pulled his hand away, his fingers lingering on Misty's wrist.

"Hey Mist," he said quietly, and she looked over at him.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I was joking before, when I said you're still scrawny," Ash said, before shooting her a flirtatious grin and a wink, "Because from what I saw now, you're anything but."

This sent her Misty into another blushing fit, as the duo approached Gary and Leaf who were still under the umbrellas.

"You _need _to stop saying things like that," Misty mumbled, "When did you get so – surprisingly _good _at this?"

"I'm surprisingly good at lots of things, Mist," Ash replied cheekily, "Maybe if you leave Gary, you'll find out."

::::::

_Author's Note - Who will Misty pick? Ash or Gary? (duh duh duh)_

_Okay. Fail. It's rather obvious, since you guys know this is the Pokeshippy version. But whatever._

_Oldrivalshippers, hope you enjoyed the Gary/Leaf Blue/Green... since you guys asked for some of that, I added it to the story._

_And just a little note about plot; yeah, frankly, there isn't much of an overall plot. Each chapter has it's own mini-plot but there's really no bigger picture here. I'm trying to keep the story relatively normal, almost episode-like rather than it being some sort of epic adventure. I hope that doesn't bother anyone: it's just I want to focus more on the relationships here rather than plot and adventure. _


	8. Kisses Version 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pok_é_mon_

_Author's Note – Well, Egoshippers, here you go =) Here's the alternate chapter to the one titled 'Kisses'. It's basically an egoshipping spin on that chapter. There's an epilogue at the end of this chapter too._

_I'm sorry for the long wait, I truly am! Trust me, I had good reasons. Anyways, on with the chapter. I really hope you like it! Review, please! _

::::::

The route to Castelia City was a long one, made longer by the inevitable shortcuts-gone-wrong and endless misadventures that seemed to befall the traveling quartet.

Just that morning, poor Pikachu had been rudely awoken by a sting from a particularly venomous Venipede that had been crawling around their campsite. Though the last of Gary's antidotes, administered by a frantic, cursing Ash, cured the ailing Pokémon, the group then discovered they'd run out of supplies.

Being in the middle of a forest, filled with a variety of potentially poisonous Pokémon, this wasn't a smart idea, and so Misty and Gary had gone hunting for Pecha Berries and other berries, to stock them up, before proceeding further.

They were taking an annoyingly long time, and it bothered Ash, as he tormented himself over they possibly could be doing during this so-called 'Berry-Finding' or whatever.

Restless, bored and anxious, he challenged Leaf to a Pokémon battle.

"I'm not sure," Leaf said, crossing her legs as she leaned against the large rock where she was perched, "Pikachu doesn't seem too kicked about it."

Indeed, Pikachu, who was still recovering from the effects of the poisoning, looked rather weary, and more eager to sleep than battle.

"Ah, come on, just do it!" Ash whined, "Don't tell me you're scared of battling me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Leaf scoffed, rolling her eyes as she casually plucked a Pokéball off her belt.

She bought it to her lips, kissed it once, and then tossed it into the air.

"Go, Granby," Leaf called lazily, and with a flash of light, her snarling Granbull appeared.

"Pika-chu..." Pikachu sighed, squaring its little shoulders against this new opponent.

Ash, however, was staring incredulously at Leaf.

"You kiss your Pokéballs?" he asked curiously, wondering why he hadn't noticed the particular action before, "Misty does that too!"

Leaf looked at him, amused.

"So does Gary," Ash added as an afterthought, scowling, "Stupid similarities…"

"Gary only kisses Umbreon's Pokéball," Leaf informed him, "Because she's his favorite."

"And probably because she's a _girl_," Ash said disgustedly, "He calls her sweetheart!"

"I know. I think it's rather sweet," Leaf said dreamily.

"It's – _gay_," Ash said, "I mean, Misty kisses her Pokéballs, but she's a girl, so it's fine-"

"You mean she's _Misty_ so it's fine," Leaf corrected, smirking, "Surprised you aren't jealous of those Pokéballs yet, Ashy?"

"Shut up," Ash grumbled, before adding, "Still, it's gay for Gary. What guy kisses his Pokéballs? And _you _do it too. You're a lot like him, you know!"

"Oh please," Leaf rolled her eyes, spinning the Pokéball on her finger, another habit which Ash noticed Gary did a lot too.

(He'd tried copying it once, in secret, but failed miserably. The damn thing wouldn't stay on his finger! How did that Gary do it!)

"I always kiss my Pokéballs for good luck. Who do you think Gary picked up the habit from?"

"...oh," Ash said after a moment, his previous battle challenge forgotten.

Pikachu had taken advantage of his master's distraction to whip out a sleeping bag and doze off, while Granbull was frolicking happily near the pond.

The two trainers fell back into silence after that, Leaf pulling out a magazine, and Ash fidgeting with his League hat, wondering what the hell was taking his nemesis and Misty so _freaking _long to pick berries.

::::::

"We're back!" Misty announced, as the duo stumbled into the clearing, arms packed with colorful berries.

"Took long enough," Ash grumped, springing up.

"We're sorry," Misty said apologetically, "Really, we-"

"We got kinda distracted," Gary said, smirking at Ash and throwing a wink at Misty, who blushed.

He then discarded his pile of berries on the ground so he could pull his girlfriend towards him, and kiss her full on the lips, in full view of both Ash and Leaf.

Ash flinched visibly, and Leaf looked mildly surprised as well. Gary wasn't usually so bold with Misty in front of her - obviously he was trying to prove some sort of point, as he kissed the stunned redhead deliberately and smoothly for a good few seconds.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Leaf said derisively, gesturing over to the kissing pair.

"Yeah," Ash muttered, forcing himself to look away.

Every time he saw Misty and Gary kiss, it felt like a little part of him just died. And really, did the asshole have to flaunt it so fragrantly in front of him? Gary knew how he felt - he was probably trying to get him back for his earlier comments about being Misty's best friends, the loser!

Even Misty was surprised at Gary's display of affection - she would have expected it to provoke Ash, but if he did it with Leaf around too, maybe that meant that he didn't care about her, and was trying to make his intentions clear? It definitely boosted the redhead's spirit.

She didn't notice how Gary's eyes flicked over to the side as he pulled away from her. She didn't notice Leaf's pointed stare and careless shrug, as Gary looked over her face, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't notice the way he smirked at her, eyes flashing almost challengingly, as he leaned for another kiss. She was so lost in her own euphoria, and she didn't notice anything but the heavenly feeling of Gary's lips on hers.

"Well, Ash…" Leaf said thoughtfully after a moment, eyes not leaving the kissing couple, "I think I have a solution to our - problem."

::::::

"No way!" Ash protested in a whisper, horrorstruck, "I'm not kissing _you_!"

"You know, most boys would _kill _for that opportunity," Leaf hissed back, rolling her eyes.

The quartet had moved on again, after re-stocking their supplies, Pikachu fast asleep in Misty's arms.

"Well I don't want to!" Ash said under his breath, "I won't waste my first kiss on some-"

"Why, you saving it for Misty?" Leaf asked quickly, "You know Gary already stole _her _first kiss…"

She nodded towards the annoyingly happy couple, that was walking a few feet ahead of the bickering teens.

"Then I won't ever kiss any girl!" Ash declared sagely, struggling to keep his voice down, "I'll focus all my energy on Pokémon training and remain a bachelor forever."

"A noble sentiment," Leaf told him, "But kinda pathetic…"

"Oh, you-"

"Don't you _want _to see the look of horror on Misty's face?" Leaf asked him, "The jealously, the anger!"

"She'd probably _mallet _me," Ash said, smiling slightly, "And kill _you_. But I'm still not doing it! You probably just want _my _help to make _Gary _jealous!"

"Please, I can handle Gary without your help," Leaf said confidently.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gary asked, a moment later, turning around. Misty did too, looking oddly tense, as her cerulean eyes flicked between Ash and Leaf.

"Oh, just a little something," Leaf said flippantly, grinning at Gary, "It's a secret."

"Secret?" Misty and Gary both looked suspicious, and Ash nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. Me and Leaf have - secrets - and stuff - too," he said lamely.

Gary raised an eyebrow, and Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything, and the group continued on to Castelia in an awkward silence, broken only by Leaf's deliberate and loud humming.

::::::

When they stopped to camp out at night, Misty and Gary disappeared, yet again, for a few minutes.

"I'm going to the river, Azumarill needs to be in - water - for a bit," Misty had said, before scurrying off.

About two minutes later, Gary had muttered something about how there was no signal in these part of the woods and he really need to make an important phone call to the lab, and sauntered off as well.

"Convenient," Leaf yelled after his retreating figure, "Like we don't know where you're _actually _going! Do we look stupid, or what, Oak?"

He just turned slightly, grinned back at her, and strutted off, flicking his spiky bangs.

"Excellent," Leaf said, brightening up, before looking at Ash, an evil glint in her eyes, "So it's just you and me, Ashy-boy."

"Um - what?" Ash asked, bemused.

"It's time," Leaf said smoothly, standing up, "To put my master plan into action..."

"Oh - no..." Ash took a step back, not at all liking where this was going.

::::::

"_Oh, Ashy_, you're so adorable!" Leaf's voice trilled from somewhere.

A few meters away, from their rendez-vous point in the forest, Gary and Misty almost immediately broke apart from what had been quite a passionate liplock, before looking at each other awkwardly.

"Um-" Misty began nervously.

"I – uh-" Gary smoothed his shirt, not knowing what to say.

"We – we should check on them," Misty said unsurely, "Um – they-"

"They sound like they're in trouble," Gary agreed, playing on with her.

Hearts pounding, Misty and Gary walked (perhaps a little _too _quickly) towards their tent, in the direction of Leaf's voice.

What they saw there, was a truly horrifying sight, at least for the two of them, a sight that gave them lumps in their throats and made their stomachs plunge.

Leaf was sitting happily on Ash's lap, her hands on his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to enjoy it, for there was a large, dopey grin on his face. Their faces were close – dangerously close. In fact, it was obvious that they were about to kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misty cried, interrupting the near-moment.

Besides her, Gary made an almost choking sound.

Leaf and Ash turned sharply, to look at her, before identical smug grins grew on their faces.

They stood up in sync, their hands intertwined. They seemed joint at the hip – it was Misty's worst possible nightmare.

::::::

"Hahahahahaha!"

Leaf's ringing laugh filled the forest, and seconds later, the girl dropped down from a tree branch above them, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Seconds later, Ash emerged from inside the tent, smirking widely.

"What?"Misty shrieked, pointing at them, and then at the other Ash and Leaf, who were still holding hands, "You – how-"

"Oh, Arceus," Gary smacked his forehead, "I should have known… crazy girl… Misty, that wasn't actually them…"

"Ditty, transform," Leaf giggled, looking far too happy with herself.

The Ash and Leaf, who'd been in a compromising position earlier, quickly shrank, transforming into a cheerful-looking pink blob.

"Ditto!" the blob squeaked.

"Oh, Mew," Misty gasped, looking thoroughly relieved.

"That was low, even for you," Gary told Leaf.

"Oh, but why would you care so much?" Leaf asked, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, "_You _ have a girlfriend, _remember?"_

"Yeah, Misty," Ash said, walking towards Misty with a sly grin, "Why do you look so relieved? You shouldn't care if I kiss Leaf."

Misty flinched at this, almost imperceptibly, but Ash noticed, and his grin widened.

He echoed Leaf's words and mocking voice.

"_You _ have a boyfriend, Mist, _remember?_"

Misty sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought, and tore her eyes away from Ash's gaze.

"Seriously though, what the hell did you even do that for?" Gary asked Leaf angrily.

"Why the hell shouldn't we do that?" Leaf retorted, mocking his tone, before adding, "You and Misty do it _quite _a bit-"

"Yes, but why would you make your Ditto _transform _into something that - revolting?" Gary asked, spitefully, "You're misusing your Pokémon's abilities-"

"What so you'd rather we _actually _make out?" Leaf asked challengingly.

"I wasn't implying-"

"And what do you mean _misusing _Ditty's abilities, huh?" Leaf fired on, "Since she's mastered singular transformations, I was only exercising her versatility and training her to do double transformations. Maintain two entirely different yet accurate transformations that are in perfect synchronization-"

"Oh, shut up," Gary rolled his eyes, as Leaf rattled on pedantically, "You know as well as I do that wasn't your reason-"

"It was!" Leaf insisted, before adding sagely, "Varied forms of Pokémon attacks and techniques that can be utilized outside of battle for purposes other than just attack and defense are the key to an all-round training methodology, and maybe if _you _got back to training your Pokémon more often instead of skulking around with your damn laptop all day long, you'd remember that-"

"Don't start on that again, Leaf," Gary said, eyes flashing, "I train them - regularly and-"

"When's the last time you even _had _a proper Pokémon battle, huh, _Professor_?" Leaf goaded, "A casual training one, I mean?"

"I - don't have time anymore," Gary admitted.

"I just think you've lost your touch," Leaf said, smirking, "And you don't have the balls anymore to-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Gary shouted suddenly.

His fists were clenched and his jaw was hard, and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"And I accept!" Leaf crowed triumphantly, "Three on three?"

"Bring it, bitch," Gary muttered, still looking frighteningly murderous, as he reached for a Pokéball.

"Wait!" Misty cried suddenly, "Are you two crazy? It's practically the middle of the night!"

"Yeah," Ash added, "And we should go to sleep so we can wake up and reach Castelia by tomorrow so I can get my gym badge!"

"Gym badge, gym badge, that's all you ever whine about," Leaf scoffed, "Get a life, Ketchum, seriously."

"What?" Ash shouted, firing up as well, hand instinctively going for his belt.

"Oh, you want to fight as well?" Leaf asked, grinning, "Ha! Maybe Misty can join as well, and we can make this a double battle!"

"Stop jabbering, you _pesky _girl, and get this battle started," Gary said, his voice steely.

"You're on!" Ash cried, "I'll show _you_! We'll fight properly this time, no _cheating_!"

"How is using transform, a _legitimate _move, cheating?" Leaf asked incredulously, "It's registered in the League as a perfectly acceptable-"

"ALRIGHT!" Misty shouted, her infamous temper finally getting the better of her, "ALL THREE OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The bickering stopped almost instantaneously, and all three teens turned to the fuming, flinty-eyed redhead.

"Right now, you all are acting like impulsive, immature _idiots,_" Misty said, her voice deadly calm, "Normally I'd expect that of Ash, but really, not you two as well-"

"Hey!" Ash protested, "I'm not immature! I just wanna have a battle!"

"Now _listen _to me," Misty hissed, before adopting a patronizing tone, "We can't have a battle here right now. The very notion is ridiculous. Do you want to know why?"

The three stared at her, Ash and Leaf both scowling, though Gary's face was blank.

"Number one, it's nearly midnight," Misty said slowly, as if she were explaining something to a child, "And since all our Pokémon don't have night vision, and we don't have proper lighting, the attacks would miss, and it would be a disaster."

"But-" Ash began.

"NUMBER TWO!" Misty rose her voice, cutting him off, "We're in a forest. Full of _trees. _With no actual clearing or place to actually _have _a battle. You see, in Pokémon battling, you generally need some sort of battlefield. Which we don't _have_."

"Yeah, state the obvious, Ms. Know-it-all," Ash grumbled.

"Also, more importantly, we're in the middle of a forest. With _trees. _As in, _grass _and _plants _and things. And I'm sure _Ash _here would unthinkingly send Charizard out, and order a flamethrower. And then what do you think would happen?" Misty asked, still in that same, patronizing tone.

"Geez, quit the sarcasm, we get it," Ash muttered.

"Loser," Gary shot out at him, having really nothing else to say.

"Hey, you'd probably use Arcanine too," Leaf pointed out.

"And finally," Misty concluded, "We're lost. Which, by definition, means we don't know where we are. And we don't know where the nearest Pokémon Center is. So if our Pokémon get injured or faint, which _they will, _then we don't know where to go to have them healed in time."

"Alright, alright, we get it, quit lecturing," Leaf rolled her eyes, "You sound like a professor."

She snorted, and added, "Just like Gary. You'll can both be happy little professors together, preaching away all day-"

"Shut up, Leaf," Gary said brusquely, "Misty's right. Battle postponed. We'll have it first thing, once we reach Castelia though, mark my words. Good night."

He then stalked off, a few meters away, to the other side of their small campsite and began unpacking his sleeping bag.

Ash. feeling rather miffed as well, followed, wordlessly unpacking his own sleeping bag.

"Well," Leaf said, turning to Misty, "I'm impressed. You disciplined the morons rather well."

"Oh please," Misty snorted, "You started the whole nonsense about battling."

"I know right," Leaf said gleefully, "And still, they get yelled at for it too! Brilliant, right?"

Misty couldn't suppress a smile at this, and just shook her head.

"You're impossible," she stated.

"Well, they need to know that around here, we women wear the pants," Leaf said, flattening her denim skirt, "You know - figuratively. We decide how things roll."

Misty laughed this time, forgetting her earlier annoyance at Leaf for the transformation stunt, and nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more..."

::::::

Fortunately, the rather snippy moods of the previous night had improved the next morning, and the quartet continued on towards Castelia City in lighter spirits, with a promise of an upcoming Pokémon battle fueling their determination to reach the place as soon as possible.

They were nearly out of Pinwheel Forest - the trees were getting thinner, and the air was crisper and brighter and had an almost salty scent to it - they were nearing the sea, and that meant, Castelia City.

"We have to go to Casteliacone," Leaf was saying excitedly, "And there's this really good art studio place, and this nice little café where you can listen to live music-"

"I wanna challenge the gym leader!" Ash said, "What type is he, anyways? The last two were pretty easy, if you ask me- hey, look! A Pokémon!"

He stopped suddenly, pointing ahead, where something rustled in the bushes.

Two small pink and white tips were visible. The bushes rustled again, and a light pink and white Pokémon with floppy ears and blue eyes stepped out.

"It's Audino," Gary said, before Ash could even whip out his Pokédex, "It's kind of like the Chansey of Unova..."

"Yeah, we saw it at the last Pokémon center," Misty said, "It's kind of cute!"

The Pokémon surveyed the group, ears twitching curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash cried, "Go, Pidove!"

Pidove emerged, swooping out of its Pokéball.

"Piiii-dove!" it chirped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Leaf shrieked loudly, before running behind Gary.

She clung to him, trembling, and her eyes were wide, fixated on Pidove fearfully.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Ash demanded.

"Get _off _him," Misty snarled.

Gary, however, shifted in front of Leaf, and kept her covered almost protectively.

He looked back at her, and though his expression was exasperated, his tone was gentle.

"Still?" he asked softly.

Leaf nodded slowly, biting her lip.

Neither Ash nor Misty could make sense of what was going on, and Misty seemed ready to pounce on Leaf. In the meantime, Audino had taken advantage of the commotion and bounced off.

"She's scared of birds," Gary said finally, meeting their questioning gaze, "Something happened – when she was young. She's always been like this since."

"Scared of birds?" Ash asked, unable to keep the condescending tone out of his voice, "Geez, it's only Pidove. It's not going to do anything!"

"W-well - I - I don't like them," Leaf whimpered, "C-call it back!"

"But I wanna catch that Audino!" Ash protested, before turning around, "Hey! Where'd it go!"

"I think all the screaming scared it off," Misty said.

"Great," Ash said sulkily, "Thanks a lot Leaf, Pidove scared you and you scared Audino. Thanks."

"Oh, leave her alone, Ash," Gary snapped, surprisingly sticking up for his friend, "Can't you see, she's actually frightened?"

"It's just a bird," Ash repeated, before shaking his head, "Ugh, whatever. I'm sick of this forest. Let's get out of here. C'mon Misty..."

"Yeah..." Misty nodded, following him, slowly tearing her eyes away from Gary, who still had his arm around a shaking Leaf.

::::::

"I don't get it, why Leaf is so scared of bird Pokémon?" Ash asked Gary a little later, as they made their way out of the forest, Misty and Leaf walking a little behind, "I mean – I'd get it if it were Fearow, but Pidove is harmless."

"Well, Leaf is scared of even Pidgey, and Spearow," Gary said, "It's a long story…"

"What happened?" Ash pressed, wanting to know.

"She – was kidnapped, when she was six," Gary said softly, "By an enormous bird Pokémon. Ho-oh, actually."

"Ho-oh!" Ash exclaimed, "Why would Ho-oh kidnap her! And where did he take her? What happened?"

He remember Leaf telling him she had left Pallet at the age of six, when they first met. He'd never suspected that she'd been kidnapped!

"It's complicated," Gary muttered, "But ever since that incident, Leaf's developed ornithophobia-"

"Orny-what?" Ash asked dumbly.

"_Ornithophobia,_" Gary said through gritted teeth, "Fear of birds. It was a really traumatizing incident for her."

"You seem to know Leaf pretty well," Ash observed, turning behind to glance at the two girls.

"Yeah, well, we travelled together occasionally," Gary shrugged.

"Misty has a fear too," Ash said.

"What is it?" Gary asked after a moment, and Ash knew it probably hurt his ego quite a lot to be asking him that.

A part of Ash reveled in the fact that _he _knew something about Gary that Misty didn't. Gary probably knew Leaf a lot better since they'd travelled together. But _he, _Ash, definitely knew Misty.

"She's scared of bugs," Ash said, almost bragging, "Absolutely terrified. Like, she has bug-phobia."

"Entomophobia," Gary corrected.

"Okay, _thank you, _Professor Gary," Ash said sarcastically, and Gary smirked.

"Anyways, she was scared out of her wits when she saw my Caterpie," Ash went on, "She wouldn't come near it, and screamed when it came near _her_, because for some reason, Caterpie really liked Misty. And once when we were on our way to Vermilion City, she got all hyper and practically jumped on my back because Brock said he saw a bug on her leg…" Ash continued reminiscently, rejoicing inwardly at the glint that appeared in Gary's eyes at the last part.

"Misty seemed fine around Scizor," Gary said.

"Yeah, but she didn't like Tracey's Scyther too much," Ash replied, "Or my Heracross. She didn't mind my Butterfree, though, for some reason… it was weird."

"Hm…" Gary said, and was quiet for a few moments too.

Ash was as well, suddenly remembering his loyal Butterfree. It had evolved from Caterpie – the first Pokémon he'd caught, and had helped him in countless battles. They'd been through a lot, and Ash remembered, with a pang in his heart, the day when he'd let Butterfree go, so that it could start a new life with its mate.

_I miss you buddy, _Ash thought, _and I hope you and that pink Butterfree are doing well… it's good to know that at least one of us got the girl we wanted…_

Ash snorted after a moment, realizing what he'd just thought about.

_I really am a loser, _he thought, _even my Pokémon have better love lives than me…_

He mused on this for awhile longer, remembering how the pink Butterfree had initially rejected his own. His own Butterfree had persevered though, not giving up.

_And I won't either! _Ash told himself, _If Butterfree could do it, I can to! I was its trainer, after all! _

Butterfree, however, was fortunate, Ash thought, turning to glance at Gary.

It didn't have another Butterfree rivaling it for its love.

_Though, _Ash thought, _with Leaf here… the situation with Gary could change…_

Ash Ketchum was dumb and dense when it came to the matters of the heart, yet. But he was improving.

And despite being blind to his own feelings for the first five or six years, he'd picked up those between Gary and Leaf.

There was something – _something _between them. That was for sure.

::::::

"Yes! We're finally out!" Misty cheered, as the quartet emerged from the murky forest into the sunlight. The dirt road stretched ahead of them, over a grassy hill, and then to a bridge, surrounding by the sparkling sea.

"Wow," Ash said, surveying the large steel structure, which though was quite a distance away, still looked formidable, as it gleamed in the sunlight.

"That's Skyarrow Bridge," Gary said, "And it connects directly into Castelia City. It takes traffic, but there's a pedestrian walkway we can use."

"Well awesome," Ash said happily, "Let's get to it! If we reach by lunchtime, I can challenge the gym!"

"We still have _our _pending battle from last night," Leaf reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, though he didn't look as eager about it anymore.

"It'll be good training for the gym," Leaf told him, "And there's tons of stuff to do here. You can always try the gym tomorrow if your Pokémon are tired."

"Okay," Ash agreed, "But first let's get across that bridge and into Castelia! I'm actually kinda hungry!"

"If only we had bikes with us..." Leaf groaned, as they made their way towards the bridge, "Walking across this thing is going to be a pain..."

Ash purposely avoided Misty's eye at this, as she shot him a rather nasty look.

"Yes Leaf," Misty agreed, "If only..."

She didn't say anything after that though, and Ash heaved a sigh of relief.

::::::

When they finally made it into the bustling city of Castelia, all four trainers were thirsty, and famished. After checking in at the Pokémon Center, they headed straight for lunch, which was a relatively peaceful affair that day. Ash was busy stuffing his face, and fortunately, Misty and Gary seemed too hungry to bother flirting, and were also focused on shoveling food down their throats, albeit in a more graceful manner than Ash.

In fact, Misty was so hungry that she didn't even bother vituperating Ash for being a slob, though he caught her glaring at him when he grabbed the pastry platter off the table the moment the waiter placed it down.

"Um - do you want some, Misty?" Ash asked, remedying the situation by thrusting it in her face.

Misty looked surprised, but smiled slightly, and took one, looking at him approvingly.

"Wow, you're actually kind of being a gentleman, Ash," Misty said, "Good job."

"Only, for you Mist, 'cause I know how much you love chocolate desserts," he said, winking at her.

Misty blushed at this, and Gary fingers tightened around his fork, and Leaf smiled encouragingly at Ash, who after observing their reactions, dug into his chocolate brownie with gusto.

He was going to do this. He was going to _thram _Gary in the Pokémon battle after lunch. And after winning against him, he'd win a gym badge, and then sooner or later (with some assistance from Leaf) he'd win Misty over too.

::::::

After lunch, the teens headed for Central Plaza, so they could have their long expected Pokémon battle. It was a beautiful park, with many open spaces, where people and Pokémon frolicked about happily. Quite a few trainers seemed to be having practice battles, in the grassy lawns away from the fountains and stalls. The four teens found a vacant area, and faced each other off.

Gary looked the most determined and was steadily glaring at Leaf, who looked rather excited about the entire affair. Misty didn't look too thrilled - which she wasn't. She hadn't wanted to battle in the first place.

"Why don't the two of you carry on," she suggested, "I can go with Ash to the gym, and we'll meet you back in an hour or something?"

"Oh no you don't," Leaf interjected, "You still have to prove to me you're not a ditzy airhead like your sisters, remember?"

"I AM NOT!" Misty shouted instantaneously, grabbing her own Pokéball, and Leaf grinned.

"That's the spirit!" she nodded, "Go-"

"Wait," Ash interjected, "If this is a tag-team battle then what are the teams?"

"I'm against _her," _Gary said, rather venomously.

"Me too," Misty said immediately.

"No way!" Ash cried, "Make it Misty and I, versus Gary and Leaf!"

"Done," Misty said shortly, still glowering at the brunette.

"_I _challenged her last time," Gary bit out, "Let Ash and Leaf be on a team-"

"Since you're all dying to fight me, why don't we do three on one?" Leaf giggled, though the others shot her down.

"Are you crazy?" Misty yelled.

"We'd pulverize you," Gary added spitefully.

"Fine," Leaf declared, "Then I get to pick who I want on my team and I pick Gar- no Ash - no - MISTY. Yeah. I pick Misty!"

"What?" Misty looked genuinely surprised, before narrowing her eyes, "I thought you think I suck, remember?"

"You can't have a team with two _girls,_" Ash pointed out, rather stupidly, "That would be totally unfair."

"_Excuse me?"_

Two glimmering pairs of eyes fixed him with deadly glares at this moment, and Ash gulped.

"Are you implying what I _think _you're implying?" Misty asked dangerously.

"You _didn't _just say that," Leaf said warningly.

Gary whistled, and Leaf glared at him as well.

"Come on Leaf," Misty said suddenly, "Let's _show _them!"

::::::

They squared off in the park - Ash and Gary, versus Misty and Leaf.

"Three Pokémon each?" Misty asked, and the others nodded, readying themselves.

Ash watched, as Misty, Gary and Leaf all drew their Pokéballs to their lips, kissing the hard metal.

"Misty caaaalllls, Kingdra!"

"Go, Umbreon!"

"Wigglytuff! You're up!"

Feeling rather out of place, Ash gripped his own Pokéball, turning his hat backwards in _his _signature move (he wasn't going to be a girl like Gary and kiss his Mew-damned Pokéball), and tossed it up high into their air.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash cried, before staring at Misty's choice in shock, "_Kingdra! _Misty when did you get _that_?" he asked in awe, staring at the large part-dragon water-type.

"Remember Horsea? Well it evolved, _dummy,_" Misty said as if it were obvious.

"Oh… wow…" Ash said, staring at the majestic Pokémon.

He remembered Misty's cute, but seemingly innocuous little Horsea. It really had grown. He then realized with a jolt, that with her famed Gyarados, despite the fact that it was technically part-flying and part-water, Misty practically had two dragons on her!

"How did you evolve it from Seadra, though?" Leaf wanted to know, "Doesn't it need a Dragon Scale and trading?"

Misty looked impressed at Leaf's knowledge of evolution, but shrugged.

"I found the scale while fishing, and traded Seadra with one of my sisters. She didn't want to give it back, after it evolved."

"Obviously," Leaf laughed, "How'd you convince her."

"Oh, I have my ways," Misty said sweetly, eyes glinting.

Ash was pretty sure her 'ways' including a lot of yelling, and threatening to unleash Gyarados upon whichever sister it was.

"Can we start?" Gary asked impatiently, "Umbreon! Quick Attack on Wigglytuff!"

"Wigglytuff, Defense Curl!" Leaf shouted.

Ash sighed - Gary was so hell-bent on battling Leaf, it seemed he had no choice but to battle Misty.

He gave her an almost apologetic look, but she glared back at him.

"Don't you dare even _think _of going easy on me Ash Ketchum," she hollered.

Ash clenched his jaw, and stared back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Misty," he muttered, "I have a slight type advantage already. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on Kingdra!"

"You never learn," Misty snorted, before ordering her attack, "Use Toxic on Bulbasaur!"

::::::

The first round went on for a good fifteen minutes. Though the Pokémon alternated between opponents, so Bulbasaur was fighting Wigglytuff at times, and Umbreon was with Kingdra, the battle ended in with the duels that started it. It was a tie, since Gary's Umbreon managed to dodge Wigglytuff's Hyper Beam with a well-timed Agility, and finished off Leaf's Pokémon with Faint Attack. Misty's Kingdra, however, to Ash's surprise, unleashed a power Ice Beam attack, which cut through Bulbasaur's SolarBeam and froze the Pokémon solid.

"You were great Bulbasaur, return," Ash said, feeling slightly shell-shocked that Misty had been able to beat one of his strongest and oldest Pokémon. Then again, it was a fully-evolved part-Dragon, and she'd taught it both ice and poison attacks, a rather shrewd move, so it could combat any grass-type which would be its relative weakness. Also, Bulbasaur had been recovering from the effects of Wigglytuff's Sing attack, and hadn't been fully alert at the time; still, it irked Ash that Kingdra's attack had inevitably rendered his Pokémon incapable of battling further.

Misty was hugging Kingdra gleefully, looking all too ecstatic that she had managed to beat Ash.

"This is _not _happening again," Ash muttered grimly, feeling the old rivalry he'd shared with Misty reignite within him.

He would _win _the next battle against her, no matter what it took.

In the meantime, Gary was calling out his next Pokémon.

"Go, Nidoking!" Gary shouted, and with a blaze of light, the enormous ground-type emerged, stamping its feet impatiently.

Leaf, however, didn't seem fazed by his intimidating selection. In fact, she looked rather delighted.

"Nido!" she greeted happily, running up to the Pokémon, "I haven't seen you in a long time, sweetie! How're you doing?"

"Nido-king!" the fierce-looking Pokémon softened and bent down, allowing Leaf to circle her arms around its thick neck.

Gary just crossed his arms, sighing.

"Well," Leaf said, smirking at Gary, "_That _wasn't a smart choice, Gary. I have _just _ the Pokémon for _him_."

She bought out a Pokéball, kissed it, and threw it up.

"Come out, Nidory!"

There was a flash, and a large Nidoqueen emerged.

She looked rather familiar.

"Hey!" Ash cried, pointing, "Gary! Isn't that the very same Nidoqueen you used during the Silver Conference!"

He remembered the Pokémon all too well – it had taken out his Tauros, and had been quite the formidable opponent, until Snorlax had beaten it.

"The same," Gary nodded.

"You used Nidory for the Silver Conference? In such an important League match?" Leaf cried, her eyes sparkling, "Oh, Gary! I didn't know you were that sentimental!"

Misty scowled at this, but Ash was looking at the two Pokémon. Nidoqueen and Nidoking had seemed utterly delighted to see each other, and were currently embracing each other, nuzzling one another affectionately.

"Oh, aren't they sweet!" Leaf gushed, clapping her hands together, as she turned to Gary, "Nidory really missed you two!"

"Nidoking really missed you two as well," he replied.

The 'so did I' went unsaid.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded, "Are they –"

"In love, yes they are!" Leaf said, "Gary and I caught them together, when they were both Nidoran. The second time we met, they'd both evolved, and I think that's when they fell in love!"

"Leaf gave me one of her Moon Stones a few months later," Gary continued, "And we evolved them together again."

"They even had babies together!" Leaf said, eyes shimmering, "The most adorable little Nidorans ever! I think they're at the lab!"

"They are," Gary told her, "Gramps is keeping an eye on them. I met them, the last time I went. One of them has evolved into Nidorino."

"Oh, that's just – what _darlings_!" Leaf cried rapturously, "It's been so long… I haven't seen them in years!"

"But then how come Gary had _your _ Nidoqueen?" Ash asked Leaf, "I've seen him battle with it, too!"

"Oh, I lent her to him, temporarily," Leaf said, smiling, "Nidory wanted to be with Nidoking, and I knew Gary was a good trainer. It benefited all of us, because our Pokémon got to be together, Gary got another Pokémon to add to his Pokédex, and I got my Pokémon trained by the best trainer there is around!"

Misty scowled at this, and Ash did too.

"I _beat _ Gary at Silver Conference, you know," he said, mainly for Misty's benefit, "I'm a better trainer than him!"

Gary opened his mouth to retort, but Leaf cut in for him.

"Nuh-uh, Ashy," she shook her head, "You haven't _seen _the way Gary trains yet. Trust me, he's the best there is. You may be better in battling with Pokémon, but no one beats Gary when it comes to training."

She sounded rather proud when she spoke, and Gary had an extremely self-satisfied look on his face.

"Well, whatever, that's all really nice," Ash said, "But we have to battle! Pikachu, you're up next!"

"Pika…"

"Pikachu! Come _on_!" Ash protested.

Misty giggled, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Chu! Pikachu pika pikachupi pi!" Pikachu said stubbornly, shaking its head.

"Love you too, Pika-pal!" Misty called.

"Pikachu!" Ash whined, "You can't always back out on me when we're against Misty!"

"Pikachu pikapi!"

"I like her too, but that doesn't mean we don't battle her!" Ash said, attempting to reason with his Pokémon.

Misty blushed at his words. Meanwhile, Leaf and Gary were too busy watching their cuddling Pokémon.

"Pikachu, come _on_!" Ash pleaded, "You can go against Leaf's Pokémon, okay? Gary will handle Misty!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu finally agreed, before looking apologetically at Misty.

"It's alright, Pikachu!" Misty smiled warmly, "Don't worry. I still love you!"

"Chaaaa!"

"Whose Pokémon are you, anyways?" Ash grumbled, "You always choose _her_…"

'So much for me settling the score with her this round,' he thought bitterly.

In the meanwhile, Misty had already chosen her second Pokémon, and quickly kissed the Pokéball.

Ash expected either Starmie, Corsola or Politoed, since he suspected she'd save Gyarados for the end.

"Misty caaaaaaalls – GOLDUCK!"

"Golduck!" the lean blue duck squawked as it emerged.

It had sharp, _intelligent _looking eyes (the opposite of its pre-evolution) and stared them down sharply, the red jewel on its forehead glimmering.

Ash nearly fell over, his eyes popping out.

"WHAT?" he screeched, "Don't tell me Psyduck evolved!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Leaf chimed in, "They generally do when they reach level 33. It's a common occurrence Ash."

Gary snickered.

"No, no, you don't get it," Ash shook his head, "Her Psyduck – it was – like – _mental_!"

"He's right," Misty said sadly, "And Ash, Psyduck didn't evolve. He's the same fumbling duck who can't swim. I caught this Golduck myself, when my sisters and I were touring."

"...oh," Ash said, "Okay."

"Anyways, I think you guys should start the battle," Gary said.

"You guys?" Ash questioned, "What about you two?"

"Leaf and I will probably have to sit out this round," Gary said, gesturing at their two Pokémon.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen were sitting close together and cuddling fondly, while their trainers were perched on Nidoking's leg.

"They don't want to fight each other, or fight at all," Leaf said, "And they haven't met for – well for as long as Gary and I haven't met, which is a couple years. We don't want to disturb them."

"So call out two other Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"Nah, its fine," Gary said, leaning back onto Nidoking's hard stomach, "Why don't you and Misty make this a one-on-one, huh, Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah, we'll just watch," Leaf added, copying Gary and leaning back next to him.

'Yes!' Ash cheered inwardly, 'Just what I wanted!'

Misty was watching them closely, her blue-green eyes narrow.

"Misty!" Ash called, snapping her out of it, "Come on, one-on-one, me versus you! We haven't done _that _in awhile!"

"I _just _beat Bulbasaur with Kingdra," she pointed out, but Ash shook his head.

"I mean an actual single battle. Bulbasaur was half-asleep when you beat it, thanks to Wigglytuff," Ash said.

"You're just a sore loser!" Misty retorted.

"I still owe you a loss after the Whirl Cup!" Ash shouted, getting riled up.

Misty grinned at this mention, before nodding.

"Yeah, except this time you have Pikachu instead of Kingler," she said, pointing to a rather disgruntled Pikachu who was not too happy that it was being forced to battle its precious Pikachupi.

"And _you _have a Golduck with actually psychic powers," Ash grinned, "So I won't have to hand you your victory by giving your Pokémon a headache."

"Oh, _please, _Ash, you made a mistake, just admit it!"

"Well now we'll see who _really _should have won that match, right Misty!"

"You're on Ketchum!"

::::::

"Golduck, use Psychic- no, Confusion - no! Um, use - Fury Swipes on Pikachu," Misty cried, and Ash smirked at her indecisiveness.

He thought it was bad that Pikachu was unwilling to fight, but Misty seemed worse. She didn't have the heart to call upon Golduck's Psychic attacks on her precious friend, and Ash honestly considered this a relief.

That didn't mean he'd go easy on _her. _Sooner or later, she'd have to take this battle easily.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge it!" he called easily, as Golduck, sensing it's master's hesitation, clawed halfheartedly at Pikachu, who leapt away in time.

"Now, Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash called confidently.

"Protect!" Misty yelled immediately after.

Pikachu let loose a stream of electricity, but it merely glanced off the shimmering sphere that encapsulated Golduck.

Ash was impressed - Protect was a good move, and though he'd never used defensive moves that often, preferring all-out offensive attacks, it was certainly effective.

"Golduck, quick, Disable!" Misty commanded.

"Ah - crap - Pikachu, stop!" Ash shouted, but it was too late.

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent cried, the electricity dissipating. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as it tried in vain to use it's Thundershock, but to no avail. Golduck's Disable was well-timed.

'Not bad,' Ash thought to himself. Misty, though wasn't gong offensive, seemed to have a pretty good strategy. Still, Thundershock was only one of the midler attacks in Pikachu's repertoire.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Golduck, Disable!"

"Dodge, and then Thunderbolt!"

"Golduck switch to - uh - Protect!"

::::::

The battle persisted for ten minutes, wherein Ash managed to get through the Protect once, with a well-placed and accurately-timed Thunderbolt. Misty's Golduck had Disabled Pikachu's Thunderbolt thereafter, along with its Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Misty had also ordered it to use Water Pulse, and Ash suspected she'd deliberately called for an attack type that wouldn't be too effective against Pikachu. All the strong stream of water had done was cause Pikachu to become slightly dizzy from its impact, but it soon recovered. In the meantime, Misty had commanded Golduck to use Rest, an attack which Ash found highly frustrating, since it meant that it had recovered fully from the effects of Pikachu's previous Thunderbolt.

"Golduck, Zen Headbutt!" Misty called, albeit uncertainly.

"Pikachu - Agility to dodge!"

"DISABLE!"

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, as Golduck switched mid-attack, and the Disable met its target.

Misty wasn't actually harming Pikachu much, but if she Disabled all its moves, that would be pretty much equivalent to rendering it incapable of battling.

Still, Pikachu had its two most powerful attacks left - Thunder and Volt Tackle, and Ash was pretty sure that both of them could break through Golduck's protect. Volt Tackle would also be too fast for Pikachu to get hit by a Disable, and would probably Knock-Out Golduck with one hit.

Still, Volt Tackle was a double-edged sword and Ash didn't want Pikachu using it unless absolutely necessary, since it tended to cause recoil damage on Pikachu as well.

"Fine then," Ash muttered to himself, before raising his voice, "PIKACHU! CHARGE UP FOR A FULL-POWER THUNDER!"

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu groaned, but obeyed.

A few seconds later, its entire body was crackling with electricity.

Ash heard Misty yell some sort of obscenity at him from across the ground.

"You're so freaking heartless, Ash!" she shouted thereafter, and then hesitated for a moment, before looking apologetically at Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but your master's a moron," she said, before turning to Golduck, "Time for Psyshock, Golduck!"

"Golduck!" the duck squawked happily, obviously happy to start battling seriously.

The red gem on its forehead glowed, and a few seconds later, a fluorescent blue beam shot out of it.

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu cried, and a large bolt of thunder forked down from the sky.

There was an explosive noise, as the two attacks combined, sizzling the air and forming a veil of smoke that covered the field for awhile.

When it cleared both Ash and Misty were coughing.

"Pika-chu!" Ash choked out, "I said - full - power! That - wasn't - full power!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu flicked its ears, unharmed by the attack.

Though the Thunder wasn't Pikachu's strongest, it had partly overpowered Golduck's Psyshock, and the blue duck was currently struggling to its feet. Its body was charred slightly, and one of its arms had been paralyzed by the part of Pikachu's attack that had gone through.

Ash was certain that if Pikachu had used a full-power Thunder attack, the match would have been over.

"Golduck!" Misty was crying out, anguished, "Are you alright!"

Ash felt his throat thicken slightly at her voice, and concerned face. Maybe Pikachu was right... maybe they should battle to hard. It was _Misty _after all.

"Pikachu - let's just get this over with," Ash muttered, "One more Thunder - not too strong though."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed reluctantly, and tensed its muscles, to begin charging up.

Nothing happened.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Thunder!'

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shook its head, gesturing at Golduck.

"Not again," Ash groaned.

Apparently, Misty had made Golduck switch to Disable, yet again, mid-attack. Though the Thunder had gotten through, it had also been Disabled.

"You really overuse that move, you know," Ash grumbled.

"And if I've guessed correctly, you're out of usable attacks!" Misty crowed triumphantly.

"Actually - no," Ash said after a moment, "Pikachu did learn one move - when you were gone."

"Oh," Misty raised an eyebrow, "So? I'll Disable that too."

"I don't think so," Ash shook his head, "You've done a great job battling like this, and I know you're not using your main attacks so you don't hurt Pikachu. But it's over now."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused.

"Pikachu," Ash said grimly, "VOLT TACKLE!"

Misty's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as the small rodent charged forwards, its body barely visible except for a crackling yellow blur of electricity.

Protect wouldn't work on _that, _and Disable would be to slow. Both Ash and Misty knew this.

"Damn you Ash Ketchum for pushing me to this," Misty hissed, before commanding, "Golduck, CONFUSION!"

Purple waves poured out from Golduck's beak, hitting the blur that was Pikachu. They didn't slow him down even the slightest, and seconds later Pikachu crashed into Golduck, and a blinding white light filled the field.

::::::

When the field was clear, Pikachu was struggling to its feet, weakened by the Confusion attack, as well as the kick-back of its own Volt Tackle. Golduck, on the other hand had fainted, completely spent.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, rushing forwards, and scooping his exhausted Pokémon up, "You were awesome, buddy!"

"Golduck!" Misty cried, dropping down by her Pokémon's limp form, "You were incredible! Thank you. You should rest now. Return."

She then turned to Ash, who was cradling Pikachu.

"Is he okay?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Course he is," Ash said, "Aren't ya, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi Pikachupi," Pikachu let out in response.

"Oh Pikachu, don't say that. _I'm _sorry. I really didn't want to use Psychic attacks on you! But Golduck's my friend too, and I had to protect him. And beat your stupid master."

"Hey," Ash cut in, "His 'stupid master' just beat you, you know-"

"Please," Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You _know _I went light on Pikachu, I didn't use Psychic or any of Golduck's better attacks-"

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Ash countered, "Nothing would have beaten Volt Tackle, not even Psychic. And you_ did _use Confusion in the end so you can't say you didn't use Psych-"

"I was practically forced to Ash Ketchum!" Misty retorted, before her voice completely changed tone, "I didn't know Pikachu knew how to use _Volt Tackle. _That was really impressive Ash."

"Uh - thanks," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks heating up.

Misty had suddenly changed from argumentative to complimentary, and was now looking at him almost admiringly with those large cerulean eyes. Ash suddenly felt slightly shy, and the fluttering feeling in his stomach which he often experienced around Misty had returned in full-form.

"No really," Misty said, looking at him earnestly, "That's a great achievement. You both should be so proud - and Ash, you're right. No matter how powerful Golduck was with Psychic moves, nothing would have beaten that Volt Tackle. And though it kills me to say it - I know Pikachu didn't use a full Thunder either."

"Well, I think you should be proud," Ash said softly, "You've trained Golduck so well, and that Disable strategy was pretty neat. You're amazing Misty, I just never realized how much I-"

He then stopped abruptly, his face flaming as he realized what he'd just rattled out without really giving much of a thought.

Misty was blushing too, and averted her eyes from his gaze.

"You were - saying something?" she asked after a moment.

"No!" Ash shook his head vehemently, "Nothing. Just that - you - and Golduck - were awesome - at battling - you know, Pokémon battling - yeah... that's it."

"Okay," Misty said, "Thanks Ash. That means a lot."

"Yeah - um - no problem," Ash replied, shrugging awkwardly.

"Oy, break it up!" a voice interrupted them, "It's time for our last round!"

Leaf and Gary had gotten up from where they had been watching the battle, and recalled Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Both were reaching for their third and final Pokéballs.

"Technically, Ash and I are one up," Gary said, "Since the first round was a draw, and Ash and Pikachu won this one."

"Goody for you," Leaf said nonchalantly, as Ash and Misty readied their Pokéballs as well.

All four teens released the capsules high into the air, with simultaneous cries.

"POKEBALL, GO!"

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

::::::

Ash stared at the four menacing Pokémon assembled at the clearing, facing off each other with determined stares.

Gary and Leaf had their starters, and he had one of his strongest Pokémon. Like him, Misty had saved her strongest for last as well.

Between him, Gary and Leaf, they had all the final forms of the Kanto starters as well.

Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur – all of them looking equally fierce. Misty's Gyarados was there as well, snarling ferociously.

Charizard and Blastoise, in particular, were old rivals like their trainers, having faced off at the Silver Conference. Blastoise was glaring at the fire-lizard, eager for revenge. Charizard just snorted condescendingly, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Nice," Leaf said appreciatively, "What a coincidence."

"This should be fun," Misty muttered.

"Cool down," Ash said warily, looking at his Pokémon, "Charizard you're fighting _with _Blastoise this time, not against him. You're opponents are Venusaur and Gyarados."

"And you're fighting _with _Charizard, so no Hydro-pumping him," Gary warned his Pokémon similarly.

Venusaur and Blastoise seemed familiar too, though in a far more friendly way. Indeed, as starter Pokémon of their respective trainers, they had been through many adventures, since the time they were both just a Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.

"I know you're happy to see him," Leaf was telling Venusaur, "But you'll have to save it for after the battle. Blasty's your enemy this time around. I know it sucks, but you have to fight him."

::::::

"Right then," Gary said under his voice, "Ash, have Charizard attack Venusaur. Misty will probably have Gyarados focus full-on on Charizard, so I'll block and battle her with Blastoise."

"I'm taking Gary, I have the type advantage," Leaf was saying to Misty, "And you have the advantage on Ash."

"Done," Misty nodded.

"Let's do this," Ash said, steadying his cap.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard-"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf on Blastoise-"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash on Gyarados-"

"Charizard, fly up to dodge the Hydro Pump and then Flamethrower on Venusaur-"

"Gyarados, switch your Hydro Pump to Venusaur, get rid of the flames!"

"Venusaur, use your vines to stop Blastoise's Skull Bash from hitting!"

"Blastoise, switch to Ice Beam, on Venusaur!"

"Charizard, quick, Dragon Breath on Gyarados!"

The battlefield was chaos. Charizard just managed to dodge the brunt of Gyarados's Hydro Pump, and the wave of water splashed to the side, drenching both Ash and Gary to the core. Blastoise roared as it was hit with the Razor Leaf attack, but Venusaur's onslaught soon stopped, as Charizard's flames surged towards it. Gyarados unleashed another Hydro Pump in Venusaur's direction to quell the flames, and this ended up soaking Misty and Leaf as well. Blastoise didn't manage a Skull Bash, but the Ice Beam hit its mark, crystals of ice falling onto the grass. Charizard roared and let out acid green flames, which collided with Gyarados's Hydro Pump, causing an enormous explosion, followed by a loud sizzling sound.

"This is pointless!" Ash shouted at Gary over the noise, "We need a strategy!"

::::::

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Misty cried, ten minutes later, as the battle raged on.

All four Pokémon had suffered moderate damage, but they still had plenty of power left, and none of them had landed a critical hit yet.

"Charizard, Steel Wing," Ash commanded, "Deflect the Hydro Pump towards Venusaur-"

"What was the point in that?" Leaf shrieked, as Venusaur was hit by a strong stream of water, which didn't do more than refresh the large Pokémon.

"Wait for it," Ash muttered to Gary, "She'll call on it, just wait."

"Venusaur, Sleep Powder!" Leaf cried.

"Blastoise, wash it away with Hydro Pump!" Gary said immediately.

"Charizard, just – use Fly!" Ash yelled, and the orange dragon leapt upwards immediately.

Seeing that Blastoise was now open and undefended, Misty immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"GYARADOS, THUNDER!" she hollered.

"BLASTOISE, WITHDRAW AND THEN WATER GUN AT VENUSAUR!" Gary shouted.

"No!" Misty cried, "Gyarados, stop-"

But it was too late; the fork of electricity unleashed by Gyarados didn't harm Blastoise, who had withdrawn into its shell. Instead, it streamed through the jet of water from Blastoise's Water Gun, hitting Venusaur dead-on.

"SAURY!" Leaf cried, "No!"

The electricity was twice as effective, since Venusaur had been previously soaked by the Hydro Pump that Charizard had deflected with Steel Wing, and the large Pokémon groaned, and toppled over.

"Nice!" Ash cheered, as he and Gary high-fived.

Leaf recalled her Pokémon with a grim face, before nodding at Misty.

"Gyarados – Thunder again," Misty called, looking slightly panicked now, "On Blastoise!"

"Blastoise, Withdraw," Gary called nonchalantly, smirking, and then winking over at the girls.

"Aim it at the sky!" Leaf shrieked to Misty, "Charizard's vulnerable up there!"

"Gyarados, you heard her," Misty yelled, "Aim it up!"

"Charizard, dodge and then Seismic Toss!" Ash countered.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam at Charizard!" Misty cried out desperately.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon on Gyarados!" Gary ordered.

There was another explosion, as the Hyper Beam and Hydro Cannon connected. Charizard was grappling with Gyarados, who was thrashing around trying to escape the Seismic Toss grip, and both Pokémon were thrown backwards after suffering the brunt of the combined attacks.

"Charizard!"

"Gyarados!"

Ash and Misty both rushed towards their fainted Pokémon, both of which were lying in a tangled heap, clearly spent.

"Return, you were great," Ash said.

"Nice, Gyarados, now take some rest," Misty whispered, kissing Gyarados's Pokéball after her Pokémon had returned.

"Blastoise –" Gary called tentatively, "Are you – okay?"

The large brown shell was slightly charred, but after a few moments, Blastoise slowly emerged, looking utterly battered, but still conscious.

"C'mon," Gary urged, "Get up, you can do it…"

Blastoise grunted and staggered up to its thick feet, before readying its cannons and surveying the battleground.

"Alright!" Ash pumped his fist, "Our strategy worked!"

"Blastoise, awesome, return now," Gary said, before walking over to Misty and Leaf, both of whom were looking rather shocked.

"Guess we win," Gary said, running a hand through his damp locks, a smug smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah," Misty said grumpily after a moment, before brightening, "Good job! Your strategy was really smart."

"Ah, it was nothing," Gary shrugged, "Though you have to give credit to Ash, he came up with most of it."

"I haven't had such a fun battle in ages," Leaf said, "Though that was intense."

"Guess that puts me up by one, huh Mist?" Ash said, walking over and shooting a cheeky smile at Misty, who immediately rebutted this statement.

"No it doesn't! I was one up the first round, and you beat me with Pikachu, but Gyarados and Charizard both fainted simultaneously."

"You're just being a sore loser," Ash taunted, sticking his tongue out, and dodging the whack that came his way.

"Please, grow up," Misty rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what are we doing now guys? After giving our Pokémon to Nurse Joy I mean."

"Let's go to the dock! There's a beach there too," Leaf said excitedly.

"But I'm all wet," Ash griped, wringing out the bottom of his t-shirt, "All of us are…"

"How's that a problem? We're going to the beach anyways," Gary said, and in one swift movement, he had pulled of his black muscle shirt.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as three pairs of eyes were drawn inextricably towards the shirtless teen.

Misty's cerulean eyes were as wide as saucers, and Leaf was biting her lip and struggling to look away. Both of them had blushes on their cheeks, Misty's far more pronounced.

Ash, too, couldn't help but gape, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Gary was one of those people who were just overly blessed when it came to looks and physique. He was tanned and toned. He had wide shoulders, perfect biceps, a smooth, muscled chest and a washboard six-pack. His damp jeans clung loosely to his hips, and his muscles tensed and rippled under his skin when he moved.

"Oh Mew," Ash heard Misty whisper next to him.

Gary seemed to notice the looks he was getting, and raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon guys, we're hitting the beach right?"

"Uh – yeah," Ash said after a moment, "But – we still need to change."

::::::

Gary reclined backwards on a Magikarp-patterned beach towel, waiting for the other three to show. He'd been wearing black and purple swim trunks under his jeans, so it hadn't taken him long to change.

He'd been on the beach for barely five minutes, and he was already getting appreciate stares from all the women and girls who strolled by.

For once, he didn't care though, as he continued to scan the crowd for a more familiar face.

A minute later, he found one, and his throat went dry.

Gary pulled of his sunglasses, his eyes roving appreciatively over the beautiful, _beautiful _site that now presented itself in front of him.

Misty and Leaf had arrived, and the duo had attracted as many male stares as Gary had female.

Misty's fiery hair was tied up into a long, high ponytail, though some of the strands framed her face. She was dressed in a turquoise stringy bikini, which hugged her curves almost provocatively, leaving nothing much to imagination – long, toned legs, a slim waist, and what seemed like miles and miles of creamy skin – Misty had filled out well, and it was now obvious that she outshone her sisters spectacularly.

Leaf was dressed in a black halter bikini, her long brown hair loose and falling to her back. She was just as toned as Misty, though slightly curvier, and her skin was a shade more tanned. It was difficult to say which girl looked better, or attracted more attention. Standing together, they were quite a devastating combination.

"Well, hello ladies," Gary said, finding his voice as he stood up, eyes flicking from one beautiful, bikini-clad girl to another.

"H-hey Gary," Misty replied, smiling shyly.

"Oh please," Leaf snorted, "Cut the suave act, Oak, you pig."

"It wasn't meant for _you_," Gary snapped at her, before turning to Misty.

"C'mere babe," he murmured, "You look _amazing _right now…"

He held out his arms, and Misty walked towards him slowly. Gary moved both his hands to her back, pulling her flush towards his chest.

Leaf stalked off a few meters away, pointedly ignoring this public display of affection.

"Were – were you – checking out Leaf just now?" Misty asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Who Leaf?" Gary whispered, running his hands up and down her bare skin, "I only have eyes for you right now, baby… because Mew, do you look _hot._"

Misty shivered at his touch, as Gary dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Gary – we're – in public," she squeaked, but Gary ignored her, flicking his tongue out against her skin, making her gasp.

"I can't help it," he said, his voice low and husky, "I can't keep my hands off you…"

His hands had slid lower, resting on Misty's hips, his fingers sliding under the string that held her bikini bottom together.

"Gary!" Misty cried, swatting his hand away, though her voice was breathless, "Control!"

"You weren't complaining a few seconds ago," he said, shooting her his sexiest 'bedroom eyes' look and leaning in again.

"Yeah, well it takes some time to – get over – the effect you have," Misty admitted, blushing.

"C'mon, Mist," Gary whispered, holding her eyes with a smoldering gaze, "I'm so incredibly turned on by you right now, you have no idea…"

Misty's flush increased tenfold at this – Gary had never been this straightforward, or this _intense _with her before. A part of her wanted to cave into him, _so _badly, and let him do whatever it was he wanted – especially when he looked like _that _and was _shirtless _– but they were at a beach, and Ash and Leaf were there too… it had to wait.

"Get over it," Misty said, flicking his chest. She couldn't help but run her fingers down it after, across his pectorals and muscular stomach.

This action seemed to elicit a _very _positive response in Gary who grabbed her waist again, pressing her to his lean, hard body.

"Five minutes," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, "There's a shack nearby, we can just-"

"MISTY! GARY! LEAF! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

The duo broke apart, and Gary cursed Ash's typically bad timing. The moron probably did it on purpose, and he was pretty sure Misty had been close to caving in again.

"Ash!" Misty cried, breaking away from his embrace, "Pikachu! Hi!"

Ash was running towards them, clad in red trunks. He stopped short a few meters away though, his brown eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, as he stared unabashedly at Misty.

Gary sniggered, and sauntered forward, slipping an arm around Misty's waist.

"H-h-hey Misty," Ash stammered, blushing furiously, unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him, "You – um – look – really – great."

"Th-thanks Ash," Misty replied shyly, and Gary realized with horror, that she was blushing too, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Um – so do you…"

_What! _Gary thought angrily, a flare of possessiveness welling within him, _no! Not him! He doesn't!_

Ash was tanned as well, and quite toned. Though his biceps and abs weren't as pronounced as Gary's, they were visible enough, and he had good shoulders too.

_When did that shrimp ever get muscles? _Gary thought, fuming for a moment, before he calmed down. _Nah, I'm better anyways… Misty's just – crazy. Leaf probably wouldn't give him a second glance._

"So – um – what do you guys want to do now?" Misty asked.

"Let's go into the water!" Ash said excitedly, "C'mon Mist, you love swimming right?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded, before looking over at Gary, "You coming?"

"Ah," Gary hesitated, his eyes flicking over to Leaf, who was sprawled languidly under a large beach umbrella, flipping through a glossy magazine, "Actually – you guys go ahead. I'll – join you in a bit."

He still had some unfinished business to deal with, something he had to fix as soon as possible.

Misty looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously, her eyes glancing in Leaf's direction as well, and Gary could tell what she was thinking.

"Yeah," Gary nodded after a moment, "I'm sure. You and Ash carry on."

_You have to trust me Misty. Just like how I have to trust you._

"Fine," Misty snapped, glaring at him, before turning to Ash, "Come on, Ash, let's go."

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off, without a backwards glance in Gary's direction.

Gary sighed. Ash, on the other hand, looked absolutely elated, and shot Gary a dopey, triumphant grin, dropping with smugness.

It made Gary want to punch him.

_You keep your hands of her Ketchum, _he thought viciously, before squaring his shoulders and walking towards Leaf.

::::::

"Hey," Gary greeted, sliding down onto the beach towel next to Leaf.

The brunette ignored him completely, and just flipped another page of her magazine.

Gary rolled his eyes at this deliberate move, and snatched the magazine away, tossing it over his shoulder.

Leaf fixed him with a frigid glare.

"I'd like that back, please," she said icily.

"No, you wouldn't," Gary said, "You're just putting up a façade of indifference to hide how burningly _jealous _you are."

"Jealous?" Leaf scoffed, "Please. Give me a break. And my magazine back, too."

"Don't lie to yourself," Gary said knowingly, smirking slightly, "I saw you when I was kissing Misty. You wished that it was _you _I'd been kissing."

"Of course," Leaf said sarcastically, "Every women's dream…"

"Just admit it, Leaf," Gary said, drawing closer to her, "You wanted me to kiss you, you wanted me to touch you-"

"You sound ridiculous," Leaf told him, "Do you fantasize about yourself or something, you egocentric git?"

"Don't lie to me Leaf, I saw it," Gary persisted, his eyes locking with hers challengingly, "You wished it were you in Misty's place, didn't you?"

"As tempting as the offer may be, I'd rather not be your latest sex-toy," Leaf spat out.

"Slow down girl, I wasn't even thinking about that-_" _Gary said, amused.

_"_That's _not _what I meant and you know it!" Leaf snarled, "I don't want to be your Misty-replacement-"

"Is that bitterness I detect, love?"

"NO, MEWDAMNIT!"

"I see you're out of acidic insults, Leaf?"

"Fuck off and leave me alone."

"Leaf, we've skirted around this issue – and each other – enough. Just tell me honestly," Gary said, his face serious, "What – do you feel for me?"

"Other than absolute disgust at your egotistical assumptions," Leaf began cuttingly, but Gary grabbed her shoulders, staring her in the eye.

"Tell me, Leaf," he said urgently, "We need to end this thing once and for all"

"End what thing?" Leaf asked, narrowing her eyes, "We don't have any _thing _going on between us, Oak, and why the hell are you so desperate to know anyways? You have a _girlfriend_-"

"You're my best friend," Gary almost shouted, "I think I have a right to know how you feel and whether – I – I don't want to screw things up Leaf. Not with you, not with Misty."

"You're hot, but you're not getting _both _of us honey, if that's what you're implying."

"It's not!" Gary shot back, frustrated, "_Why _do you have to twist everything I say?"

"You're fun to mess with," Leaf said, winking and shooting him a seductive smile, and leaning forwards, so that her chest nearly brushed against his.

"Don't," Gary groaned, "Please-"

"I'll admit it," Leaf said with a sultry smirk, batting her eyelashes, "I may have a sexy thing for you Oak. But it's obvious as hell that my feelings aren't entirely unreciprocated."

She trailed a finger down his chest, and Gary stiffened.

"I never said-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes. There are times, Gary, when you_ want _me. Don't deny it."

She was practically straddling him now, and ran her hands down his neck and his sculpted chest.

"Get off," Gary said, "Leaf, you know we'd never work out-"

"Why not?" Leaf whispered, brushing her lips against his ear, "You're hot, I'm hot, we're both attracted to each other…"

"Leaf, no, I can't," Gary said, suddenly pushing her off, "I'm sorry, but you have to stop. I can't do this. Not to you, not to Misty. It isn't right."

He stood up, ignoring her affronted glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leaf demanded.

"To – find Misty," Gary said.

"She's with Ash," Leaf spat.

"I know," Gary said bitterly, "I – let her go with him."

"Why did you even come here in the first place? If you didn't want to hook up – and why have you been sending me such mixed signals?" Leaf shrieked.

"Shut up," Gary moaned, "Noisy woman…"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Oak," Leaf said, eyes flashing, "We've been friends for years and I think I deserve a fucking answer. What the hell is your issue, and I think I should ask _you _this – what do _you _feel for me, you asshole? Because you know you could have pushed me off way earlier and-"

"Fine!" Gary shouted, "Fine! I admit it – I was – no, I am – attracted to you, okay. I am. I've tried not to be, but I can't help it. Sometimes – you just – you pesky girl!"

"Continue," Leaf said, crossing her arms.

"But I can't be with you," Gary said, taking a deep breath, "We'd never work out, Leaf. I know you. You can't be in a serious relationship, Leaf. And I really, _really _care about Misty. You have no idea how much. I may be attracted to both of you Leaf, and maybe I have had feelings for you, but I don't intend to act on them, or do anything stupid. Misty means too much on me Leaf, and – I think she could be the one, you know. I – I haven't told her yet, but I'm in love with her and-"

"Oh please, stop," Leaf rolled her eyes, "You're sappier than Ash, really."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked defensively.

"Misty, Misty, Misty, that's all you two ever go on about," Leaf said, before giggling, "Doesn't really help a girl's self-confidence, you know."

"Nothing will ever hurt your self-confidence," Gary replied.

"Point," Leaf nodded.

There was silence for a few moments, before Gary spoke up again.

"Look, Leaf, I'm really sorry-"

"Mew, no," Leaf shook her head, "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," Gary began, but Leaf cut him off.

"Hurt my feelings?" she snorted, "You really – oh Mew – you _actually _think I'm in love with you or something, don't you? And that your little profession of Misty-love has broken my heart or something?"

She started snickering at this, and Gary looked at her, bemused.

"But – don't you-" he began, and Leaf burst out laughing.

"I'm _not _in love with you," she shrieked, "I never was! I may have had a little crush, and I admit I was attracted to you 'cause you're hot – but I _don't _want anything more than a fling from _you _or anyone else! I was freaking out because I thought you had fallen for me or something, and I didn't know what to do other than milk it for the action!"

Gary stared at her in shock, gaping slightly.

"You – you're unbelievable," he sputtered, "I – I – thought-"

"Yeah, you can shove your whole 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your heart' speech right back up your ass, Oak," Leaf told him bluntly, "I actually think _you _were more serious about this entire thing than I was."

"I wasn't!" Gary snapped, "I told you, I love Misty and I-"

"Want to marry her and have her babies, yeah, cute," Leaf finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Gary said, reddening.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you sweetie?" Leaf asked, grinning, "You can't hide anything from me, you know."

"You know me too well," Gary shook his head.

"I do," Leaf agreed, "Though I never took you as the committed relationship type."

"I didn't either," Gary shrugged, "But Misty – she's special…"

"I know, I know," Leaf smiled, "At least she's got spunk. She'll keep you in place well enough."

"Thanks for being so – supportive Leaf," Gary said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, crossing her arms, "I told you, I'm not in love with you. I'm happy for you, actually! Misty, I can stand. She's fun and pretty smart too. Imagine if you'd hooked up with one of your bimbo cheerleaders-"

"Arceus, no," Gary shook his head, before adding, "Well I'm glad we – sorted this out. I've been wanting to, for awhile, but I didn't want to make things awkward."

"So you don't like me anymore either?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll always have a soft stop for you, babe," Gary said, winking, "And yeah, I find you hot. Who doesn't, really?"

"Why thank you," Leaf giggled.

"But its no way close to what I know is going on between Misty and Ash-"

"Yeah, good luck with that, by the way. He's _really _into her. I'd know."

"I _know. _And thanks for offering him advice, you _annoying _girl-"

"Hehe, sorry! I couldn't help it, he was so – desperate – it was kind of cute-"

"Leaf!"

"And I totally had him convinced I was into you-"

"What?"

"Like in more than a friends-with-benefits way-"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Hey, you totally wanted to do the friends with benefits thing, Gary."

"…maybe I did, but Misty-"

"Is more important, is the love of your life, blah blah-"

"Misty means everything to me – and she's with Ash! Oh Mew, Leaf, we have to do something!" Gary panicked, suddenly frantic, "They're off in the ocean right now! Who knows what he's gone and told her!"

"True… hey, you're actually the first boy to ever reject my sexual advances," Leaf said, rapidly changing topic, "Good for you. Nobody can resist me. You must really love her-"

"You're missing the point," Gary said shortly, "I really don't care, Leaf, Ash is out there with Misty right now and I don't what to do-"

"You go get her, idiot!" Leaf cried, giving him a shove, "Go on!"

"But – what if she-"

"You have to trust her."

"You're right," Gary said grimly, "You're right. I'm going to go find her now."

"Good luck with that," Leaf said

"Thanks."

"And in case it doesn't work out, now, or even later…" Leaf trailed off, looking at him meaningfully.

"Of course," Gary murmured huskily, leaning in to brush his lips against her cheek, "You'll be the first on my list."

"Now go," Leaf pushed him off, "Save your kisses for Misty."

"Cool it, girl, that was completely platonic," Gary laughed.

"If you say so. Scat, now," Leaf said, before adding, "Give her the whole emotional number you used on me. Tell her you love her and all that. No way a girl can resist that."

"Thanks, Leaf, see you later," Gary nodded, winking at her, before racing off, over the sand.

::::::

Ash, needless to say, was thrilled at the opportunity for some time with Misty; wherein she would be exclusively his, since he trusted Leaf would take care of Gary in the meanwhile.

Though the very sight of her did funny things to his body, especially when she was dressed like _that _– he needed to get a grip on himself.

It was time to set things straight, once and for all.

::::::

"Thanks for ditching Gary to hang with just me, Misty," Ash said sincerely, as the duo walked towards the waves, "I didn't actually expect you to."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused, "You're my best friend, aren't you? Why wouldn't I?"

"Still, it's nice to know I get preference over that freak every once and awhile," Ash said, walking a bit closer to her, so that their hands brushed.

Misty didn't move away, though she swatted him lightly on his (muscled) arm.

"Don't call him that," she scolded, "He's my boyfriend."

"Unfortunately," Ash couldn't help but let out, ignoring Misty's glare, "I still think you're too good for him."

"Oh, don't," Misty said, "That's not true, have you seen him?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Ash countered, before flushing, his brown eyes widening as he realized what he'd just blabbed, "I mean – no – I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh, shush," Misty giggled, before nudging his shoulder with hers, "That was really sweet of you, Ash."

"Whatever," Ash grumbled, quickly changing the subject, "Still, I'm glad you'd rather spend time with me than do – 'stuff' with Gary."

He made a face at this, and Misty narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'stuff', Ash Ketchum?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know," Ash teased, before snickering, "When you guys go off 'berry-picking' or every time Azumarill needs to go 'swimming'-"

"Shut up," Misty cried, blushing, "And I'm surprised you even caught on to all that-"

"Please, Misty, you two aren't exactly subtle, and I'm not stupid," Ash rolled his eyes, trying to keep the bitter edge out of his voice.

"You're not?" Misty asked innocently.

"I'll get you back for that," Ash mock-glared at her, before adding under his breath, "Scrawny little runt."

"OKAY KETCHUM!" Misty shrieked, nearly pouncing on him, "YOU'RE SCREWED!"

Ash ducked, laughing, his tone still teasing as he sprinted over the sand, Misty hot in pursuit.

"I don't think Gary would like _that _much, do you, Mist?" he called over his shoulder, blushing.

"Oh – you!" Misty squealed, reddening further, and she continued the chase.

The two soon ended up in the water, wrestling playfully for a few moments, before Misty dunked Ash down under. He managed to break free pretty easily though, and swam away, still laughing.

"You come back here, Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried, pushing her wet bangs out of her face, "I'm not done with you! You're on my turf, so it's not like you can escape!"

"So come and get me, Mist!" Ash called back, grinning roguishly.

She did, making it to him in a few neat strokes, though before she could do anything, Ash had snuck up behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ash yelled, wrapping his arms around Misty's bare, wet waist, from the back, and pulling her towards him.

"Let go!" Misty cried, giggling, as she struggled, but to no avail, as he held her securely in his arms.

"No, I don't think I will," Ash teased, his breath tickling her cheek, "First you have to say something."

"What?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes.

"Say that you'll never bug me about your stupid bike, and admit you only followed me around because you _liked _me."

"What?" Misty screeched, flushing, "I – no – I didn't like you-"

"As a friend, Misty, calm down," Ash said, "Geez, why're you getting so defensive?"

"Let go of me," Misty said.

"Say it first," Ash replied playfully, "C'mon, Mist…"

"Never!" Misty cried.

"Fine," Ash pouted, "Than at least admit that I'm a better Pokémon trainer than you-"

"Do you want to _die_?"

"Alright, alright," Ash said sulkily, before brightening.

He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against her cheek. Misty could feel his heart thumping against her back.

"Say that you like me more than you like Gary," he said softly.

"Wh-what?"

"Say it."

"Ash – but – I –"

"Say it," Ash urged, his voice wavering slightly from its teasing tone, "Misty, _please_."

"You and Gary are different," Misty began, "You're my best friend and you know how much you mean to me-"

"I want to hear it from you," Ash pressed, "Just say it. Once."

He turned her around in his grip, so his arms were now wrapped around her back, and her nose was practically brushing against his.

"Ash," Misty said softly, her blue-green eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted, just as softly, "Maybe I just really want to hear it from you."

The two suddenly realized the intimacy of their position – they were both soaking wet, standing in waist-deep water. Their toes were brushing on the sandy floor, and Ash arms were wrapped tightly around Misty's waist. Misty's own hands had looped around Ash's neck, and their faces were just inches away.

"I – um – sorry," Ash said, stepping away slightly.

He lowered his arms, and Misty did as well, and they stood, still close, staring at one another.

"You're acting – different," Misty said after a few moments, "What's wrong?"

Ash sighed, placing his hands on Misty's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

Misty felt her stomach flutter madly at the intensity of his stare, and her skin heat up where he was touching her.

"Misty – you know what it is," he said slowly, "You and Gary. I've tried to be supportive – but," he paused and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just can't stand it."

"Why not?" Misty asked, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"You deserve better," Ash said immediately.

"Better?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes – better," Ash said, his voice strained, "You're better than Gary, and you're better than Leaf. And I don't only mean in looks, Misty. You're just a lot – better."

"You really think that?" Misty asked.

"Course I do," Ash said sincerely, his hands sliding down her arms, "Always have."

"You're – really confusing me right now," Misty said after a moment, as Ash leaned in, his nose brushing against hers.

"I am?" Ash asked, "One up to me then."

"Idiot!" Misty giggled, before meeting his gaze again.

He was close – _so _close. And his hands were now holding hers, and he was looking at her so _tenderly, _saying things that Misty hadn't even dared to dream of.

"Ash," Misty said, biting her lip nervously, "I think we should go back-"

She tried moving away, but he grabbed her shoulders again, pulling her to him.

"Ash, please don't," Misty begged, "Not now-"

"You already know," Ash said, his voice thick, "I may as well say it-"

"Don't-"

"It's – the same thing I've been trying to say for ages – for weeks, months – maybe even years…"

"Not now, Ash – it's too late-"

"Don't say that Misty!" Ash said harshly, "Don't say it's too late. It can't be too late! I know I've screwed up before, but Misty, please – I didn't have a chance. I'm really slow at these things and by the time I realized Gary came and _stole _you-"

"You had years!" Misty cried, tears welling in her eyes, "You can't do this to me now!"

"I'm sorry," Ash murmured, his voice cracking, "I'm so incredibly sorry, Misty. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until I saw you with Gary, because that _killed _me Mist-"

"Ash-"

"But I've felt it for longer, _much _longer than him. Brock knew… it's been since you left – no, before, at Orange islands – no I think it was the second or third day I met you," Ash was rambling, his brown eyes locked with Misty's, a turmoil of emotions in their chocolate depths.

"I wanted to tell you, Misty," Ash said breathlessly, eyes sparkling, "I wanted to ask you – _so bad _– but I never had the guts-"

"You can't have," Misty choked out, her face white, "All these years I thought – now = you _can't _have!"

"Leave him," Ash said suddenly, grabbing her face, cradling it in his hands, "Leave Gary, Misty-"

"Wh-why?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, "_Why _should I do that for you, Ash? After all – these –"

"Leave him, so you can be with me instead," Ash said earnestly, "I really, _really _like you Misty. I have, for ages. I'm a moron for not admitting it before-"

"So what do you want from me?" Misty shrieked, "What the hell do I say now, Ash? What do I do?"

"First, you stop crying," Ash said, bringing her face close to his, his breath warm on her lips, "Then – you say – you like me too – I'm dense, but even I can tell-"

"Oh, Ash," Misty bit her lip, "Ash, I can't do that. I can't just – leave Gary for you, now that you've suddenly realized that you might like me-"

"Yes you can," Ash pleaded, "I've known you for years longer, I've _liked _you for years longer… please, Misty, don't tell me you've fallen that deep for him-"

His brown eyes were wide now, and he seemed almost fearful.

"I like you Ash," Misty admitted brokenly, tears streaming down her face, "So much. Everyone knows. But it's too late. I have Gary now, and it's a thing of the past. I'm trying to get over you and even if I loved you before-"

"You _loved _me?" Ash stared at her, thundershocked, his voice an awed whisper, "Misty?"

"Oh, Mew," Misty buried her face in her hands, "No, _no, _I didn't mean that-"

"Misty," Ash murmured, his voice tender, and then his hands were on hers, easing them off her face.

He gazed at her, his eyes blazing.

"Ash, I don't-" Misty began, but he cut her off, yanking her to him and pressing his mouth against hers.

It was a rough kiss, and he practically attacked her mouth with his lips, kissing her eagerly, passionately. It was an amazing kiss – a toe-curling, stomach-flutter-inducing kiss full of sparks and fireworks – but it didn't last nearly as long as Ash would have wanted it to.

Because seconds later, he was being yanked back, and a fist came flying, hitting him square on the face.

"What the-" Ash whipped his head up, a hand coming up to stench the blood trickling from his nose, another clutching at his rapidly swelling eye.

"Ash!" Misty cried, wide-eyed, before turning to face a hard-faced Gary Oak.

"G-Gary," she stuttered, "I – I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Misty," he cut her off, cracking his knuckles, "I saw it."

He looked livid, more furious than Misty had ever seen him. His jaw was clenched and his face set, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Ketchum," he spat, and Ash glowered at him, clutching his black-eye.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ash snapped, clearly seething as well, "I'll get you back for that, Gary!"

"I'm not even done with you," Gary snarled menacingly, "What the _fuck _do you think you were doing, kissing _my _girlfriend like that?"

Ash wiped the blood of his face, smirking.

"I don't see her complaining-"

"You fucking-" Gary swore, lunging at Ash, though this time Ash was ready, and the two fell into the water with a splash, grappling and punching.

"Stop it!" Misty shrieked, "Both of you – stop!"

They didn't listen though, continuing the fight, expletives coming from both their mouths.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Gary was yelling, "She's mine! She chose me!"

"She made a mistake!" Ash snarled, "She's _always _preferred me, she just didn't know I liked her back-"

"Cut it out!" Misty hollered, but to no avail.

"You're so fucking full of yourself! Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean anything-"

"It does! I've liked her for _years _more than you have-"

"Ugh," Misty grabbed her head in frustration, and then reached for a Pokéball, hurling it up.

"Starmie! Water Pulse, separate them!"

Her Pokémon emerged in a flash of red light, and emitted a strong jet of water, that blasted the fighting boys apart.

They both got to their feet, spluttering and wetter than before.

"If you liked her so much," Gary said, panting, "Why the _fuck - _did you leave in the first place? Pokémon training - was more important to you-"

"That's not true!" Ash yelled, "What would you know-"

"Ash," Gary said, his voice thick, "I know that if I loved a girl that much, I would _never _leave her – for _anything _in the world. Can you say that about yourself?"

Misty gasped at this, Gary's words resonating in her head. She stared at him, gaping.

"You – you really-"

"Yes, Misty," he said, his eyes now boring into hers, "I'm in love with you. I'd do anything for you. I came here meaning to tell you, but," he broke up, jerking his head at Ash.

"What about Leaf?" Ash bit out, "You in love with her too? At least I _only _have eyes for Misty."

"I just spoke to Leaf, actually," Gary said, looking straight at Misty again, "We sorted things out. There's nothing going on between us. I told her I love you, and she was fine with it. She's a flirt, and I admit I flirted with her too, but it was never anything serious. Definitely nothing compared to what you and Ash seem to have going on."

Misty gulped, fidgeting with her hands.

"Gary, I'm so sorry," she began, but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Misty," he said softly, "You don't have to explain it. I made my share of mistakes to, so I can't blame you for what you did. It hurt me, and I wish it didn't happen, but it's done now. I know you have feelings for him too-"

"Hell yeah, she does," Ash growled.

"I wish you didn't but I know things like that don't just disappear. I just ask of one thing from you now Misty."

"Wh-what?" Misty asked, biting her lip.

"He confessed, you kissed, it's all out now," Gary said, looking tense, "So decide, Misty. Is it me, or is it Ash? I love you, and I want to be with you _so _much – but I won't force you to be with me. So make your choice, Misty. Do you want to be with him, or do you want to be with me?"

Misty inhaled sharply.

"Of course she wants to be with me," Ash said, scowling, "Don't you, Mist?"

His face grew white when Misty didn't respond immediately.

"Misty?" he repeated, his voice wavering, his eyes searching hers desperately, "I really like you, Misty. It takes a lot for me to admit it. I'm not like _him. _He knows how to act with girls-"

"What the fuck are you implying?" Gary exploded, "You think this was _easy _for me?"

"Yeah, obviously, Ash shot back, "You've been with girls before. You probably give them these speeches about love and stuff all the time! I actually meant it-"

"I meant it too!" Gary roared, "And for the record – I have NEVER told a girl I loved her before. Heck, I've never _been _in love with a girl before!"

"Misty, don't listen to him," Ash practically begged, looking beseechingly at Misty, "Leave him. Please. Choose me. We'll have so much fun together-"

"I love you, Misty," Gary said, gazing into her eyes, "But I can't take this anymore. You have to choose, one way or another, and I really hope that this – what we've had, what we've shared – isn't about to end because of someone else."

Misty was shaking now, eyes shimmering with tears.

"Guys – I – I don't deserve either of you, I-"

"Come on Misty," Ash urged, stepping forward, taking her hand.

Misty flinched slightly, and Gary clenched his fists again, struggling to keep calm.

"Misty," he murmured, his voice shaking.

There was silence for a few moments, until Misty finally spoke.

"Ash," she said softly, her voice cracking.

Gary felt his heart break at that word – that one name – and for one of the first times, felt his eyes dampen.

The _one _time – the _one _time he'd actually fallen in love with someone… Ash Ketchum had to come in the way.

"Ash," Misty repeated, her voice slightly louder this time, "I – I'm sorry."

And then Gary felt his heart leap like it had been Seismic Tossed, as he looked up, an expression of disbelieved joy crossing his handsome face.

"Wh-what?" Ash croaked, "You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry," Misty repeated, a tear now making its way down her cheek, "It's too late Ash. I can't do this with you anymore. It's too late-"

"Misty," Ash's face crumpled, and he teared up as well, "No-"

"You had years," Misty shook her head, now sobbing, "And I'm so - incredibly sorry. But – you've broken my heart before – and it's just too late now-"

"Don't do this to me, Misty," Ash pleaded, "I'm sorry, I was stupid! Stupid and immature and selfish! But I've changed! I'll make up for it!"

"Don't," Misty whispered, "I'm sorry Ash, and I _hate _myself so much right now for doing this to you. But I – I choose Gary."

Ash grew rigid at this, his face frighteningly hard. He let go of her hand.

"Fine," he said, his voice stiff, and without another word, he turned around and began walking away.

"Ash – Ash wait!" Misty cried, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Ash said, his voice tight, though he was trembling, "I'm collecting my Pokémon from the center, and I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?" Misty asked, "We only just met up, Ash-"

"There's nothing for me here anymore, Misty," Ash said, locking eyes with her, "It would hurt me too much if I stayed. I need to focus now, on training, catching new Pokémon, battling."

"Oh, Ash-"

"I started Unova alone, Misty. I can end it like that. I'll see you later."

"Ash, don't just leave! What about – us! We've been friends for years, you can't just run away from me again!"

"When – when you're finally done with Gary, give me a call," Ash said, "I – I think then – maybe – we can end things how we should have – years ago."

His shoulders were shaking, and he tilted his hat downwards, hiding his eyes.

"Goodbye Misty," he said.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He turned around then, and ran.

"N-no," Misty sobbed, moving to go after him, "Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry!"

Gary ran forward, gathering her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her damp head.

"It's okay baby, it'll be okay," he murmured into her hair, as she stared, still crying, after Ash's retreating figure.

::::::

When they reached the Pokémon Center, they found Leaf waiting for them.

"Please explain to me what the hell just happened!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

"Where's Ash?" Gary asked quickly, "Leaf, did you see him?"

"Ash just stormed in here, grabbed his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy, took his bag, and left. He ignored me completely when I asked him what was wrong, and his eyes were red. He seemed furious!" Leaf said breathlessly, "What _happened?"_

"He – really left?" Misty asked in a small voice.

"Looks like," Gary said grimly, "Misty, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh no!" Leaf shook her head, "I think I know what just happened…"

::::::

Leaf left the group the next morning.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," she explained.

Gary seemed especially reluctant to let her go.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked.

It was obvious he wanted her to stay – but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Course I will, sweetie," she waved him off, before adding cheerfully, "I called Silver, actually. I may just join the old group… they're all in Hoenn, and I know Kris is getting fed up with those two idiot boys. She needs another girl around…"

"Alright," Gary said slowly, "Keep in touch though…"

"You know my number by heart," Leaf winked at him, "Call me, if you two ever end things… though I hope, for both your sakes _that _doesn't happen!"

"Um – thanks," Misty said, rolling her eyes.

She was rather getting used to Leaf's perpetual flirtatiousness.

"And _you," _Leaf nodded at her, "Take care of this one. Make sure he doesn't mess around too much. And for Mew's sake, see if you can get him to ditch the whole research gig and get back into battling."

"Yeah," Misty nodded, smiling slightly, "See you, Leaf."

"Bye bye," Leaf blew a kiss at the two, "I had fun!"

She left then, on a much brighter note than Ash had departed.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now," Gary said softly, once she'd gone.

"Yeah," Misty murmured, "I feel so terrible though…"

"Don't worry about Leaf, she's always been the independent kind," Gary said, "She would have ditched us sooner or later anyways."

"No – I mean," Misty hesitated, "About-"

"Ash," Gary raised an eyebrow, "Of course."

"I'm sorry, but he's been my best friend for years," Misty said, "I can't believe that all those years of friendship – ended like this."

"Do you regret your decision?" Gary asked carefully, "That you chose me, and had to end it with him?"

"No," Misty said immediately, flushing slightly, "Not at all."

"That's good," Gary said huskily, slipping his arms around her waste, "Because I have been waiting to have you alone – completely alone – for the longest time."

"Really?" Misty giggled, placing her hands on his chest, "That's good."

"What do you say, we leave this region," Gary whispered, kissing her on the cheek softly, "And go – back to Kanto – or something…"

"I thought you had to research here," Misty said, surprised.

"I do," Gary kissed her again, this time on the nose, "But I'm kind of homesick. Unova's great, but – it's not the same as Kanto and Johto – the Pokémon here are cool… but I just think there's so much more we can do – back in those regions…"

"I honestly agree with you," Misty said, "I stayed here because – well you – and Ash. But honestly, I'd rather go back as well…"

"Plus, if we stay here, we'll probably bump into Ash way too often," Gary added, kissing her other cheek.

"Yeah… that would be – awkward," Misty said sadly, "So, it's settled?"

"It is," Gary said, gazing at her tenderly, "We journey through Johto again – and then go back home… we'll leave tomorrow… just you and me…"

"I can't wait," Misty said, smiling, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

::::::

_2 years later…_

"What?" Misty gaped at the screen, "This is – incredible! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah," Gary nodded numbly, his eyes flicking from the screen and back to Misty, "Good for him though, he really deserves it."

All the channels on all the TVs everywhere, were blaring with the same sensational news.

Ash Ketchum had placed first in the Indigo League. He'd just defeated the Elite Four, and the Champion Lance.

He had become the youngest ever Pokémon Champion, the Kanto Champion to be precise.

It was stunning news for Gary and Misty, neither of whom had heard from him in ages. Apparently, he hadn't been keeping in touch with anyone – except for his mother, Professor Oak, and Brock. Misty had spoken to May, and even she hadn't heard from him. She garnered most of her information about his exploits from Brock, who had managed to remain friends with both Misty and Ash. Though he talked with Misty warmly enough, he never said too much about Ash, and never mentioned anything related to what had happened between the two of them. Misty was secretly grateful.

They had found out, a year and a half ago, from Professor Oak and Delia, that he'd come in the Top Four at the Unova League, which was far better than he'd ever placed.

He'd been training vigorously for retaking Kanto ever since.

And now, there he was – his beaming face splashed across magazine coves, newspapers and television channels. He looked the same, except his face seemed older and more mature, and his black hair was a little longer, though as unkempt as ever. He still wore his trusty hat, and Pikachu was perched on his shoulder.

A flashing box on the side of the television screen showed his winning Pokémon party, one by one: Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Pidgeot.

Though he'd used his other Pokémon for the Elite Four matches and championships (Sceptile, Infernape and the rest), he'd ended it with the party he'd started with (minus Butterfree).

It was a momentous occasion, and Gary and Misty both stared at the television screen in front of them, in wonderment and awe.

Ash was saying something – his victory speech.

'I'd like to thank my Pokémon of course, who've stood be me…' he was saying, "…family and my friends, who've been there with me from the start. Mom, of course. I love you and…"

"Should we call him?" Gary asked, nudging Misty, "Offering our congratulations?"

"He changed his number," Misty replied gloomily, "I tried after Unova."

"You can ask Brock for it?" Gary suggested.

"No," Misty shook her head, "If he wanted to hear from me – he would have called, or something. It's fine."

She turned her attention back on the screen, where Ash was still speaking.

"And May, Max and Dawn, of course. You guys were awesome," he was saying, "But most of all – my two closest friends – the ones who have been with me through everything, from the start."

Misty breathed in sharply.

"Brock," Ash grinned from the screen, "You gave me my first badge, and were like a mentor to me during my first days. I wouldn't have ever made it anywhere without you – or your map-reading skills or cooking," he laughed slightly.

Misty smiled as well, her eyes watering up.

"No surprises as to what comes next," Gary muttered, watching her carefully.

Ash's face grew serious after this, his eyes taking a faraway look.

"And Misty… my first – friend," he added softly, "You were incredible. You pushed me and inspired me – more than you can imagine. I can honestly say that – if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have made it here."

Misty stared at the screen, her eyes watering.

She didn't miss the double meaning in his words.

He'd devoted himself to Pokémon training with a frightening intensity after she'd rejected him. He'd never been that serious about it before, that focused. He'd never placed that highly, or done that well all these years. Some people would call it experience – but Gary, Misty – and even Delia – knew what had really driven Ash. It was pain, and anger – Pokémon training was all he'd had left, and he'd pursued it with an unwavering determination.

And he'd succeeded. Tremendously.

"So thank you," Ash was saying, and his voice cracked slightly, "For everything, Misty. I know I haven't spoken to you in awhile, and I miss having you around. I still owe you a bike-"

Misty gave a half-sob, half-laugh at this, and buried her face in her hands.

"So if you're free," Ash continued, choosing his words carefully, his eyes piercing, from the screen, "If you're free and done with – you know – whatever you were caught up in before – I'm still waiting."

Misty breathed out loudly at this proclamation.

"Are you going to?" Gary asked, scowling at the screen, "Take up his offer?"

"Gary," Misty sighed, "You know I'm not. I'm just – really proud of him."

Onscreen, someone had asked Ash about his future plans, and whether he intended to 'settle down'.

"Future plans," Ash said, furrowing his brows, "I don't – have any. I'm not settling down, that I've been sure of for the past two years - or giving up Pokémon training, ever."

Misty swallowed at this – she was pretty sure the 'settling down' comment had been directed at her.

"Creep," Gary muttered beside her.

"I think I'm going to go to Mount Silver," Ash said, "Train there for awhile, and then maybe retake Johto, when I'm ready. Yeah," he nodded to himself, "That's what I'll do…"

Misty grabbed the remote then, and switched of the television, before turning to Gary.

"You know, if you'd taken up training seriously," she said, "That could have been you…"

"It could have," Gary said wistfully, "But then I wouldn't have gotten to spend that much time with you… I would've lost you in the process… these last two years have been the most amazing years of my life, Misty."

Misty blushed, snuggling into Gary's chest.

"So you don't regret it?" she asked, echoing the same question he'd asked her two years ago.

"No," Gary whispered, tilting his head down and brushing his lips against her.

He pushed her back onto the pillows, lowering his body over hers.

"Never."

::::::

THE END

::::::

_Author's Note – There you go, egoshippers. It's done =) Happy ending for Misty and Gary. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this, and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!_

_If you're interested, stay tuned for the rest of the chapters – though those will be the alternate ending ones with development of Gary/Leaf and Ash/Misty, so I kind of doubt it. _

_Otherwise, this is the end, so please please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!_

_Also, if you're interested – I have published a oneshot: **The Return of the Cheerleading Squad**_

_It's just a fun egoshippy piece which I wrote awhile ago… it could take place when Gary and Misty were travelling through Johto. So if you want some more egoshipping, you can give it a try ;)_

_Anyways, thanks again! You guys have been awesome!_

_Much love,_

_xx_

_HighQueen_


End file.
